


Shepard Stories I

by DaFoaming_Dragon



Series: Shepard Stories [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Blue Babies, Children of Characters, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Heartache, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 117,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFoaming_Dragon/pseuds/DaFoaming_Dragon
Summary: These stories are just fragments (Blips or One Shots) of Jonathan Shepard through the first three games and his life afterwards. These stories are of Shepard, his family or friend's. What lies ahead for him, his lover and his children? The stories are in chronological order and one will explain another whether it's next or further down the line.





	1. Meeting Liara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Mass Effect Games in anyway shape or form.
> 
> —/
> 
> A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome and ideas are always helpful. Thanks for reading.
> 
> \--/
> 
> July 24,2020 Edit: This Story was 47 chapters long but I've decided to break it up into smaller chapters and is now part of a series. I apologize if you're receiving email updates on non new posted chapters.

**Chapter 1: Meeting Liara**

Shepard, Ashley, and Tali all hopped off a rickety elevator. Shepard quickly said "Let's hope we can find another way up that doesn't require us to get back on that death trap waiting to happen." He looked around at the continuous busted walkway and said, "Wow the Geth have really torn this place up. We need to find Dr. T'Soni and get out of here." As they headed further down the broken walkway he could see a blue barrier illuminating the floor below. Once he reached the bottom he heard a lady call out "Hello, can anybody hear me?" Shepard turned and said "Well… isn't that a sight?" Looking at an Asari suspended in the air in a blue barrier bubble. He glanced over at Tali, "What is that?"

Scanning the barrier bubble, Tali replied, "I'm not sure Commander, but I wouldn't touch it. It looks to be some sort of protective bubble."

Ashley nodded and said, "Yea, let's not do that Skipper it could shock us or who knows what else."

"Good call, Ash." Replied Shepard as he walked closer to the blue barrier bubble. As he got closer, he heard her frantically call out "Can you hear me? I'm trapped I need help!"

He cocked his head and replied, "We hear you. Are you Dr. Liara T'Soni?"

"Yes! Thank the goddess I did not think anyone would come looking for me. This thing I'm in is a prothean security device. I cannot move, and I need you to get me out of it." Replied Liara

"Hmm? How long have you been in there? Are you ok?" he asked as he rubbed his chin.

"I accidentally trapped myself in here when some Geth and a Krogan battle master we're chasing me. I honestly don't know how long I've been in here. Possibly a few days. Can you please get me out of here?"

He turned to Tali and Ashley, "What do you think? Do you see a way to get her out of there?"

"Skipper we need to ask her some questions first," suggested Ashley

"You're right!" he exclaimed then turned back to Liara. "Your mother Matriarch Benezia has currently taken sides with a rogue Spectre, and the Geth, whose side are you on?"

Shocked, she replied, "What? I'm not on anybody's side. I may be Benezia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her! I haven't spoken to her in years. Please just get me out of here!"

He pumped his hands toward the ground as he said: "Ok, ok, do you have any ideas on how we shut this thing down?"

"Yes, there's a control panel that can shut it down, but it's behind me, and I'm not sure as to how you get to it. The Battle master and his goons couldn't figure it out, but maybe you can. Be careful; they're still in here somewhere."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Dr. T'Soni; we'll be back as soon as we clear the area and find a way to get you out." He said as he smiled. He bobbed his finger at Liara as he said "So, don't you go anywhere." He then looked at Ashley with a grin plastered on his face and gave her a quick brow raise.

Ashley shook her head as she smirked, "Nice one, Skipper."

He snickered, "What? I couldn't pass that one up. She literally can't go anywhere."

Tali called out as she waved her hand at them "Commander, come take a look at this. I believe this will do the trick."

Shepard walked up to a large mining laser with a large grin on his face then pat the laser. "Yes, Tali, I believe this will do nicely. We can punch a hole underneath, and that should get us to the other side. Let's clear these Geth and then go get Dr. T'Soni."

Ashley nodded, "Copy that, Skipper."

The mining laser cut an extremely large hole in the ground. So big that two large makos could have driven through it. "Well, that was bigger than I expected, but it did the job. Let's get Dr. T'Soni and get out of here." Said Shepard. They walked through the large opening and rode an elevator shaft up to the floor that Liara was on.

They walked up behind her and she turned her head to look at them. "Wow, how did you get in here? I didn't think there was anyway passed the barrier!" said Liara in amazement.

"We need to get you out of here before more Geth arrive." Suggested Shepard

"Right, I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime." She jerked her head toward a small terminal as she said, "That button over there should shut down the barrier." Shepard walked over to the terminal and hit the button to release her from the barrier. Liara dropped to the ground as she stood she wiped herself off. She turned and said, "Thank you, Mister?"

Shepard walked to her, "My apologies, Dr. T'Soni. How rude of me, I am Commander Jonathan Shepard of the Alliance Navy and Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. My crew members here are Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the Alliance Navy and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

Tali said, "Well, now that's out of the way. How do we get out of here?"

The ground started to tremble. "What the hell is that?" mentioned Ashley

Liara looked around then quickly said, "That mining laser must have triggered some seismic activity. We need to get out of here and fast before the whole place caves in."

Shepard hit his com unit. "Joker, I need you to lock in on my signal and get the Normandy here on the double!" demanded Shepard

Ashley pointed ahead, "Holy crap Skipper, we have a battle master ahead and some very large Geth."

He quickly turned to Liara and suggested, "Find some cover. Everyone else, let's kill them and get out of here before we all die."

-/

Shepard threw his head back "Ha! Ash! That has to be a new record. I seriously think we took them all down in about two minutes flat."

"Well, Sir, your crash and bash are pretty damn brutal. It's not every day you see a vanguard charge a krogan battle master head-on."

With the room falling down around them, he quickly replied "Ok, enough talk, let's get the hell out and on the double!" As they ran up the long ramp and toward the exit Shepard looked back to see Liara trailing behind. He stopped and ran back to her. "Dr. T'Soni we need to move, are you ok?"

Resting her forearms on her thighs as she took in deep breaths, "I'm trying, I'm just so exhausted." She raised her hand to her head. "I… I…"

"Ok… Well, there's no time, and I hope you don't mind." He picked her up in a fireman's carry and swiftly ran her out the rest of the way. When he made it out of the cave, he said "Ash, call up Dr. Chakwas to prep the med bay for Dr. T'Soni." He carried her into the med bay and laid her down on the closest available bed. "Karin, I have Dr. Liara T'Soni here. We found her trapped in some prothean security device, and she didn't know how long she was trapped in there."

Karin walked over to her and took a quick glance at her. "From what I can see, she looks extremely dehydrated. Thank you, Commander. She should be fine in several hours."

"Thank you, Karin. I'll let her rest and check in on her tomorrow."

-/

Liara's eyes slowly blinked open. She stirred quietly as she looked around the dimly lit room to see a woman typing softly away at her computer. The older woman stopped typing and said: "You're awake."

"Yes, I am. Where am I?"

She stood from her desk and walked over. "I'm Dr. Karin Chakwas, the medical doctor and surgeon on the SSV Normandy, and you're in my med bay."

Liara blinked several times then pinched her brow markings. "How did I get here?"

"Commander Shepard carried you in here. He said you fainted down in the cave. You were extremely dehydrated, fatigued, and a bit malnourished. Let me just do a quick scan. You seem to be much better now. I sent your clothes off to get cleaned; they should be done in the next hour or so. If you like, there's a small bathroom with a shower right on the other side of this room. I've placed a set of toiletries in there for you and spare outfit. I know you Asari are accustomed to open nudity, but being that this is an Alliance human ship we tend to have rules when it comes to that. Besides, humans and nudity, we're just not that comfortable with it around strangers. So, just a mental note. When you're done washing up, you can just toss the gown in the clothing bin there. Then we can head out and have breakfast if you like." Replied Dr. Chakwas

Liara smiled "Thank you! Breakfast, you say? I am absolutely famished. How long was I out? I also must speak with the captain of the ship."

Dr. Chakwas looked down at her omni tool, "You were out for about fifteen hours, dear. It's currently 0800, and you've already spoken to him. The captain of the ship is Commander Shepard. Why don't you go ahead and shower? He'll be by here shortly to check on you."

-/

Liara walked out to see Commander Shepard talking to Dr. Chakwas. He turned to her as he smiled then said, "Hello, Dr. T'Soni, I hope you're feeling much better today?"

She walked over and smiled, "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking Commander."

He nodded, "That's great news. Would you care to grab some chow?" His question fell on deaf auxiliary cavities when she became lost in his beautiful crystal blue eyes. Shepard cleared his throat, "Dr. T'Soni?"

She snapped herself out of her daze, "Hmm? Oh, I'm so sorry what was the question?"

He smiled at her. "Breakfast? Would you care to join us for breakfast?"

Liara turned a shade darker then replied, "Oh, yes! Please, I'm starving." _Goddess how embarrassing_

-/

They walked into the chow hall, grabbed their trays, then some available prepared food. Liara looked around and nervously followed Shepard to a table. _Goddess, there are so many people here. I'm never going to fit in here. I can't do this._

He glanced at her and noticed that she was nervous, "You ok? We don't have to eat with the others today. Would you like to eat alone?"

Shifting on her feet, "Commander, I'm a bit of a recluse. This crowd is making…"

He interrupted her, "No, it's fine, doctor. How about we sit in my office and talk while we eat?"

She looked at him and smiled. "That is very kind of you, Commander. Thank you."

They sat at a small table in his office, then he looked her way and said: "So, Dr. T'Soni, tell me about you."

Taking a careful bite of her yellow looking curds, she replied, "Well, Commander, I spend most of my days on remote dig sites alone, researching Prothean artifacts. The other days are spent analyzing the data and writing papers."

The commander nodded his head and smiled as he sipped his coffee. "Sounds…. interesting."

Not catching on to his tone, she smiled then continued, "Well, it can be quite interesting at times…" She continued to ramble on until she looked up to see him digging around at his tray then said: "and…. I'm boring you, aren't I?"

He looked up at her "Oh, I'm sorry. No, no, I just have a lot running through my mind at the moment. You're not boring, and I was listening." He rolled his finger in a small circle as he smiled, "So, please continue about the prothean artifact cluster you found."

She raised her eyebrow markings in surprise that he was actually paying attention. "Oh, well, I wrote a thesis on it and submitted it to the Galactic Archeological Team, but I have yet to hear back from them about it."

He interlocked his hands and placed them on the table, "How have you not? You're the number one prothean archeologist in the galaxy? I mean, that's why Saren and your mother are after you. It also why we came looking for you."

"It's because I'm only a hundred and six a child by most Asari standards, and they see my work as non-reputable." She replied

He rubbed his knuckle up and down his chin. "I see, well how would you like a job in the Alliance Navy as our civilian prothean advisor?"

She blinked at him several times, "Sounds probable. What's the pay?"

Shepard leaned his hand on his thighs, smiled, then replied in a playful tone, "Ehhh you're only a hundred and six. I mean, the Galactic Archeological Team doesn't even look at your work. So, I'm thinking low"

Scrunching her face and pinching her eyebrow markings at what he just said. He noticed she didn't catch his playful tone, "Dr. T'Soni, I was joking."

She softly bumped her head with the palm of her hand. "Oh, by the goddess, how could I be so dense. I'm not used to that type of banter."

He chuckled softly, "Well, Dr. T'Soni if you're going to work on this ship, you'll definitely need to get used to it. The best I can probably offer you is 7000 a month plus food, a roof over your head, and our company."

She stared at him for a moment as she thought _He has a wonderfully kind face and a lovely smile._ She extended her hand across the table and said: "Commander, you have yourself a deal."

He smiled as he clamped down on to her hand. "Great! Welcome aboard the SSV Normandy, Dr. T'Soni." He stood from his seat and walked over to his desk. Her eyes followed him all the way there in amazement as she looked him up and down. _Wow, he is so very mmm…_ she shook her head and looked back down at her trey. _What is wrong with you? _

He sat back down across from her, then cleared the trays from the table. He tapped the small stack of papers together then slid them over to her "If you could read over these documents and sign them."

She slid them closer to her as she said: "What are these?"

He cleared his throat as his hand jiggled around the documents as he spoke, "The regular military mumbo jumbo affidavits and you agreeing to the amount of pay we discussed. Yada yada yada…" He placed a palm down on the pages in front of her face. She jerked her head back as he twisted them back to him. He flipped through a few pages and held his finger on one then twisted them back to her. "This is the one you need to worry about. Just make sure you definitely sign this one, or you don't get paid."

Liara scooped up the pages this time and looked them over. Shepard chuckled as he got up from the table. "I'm going to drop these trays off as you analyze those pages."

Liara's eyes hovered over the top of the pages in confusion, "Am I not supposed to read important documents such as these?"

He smirked then said, "People such as you do yes, but most just sign their life away."

Her foreheard instantly furrowed as she spoke, "Sign my life away? What exactly am I going to be doing?" She paused for a brief moment, "I'm thinking, I need to re-evaluate my pay before I sign."

Shepard rumbled in laughter, "Dr. T'Soni, you honestly take every meaning literally? Signing your life away is just saying…." Then he paused then gave a quick side head nod "Well… actually, it's normally just a saying, but in my type of work it's literal. So, maybe we DO need to discuss what you will be doing. Give me a minute to drop off these trays. I'll be right back." He left, and when he returned he was right back in motion "So, as you know this is military ship and well… there are some dangerous situations going on. If you're going to take this job, there could come a time where you could be in danger. So yes, in other words you're signing your life away if that is what you choose. I really… I mean we, could really use your expertise with these prothean artifacts."

She looked at him and smiled, "I see. I should inform you that I've trained with commandos, and I can take care of myself. I developed into my biotics at an extreme rate when I was younger, and I know how to use a pistol."

Shepard arched a brow as he nodded at her then said, "Very nice doctor. I was honestly afraid you didn't have any combat skills."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her leg. Intrigued with his discovery she asked, "Tell me more about this prothean artifact. Can I see it?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "No, the prothean beacon exploded when I accidentally used it on Eden Prime."

Her eyes widen as she leaned forward. "Wait, you found an actual working prothean beacon, and you used it? Amazing." She said as she looked him over.

He winced slightly as he replied, "Yes, and I can't make heads or tails of the visions. To be quite honest with you, they're giving me terrible nightmares and headaches…. and…. I have no idea why I told you that last part." He looked at her looking him over, he smiled. "Ease up there, Doctor. It almost seems as if you want to whisk me away to some lab and dissect me."

Her eyes flashed as she quickly replied, "What? No, I would… oh, you're doing it again, aren't you? Joking with me" He nodded as he chucked.

She stood slowly and walked up to him and hesitantly said, "May… I… do a meld with you?"

He blinked rapidly and tripped over his words, "I umm. Well… I... "

She suddenly realized what he was probably thinking, and she rapidly responded "Oh, not that kind of meld Commander. This would be just a light melding to gather information to help with the visions. Besides I've never done one of those types of melds"

He chuckled as he pointed to her, "Nice one Doctor. I see your catching on."

Her brow markings pinched as she cocked her head, "I'm sorry I don't understand. Catching on to what?"

He furrowed his forehead as he studied her face "Nothing, I umm miss understood you for a moment." He cleared his throat and changed the subject "Dr. T'Soni, if you decided to become part of this team, I'll need to find you some sleeping quarters. I believe there's a space behind the med bay. I'll send a message over to Dr. Chakwas about it. Also, if you don't mind I'd like you to join me in training."

Liara stepped away from him and toward the documents, "Right the documents. I almost forgot. I'll take a look and get them back to you as soon as possible. Whenever you can find a place for me, I will be grateful. When's your next training day"

"I'll let you know about training days the day before if that's ok? You're more than welcome to go down to the gym area and workout at any time. It's down on the bottom floor."

She nodded, "Thank you, Commander. I should head to the med bay and talk with Dr. Chakwas about those quarters. Thank you for talking with me."

"It was my pleasure, Doctor, and please call me Shepard or Jon if you wish, but there's no need for formalities unless we're on a mission."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Shepard. Please call me, Liara."

"Well, I'll see you around Liara."

-/

Liara rose early the next morning. "Well, if I'm going to be training with Shepard, then I need to get back on my workout regimen." She said as she began to stretch in front of her cot. "Ok, he said the gym was on the bottom floor." She made her way down to the gym and didn't think many people would be in there, but when she walked down, she could hear whirring and clanking of machines. As she walked through, she could hear people chatting and laughing as they worked out. She let out a long breath, _Ok, T'Soni, don't embarrass yourself just a light workout today. Yoga maybe and cardio._ Out of the corner of her eye she could see Shepard lifting weights. _Goddess he has no shirt on!_ As she did yoga she glanced over at him time and again. Her eyes followed him as he pulled his chiseled body up above the bars. _Mmm look at him work those muscles. His body… _She shook her head as she closed her eyes_ Liara, it's just a human man working out. Just concentrate on your yoga._ After her yoga she stepped on the treadmill for a run. Five minutes into her run Shepard walked over to her and stepped on a treadmill next to her. He quickly glanced over at her and said "Good morning Liara"

She smiled slightly "Good morning, Shepard."

"I see you did some yoga there. Nice for calisthenics."

_I see he was watching me as well._ "Yes, it good to be limber."

Shepard chuckled as he ran, "Yes, I suppose so."

She closed her eyes briefly as he laughed _Goddess Liara limber... really?_ She glanced at him as he ran _Mmm…Look at all that sweat dripping down his bare chest._ She took a quick breath as her inner desire sparked. She closed her eyes and breathed _mmm I can smell him. What he could do to me, with that body. Mmm _Her heart began to race, not from running but from thinking of Shepard sexually.

He called out her name, and her first response was with a breathy sexual tone, "Yes?" Liara quickly cleared her voice and responded again, normally. "Yes, Shepard?"

He smiled at her then said, "I said, how many miles do you normally run?"

"I just run until I'm tired. Maybe five? I'm not sure."

He gave a slight nod, "Good to see you have endurance."

"Well, yes, you have to have it in order to maintain your biotics."

"Very true, Liara."

She glanced over his way again to see he was chatting with Ashley. Her brow furrowed, then faded quickly. _Liara, you barely know him. Did you just show a hint of jealousy? Ugh, I just want to touch his body. _

After her run, she stepped down and began to walk out when he called out to her. "Hey Liara, wait up a minute" She turned to him and waited. He walked over to her and said, "How about tomorrow morning we do some training? Say 0630?"

"Yes, that would be fine." She turned and smiled as she walked out, thinking it would just be the two of them training. Her smiled faded when she heard him say, "Hey Ash, Kaiden training tomorrow at 0630. I'll let Tali and Garrus know."

She rose early the next morning at 0545 to make sure she made it to training on time. Walking into the gym at 0628, she saw that everyone was already there waiting on her. She checked her omni-tool again to double-check that she wasn't late. "My apologies, Am I late?"

"When your early, you're on time. When you're on time, you're late. When you're late, well…that's unacceptable." Ashley said in a harsh tone.

Shepard nodded at Ashley, "That's right, Ash." He glanced at Liara. "Thank you for joining us, Liara."

Liara turned a darker shade of blue. "I'm sorry for being late. It won't happen again."

Shepard looked at Liara then Tali as he said: "Liara, you and Tali, will be going first." He handed Tali and Liara, a thin chest guard. "Here put this on" She looked at it in confusion as Tali mumbled in irritation.

He paced in front of his crew as he spoke, "Ok, crew, what are our main two rules?

Kaiden spoke, "Maintain your surroundings and your cover at all times."

Shepard rose his finger, "That's correct, Lieutenant." He looked at Ashley, Garrus, and Kaiden and smiled. "Ladies, your objective is to reach from this corner here to that corner over there, unscathed." He looked at Liara and pointed to her "No harsh biotic moves." He then handed them two weapons. "Here are your weapons. I'll do a countdown of three then you go. Let's see what you got."

Liara's eyes flashed at the weapons then said: "Are we shooting live rounds in here?" Before he could speak, Tali said, "Of course not. Now get over here and get ready."

In a loud voice, he barked out, "Hit the lights!" The defending team scrambled into place while the opposing team waited. Liara's heart was jumping out of her chest. She whispered to Tali, "Goddess this is scary."

"It is but you have an advantage, your face isn't glowing…" mumbled Tali

After several minutes in the dark, they heard Shepard "Ladies on my mark. Lights on my mark. 3 – 2 – 1 – mark!"

Liara's eyes took a second or two to adjust to the lights. Her heart was beating fast as she scanned the area but couldn't see any of her attackers.

Tali looked over at Liara. "We go on two. Ready?"

Liara nodded at her. "And 1..2 break" They broke from cover and ran toward the next set of cover. Liara's body jerked slightly when she felt a hit on her body. She looked down to see a small paint splattered on her protective vest. She huffed as she looked over at Tali, "Goddess, I got hit!"

Tali looked at her then herself. "Ugh me too. Did you see where they are?"

Liara shook her head, then quickly glanced over her cover. "No…"

Tali sighed, "Ok, let's try to move again. Ready?" Liara nodded in agreement. Before they could move, Shepard called out. "Hold it right there, you two! Everyone else stay where you are!" Shepard appeared before them and pointed to them as he said "Take a look at yourselves. You're both dead." They looked up to see two sniper red dots on their center chest.

He walked over to the side table and grabbed a wet towel, and walked back over to Liara and Tali. He wiped the paint off their vests. "Ok, ladies let's try it again, but this time I'll walk you through it." He crouched down behind a crate. "Ladies, listen, look, find your target, then move quickly. Try not to speak because they can hear you, use hand movements. If you don't know them then I suggest you learn them. Now follow my lead."

Their second time through, they made it to the end with Shepard leading them. After continuous variations with different people, it was over. "Ok everyone, bring it in" He smiled as he looked at Liara then Tali, "Much better towards the end, ladies."

Liara looked at him and asked, "Why not just lead us every time?"

"The first time I wanted to see what you could do, and it looks like you need some improvements. I won't always be leading, and at times you'll be in different groups."

She turned a darker shade as she replied, "I didn't know what to expect."

"No one ever knows what to expect in battle, Liara. Each time will be different, and you must be prepared at all times. Can I touch you?"

Taken back by his last words, she pinched her brow markings and cocked her head "I'm sorry?"

He put up his hands as he spoke, "My hands, can I put them on you?"

_Goddess, please do… _She looked around the room then back at Shepard nervously. "Yes, I suppose so."

He walked around her as he talked and waited for her to respond. When she did, he grabbed her quickly from behind. Wrapping his arm around her in an abrasive bear hug and clamping on with his other hand. "Now, Liara, what would you do in this situation?"

Frightened that he just did that to her. She nervously said. "I umm well…" After a moment of her unable to comply, he withdrew from her. "You ok? I didn't mean to scare you."

She cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

He quickly pointed to the ground in front of him and said, "Ash front and center!"

"Aye-aye Skipper."

He grabbed her in the same manner. "What would you do in this situation, Williams? Walk them through it."

"Yes, Sir!" she replied as she looked at Liara then Tali. "Depending on the grab and situation. There are different versions of how to get out of this hold. You drop down, bend at the knees. The next moves, you do at full force. Bring your foot down hard on their instep that should break their hold some what. Then you turn and move out slightly after impact, hard elbow blow to the side or sternum, then elbow to the throat right in the windpipe. Or you can go for the nose with the elbow or the palm of your hand, then you retreat or shoot them in the face."

Shepard released Ashley. "Nice job Williams" He then walked back up to Liara, "You ready this time?" He said right before he grabbed her again and pulled her in. "Walk me through it, T'Soni."

She swallowed hard then proceeded to explain, "Bend, foot stomp, turn, elbow, elbow, and retreat."

He smiled, then said. "Good! The number one thing to remember here ladies is to not put yourself in that situation. Know your surroundings at all times. We will cover other moves the next time we meet up. Liara, what are your biotic skills?"

She responded quickly, "Warp, stasis, throw, and barrier."

Shepard nodded, "What are your weapon skills?"

"Pistol pretty much."

"Ok, Show me." He placed a target on a crate then pointed at it "Hit it."

She pulled her very real looking combat training paint pellet gun. She readied her stance and right before she finished pulling the trigger. Ashley made a loud noise behind her, and Liara jumped as she shot. She narrowed her eyes at Ashley.

Shepard looked at Liara. "Try again Liara, not every moment is going to be perfect. You have to be prepared for everything. Look, aim, and shoot. Focus but not so much, that you lose your background. Try again." She looked, aimed, and right before she was about to shoot he gently eased up behind her and blew on her neck. She tensed up and missed her target again.

He chuckled, "T'Soni, so tell me again about these commandos you trained with?"

She dropped her head, then shook it. "They would be disappointed. I know that much."

He touched her shoulder. "Rusty, huh?"

She nodded, "Yes, you can say that."

"Would you like to work on it?" he replied

A smile slowly appeared on her face. "Yes, that would be fantastic."

He turned toward Williams. "Hey…"

Liara touched his arm. "With you, if you don't mind."

He looked at her, "Alright, T'Soni." He called back to Williams "Ash, get Liara set for a sparring match."

"Aye-Aye Skip. Is she sparring me?" asked Ashley

"Nah, Chief, she wants to fight me." He said as a grin crept across his face.

Ashley set Liara in a pair of gloves as she spoke to her "He's not going to go easy on you. Well, he never has with anyone else."

Liara blinked for a moment. "Wait, are we really sparring? I thought we were just going to cover moves?"

William's laughed. "Good luck" She put headgear on her and placed a mouthguard in her mouth.

Shepard took his shirt off then pulled on a set of gloves. He turned toward Liara. "Alright, T'Soni. Let's see what you got" He said as he waved her on. _Ok, Liara let's see what it takes to put pressure on you. _

She looked at him. _Goddess, why does he have to fight with his shirt off?_ They dance around the mat for a bit as she threw a few punches, and he tapped her back gently. He grimaced at her "I'm not impressed T'Soni; you're making this too easy for me." He pushed her hard and with a stern voice said, "Don't be scared. You some kind of, little weak princess's. Come at me. Let's go!" With Fire in her eyes she came at him like a raging bull. Swinging at him quick and fast, making contact with his chest. Then she moved toward his face, and he swiftly blocked her jabs. He taunted her again as he waved her on "Come on T'Soni what else you got? Is that it? It's weak!" She growled and came at him harder. Shepard purposely missed, but he swung at her. She stepped back to retreat. He taunted her more "You scared, or are you going to lay more on me, huh princess? Come on weakling!" Pinching her brow markings as she threw a low kicking sweep to his leg. He went down but recovered quickly. "Oooh, you want to use legs huh? Alright let's go" He growled as he biotically charged her but ever so gently rammed into her. Caught by surprise she fell down on her butt. Scalding her "What's a matter, T'Soni? Do you need a break?"

She spit out her mouthpiece as she stood and came back harsh "I don't know Shepard, weren't you just laying down on the job?"

Shepard rumbled in laughter. "Oooh, now that was a quip, T'Soni! I like it." She came at him as he was talking, jabbing at him quickly. As quickly as she made the jabs, he blocked or dodged them. He continued his taunts toward her. "Is this all your capable of? If so, it's weak." He saw the anger in her eyes. _There it is._ He continued to taunt her "Come on weakling! Let's go!"

In anger, she bit her glove and ripped it off. In a blind rage, she grabbed him in a is a stasis field and threw him into a stack of crates and yelled "I am not weak!"

Ashley ran over to him. "Skipper, are you ok?" She turned to Liara in anger. "Damn it, Liara, this is a fucking training session, not a damn battle! Kaiden help me get him out of there."

Kaiden called up to Joker, "Joker, can you get Dr. Chakwas down to the gym ASAP!"

A voice came overhead, "Copy that LT."

Instant horror came over Liara's face. She ran over to them and attempted to help. "Goddess, I am so sorry!"

Ashley glared at her "Liara, I think you've done enough."

They heard Shepard groan after several moments and a few attempts to move him from the busted crates. He sat up and blinked his eyes hard. "Damn Liara" He was about to stand up when he heard an older woman, "You wait right there, young man. What happened here?"

Ashley spoke up, "Well, during our training session. Blue here decided to biotically throw our Commander with force, into these damn crates!"

Dr. Chakwas furrowed her forehead as she looked at Liara, "I see, I'm sure he's fine Chief. Let's just take a quick look." She said as she scanned him.

Kaiden walked up to the doctor and spoke in her ear. "He was out for a few moments."

She nodded as she finished her scan of the Commander. "Alright, Commander, let's get you up and into the med bay."

"I'm fine, Karin. There's no need for the med bay." Shepard said as he stood up.

With a stern voice, "I'll let you know what's ok and not ok when it comes to medical care Commander. Now get to the med bay!"

Shepard groaned. "Yes, ma'am. Everyone else get a shower and get some chow."

Liara walked through the med bay with her head lowered as she quickly walked to her room as Dr. Chakwas tended to Shepard. When she emerged thirty minutes later, he was already gone. Karin spoke as she heard Liara walking up to her. "He's fine, dear. Nothing he hasn't experienced before. Just a few minor bruises, a couple of scrapes, and an extremely minor head knock. Nothing major. He'll be fine in a few hours. He'll be down for breakfast shortly to speak with you."

Liara nodded then walked out into the mess hall to see the majority of the Normandy crew glaring at her and talking harshly about what happened. She lowered her head and stood in line to quickly grab her food and to retreat back to her room. Shepard came down to the mess hall to see Liara not down there. He heard people talking ugly about her and what happened. Shepard whistled loudly to catch everyone's attention then spoke in a commanding voice, "Listen up! What happened down in the training area today was what I wanted to happen. I needed to see what Liara was capable of before I took her on any mission. None of you will scorn her about this or continue to speak of this as a negative manner. If you have a problem with her or my training lessons then you come speak to me directly. Am I understood?"

They all acknowledge, "Yes, Sir!"

"Good now get back to what you were doing." He grabbed his tray of food and made his way to Liara's room. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. When she didn't, he spoke to her through the door. "Liara, it's Shepard. May I come in?" He heard her soft voice. "Come in."

He entered and set his tray off to the side on a crate. "Are you ok?"

She wiped the last of her tears away and cleared her voice. "Yes, I'll be fine."

He pointed to a crate near her desk. "May I?"

She nodded, "Please."

Shepard spoke in a gentle voice, "My crew members can be children at times. I'm sorry if they hurt you with their rude and ugly behavior. I've already spoken to them about it, and everyone is at an understanding."

Liara lowered her head and clasped her hands together in her lap. "Shepard, I could have seriously injured you. What if I threw you into a wall?"

He gently placed a hand on hers. "But you didn't, Liara."

She took a deep breath, "Ashley told me you don't go easy on anyone, but you did on me. Why?"

He smirked at her "I didn't go easy on you. I wasn't there to physically harm you. I wanted to see what you were capable of. I noticed my taunting irritated you. So, I continued to lay it on, and you showed me exactly what I wanted to see. You're not afraid to give it your all when the time calls for it. You came at me with fierce intensity. When you've had enough, you ended the situation. This is what I want from you in battle. Everything you have and never be afraid to dig deep within you. I knew it was there. I just had to draw it out of you."

She laughed slightly "It's been a long time since I've done anything like that."

He patted her hand. "And…. How do you feel?"

She looked up at him "For a brief moment, I felt enlightened. Right up until I noticed I injured you."

He chuckled. "Well, Liara, you did a damn fine job today. Do you mind if I eat in here with you?"

She smiled at him "I would like that and thank you. Can you tell me something about you?"

He finished his bite of food. "Let's see, where do I begin? I'm a military brat. My parents were in the military all of my life, it's a part of my upbringing and my life. It's what I know. My mother is an Admiral in the Alliance Navy, she's a very stern woman and can be very scary if you make her angry. She tends to rule with an iron fist when it comes to discipline. She follows a three strikes you are out rule. Meaning that, if she tells you to do something, then you do it right then, and you do it to her standards the first time. The point is, you don't let her tell you a second time, and you definitely don't ever get to three."

Cocked her head to the side, "What happens if she gets to three?"

His eyebrows quickly popped up, then let them fall. "Well, she tears into your hide is what and you don't want that. My siblings and I have had our fair share of testing her capabilities on that subject. So much, that now she can put the fear in us with just a look, but she can do that with anyone I'm sure. Don't get me wrong, normally my mother is a very playful and kind woman when it comes to non-work life. Her at work, well that's a different story."

"She sounds somewhat similar to my mother in a way. My mother expected a lot from me. We are of high society of living, so there's a standard you're supposed to portray. I'm a lady of house T'Soni. I grew up as an only child on a very large estate with my mother, her acolytes, and commandos. It was a very interesting upbringing. She, on the other hand, is a matriarch, a spiritual and philosophy leader. I was not to be an embarrassment to her. As I grew older, I rebelled against her when my love for the past became my interest. I didn't want to be a leader or follow in her footsteps. I wanted to follow my passion to become an archeologist instead. She was very disappointed in me, and I haven't spoken to her since I left home many decades ago."

"I see, so you know nothing of her involvement with this rogue Spectre." He asked

She shook her head as she replied, "No, I don't. To be honest, this involvement you speak of is not like her. I don't understand it. I see her involving herself, in the beginning, to diffuse the situation but not to enhance it. My mother is a very strong-minded person, has always been a leader, not a follower. Something is very wrong for her to change like this."

He sat there for a moment in thought and nodded his head. He stood slowly and patted her shoulder. "I should get going. Thank you for the chat, Liara."

"It was my pleasure, Shepard."

He gathered their trays then said, "We should do it again."

She smiled, "Of course."

"I'll see you around."

Liara became accustomed to their everyday chats in the evening. She waited for them eagerly every day around 2100 hours. They would talk for about thirty minutes to an hour, then he would return to his quarters. When he was injured, and in the med bay she knew he wouldn't show. On the days he wasn't, she expected them. She looked down at her omni tool time. 2120 and he hasn't showed. She stared at the door as she fiddled with her hands. Her eyebrows pinched as her heart dropped in sadness. Closing her eyes as she shook her head lightly _Oh, Liara, you've fallen for him, haven't you? _She couldn't stand it anymore. Liara left her room to seek him out. When she reached his quarters, she saw the light on his door was still green. Knocking gently. He answered "Come in." Walking in she expected it to be just him, but she saw Ashley leaning on his desk laughing as they were conversing. She noticed her body language toward him. It was the same body language she gives toward him. _Great, competing with Ashley is not something I really want to do. _"I'm sorry." She turned to leave, but he stopped her. "We're just finishing up, Liara."

Ashley walked by her "Liara…"

She nodded her head, "Ashley…"

He got up from his chair and walked over to his small table. "Want to join me over here?" She smiled and followed him over. As they sat, he said, "What can I do for you Liara?"

She wrung her hands together under the table, she had no reason to be there but to be near him. _Think quickly, Liara… _As she thought, he looked down at his omni-tool time. He smiled and made a quick chuckle. "Ah I see, it's 2145. I guess I'm late for our chat?"

She turned a shade darker as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Shepard." Extremely embarrassed she got up from the chair to leave, but he grabbed her hand "Hey, don't be sorry. I enjoy our time we spend together."

She sat back down and let out a breath. Her hands wrung hands together on the table, "I need to discuss something with you, but I'm not sure how to begin." He saw how nervous she was, and he had a feeling what she was going to say. Throughout the last month she accepted his flirting and playful banter toward her. She was comfortable around him. "How about I begin?" he said

Relieved of proceeding, she responded quickly, "Ok, please go ahead."

He sat in confidence as he looked at her. "I have feelings for you too, Liara. I have for a while now. It's why I come by every day. I feel the need to see you. It's why I'm so protective over you when we go on our missions together."

A wave of emotions flowed through her. "I thought maybe you did but wasn't sure. I've never had feelings like this before." Thinking of Ashley, she blurted out. "What of Ashley?"

His brows pinched as his head jerked back a little. "What about Ashley?"

She hesitantly replied, "I thought maybe..."

He scrunched his brows as he shook his head "No, Ashley and I are just friends. There's nothing going on there."

Her brow markings lifted, "Maybe you should let her know that."

"You're right. I should."

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I just don't know what's come over me, I've never felt like this before. I don't understand this. How can this happen in such a short amount of time?"

He smiled at her then said, "Things like this just happened at the oddest of times. There doesn't have to be a reason behind it. We have a physical attraction toward each other, and we enjoy each other's company. That's all it takes. If we can maintain a professional relationship during duty and around the crew, then I would like to continue this"

She looked at him and smiled, "I can do that, Shepard. Can we finish where we left off last time?"

He nodded, "Of course, I was telling you about my brother, I think."

"Yes, I'm intrigued that you are a twin. Is he exactly like you?"

"That's the odd thing. See, with humans, there are two ways to have multiple births in a womb. Let's just focus on twins here. There are fraternal twins that are fertilized by two eggs and two sperms at the same time. So, they are different. They can be two boys or two girls or one of each. Now with identical twins we come from the same egg and sperm. When we were in the womb, my mother came in contact with an extremely large amount of eezo. The doctors were all amazed at the miracle that we all didn't die from it or that my mother didn't get some form of cancer. She became ill for a short time frame, and that was all that happened to her. What did happen to the embryos were that they became mutated somewhat. The eezo gave us both biotic abilities and changed our appearance slightly."

She squinted her eyes at him as she leaned on the table and responded: "How so?"

"Well, my brother Alexander James Shepard has blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He's very much like my mother at times, playful but very hardcore. His patience if very short, and his temper comes on quick like a snake ready to attack. He acts before he thinks. I, on the other hand, brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. Unlike my brother, I'm more like my father. Also, playful, but I have a lot more patience toward others. I'm compassionate, understanding, I try to do the right thing, I like to think before I act. We're almost polar opposites. I wouldn't say he's a complete renegade, but he lingers in the middle. He would rather punch someone in the face to get his point across than to talk his way through it. Myself, on the other hand, I'm almost a full paragon with several hints of renegade. We all had similar interests when it came to certain things such as music and athletics. We loved sports, especially football." He smirked "Man did we kick ass at that game. All through our childhood I was always the one to keep him in check. I always had to calm him down. Then a bombshell hit us when we were seventeen. My dad died suddenly, and it crushed us. We all changed slightly after that. Death can do that to a person. We put a hold on what we were doing at the time, and we joined the military. At the time we felt that the Alliance would provide us the answers we were so desperately seeking. I believe more than anything it was a distraction, you know to keep our minds busy. My brother and I went into the same fields and accomplished the same goals. He was damn good at what he did, but his anger was a problem, and with me not around, there was no one to control him. One day he flew off the hinges and hit a superior officer in the face repeatedly. He was court marshaled and only did six months in jail, thanks to my mother." He ran his hand over his mouth "That had to have been ummm eight years ago. I talk to him every now and again. He lives a very different life that we don't approve of, but it's his life."

Liara raised her brow markings quickly. "Wow, he sounds like a handful. What of your sister?"

He let out a breath "My sister Kathleen Gwyndolyn Shepard, she is five years younger than us. About your same height, build, beauty, and very athletic. Light brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. Her personality is much like mine, but her passion now is science. She's a scientific research analyst in the intelligence department of the Alliance. When we were younger, her athletics were volleyball and softball. She always enjoyed science, but her love was music."

Liara furrowed her brow markings, "Does she not love it anymore?"

He rubbed his chin as he replied, "Music was something my father really enjoyed, and he shared it with us all. His knowledge of it and his passion for it. It was something that we did together as a group. We all did very well with it, and we could have possibly gone further than we did. She had the most beautiful voice when she sang."

Liara lowered her eyes, and sympathetically said: "Then your father died…"

He looked off to the side and in a saddened tone, replied, "Yes, that's right. He died, and the music died with him." He paused for a moment then cleared his voice. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for the conversation, as always."

She stood and smiled at him softly, "Of course, Shepard."


	2. Liara Love

**Chapter 2: Liara Love**

Liara stood in front of Shepard's door late into the evening as she waited for him to approve her entry. She heard him say "Come in." He looked over and said, "Oh, hey! What can I do for you T'Soni?"

She stood there and said, "Well... I... I just." She let out a sigh.

He watched her struggle with her words then he got up from his desk, walked over to her, and hugged her. "You ok?" She wrapped her arms around him and just cried. Shepard rubbed his hands up and down her back. "It'll be ok."

She breathed in deep from sobbing and couldn't help but breathe in his sweet smell. _Oh, goddess, you smell so good _She closed her eyes as a spark of desire ignited in her stomach. He rubbed his hands up and down her back then he ever so gently crossed her erogenous sections near her lower back repeatedly. Her breath skipped as she breathed out "Shepard?"

He responded with "hmm?"

She laid her head on his chest and breathed out heavily. "Please don't do that."

He pulled away as if her back burned his hands. "I'm sorry I was just trying to comfort you."

"No no I thank you for that Shepard, but you were... well... you were erotically rubbing my erogenous zones."

With wide eyes, his face flushed red with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! That was Not my intention!"

She smiled then said, "I know that Shepard, I was just letting you know." She took a breath "Shepard?"

"Yes, Liara?"

She looked at him and said, "I would still like for you to hold me."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kept his hands at her upper back and said: "Ummm is this area ok?" She giggled softly and nodded her head yes. He bent his head and kissed her crest. "You're safe here. Do you want to talk about it?" She smiled as her heart fluttered. She slowly ran her hands down his back, and her lips gently ran across his neck as she spoke. His heart skipped a beat as she did that.

"No…" she said softly

He caressed her crest and softly ran his finger down one of the crest ridges, she purred as he did, and her body shivered. Her desire within was elevated even more. "Look at me Liara." She pulled away to look at him with puffy tear-filled eyes. She blinked as the tears fell down her face. He gently wiped them away. "Is this about your mother?" She nodded her head yes. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Liara, are you ok?"

Besides being upset about my mother? Yes, why do you ask?

"Well…" he said as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Ummm uhhh your eyes are..." she cut him off and brought her hands to her face in embarrassment. "They're not black, are they?"

"No," he chuckled.

She softly slapped his arm and said: "Then what and don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled her back in. "It's just that... well... they were tinged with black."

Still embarrassed, she grunted and said "Oh Goddess..." intrigued Shepard said "What's that mean?"

She ran a hand down his chest _Ugh goddess I want this. Badly. Just kiss him_. He looked at her with those crystal blue eyes, and she gazed into them _Goddess I love those eyes. I could just swim in them_

"Yes?" He said. She looked at him again and with no words just kissed him. He responded immediately and kissed her back. She opened her mouth as an invitation for more. She tasted his sweet tongue as it danced with hers. Her desire grew for more. Their passionate kiss broke as they stopped to breathe. He leaned in and kissed down her neck softly. Then ran his tongue down a crevice in her neck. She moaned softly in pleasure as he slowly slid his hands over her lower back. Her breathing picked up as she breathed out, "Oh goddess... Shepard..."

He stopped abruptly and pulled away. "Liara? Are you sure about this?"

Panting, she said "Pleeassee don't stop."

He kissed her, then slid his hands down her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently, he crawled on the bed, hovered over her and looked at her. "You want to do this?"

She kissed him and said "Yes, I do." He took his shirt off, and she slowly ran her fingers down his collar bone then down his chest. She leaned up and kissed his chest. "Mmm your skin is so soft Shepard, and I love your hair." She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

He grunted and said, "You think so?"

"Yess," she purred.

He smiled devilishly and said, "Your turn T'Soni. Let me get you out of yours, and I'll feel your lovey blue skin."

"My pleasure, Commander." Stripping Liara of her clothes. He examined her body. He softly slid his fingers down her scales. Her breath hitched as he did so gently. "You are so beautiful Liara." He kissed her then turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Her smile faded when he sat at the edge of the bed with his back to her.

She furrowed her brow markings then sat behind him and kissed his shoulder. "What's wrong? Was it something I did?"

He laughed gently, "No... I'm just taking off my shoes... So, I can get my pants off." She giggled and kissed down his neck. With his shoes and pants off he turned to her and smiled. She moved back further on the bed.

"As I was saying..." he said as he crawled to her.

"Mmmhmm" Liara said as she bit her lip and laid there in anticipation. Slowing gliding his hands up her legs as he said, "You are beautiful" She breathed nervously as he spread her legs gently and kissed down her thighs. Her eyes closed and licked her lips as she waited for him to touch her. Her breath hitched when he ran his fingers down her wet sex.

"Mmm Liara you're so wet." His tongue wrapped around her blue pulsing nub and then sucked. She tilted her head back and released a slow moan. Her back arched when he continued and begin to finger her wetness. Her hips bucked when he sent light biotic waves into her.

"Oh, goddess Shepard... yesss." Liara's hands grabbed at the sheets as his tongue flicked at her nub quickly. Her breath picking up in speed as he indulged on her. Her sex tasting ever so sweet that he couldn't get enough of her. Liara's breath slowed a bit as he stopped and kissed her hips. She licked her lips and spoke breathlessly, "Are... you... finished?"

He laughed softly. "Nowhere near finished T'Soni." He left another trail of kisses as he made his way to her neck. "What makes you think I'm done?" Shepard started kissing her neck then bit one of the ridges in her neck.

She breathed, "I don't know." She ran her hands down his back slowly

"Mmm you don't?" He rubbed his hardness up against her sex. Her breath caught as she tried to speak but couldn't. He whispered into her auxiliary cavities, "Are you ready for me?"

Panting, she said "Goddess... yesss." She gasped as he slid his hard membrane into her dripping sex.

He moaned out "Holy Fuuucckk Liara! You are so tight. God!" She arched her back and pushed her hips into him as he filled her again and again. He could feel her tighten her wall around his membrane as he pumped into her continuously. He clenched his teeth and moaned as he continued to move within her.

She was on the brink of release as her nails clawed at his back. "Ahhh damn Liara."

His breaths were ragged as she murmured "Shepard I... need... you."

He kissed her. "What do you need me to do?"

"Meld... with me..." she pleaded.

"Anything for you" he said. He felt her in the back of his mind. His hand slid down her side and into her erogenous zone as his throbbing self pushed into her deep. Her back arched, and she gasped out, "Embrace eternity." Her eyes went black as night, and her mind pushed into his.

(Liara?)

(Yes?)

(Wow... this is interesting.)

(You haven't seen anything yet. Are you ready?)

(Yes?)

She opened her mind and let what she was feeling flood through.

Shepard felt all of her hit him like a tidal wave. He felt her overwhelming desire for him. Her love for him. The brink of her orgasm building with intensity. He saw it all.

He poured into her in the same way, but parts of his mind were closed off to her. When she saw that he loved her. Her body fell over the precipice of release.

They both moaned out loudly as their orgasm released onto each other.

He kissed her as he gently rolled off to the side of her. Breathing heavily. "Oh my god Liara... that was... was..."

She replied instantly," Amazing!?"

They both giggled then he said, "Yes. Amazing."

She snuggled into the nook of his neck, wrapped an arm around his stomach, and placed a leg over his. As Liara started to doze off... Shepard said, "…Liara?"

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I love you." She smiled and kissed his neck. "I love you too, Shepard." He smiled as they dozed off to sleep.

Later that night, Liara awoke with her desire set ablaze and eager for more. She kissed down Shepard's neck until he awoke. "Mmm Liara."

"Yess Shepard?"

"Mmm what can I do for you, my love?" She kissed him and said, "Make love to me again."

"As you wish." He said. Into the night they pleased each other again then slept until morning.

-/

Liara woke early. She turned to check the time. Grunting softly at 0500 hours. _Plenty of time to make it back to my room._ She slid off of Shepard gently and off the bed. He grunted and shifted in the bed. She looked at him to see if he was awake then grabbed her clothes. She put them on quickly and hurried to her room.

Shepard awoke to his alarm blaring at 0700 hours. He reached over to find a cold empty bed. He sat up and looked around to find no Liara. He grimaced and said, "hmm... She left me in the middle of the night!" Shepard got up, showered and dressed for the day. He walked out of his quarters and into a busy mess hall. Scanning the room, he saw Liara sitting at a table with Tali, Westmoreland, and Ashley. He noticed that Liara was sitting with her back to a wall. He smiled at the thought in his mind. He walked over to grab breakfast and sat down next to Liara. As he sat he dropped a hand down and laid it on her thigh. She looked at him nervously, and he smiled at her then smiled at the others. "Good morning ladies. How are you all this morning?"

They all replied in their own way. "Good morning, Shepard. How are you this morning?"

Nodding his head. "I'm doing well." He looked directly at Liara as he shimmered his hand up the inside of her thigh. "So, how'd you sleep last night?"

She shivered ever so lightly and said, "Very well... Thank you!"

Tali looked at Liara then at Shepard. Shepard looked at Tali. "And you? How'd you sleep?"

Wringing her hands together, "Oh! Well... I slept well too, Shepard."

Liara slid down just a smidge as she spread her legs slightly.

Shepard smiled. "Oh, that's good news Tali. I'm glad you slept well."

Shepard began rubbing his fingers up and down the outside of Liara's sex.

She closed her eyes and breathed out a moan "mmmm..."

Ashley cocked her head as she looked at Liara. "Wow, Liara what are you drinking? Maybe I should get some."

With her head lowered, she bit her lip. "Mmmmhmm this is really good tea."

Westmoreland looked at Liara. "Yea no kidding…"

Tali responded, "Liara, I need to look into that tea."

Shepard said, "Yea Liara, how's it taste? "

"No words to describe it... at the moment." She cleared her throat and closed her eyes tightly, then rubbed them with her fingers.

Shepard turned to Westmoreland, "And you Westie? How'd you sleep?"

"Ehh ok I guess," she said.

Not really paying attention he said "That's good Westie." He looked over at Ashley and said, "And you Ash? You doin' good?"

She nodded, "Yea, Skipper!"

"What else is going on, ladies?" He listened to them all talk, but Liara didn't speak a word. She only tried extremely hard to maintain her eyes and her composure at the table.

Tali looked at her and said, "Liara, are you ok?"

Squirming slightly, she cleared her throat and said, "I …mmm… have this sudden blinding…. headache. I'll…. be... fine."

"I hate those, especially when they sneak up on you," mentioned Ashley.

Knowing his touch lit her fire, he pulled away and tried to drown his hardening wood that was now filling his pants. He finished up his breakfast and took his last sip of coffee. He breathed deep knowing his wood was gone. He looked at Liara and smiled. "You sure you're ok?"

Still looking down she said "Mmhmmm"

Shepard pat her shoulder and said. "Ok…" He got up and said, "Well ladies. Duty calls. I'll be in my office for the next hour or so. Then out in about."

The ladies replied, "Ok Shepard, see you around" They got up and went to their stations. Liara just sat there and slowly continued to sip her now cold tea. After a few more minutes passed, she got up from the empty table, dropped her dish off and went to Shepard's door. Rang it and waited for his call. "Come in" he said. Liara scanned the room as she walked in to make sure no one was there.

"Hey, Liara. What can I do for you?"

She walked to him quickly and kissed him eagerly. "Why did to do that to me?" she asked.

He raised a brow and said, "Mmm... well... I woke up, and you were gone."

"Oh, so you torture me in the mess hall?"

He smiled devilishly. "Torture? Whatever do you mean?"

She smacked his shoulder playfully. "Ugh you know what I mean Shepard! What you did was just mean."

"Mean? No no I woke up and you were gone. I felt like a one-night stand."

Her eyes widened and responded quickly "I would never!"

He smiled then kissed her, "I know." Caressing her erogenous zones.

She softly moaned. "Shepard... you're on your shift, and someone could come in at any moment." He kissed down her neck. "Mmm I know, but I woke up wanting you."

Panting out, "Mmm…you did?"

"Yes, I did," he whispered.

She reached down and unbuckled his pants. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. On his way to the bed he activated the privacy lock on his door. He set her down on the bed and finished undoing his pants and slid down his underwear. He helped her removed her shoes, pants, and underwear quickly. Shepard grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He kissed her hard as he pierced his membrane into her wet sex. She moaned into the kiss. Moving inside her, she threw her head back as she moaned. He bit and sucked on the ridges on her neck. When he pulled away from her neck he saw the blackness creeping over her eyes. He gripped her hips tighter as he thrust into her harder. As he continued she raked her nails down his back and moaned "oooh goddess Jon yesss!"

"Oh, Fuuuuck Liara I love you." As he said, I love you, her eyes completely blacked over. Within the full meld, they felt each other's love for one another. Felt their overwhelming need for orgasmic release. As their biotic auras flared their release exploded onto each other. Slowly falling back into each other. He laid on her sweating and breathing heavy. "God, I love you Liara."

She kissed him. "I love you too."

He grunted, "I guess we should get on with the day huh?"

She smiled, "Yes, I suppose so."

-/

After that day, they made love as often as possible. She came to his room late in the evening and left early into the morning. Every day she waited patiently after dinner as the time ticked closer to their meeting time. Every night was an experience for her. He was patient with her, and she loved him even more for it. She learned his pleasure spots, and he learned hers. What he did to her with his hands, mouth, and body drove her crazy. She loved the way he made her feel, his love for her and her sensations during sex. Some nights he made love to her, other nights were heated and rough, and sometimes they just snuggled and enjoyed each other's company.

-/

After two months into their relationship and a month into their nighttime adventures. Shepard walked into the mess hall around the same time every morning. He scanned the room to see Liara sitting at a table with several people, and as always, there was an empty seat next to her. He grabbed his breakfast and sat down next to her. She was always the first he said good morning to then he addressed the group.

One morning Ashley spoke to both of them as everyone ate. "Skipper, can I speak freely?"

He looked at her as he chewed his food. When he finished, he responded "Of course? Go ahead"

"We all know sir, and we're ok with it." She said

Shepard sipped his coffee, "You're ok with what? Ash"

She looked at both of them "We're ok with your relationship with Liara. You try to stay low key, but we all know. We know she stays with you at night but leaves early in the morning. Why don't you just have her move in there with you? I'm sure it would be easier for her." She smirked "Besides it's not like you two are in there having magical tea parties."

Garrus says in a very girlie voice, "Oh by the Goddess…"

Liara covered her face and cringed as she blushed.

Laughing with everyone else at the table, Ashley mentioned: "Well Liara, it's not like you're the quietest person."

Shepard chuckled then took a sip of his coffee "Everyone is ok with it? What do you all do, talk about it on your downtime?"

Ashley said, "Sadly, Yes Skipper. It's a small ship when there's gossip it spreads. We have nothing better to do at night than talk. Besides she's a civilian you're not breaking codes. Haven't you noticed that we leave a seat for you here next to Liara? No one sits there because we know you'd want to sit next to her..."

He chuckled "Very true Ash. Liara and I will talk about it. Thank you."

After he finished his breakfast, he leaned into Liara. "Come see me when you're done" He got up from the table "Alright everyone I'll be in my office then I'll make some rounds. I'll see you all later."

Several minutes later, Liara walked into his quarters. He turned when he heard his doors open. "Lia?"

She smiled, "Jon, you wanted to see me?"

He swiveled in his chair to look at her "Well, what do you think?"

"It would definitely be easier. If you're ok with it then yes I would love to."

He rolled over to her and ran his hands up her legs "I would love to wake up to you every morning."

She smiled then said, "Then it's settled. I'll bring my bag over this evening after dinner." She leaned down and kissed him "I'll see you later?"

He held on to her hand as she walked away "Come back here."

She smiled, "Hmm?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply "I love you."

"I love you too, Jon." Just as she leaned in to kiss him again she heard his door open. She pulled away from him and turned to leave. "I'll see you later Shepard."

-/

During missions, they were very protective of each other. She became jealous toward Sha'ira, counselor Tevos, and Shiala. These three Asari wanted to do melds with him to either provide or retrieve information. Liara didn't want anyone but her in his mind, Shepard was her human.

**Sha'ira mission on the Citadel**

The day he met the consort Sha'ira on the Citadel, his crew was Ashley and Liara. They walked into her parlor, he met a very lovely looking Asari at a podium name Nelyna. "Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes, I'm looking for a Sha'ira," said Shepard

"Yes, consort Sha'ira is very popular. Her next opening isn't for another four months. Can I get your name?"

He chuckled "I'm not here for that kind of meeting. I received a message from her that she needed my help. My name is Commander Shepard."

"Oh, just a moment." She tapped her com unit, "Mistress, a Commander Shepard is here to see you."

"Yes, I've been expecting him. Send him up."

"Commander Shepard, it seems our Mistress is ready for you now. Please head on up."

Liara clenched her jaw and fist at the phrase "She's ready for you now." Knowing exactly what a consort can do. They continued up the stairs until they reached the Consort's chambers. They walked into to a very large room with a very sexy dressed Asari standing with her back to them. "That's far enough, Commander. I've heard a great many things about you."

"What is it that you do Sha'ira" Shepard asked

"Well, that depends on your needs Commander. I offer advice to some and comfort to others."

Liara glaring at the consort from afar as she clenched her fist. When she heard the consort say she could offer him comfort she got defensive "That's fascinating, you said you wanted to meet with the commander?"

The consort turned to look at Liara, and she saw her glaring at her. "Commander, I have a situation I need taken care of. I need you to speak with an Ex-General Septimus to stop spreading these nasty rumors. It would help me out a great deal."

He nodded then replied, "We'll look into it for you Sha'ira and return when the job is done." Upon completing his mission, he was able to also talk to the Elcor Diplomat. They return to Sha'ira to inform her about completing the mission.

When they walked in her chambers, Shepard walked up the consort, and she spoke to him "Commander Shepard I received a lovely note from Septimus. Even the Elcor diplomat has withdrawn his campaign against me."

He gave her a slight bow. "It was my honor to aid you."

Sha'ira smiled at him then looked at Liara. "You are too kind Commander. I don't expect you to do this out of the kindness of your heart. I have something else to give you if you're interested."

Liara stepped forward glaring at her and flaring her nostrils.

He looked at her "It depends on what you're providing."

Sha'ira reached out and touched him, his face then his chest. "Relax, Commander. I offer words of wisdom if you let me in?"

Liara's eyes widen at how she touched him, and her fist clenched in anger. Ashley looked over at Liara withholding her anger then turned to look at Sha'ira caressing Shepard's face.

Shepard pulled away slightly from her touch. "Let you in? You mean like a meld?" He glanced over at Liara and saw she was furious.

The consort touched his face again. "Commander, it's a light meld nothing more. I have something else for you as well."

"If it's an information meld then that should be fine." He said

She placed her hands gently on his head. "Of course, Commander. Now close your eyes." She glanced over at Liara and smirked at her. Continuing to stare at Liara she leaned into his ear "Embrace Eternity."

Shaking in anger. Liara screamed inside her head at the thought of a consort inside her lover's head. All she could do was stand there and wait for her to be finished. She knew better than to interrupt a meld.

He echoed in his mind (I am ready Sha'ira.)

(I see you you've done this before.)

(Yes, I have. I'm ready when you are.)

(I offer a gift of words, an affirmation of who you are, and who you will become I see you, your uniform fits as though you were born wearing it. You are a soldier through and through. Proud, solitary, alone, but it gives you strength. It is that strength that people are drawn to. It is why you lead, and others follow, without question. You will need that leadership in the battles to come. This may be who you are, but it is not who you will become. It only forms the basis for your future greatness Commander. Remember these words when doubt descends, Commander.)

(Thank you for the advice Sha'ira. Is that all?)

(No, Commander. I can offer you more if you wish) She displayed them naked in his mind with a bed behind her.

He cleared his throat and covered himself. (I'm sorry Sha'ira but I do not wish anything of the sort. I'm very much in love and happy with the woman I'm with. I will do nothing of the sort to hurt her or our relationship with something like this. Thank you for the kind offer but no.)

(Commander you are very strong-willed, any other man or woman would have taken me up on the offer)

(I'm sorry to disappoint you but my answer is still no. Is there anything else?)

(I'm surprised but not disappointed. I have nothing else, Commander.) She released the meld, and they went back to their minds.

"Thank you, Commander. Oh, before you go, I have something for you." She walked to her desk then back over to him. "Take this small trinket"

He looked down at it, "What is it?"

"A small mystery. I never learn it's use or purpose. I sense it is time for me to pass it on. Maybe your friend over there can help you with it. Now I must ask you to leave. I have done everything I can for you. Remember my words, Commander."

They walked out of the consort chambers, exited the parlor and into the presidium. "Well, that was interesting," he said to the other two. He turned to Liara who was still radiating "Here take a look at this"

In a slight tone, she said: "What is it, Shepard?"

He caressed her hand, "You heard her. It's some sort of trinket."

Ashley laughed, "I honestly don't think she did Skipper."

Liara blinked as her anger receded. She looked down at the trinket and looked it over. "Goddess Shepard this appears to be of prothean design. I must analyze this at once."

Later that evening, Liara was eager to jump into Shepard's mind to see what the consort did. As soon as they melded she smiled. She could see he still had the same closed off parts in his mind and no new areas. Liara saw exactly what the consort tempted him with and he refused her instantly. When they fell back into each other she kissed him with passion "I love you"

He pulled her close. "I love you too. Did you doubt me?"

"Not at all, my love. She infuriated me, not you. Asari know when they enter a mind of another when another Asari has been there. We tend to leave an imprint. She knew you were my human the moment we walked into her chambers."

He chuckled, "Your human huh?"

She giggled and kissed him. "Yes, my human and you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do and yes I'm your human. Are you my Asari?"

She smiled, "Yes, I am. I'll always be your Asari." You have made an imprint on my heart.


	3. Shepard's Death

**Chapter 3: Shepard's Death**

"It's not the Geth. Brace for evasive maneuvers." Yelled Joker

Liara frantically ran through the Normandy looking for Shepard. She spotted him as he was putting on his helmet. He turned to her and demanded, "Liara you need to get to the escape pod."

Liara shook her head "Shepard I'm not leavin—"

He pointed toward the escape pods and yelled: "GO NOW!"

She looked at him for a brief moment then ran for an escape pod. She quickly entered the pod and noticed it was the same pod as Dr. Chakwas. Nodding to her as she hit the pod release button. Liara sat and silently prayed, "Goddess please… please bring him back to me safely. I beg of you."

Dr. Chakwas softly rubs Liara's hand as she says, "He'll be fine hon."

Liara smiles weakly at her and nods

Meanwhile on the Normandy. Joker makes it into the escape and Shepard is just about to climb in when there's an explosion and is blasted away from the door. Joker yells frantically "Shepard!"

Shepard barely grasping on to the side of the ship he responds, "I won't make it Joker just GO!" Just then there's another explosion, and it catapults Shepard out into space.

Joker's eyes widen as he screams, "SHEPAAAARDD!"

Liara stretched her neck as she desperately looked out the pod window. All she could see was the ship being torn apart by thick orange lasers. Gasping and raising her hand to her mouth, she says, "By the Goddess". Her heart sinking even more as she's watching the destruction. Her body jolted, and her eyes widen as the Normandy explodes.

_Ok… so I'm floating in space. Not too bad. I trained for this. No problem…. just slow breathing_ _and wait for rescue. Right?_ Wrong… just then all alarms on Shepard's suit start to go off. "What the fuck?! God damn, fucking hose." He said as he frantically tries to grab his hose to repair it but to no avail. Unrepairable hose means death of asphyxiation. _Great!…_ Looking across the blackness, he notices just how close he is to the gravitational pull of a planet. _Even better now I'm going to burn up. What's the verdict, Jon? Death by suffocation or Burning. I choose to blackout from loss of oxygen than to burning up._ Just then he thinks of Liara. _Oh, by beautiful blue goddess… I love you so much. Liara how I wish I... wait… private channel to Liara… Yes..__. _He quickly tapped at his omni tool

Liara's slowly sat back in her chair as she cried and praying silently with her helmet now in her lap. She hears Jon. Almost like whispers. "Great… "she says... "Now I'm imagining him."

Dr. Chakwas says, "No dear I believe he's talking to you through your helmet!"

She grabbed at her helmet and quickly put it on and instantly replied, "JON! hey, my love, I was sooo worried. Where are you? Are—"

Jon cut her off as he was breathing hard. "Lia… Lia…. please… listen…. there's... no… time."

She instantly began to panic from the ragged sound of his voice. "Goddess… what's wrong, Jon?"

Breathing heavy "… Lia… hose busted….hard to breathe…. want… to … tell… you… I love you."

Her eyes were blurred from her tears as she murmured "Please…. don't…. leave me. I love you." Her body began to shake as she cried uncontrollably as she painfully listened to her lover gasping for air as he says her name one last time. Right after she hears her name then the dreadful silence… she released an ear-piercing scream.

After hours of waiting for the SSV, Manhattan stops to rescue them. Ever since Jon's last word to Liara she's been just sitting there in a zombie-like state. Dr. Chakwas trying to snap her out of it with no luck. Once removed from the pod all that remained of the Normandy crew sat on the crew deck in a daze.

Liara continued to sit in complete silence then finally snapped out of her zombie-like state and blurts out, "Where's Shepard?"

Dr. Chakwas turned to her as she let out a breath, "Oh, thank God you're speaking." She then responds with "I don't know dear, I'm sure they're still looking for him and the others."

"No!" exclaims Liara. "Because we're moving and all the shuttles are here!"

Ashley, Garrus, and Tali all say… "You're right! But no Shepard or the others. We need answers."

Liara says, "You're damn right." She got up and waved down the closest Manhattan member "Excuse me! Hello? I have questions that need answers!"

The Captain of the ship responds with "Hello, I'm Commander Mark Finot… Ms?"

She gave a quick smile "It's Dr. Liara T'Soni Commander Finot.. Where is Shepard?"

"I'm sorry Dr. T'Soni but we had to leave the area due to other arrangements."

Before Liara could respond Ashley's blurts out in anger. "Are you fucking kidding me? Other arrangements! So, you just leave twenty people, including OUR commander dead or dying in fucking SPACE!"

Commander Finot highly irritated by her lack of respect for a commanding officer he snapped "Mind your tongue Chief! I AM your superior officer, and YOU WILL respect me. May I remind you that we rescued you all, you ungrateful bastards. Also, note the time it's been over six hours and cut off time is six hours of air reserve in a suit. They're all DEAD!"

Liara snarled "You're just going to leave them BEHIND because you say they're dead?! You don't know they're DEAD!"

Commander Finot snaps back "Well, we're not a dead body recovery crew Doctor. We have other important things to take care of than to recover dead bodies." On that note, Commander Finot turned his back and left the Normandy crew.

Liara yells back. "You think this is finished but believe you me IT IS NOT!"

Commander Finot snarling, "OH but it is…"

The entire Normandy crew shocked by what just occurred. Ashley says, "What an asshole! The Alliance doesn't leave people behind, dead or alive. Something isn't right here."

Liara narrowing her eyes and saying coldly. "I agree. I'll get to the bottom of this. I need to contact Admiral Hackett and Admiral Hannah Shepard about this."


	4. Meeting the Red Dragon

### Chapter 4: Meeting the Red Dragon

The Red Dragon was once known as Ensign Alexander Shepard and is Jon Shepard's twin. He and Jon were supposed to be identical twins, but while in utero their mother Hannah Shepard was exposed to a large amount of eezo. No harm came to Hannah, but the boys become biotics. They never figured out why the boys' appearances were modified, and they were no longer identical twins but just twins. Jon Shepard had crystal blue eyes and brown hair. While Alex Shepard had emerald green eyes and blonde hair. Everything else was identical except those two things. When the two got older they are both in an accident, and Jon received his infamous scar on his hairline, and Alex gained a scar down the side of his temple that lingered slightly into his cheek. Jon was always a paragon, but Alex's temper always leaned him into being more towards the middle of the road and into a Renegade. The boys were always the best of friends and practically did everything together. Even joined the Alliance together. Jon always seemed to keep his brother in check and his temper under control. Once they were separated Alex didn't really mesh well with the Alliance. The Alliance released him from duty after he broke a commanding officer jaw from multiple punches to the face. Alex did a six-month sentence in prison and rarely saw or heard from his family.

Once released, Alex went to the depths of Omega and received a translucent dragon tattoo that began at his cheek and slithered down the side of his neck. The dragon tattoo would light up red when his biotics would flare. He always wore a specialized mask that hugged his face as if it was his own skin and wrapped around the sides of his head to the back. One side was clear and practically non-existent. This side is where his dragon tattoo would shine through. His other side was black, and it covered his scar. His mask was made of a highly advanced specialized material that had a heavy kinetic barrier built-in. The sides and the back of his head were shaved, and his blonde hair draped over the side of the black part of the mask. On top of that, he wore a top of the line specialized cloak. The Red Dragon became one of the deadliest assassins out there. He was swift and moved like the air. His assassination choice of weapon was a poisonous dagger. If the lashing of their throat didn't kill his target then he knew the poison would. He was just as deadly when he used his biotics accompanied with his pistol or SMG.

The Red Dragon awoke to his Omni tool dinging and grunted as he grabbed it. His eyes widened as he saw that he received a message from his mother that he hasn't heard from in years.

—

Message from Unknown Source: Hey, it's me. We need to talk. Highly important! -H

—

Message from Unknown Source: Call me at this number. Five minutes. It's Secure. -A

-/

"Alex, It's good to see you son." Said, Hannah

Alex looked at his distraught mother, "Hey Mom, what's wrong? What happened?"

Hannah looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's your brother... he's dead."

His eyes flashed when he shook his head in disbelief "Dead?! How? When?"

She closed her eyes briefly then said, "I just heard from your brother's fiancé Liara that they were attacked and he didn't make it into an escape pod." She grit her teeth as she furrowed her brow then continued, "She informed me that Commander Mark Finot didn't bother to rescue any of the bodies that were in space."

Clinching his fists, he growled out "What?! They just left him out there to DIE?!"

She nodded, "Yes, son, from my understanding. But listen to me... and please do this for me. I need you to get in contact with Liara. I've sent you her info. She'll be on the Citadel in eight hours. Find your brother and find out who did this."

He snarled out, "You have my word on that!"

She looked around, "I must go now. I love you. Hannah out."

As the video cut out. He was shaking with anger, and with clenched fists, he released a growling yell as tears fell from his face.

-/

Message from Unknown Source: Liara, I was told to contact you by a similar source regarding the current issue at hand. I can meet you at the Citadel. -Red Dragon

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Red, Meet me at the Presidium Grande Hotel, room 483. 2000 hours? -Liara

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Liara, Perfect! See you then -RD

—-

The Red Dragon quickly packed his bags and headed to the Citadel in his private transport the Fire Breather. I should be there just at 1800 hours. Plenty of time to get supplies for the Fire Breather.

-/

Liara arrived in her room at the Presidium Grande Hotel just at 1500 hours. She grabbed the clothes from the counter that she ordered prior to her arrival and walked to her bedroom. She dropped her gear and clothes beside the door and went to shower. After her shower, she plopped on to her bed and slept. She woke to the sound of knocking at her hotel door. She looked at the time, and it was 2000 hours. "Damn it" she murmured. She yelled out "Just a minute!" She quickly grabbed the clothes she purchased and got dressed. As she walked to the door she said: "V.I Lights at sixty percent please." She opened the door to find no one there. Then from within the room, she heard. "Dr. Liara T'Soni?"

She closed the door as she whipped around towards the voice with her biotics blazing. "Yes? I'm Dr. Liara T'Soni!" She quickly glanced around and saw nothing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shimmer then a man appeared beneath a cloak. He stepped toward her and slightly pulled his hood from the back so she could see part of his face. She looked at him and saw hardened emerald green eyes and blonde hair that draped over the dark side of his face.

He spoke to her in an almost familiar voice, but it was hardened and different. "I'm The Red Dragon. I was told you had some information for me?"

She furrowed her brow markings. "How... ugh… nevermind. What information exactly?"

Growing irritated, he growled "Information about Shepard. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is exactly just that he died and he was left in space. I plan to track him down and bring him home. I'm assuming he's out there or on the nearby planet Alchera." She replied

He said his thanks as he headed for the door. He opened it, and she said, "Wait! where are you going?"

"To Alchera to retrieve my target," he said.

"Please wait, My crew and I are going with you!" she demanded

He laughed, "Absolutely not this is MY contract, not yours! Besides I work alone!"

Confused, she said "Contract? What contract? You know what I don't care, but you will NOT do this without me. I WILL be there when he's found!"

Hearing her determination in her voice, he knew she wouldn't let it go. He dropped his head and grumbled "Fine. How big is your crew?"

A smile crept across her face "Just me and my Turian friend Garrus."

He nodded, "Ok well... I have a ship that's equipped for four. With gear, there should be plenty of room still for three. Pack what you need and grab your friend, we leave tomorrow on the Fire Breather at 0600 Dock B42. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and when she opened them he was gone. She went to the door and looked down the hallway to see nothing.

-/

Liara quickly called up Garrus from the hotel vid com to inform him of what's happening.

"Spirits Liara did I hear you correctly? The Red Dragon is coming with us?" He whispered "Liara... he a deadly assassin. He's a man of nightmares! He's there... then (he blew into his talons) he's gone."

She nodded, "I know, I just witnessed it!"

"Wait... you met him in person?! Why didn't you tell me! Are you insane Liara?!"

"I know Garrus! By the Goddess, he scared the hell out of me when he just appeared out of thin air in my hotel room! You know how I told you Hannah said someone I could trust would contact me? Well, he's that someone."

"Why would Hannah personally know the Red Dragon?"

Liara shrugged "That Garrus... I do not know. Meet me tomorrow at Docks B42 at 0600. Liara out."

-/

Message from Liara T'Soni: Shandri, Met our new contact The Red Dragon. We leave on his transport tomorrow at 0600 to head for Alchera. I know you, Teyr and Kirre are on your way to the Citadel but change course and head for Alchera and wait. We'll meet you there. -Liara

—-

Message from the Blue Lagoon: By the goddess Lady Liara! The Red Dragon?! Are you insane?!

-Shandri

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Shandri, So, I've heard... -Liara

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Hannah, Met with your contact. Not what I expected but trust you completely. We set off tomorrow at 0600. -Liara

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Met with L. Not what I expected! I will get the job done! -A

—-

Message from Unknown Source: I know you will. Stay safe! -H

—-

Message from Kilimanjaro: Liara, Thank you for the update. Stay safe. - Hannah

-/

Alchera 1300 hours. The search begins for Jon Shepard.

As the Fire Breather landed, Liara looked out the window to see a decimated Normandy scattered throughout its graveyard, that was covered in mounds of snow. She closed her eyes and prayed "Goddess give me the strength to make it through this and help guide us to find the information we need" Liara opened her eyes as she took a deep breath. Turning on her heel she squared her shoulders and spoke "Alright everyone let's group up and fan out to look for clues. Red, I'll take Garrus, you go with Teyr, and Shandri you're with Kirre. Let's sync up our coms to channel 2. I'm going to take the rear end of the Normandy, Red you take the front and Shandri you begin on the outside. Collect anything worth collecting and notify me of anything that's important. Let's move out!"

-/

Liara headed to the rear end of Normandy until she came to what remained of Shepard's quarters. She looked around as tears came to her eyes. Her mind drifted off as she remembered how he repeatedly made love to her in this room. His hands-on her body, his lips on hers, the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear, how he made her feel…. Garrus snapped her back to the current as he said "Liara… Did you hear what I said?"

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, Garrus, what did you say?"

He waved her over, "I said I found something. Come over here."

She walked over quickly. "What did you find?" He handed her a broken dual picture frame. She carefully tapped the edge of the frame to remove any remaining broken glass and snow. She gently ran her fingers down the face of her lover. It was two pictures, one of Shepard kissing her cheek and her smiling. The other was of them both looking at the camera and smiling. Both images were taken on the beach in Thessia the day after he proposed to her. Tears streaked down her face as she softly said: "I miss you."

Garrus gently rubbed her back. "We'll find him"

She turned to Garrus and said, "Can you go grab a crate from the ship so we can put everything we find it in?"

He nodded, "Will do Liara."

She pushed her com unit and said, "Garrus went to grab a crate, it'll be in the rear part of the Normandy. If you find anything just place it in there."

She continued to look around as he went to get the crate. She found his favorite black N7 zip-up hoody, a pair of his workout shorts, and a few non-completely shattered model ships. As she walked through his cabin she stepped on his secret compartment that was once next to his bed. She knelt, then lifted the metal crate in the base of the floor. Surprised that everything he stored here was still there. She grabbed a hand pistol and an SMG. Underneath the guns, was his personal lockbox that contained anything of importance. She grabbed what she found and wrapped them in the N7 hoodie.

-/

Red only found a few Alliance dog tags scattered around the front end of the Normandy. After he was through searching the front of the Normandy, he decided to walk the perimeter of the graveyard until he noticed the sun ricocheting off the snow oddly. Walking through the calf-high snow he came upon the light and knelt to find another Alliance dog tag. He ran his thumb over the name to see Jonathan William Shepard printed on it. He hit his com unit and excitedly said "Liara come quickly; I think I might have found him! Starboard Side! Hurry!"

Liara was just putting the bundle she found into the crate Garrus just set down. When she heard Red over the com. She looked Starboard side to see where he was and took off running. Liara ran up behind him to see him frantically digging in the snow. She looked down to see charred black armor with an N7 logo on the chest plate and began digging frantically as well. After several minutes of digging, they found nothing but an empty shell of scattered armor. Red growled aloud, "Well…where the fuck is he?! And where the fuck is his Helmet?"

Liara picked up his N7 chest plate and ran her fingers over the N7. She furrowed her brow and said, "This doesn't make any sense. If he's alive why would he shed his armor? If he's not why the hell would his captors remove it?"

Red stood up." I don't know, but they couldn't have gotten far; it's only been two days. It almost seems like this attack was planned and his captors were just waiting for him."

Garrus twitched his mandibles as he said "Spirits…. That seems like the logical case here. Let's spread out and see if we can find any more clues."

About two hours later of looking Kirre rang her com and said, "Mistress, I found something. I'm roughly about six klicks south southeast from the Normandy."

Once Liara got to Kirre, she was out of breath from running. "Wh…what did you find?" Liara bent down to put her hands on her knees as she looked into the snow. "What is that?"

Red responded with "Pieces of Blue Suns armor and a very dead Batarian. Keep an eye out because it looks like the local wildlife got to it."

Garrus confused by what he said "The Blue Suns? Why the hell would they want Shepard?"

Red shook his head "Because who's ever is paying them wants him badly. Blue Sun's only means Omega! We need to move quickly."

Liara backed up to head to the ship when she stumbled on something and fell into the snow. Kirre helped her up and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yes..." she said as she brushed the snow off. "I just stepped on something lopsided." She looked down to see the side of something black and shiny. She brought her hand to her mouth and said: "Oh by the Goddess it can't be." She knelt and dug the case out of the snow.

Garrus looked at her and said, "What is that?"

Once the snow was cleared from the long black case, Liara popped all the locks and mumbled: "Please don't be broken." She lifted the lid to an unbroken acoustic guitar. "It's one of Shepard's most prized possessions."

Red nodded his head and smiled. Oh, bro you still have that thing? "Well grab it and let's go. We have a Shepard to find!"

She closed the lid as she said, "Right! Let's get back."

-/

Message from Unknown Source: Dr. Liara T'Soni, I see you're on the trail of Commander Shepard, and my source tells me you're on your way to Omega? We have the same interest, and that is finding Commander Shepard. I have a proposition for you IF you can locate Shepard in time. I'll meet you on Omega. -Miranda Lawson

-/

Liara looked down at her Omni tool and pinched her brow markings; then she called out "Hey Red, Garrus come see this message I just received." They hovered over her Omni tool as they read the message.

Red shook his head, then bared his teeth." What the fuck? Why is Cerberus looking for Shepard?"

Liara looked at Red with wide eyes. "Cerberus? Who are they?"

Garrus chimes in "A humanities rights group."

Red clenched his jaw then said "And she's one of the top operatives! This can't be good! We need to find out why they're looking for him. Respond to her from this terminal and agree to the meeting."

Message from Unknown Source: Miranda, I'll be in Omega in two days, and we'll discuss it. -Liara

Message from Unknown Source: Dr. T'Soni, Meet me at the shuttle station on the other side of the docks on, two days at 1300 hours. Your time is running short! Don't be late or you'll miss the exchange. Come alone. - ML

Liara's snapped her head up to look at Red. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Red slammed his hand against the wall and yelled, "FUCK! It means we're running out of time to get Shepard. 1300 hours is tight by the time be land. Shepard's exchange must be happening later that afternoon."

-/

Miranda watched from afar to see Liara exit the Fire Breather. Interesting…. she's traveling with the Red Dragon of all people. That just means she won't be alone even though I won't be able to see him. Hmm, just how did she get him? He's very expensive. She waited shortly for Liara to arrive. As she saw her walking to her, she looked down at the time and smiled. "Right on time."

Miranda walked up to Liara an introduced herself. "Dr. T'Soni. I'm Miranda Lawson. I see you're traveling with the Red Dragon."

Liara smiled and said, "Yes, I am Ms. Lawson. Now can we get on with it?"

"Of course, Dr. T'Soni. I work for a company called Cerberus, we are a humanities group. The galaxy needs Commander Shepard, and with our highly extensive technology we have a way of bringing him back if his brain has minimal damage and fully intact."

Tears begin to fill her eyes as she shook her head slightly. "Bring him back? There's no bringing him BACK Miranda; he's dead!"

"Oh, No Dr. T'Soni he's very much alive and in a cryo pod somewhere on Omega. Bring him back to me, and we'll repair what has been damaged and awaken him. This galaxy needs Commander Shepard."

Liara stood there and took in everything the operative said then shook her head in disbelief. "No, you're wrong! I know he's not alive, I heard him died, I heard him take his last breath."

"Doctor, I understand what you think you believe but WE…. Cerberus has the technology to bring him back."

She stood there in a daze contemplating her thoughts. Bring him back? Goddess, I want that. I miss you so much, my love. Is it selfish of me to even consider it? Yes, but I don't care. I want him back! "Ok, Ms. Lawson, you have yourself a deal!"

Miranda smiled. "That's fantastic news Doctor. Meet with my contact Feron in Afterlife he'll help you from there. Oh, and Liara?" She pointed to the time. "You're running out of time."

Liara nodded then turned and ran to the Afterlife. On the way there Red appeared at her side and grabbed her arm and bared his teeth. "What the FUCK did you just agree to Liara? That was NOT the deal! This is MY contract, and they will NOT take him from me!"

She jerked her arm away. "I'm sorry, Red, but I want him BACK! She just gave me a tiny inkling of a chance to get him back and I…. I cannot let that go!"

As they came up to the door of the Afterlife, he said: "We'll discuss this more once we have Shepard." He walked up to the bouncer and gave him a quick nod. "What's up Breman."

The bouncer grinned "Welcome back Red, Aria would like to see you."

"Thanks, Breman." He thumbed at Liara, "Oh, the Asari's is with me." Red walked through Afterlife and up to Aria's bodyguards.

Brey nodded as they walked up. "Red…. go on up, Aria's waiting." He held up a hand at Liara and said: "Woah woah not you Blue…. only Red."

"Oh, Brey, this is Dr. Liara T'Soni; she's with me."

Brey shook his head no "I don't care if she's with you, Aria only said you."

They heard Aria yelled with irritation from her couch. "Let her up Brey! You're wasting my fucking TIME with this bullshit! Now send them UP!"

Liara and Red walked into Aria's Loft and stood before her. She got off her couch and walked over to Red. "Well…. well… well… if it isn't The Red Fucking Dragon!" She ran her finger down his mask and then ran her thumb over his lips. "Do you know… how LOOONG… it's been since I've seen you last?" She softly slapped his face to the side. "Too long…!" She turned and walked back to her couch and sat back down. "Now, let's get down to business…"

Liara spoke "… and that's precisely why—"

Aria rose her hand at her then snarled. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm…. Dr. Liara T'Soni!" replied Liara

"Yea…. and I'm Aria... {lifting both her arms in the air} The Queen of FUCKING OMEGA! You speak when fucking spoken to, and I wasn't speaking to you. Now, Red {she waved him over} please sit and let's talk business."

"As you wish Aria." He walked over, sat on the couch, and left Liara to stand and wait. "Aria, we're here to locate Commander Shepard. We've followed the Blue Sun's here. We've come to suspect that they have him and are going to sell him to someone else. Who that someone else is…. I don't know."

She sucked her teeth then said, "Red, I already know the majority of this information. What I didn't know is that it's Commander Shepard. You'll find this so-called Shepard pod on deck 6. There's currently only one ship down there. The exchange is in... 1.5 hours. Now go and get him the fuck off my station!"

As he stood, he tossed her a credit chit. "Here Aria, this should cover your time." She looked at the chit as he got up and took two steps away.

"Ooooh Red. This definitely covers my time but what it doesn't cover is…. my gracious generosity toward her disgusting mouth." She said as she points to Liara.

Liara blurted out "My disgusting mou—?"

Red whipped around rapidly and brought his hand, a-crossed his neck in a sweeping motion and said "Shhh!"

"See… what... the fuck I'm talking about Red? Now, come here {she waved him over} so I can tell you what I want in return."

He walked over to her and stood directly in front of her.

"Closer" {waving him in}

He bent down slowly.

"Closer….Red… I'm NOT going to yell this shit out!"

He turned his head and brought his ear directly to her mouth. He could feel her breathing on his ear. Then she whispered ever so softly as she stared directly at Liara. She took a deep breath and breathed him in. "When this shit is all over… and that pod is off my station. You bring your ass back here and fuck me…. like the bitch that I am. Deal?"

He stood up straight and said, "Deal." He turned and was almost out of the loft.

"Oh, Red!" He closed his eyes and said, "Yes Aria?"

"You have a month! Are we clear?"

"Crystal…!"

She smiled briefly, then wave them on "Very Well... now get the Fuck out of here!"

They walked down the stairs, and a Drell named Feron introduced himself. As he walked them out of the Afterlife he informed them that he was an informant for the Illusive Man and the Shadow Broker. "It has come to my attention that the Shadow Broker wants to sell Commander Shepard to the Collectors!"

Liara raised her brow markings "What!? Goddess No!"

Feron nodded, "We have to prevent that from happening, but the problem is… the transaction happened earlier than expected. The Shadow Broker agent Tazzik is already loading up Shepard's pod, and they're about to take off to the Shadow Broker's hideout."

Red yelled out "Fuuuuuuck!"

Liara gets on her com. "Shandri get the ship in the air and down to dock six. According to Aria, there's only one vessel coming out of that dock. Follow it! We'll be close behind."

"Copy that Mistress!" responded Shandri

-/

The Shadow Broker agents captured Feron as Liara, Garrus, and Red got away on Tazzik ship with Shepard in tow. Bloodied and battered they met back up with the others at the rendezvous point. As they traveled back to the rendezvous point Liara, Garrus and Red went back to the cargo bay to check the cryo pod.

Liara let out a breath and released all the levers on the pod then lifted the lid.

Garrus quickly turned away at the sight that he saw.

Liara scanned the body quickly before she turned and threw up next to the pod.

Red never looked away from his brothers' body. The body that laid there was charred to bits. Pieces of armor burned into his body. His left leg was missing. His right arm was missing at the elbow. Red touched what was left of his helmet. The right side of his face was burned away, but his hairline scar was still there. His head was surprisingly still attached to his body and no extreme damage to his skull. He closed the and re-latched the stasis pod lid then walked away.

With the Fire Breather and Tazzik's ship hooked together. Liara ordered Teyr to board and then to take the ship back to Omega so she could meet with Ms. Lawson. Red grabbed her arm and said, "The Hell you are! I told you this was MY contract!"

She jerked her arm from his grasp and said "Yea well…he's MY fiancé! and I say what's going to happen here!"

Red whipped out his gun and pointed it to her head. "Liara, I will kill you RIGHT here and NOW! You give him to ME!"

Teyr and Garrus pointed their guns at Red and said: "I don't THINK so!"

Liara looked down and said, "I'm sorry, Red, but I can't do that! He is the other half of my heart and if they can return him to me. However long that will take, then I'm going to take that chance!"

Red clenched his jaw hard as he glared at her with angry green eyes and was breathing heavily. He lowered his gun and growled out a yell in pure anger. His biotic blazed around him, and his dragon glowed red. "Look at me Liara because I'm ONLY going to say this ONCE!"

She looked at him and only saw anger-filled icy green eyes.

In pure utter hatred, he said "THAT man back there is DEAD! You saw him! There's NO fucking way he's ALIVE! If that BITCH has any chance of bringing him back, then it'll be YEARS…. to repair THAT chewed up chunk of shit terd that's back there! So, here's what I'm going to do. I give you two years Liara! For my eyes to see him awake and alive. If I don't, then I swear to CHRIST I will track you down and kill you slowly."

She closed her tear-filled eyes and shuddered at his last statement because she knew he would and that it would happen.

He leaned close to her face, and she could feel the heat radiating off him. "Two things Liara before you go. ONE, Did you know that Cerberus kill Jon's father? Hearts….and Dreams…. shattered that day. He was seventeen when that happened! And NOW! You're giving him to them?! What will HIS mother think or better yet what will Jon, when he magically comes back to life?"

Liara is trembling as he spoke.

"TWO, You know this contract that I have? Who do you think that belongs to?" He looked at her and waited for an answer. When she didn't answer. He yelled, "ANSWER ME?!"

Barely audible, she replied, "I...I…don't know."

"Oh, you DON'T know?! Well, let me enlighten you…. She's our similar contact. You know her as….. Hannah Shepard."

Liara now crying uncontrollably.

"What do I tell her Liara? Huh?…Oh… wait… I'm not… because you are. I'll give you three days after the exchange to contact her and tell her that you need to speak with her in PERSON. You will not tell her over a message, you will not tell her about this over video call, and you WILL tell her to her face. If you do NOT…. I'll know…. because she's my mother!" {he removed his mask and pushed his blonde hair back} He stared at her with piercing green eyes.

Liara looked at him like a deer in headlights. She brought her trembling hand up to her mouth, and she breathed "By the goddess….You are Alexander….Jon's brother!"

Nodding his head and smirking at her. "Hannah Shepard…. have you ever seen her full-blown angry?" Shivering at the thought of it. "Now that is something to fear." He turned on a heel. "Good luck with that. Oh, and Liara you owe me for saving your life on Omega from Aria. Now, get your shit off my ship. So, I can get the fuck out of here! You have thirty minutes!" He walked away.

Liara, Garrus and Teyr are all staring at each other with their mouths open trying to wrap their heads around what just happened. Then they heard him laughing. They turned to look at him with his head back, laughing at the ceiling.

"Well… actually… I guess I AM going to Omega." He turned to them {throws his arms in the air like Aria} "I have a Queen ravage!"

-/

Back to Omega

Msg From the Blue Lagoon: Miranda, I have your package. On our way back to Omega. We should be there in four days. - Liara

Msg from Unknown Source: That's excellent news Liara. I'll meet you in the same area in four days at 1700 hours. -ML

Msg from Unknown Source: Miranda, I need to speak with you. I'll be on Omega in four days and thirty minutes or so prior to Liara. I was wondering if I could squeeze a chat before you talk to her. -Red Dragon

Msg from Unknown Source: Red, A pleasure to hear from you. I'll meet you at the same location I met Liara at 16:45 hours. - ML

Msg from Unknown Source: I'll see you then -RD

-/

Aria - The Red Dragon's craft just docked. A smile crept across her face as she said, "Wonderful… Now bring him to me!"

Brey bowed and said, "Will do!"

The Red Dragon docked before Liara. One of Aria's men stopped Red, "Aria wants to see you."

He looked at him and said, "Yes, I know, but I have some business to take care of first. When I'm done then I'll stop by and see her."

Miranda watched the Red Dragon leave from his vessel. Tall, muscular man. Nice! She looked at her clock and said "He'll be here a bit early. I like that."

The Red Dragon walked up to Miranda and extended his hand, "Miranda Lawson I presume?"

She took his hand and shook it. "Yes, I am, and you must be the Red Dragon?"

"That's correct, Ms. Lawson." mmm I like that accent of hers. He looked her over briefly then smiled "I'm here to talk to you about Jon Shepard. I need to know exactly what's going to happen to him."

She leaned back and crossed her arms, "Well, Red…. Can I call you Red?"

He gave a quick smile, "Yes, you can call me Red."

"Well, Red….I don't like to repeat myself and knowing that I will have to explain this again to Dr. T'Soni. We can just wait until she gets here. Besides, I don't understand how this concerns you!"

He snarled. "It concerns me because HE'S my brother!"

Surprised by his answer, Miranda's eyes widen slightly then quickly gained her composure. "I see, well, that is quite the surprise Alexander Shepard, but you'll still need to wait. I refuse to repeat myself."

He smiled devilishly and said in a smooth voice, "Well, then don't! You can… just tell me, and she doesn't need to know."

She laughed at him. "Charming me will get you nowhere, Alexander!" Mmm.. his eyes are sexy

He smiled broadly and leaned into her "Are you suuure about that Ms. Lawson?" She is quite beautiful

"Very! Alexander. You'll need to be patient and wait."

"Fiiine Ms. Lawson but don't call me Alexander." Smiling at her. "It's Red or Red Dragon."

"Ok, Red it is." Such a lovely smile, "You shouldn't have to wait too much longer. It looks like Liara is already on her way." She heard him growl when she said her name. "I'm assuming working with her is not the best?"

He sucked his teeth "You could say something like that! No, Actually, it has everything to do with her giving my brother to you!"

She raised a brow at him as she turned her head toward him. "Ale….Red! We're going to bring him back!"

He huffed, "I'm sorry, Miranda, but I just don't believe it. I'd rather take him home and bury him."

Miranda gave a quick side nod. "I'm sorry you feel that way Red, but the galaxy needs Commander Shepard!"

Throwing her off her guard and changing the subject somewhat. "Sooo, Ms. Lawson, can I get your number?"

Throwing her head back and laughing. "Red, did you just make a pass at me?"

Smiling ear to ear and laughing softly. "No, I want the number so I can call and get updates on my brother!"

Crossing her arms, raising her eyebrow and smiling. "Uh huh. Nice come back Red. Mmm. I'll think about it."

"Oh, so you want me to call you?" Oh, Nice brow raise

Raising her eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't say that!"

"Oh, but you implied it. Ms. Lawson." smiling at her. That got her

Feeling somewhat flushed, she responded with, "Don't be absurd, I did no such thing!" God. Stop smiling at me damn it

"Mmmmhmmm," he smirked. Oh, did I just see I tinge of a blush?

She rolled her eyes. "Fiiiine Red. Cryptic messages with updates about your brother! I'll send you a code every so often as it will change." What the hell just came out of my mouth?

Smiling devilishly and replying in a sexy voice. "Thank you. Ms. Lawson I'll…I'll send you my info." She is absolutely gorgeous

Neither one of them heard Liara call out as she stepped near.

Liara again saying. "Miranda Lawson?" broke Miranda's concentration on Red.

"Yes! I'm sorry, Dr. T'Soni!" She cleared her throat and said, "We were just finishing up our conversation."

He nodded, "That we were... Ms. Lawson. Nice of you to finally join us Liara."

She glared at Red and said, "That's Dr. Liara T'Soni to you."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever let's just get on with it. I'm sure Ms. Lawson has other things to do."

Miranda explained to both of them what was going to happen to Jon Shepard in the long run of rebuilding his body and mind.

Liara interrupted her and asked, "Just how long will this take?"

Red glared at Liara but spoke to Miranda. "Yes. Ms. Lawson, just how long will this take?"

"Well, we have no idea, Red. It all depends on the extent of the damages. It could take years." Miranda replied

Liara said, "I see. And what of his mind? Will he remember me or anyone else?"

Miranda took a breath. "Well, Dr. T'Soni the main goal is to bring Shepard back exactly the same as when he left. We don't want to change him being well... HIM."

Red chimed in. "And what of his MIND Ms. Lawson? He died of asphyxia and then pummeled through a gravity field then laid on some snowy planet uncovered for however long! I mean his body is charred to all shit. I really don't understand how you can fix him."

"I see Red. Well… in that case, we MAY have to do some cranial scans of loved ones such as yourself and Dr. T'Soni to recover the memories that are possibly missing, IF they are needed. As for his body, Red. You have no idea how GOOD I am at my work." she said as she smiled at him.

He gave her a quick brow raise and smile "Are you saying… that I'll need to come down to your office?"

"There's a possibility that you may need to Red." Oh you flirt

"Well… You'll let me know. yes?" You so just flirted with me

She looked him over, "Yes, Red."

Liara responded with, "Will we get continuous updates about his recovery Miranda?"

She scoffed, "Absolutely not! Dr. T'Soni. I'll be much too busy!"

Red smiled at the rejection but knowing she'll be updating him.

Liara saw him smile out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, I see! Is that what you two were talking about before I arrived? Did he convince you NOT to give me updates about Shepard!" She turned to Red and said, "You are just EVIL!"

Miranda surprised at Liara's outbursts. She spoke before Red did. "Dr. T'Soni! He DID no such thing! I will be very dedicated to this project and will be extremely busy. I will not stand to be hounded by constant requests for updates! Period! IF and WHEN I have time I will send an update! I already have both of your information. Now please lead me to Shepard as time is precious."

Liara nodded, "I'm sorry Miranda, and Thank you. Follow me."

Miranda and Red followed behind Liara for the short walk back to the vessel.

Red talked in a low voice to Miranda so that Liara couldn't hear. "You know I'm his identical twin. Right?"

"Yes, I know that! And you're 99% identical."

He smiled at her and said, "Right but what better body image than me?"

She arched a brow as she smiled. "Hmm yes, that would be accurate to say. I just may have to do that". Yes, I just may

"You may? Or you want to do that?"

"I would do that for the accuracy of this project!" Damn it

They all quickly came upon Liara's vessel.

Red pointed to the pod then said, "Well, there he is. Would you like me to help get him to your vessel?"

Miranda nodded and said, "Why thank you, Red, that's very kind." She paused then said, "Oh, and Red I need some more information from you for this project."

He smiled broadly "I'll be happy to oblige! Right after I get this moved."

Liara looked at them both then said: "and do you need anything from me?"

Miranda shook her head no, "Oh! No Dr. T'Soni we're all good here! I'll contact you if I need anything else. Thank you."

She grimaced and walked away. "He's up to something, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Once Shepard was in Lawson cargo bay she asked Red to join her in her office. After he walked through, her door closed behind him. He smiled as he walked up behind her. "So, Ms. Lawson, what did you need me for?"

She turned toward him and smiled. "Mmm Red you'll need to remove your clothing for me to take these project pictures."

His lips curled in the corners. "Ms. Lawson, is that really your excuse to get me naked?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Red, I really am serious about taking these pictures for this project." Oh god just take your clothes off

"Ok, then Ms. Lawson I'll be your model for this project!" He stripped out of his light armor vanguard suit. Folded it and set it aside. He was down to his mask and black boxer briefs.

She looked at him and waited for him to remove the rest. Mmm I like what I see

He smiled at her. "Well, Ms. Lawson... do you like what you see?"

She looked up at his eyes after a moment "Hmm? Oh, I'm just waiting for you to finish, so I can get these pictures done. Remove the mask and underwear to please."

He smiled, "Very well." He removed his mask, his underwear and set them aside then placed his hands on his hips.

She looked him up and down. Very very nice "Well? Are you ready?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am shoot away."

After she was done with her pictures, she walked up to him to take in a close up visual. She slowly stalked around him and ran her fingers across his back. As she came around to the front she shimmers her fingers across his collar bone.

He was grinning from ear to ear. "Well Ms. Lawson, are we done here or are you going to continue to fuck me with your eyes?"

Oh god, we just met, and he has me on fire. She leaned into his ear and whispered: "Is that what you think I'm doing?" Then turned her back to him and walked to her desk.

He walked up behind her and leaned into her back. "I don't think Ms. Lawson, I know you are." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed down her neck. She turned into him and eagerly kissed his lips and ran her hands down his back. She broke the kiss and said, "Damn it, Alex; I can't do this!"

He kissed down her neck and said: "You can't?"

She moaned softly and said, "Fuck it!" She unzipped her black and white armor suit and got out of it.

He smiled at her, "Mmm very nice Miranda." He swirled his finger at her "Please do a twirl for me because you are absolutely gorgeous!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, shut up and kiss me."

He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. He kissed down her chest and bit the part of her breast that was covered in her bra. Then he kissed down her taut stomach and pulled her panties down as he knelt down.

"Mmm" she purred as she hooked her leg on to his shoulder

He ran his tongue over her clit then sucked on it as he slid two fingers into her wet sex. She tilted her head back and moaned. He flicked his tongue over her pink nub as he lightly fired his biotics as he fingered her faster.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh god," She moaned.

He kissed up her stomach then slid his hands around her thighs and pulled her legs up around his waist.

"Wait, wait wait!" She reached in her bra and pulled out the condom she stuck in there before they got started. "Put this on."

He looked down at the condom then at her "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack!"

He curled his lip then took the condom from her and ripped it open then slid it on his hard shaft. He kissed her lips as he ran his hands down her firm ass. He continued to kiss her as he pulled her legs up around his waist then plunged his hard-throbbing self into her dripping wet sex.

She broke the kiss and moaned loudly. Miranda wanted more with every thrust. "Oh god fuck me harder Alex!"

He gripped on to her hips tighter as he fucked her harder. He grunted with every thrust, "Oh fuck, you feel so damn good Miranda."

She gripped his shoulders tighter as her breathing became quicker and more ragged. "Mmm yesss…"

He fucked her faster as he felt himself coming to his peak. "Miranda I'm... gonna cum."

"Yea... yea. Me too. Mmmm"

He continued to pump into her as they both released their orgasm. They both were breathing heavily and said, "Damn!" They laughed softly. She dropped her legs down to stand on her feet. He kissed her and then she said "You should get going. I... I need to get your brother back to the facility." Miranda slid away from him and the wall. He slid his condom off and dumped it in the closest trash can. "You're right."

They both stepped away to grabbed their clothing and got dressed.

Once Red was dressed, he walked to the door, then turned and said. "Ms. Lawson." She looked over at him. Once he saw her eyes he bowed and said with a smile "It's been a pleasure."

She smiled and said. "Get out of here! Damn you!"

He laughed then turned and left. As he walked down the hall, he yelled. "I expect to hear from you!"

She smiled and yelled back, "Count on it!"

He walked out of her ship and down the docks when he got a chime on his Omni tool

-/

Message from an Unknown Source: Just heard from L. Meeting in a month at Illium and will be there for a few days. What happened? Will you be there? -H

—-

Message from an Unknown Source: She'll explain what happened when you see her. I have business to finish here. I'll see you then. -A

—/

He turned his head when someone called out to him, "Hey, Red! Aria's still waiting!"

He grunted, "I know! Tell her I need to eat, sleep and shower. I'll come by later tonight!"

"She's not going to be happy!"

He shrugged, "Yea? Well, she's just going to have to fucking wait!"

He ate, showered, and then slept until later that night. He awoke and looked at the time. "Ugh, it's only 2300 hours. Fuck I was hoping to sleep until the morning. Shit, I'll just get this over with." He dressed and made his way to the Afterlife.

He stepped up to the bar and asked for a shot of whiskey. He slammed it down and shook his head. "Another!" The bartender poured him another shot. He shot it down quickly. "Ugh… ok, let's do this!" He walked up to Aria's loft.


	5. Liara and Red

**Chapter 5: Illium: Liara and Red**

**Nos Astra, Illium. One month after Miranda took Shepard.**

Hannah is planning to meet Liara in her new information brokerage office at 1500 hours.

The Red Dragon just departed his vessel at 1400 hours.

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: I just arrived have you met yet? If not, then where? -A

—

Msg from Unknown Source: Not yet, I should be arriving in thirty. Her office above the trading floor. 1500 hours. -H

—

Msg from Unknown Source: I'll meet you there. -A

-/

He silenced his Omni tool and activated his cloak and headed directly for Liara's building. _Hmmm.. No name, no major security, no one manning the exterior admin desk... nothing_. He checked the door. Locked. _Basic security protocol on the door. That's easy to hack... and we're in._ He walked in slowly as he looked around. _This place is empty._ Silently creeping through the lower level of the building he saw there was a light on in second-floor managers balcony office.

Red walked up the stairs to see a balcony and an entrance to her main office and a set of huge glass windows. _The other section that's walled off must be an admin room._ He leaped to the balcony and crept along until he could see her through the glass. She was on a vid call discussing her plans for her new business. She ended the call with "Just get me what I need! I need to wrap this up, I have a meeting to prepare for."

Liara turned to Kirre. "Head down to the docks to meet Hannah and escort her back here. Shandri you stay with me."

"Hmm there's those two, now where is Teyr and Garrus?" He heard the door open as Kirre left but didn't hear it close. _Well, how thoughtful of you to leave this wide open for me_. He made his way back over the balcony, on to the stairs and into the office. _Just as I assumed a waiting room/admin office_. _Damn, her door is closed. I'll just have to wait until she brings her back up._

Ten minutes passed when Liara got a chime on her omni tool.

"Mistress, Hannah's transport is docking now, and the Fire Breather is here as well." Said her commando

Liara's head shot up as she looked around. "Thank you, Kirre." She snapped her finger to Shandri and said: "Check the other room."

As her commando came out of the office, Red slipped in and slowly made his way to the corner closest to her.

Shandri returned and said, "The door was wide open, but I didn't see anyone."

Liara placed her hands on her desk and dropped her head. "If he's docked then let's assume he's in here already or on his way here with or without Hannah. Be ready for anything!"

As she spoke her words to Shandri, he debated whether or not to appear before or after the meeting. He made up his mind just as she ended her last sentence. He appeared from the corner and said: "If I wanted to kill you then you'd be dead already."

Her eyes widen, and she whipped around to the sound of his voice. "By the Goddess Red!" _She noticed that he was in a different type of gear than his normal Red Dragon set up but still had his mask on._

"Liara you really should have better security for this place." He suggested

"Well Red, it's just an empty building as of now but I will in the future." She replied

"Do these windows have any type of security?"

"Yes, they do. They can be opaque."

He nodded, "Then turn that feature on."

She hit the button that did just that.

He pulled his hood back and let it drop to his back as he heard his mother talking in the distance.

She looked at him, and her heart skipped a beat when she could now see her Shepard's features through the translucent part of the mask.

Hannah walked into the office and directly to Liara. She looked at Alex, then Liara. "Liara, it's wonderful to see you again," She said as she hugged her."

"Same here, Hannah." She directed her hand to Red and said: "I'm assuming you know who this is?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Yes, I know exactly who this is."

He walked to his mother and hugged her tightly. He whispered into her ear. "I've missed you," then kissed her cheek. Then said aloud "Well, now that we're all here let's get on with it."

Liara told Hannah the entire story of what happened with Shepard and Red said nothing the whole time.

Hannah sat there trying to wrap her mind around what Liara just told her with her fingers rubbing her temples as tears ran down her face. Then she said with irritation. "Let me get this straight. You found my son, then you handed him over to the same Cerberus that killed my husband?" She shook her head as she closed her eyes. "You just, took it upon yourself without discussing it with the rest of his family before you made that decision? Is this correct?"

Liara swallowed hard. "Yes, that's correct."

Hannah's turned to Alex and screamed in his face, "I told you to bring HIM home to ME, and you JUST let her give him to CERBERUS! Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Alex looked down when she screamed at him then he looked at her when he responded. "It wasn't that easy. I was a hair-trigger away from killing her over it! I've also discussed this extensively with the head operative in charge of this project. She promised to give me continuous updates. She expects a full recovery. However long that will take they have no idea. All we can do now is hope for the best."

Liara shocked with the hearing of continuous updates. "Ugh, she's going to give you continuous updates?! How did you convince her to do that? She was pretty adamant when I asked her that there would be minimal if any at all."

He looked at her and smiled. "Well, it took quite a bit of convincing."

Hannah looked at both of them then said: "Jon better come back the same as he was before or so help me!" She pointed to Alex "I expect those updates the moment you receive them." She turned on her heel and walked out to take the next shuttle out.

As soon as she walked out of the office. Red said, "That went well... can't say I didn't say I told you so."

"Goddess, she hates me. You hate me. His sister I don't even know will probably hate me too."

"No one hates you Liara. She's just emotional and upset. Just as I was that day on the ship. I know your intention is for the best. After talking to Miranda, I have a feeling deep down that he'll be back." As he said those last words, he pulled his hood back over his head and began to make his way through the door when Liara called him back.

"Red? I... I have other business I'd like to talk to you about."

He turned and walked back to her "What other business I believe we're done here."

"I'm starting an information brokerage firm, and the skills that you possess are the kind that I'm seeking."

He crossed his arms "My skills don't come cheap."

"I understand that, and I'm prepared to compensate you very well for the information that you gather." She returned to her desk to pull out a datapad then came back and presented it to him.

He looked it over and smiled. "I'm in!"

She smiled "Good now, let's get started!"

**Three months after...**

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: Damage is much worse than expected. We have absolutely no time frame for completion. May need you and her to come in for a scan to repair memories. I will inform you once we get further along. -ML

—

Msg from Unknown Source: I appreciate the update. I know you're doing everything you can. If you need me, I'm here. -RD

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: L, Heard from M. Damage much worse than expected. May need us. Didn't say when. -RD

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: Thank you. Whatever he needs. I'm available. -L

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: H, I just received an update. Progress is moving along as expected. -A

—-

Msg from Kilimanjaro: Keep me posted. -H

—-

**Six months later... at 0300 hours.**

Red is awakened by his Omni tool dinging. Grunting as he grabs it. He mumbled, "A vidcall at this hour!?" Without his mask on, he disables video. Irritated, he rubbed his face and answers angrily "This better be extremely important for waking me at this hour!"

He heard a soft woman's voice come across "Alex? I apologize for calling at such a late hour."

He engaged his video and said, "Miranda! I'm sorry for my tone. I didn't expect your call and…Holy hell you look tired."

Rubbing her face, she said, "Bloody hell, Alex… that's because I am tired! This project takes all of my time….. day and night. But enough about me. As I told you a few months back his condition is much worse than we expected. The extent of his injuries runs deep..very deep… We're having to technically regrow his tissue, organs, bones, etc. Even with this high level of organic technology we still don't know if his mind and body will accept it. To speed up the process we're going to have to use synthetic technology where we can. We may need to take a step even further, which I highly believe we need to do this - is to use nanotechnology. We acquired these nanites just last year but have yet to test its capabilities."

His temper rose instantly and snarled "Wait…. Sooo you're going to experiment on my brother? with these nanites!"

"Unfortunately, we are! They'll do their job to fix parts of his body that we can't get to or are having trouble getting to. The problem is we don't know the full extent of what they can do! The effect can be extreme. We….just don't know." She exclaimed

He took a breath then rubbed his chin, "I see…"

"We've sent a crew to retrieve these nanites from one of our facilities. The next time we speak, I'll let you know how they're working."

"Miranda… What of his mind?"

She let out a breath. "Surprisingly, his head was completely intact. There was no need to repair the exterior portion of his brain at all. But… the interior portion of his brain… well, that's a different story. His mind… his memories… there seems to be a lot of ….what we're calling "black holes". I'm thinking that once we use these nanites they may be able to repair the interior portion of his brain and fix those "holes". If not then I'll let you know on our next call."

He pinched his brows, "And if they don't? What then?"

"We'll need to take brain scans of you and Liara to try and patch those holes. We won't get to pick and choose what we scan in your brain…. we'll have everything."

He rose his eyebrows and grunted, "Wow, that could be a problem."

"I understand…but that's a choice you and she will need to make. I need to go. I'll update you when I can." The screen faded to black as she ended the call.

He closed his eyes as he shook his head, "ugh there's no way I'm going to explain all this to Liara or my mother. It's hurting my brain just thinking about it. I'll just have to send them a highly encrypted recording of this vidcall with it deleting at the end. I just need to go back to sleep."

-/

When he woke several hours later, he had two messages on his omni tool. One from his mother and one from Liara both requesting a return call. He decided to contact his mother first.

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: Ready when you are. -A

—-

Msg from Kilimanjaro: Ten minutes. -H

—

His Omni tool beeped. He answered quickly knowing it was a secure call from his mother.

"Hey, mom."

"Alex, I received your message. I understand the organic and synthetic technology because we use it already every day. But actual ground up regrowth of organic material is just amazing! As for this nanotechnology… I want you to call your sister and find out what she knows about it. Being that she is working in the scientific field of research and development she should know about it. Let me know what she says."

"Nice… I didn't even think to consider Kat. Thanks I'll contact her about it. I've got to go."

"Ok. Keep me posted. Hannah out."

Message from Unknown Source: Hey, it's me. I need to talk to you ASAP. Secure connection needed.

-AS

Msg from Scientific Reach and Development: Ok, I'll call you. Give me thirty minutes. -KS

—-

He smiled when he saw his sister appear on the screen.

"Hey, Alex! Oh my god it's been ages since we last talked."

"I know Kat. Did mom tell you what happened with Jon?" he asked

She sighed "She did, and I'm still very upset that Liara just handed him over to Cerberus without consulting this with all of us first. I mean Cerberus… really ALEX!"

He nodded, "I know, but I believe that this whole thing is going to work out and we'll see him again."

She curled her lip "That's not the point! If you die and you're dead for days, then that's it. This whole thing is just WRONG! We should have honored him with a burial just as we did dad. I'm not saying that I won't be happy if I see him again. It's just… not right. What if they modify him to be some walking monster or control him to do …God knows what!"

"I know… and I feel the same way, but what's done is done. What I need to know from you is this…. biomolecular super nanotechnology. What can you tell me about it?"

With wide eyes, she responded. "How…. how do you know about that? That's a top-secret project. We've been working on it for years. The capabilities of this particular type of biomolecular nanotechnology are …astronomical. There's just no telling because it depends on the subject. I'm talking about rapid cellular repair, heightened strength, speed, biotics, mind, etc. This type of tech is a weapon. Pure and simple. But with the positives comes the negatives as well. In the old versions, there were severe ummm psychotic mood changes, different personalities, bodily malfunctions, random severe pain….GOD….some even ate away at them…. The…the list just goes on and on. There's no 100% perfect version of this and there probably never will be. We've modified it several times to reduce the negative effects that it caused to some of the test subjects. Our latest version BMSNT3481 has been the most current, but we haven't done human test studies on it. Our facility was compromised last year, and several vials were taken, and everything came to a halt..…" She paused and said, "Oh my god Alex… are they going to use these on Jon?"

"If it comes down to it. Yes, they are. You said it depends on the subject. How do you mean?"

"How do I mean?! Ok, for example. If you're already physically fit and have an exceptional amount of strength compared to "x". Then once you receive these nanites, you'll be stronger. How much stronger… I don't know. This applies across the board. BUT not necessarily. Ok so now let's skip forward to application. The correct way to apply these nanites are through surgical injection, and they're literally sprayed within. Like you're physically painting a section of your insides with them. Then they spread everywhere and do whatever. It's not like you say HEY don't spread into my brain, please. Once they're there, that's it; there's no extracting them. They're apart of you. Then it depends on the quantities of nanites that were applied. Half a vial, one vial, two, five, ten… you see where I'm going. This is why everyone is different. Even if you had two of the exact same subjects and everything was done the same. That means NOTHING because there is no guarantee because we haven't finalized THIS! My scientific recommendation for this would just be NO. Absolutely NOT!"

"And if it was the ONLY way to bring his mind back after the rest of him was fixed. What then?"

She ran her hands through her hair, sighing. She shook her head lightly, opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. She wiped the tears that began to slowly flow from her eyes. "I….I don't know, and we won't know until its done. Not that we have a choice on the matter. Right? The fault will be hers if this goes badly."

"So true sister.. so true… Thank you. I must go now."

She just nodded her head then ended the call.

Sighing. He encrypted the recorded vidcall just as he did before then sent it off.

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: Thank you for the vidcall recordings. They've answered my questions and confirmed my worst nightmares. I'll do my own research on them. No need to call me. One other thing. I need a job completed. I've sent you the info. -L


	6. Shepard's Return

**Chapter 6: Shepard's Return**

Liara was powering down her computer to head home when she received a message. "Ugh.." she groaned

—-

Message from Tali'Zorah: Liara, I ran into someone of similar interests. Talk? Secure?

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Yes! I need to head home give me twenty-five minutes.

—

Liara smiled, and she spoke "Tali! By the Goddess, it's good to see you!"

Tali nodded, "It's good to see you too Liara, but I need to keep this short." _Looking around and lowering her voice "_I ran into Shepard!... Keelah Liara... he's working with Cerberus!"

Her eyes widen, "I see... and… how did he look? Was he... you know….the same?"

Tali shrugged "He looked like Shepard, but he was different."

She pinched her brow markings and in a panic said "Different! Different how?"

Tali shook her head slightly "Liara, it's hard to explain…. just different."

She ran her hand over her mouth, "Hmmm…"

"I thought you should know that he's out there."

Liara smiled. "Thank you Tali! I appreciate it."

"I must go now. We'll talk soon."

-/

She looked out her window and sighed, "Ugh why hasn't he contacted me! Where are you, Jon?"

—-

Liara looked down at her Omni tool when a message came through.

Message from Unknown Source: L, He's been awake for a few months now. I just found out. We've been given a task, and we have three days. We need info on a Justicar named Samara and an assassin Thane Krios. I'm already working on it -RD

A smile crept across her face, "Thank the goddess he's on his way here!" Her icy cold heart began to beat fast just knowing he'll be there soon. _It's been months, and I still haven't heard from him._ Her mind wandered... _what's he going to think when he sees me now? I'm different... will he love me like this. Will he love me when he finds out I gave him to Cerberus? No... he won't... he hates Cerberus, and he'll hate me._

—

Red dinged Liara's Omni-tool. "Just received notice they're here. I'm wrapping up this info on the two subjects. I'll be there shortly."

"Fantastic news!" Looking at the time. _1500 hours_. _I should have plenty of time to finish up these collection calls._

"... it's simple. Either you pay me, or I'll flay you alive…..with my mind..."

His familiar voice sang through her auxiliary cavities, "Liara?"

Liara cut the call, then whipped around "Shepard!" She began to walk over to him then stopped when he crossed his arms and said, "You flay people alive with your mind now?"

"I... _{shaking her head}_ no... it was just a scare tactic." Looking him over. _He's here! In my office, within arm's reach. Those beautiful eyes. Those lips. I just want to kiss them, Goddess. I miss you, my love. _

Arching his brow. "Mmhmm... So how are you?" _Who is this Liara? Her tone was so cold. She doesn't threaten people. It's been two years. Does she still love me? No, she's not even wearing my ring. _

"I'm doing well, Shepard. I'm working as an information broker now. It's paid the bills since you…..well for the last two years. Now your back and working for Cerberus."

"I'm working WITH Cerberus. Liara not For. Speaking of, let me introduce you to Miranda Lawson Cerberus's head operative and my XO." He waved his arm over to Miranda then to Liara "Miranda, Dr. Liara T'Soni, as I'm sure you already know. Liara you know Garrus."

Her eyes lit up as she smiled, "Goddess Garrus!" She ran over, hugged him and kissed his mandible. "It's been forever. How are you?"

Shepard clutching his chest. "Wow! I'm jealous. I didn't even get that reaction!"

Garrus chuckled "I'm telling you, Shepard, the ladies love me. It's the scars."

Shepard smiled, then huffed. "Pssshhtt whatever not with that ugly mug."

"Well, you just saw the proof! Who got the hug and a kiss? This Turian did!" he said with his talons pointing at himself

Liara walked back to her desk. "It is good to see you too, Shepard. What can I do for you?"

"I'm building a team Liara, and I could use you back on the Normandy."

She shook her head no "I'm sorry Shepard but I can't; I have a business now, and I have commitments. Things I need to take care of."

He pinched his brows. "What kind of things? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No. No trouble. It's been…. a long two years. I had things I had to do while you were gone, and I have debts to repay." _I need him to come back here. We need to talk. Think..think... "_Shepard, if you want to help. I need someone with hacking expertise." _Goddess that's lame. He'll see right through that._ "If you could disable security at key points and get the information I need. That would help me out a great deal."

Crossing his arms and sounding irritated. "Really, Liara? Hacking terminals... don't you have people for that?"

_I knew it! Ugh. Think..._ "I do... but... I need someone I can trust."

"Fine, I'll do it." _This is a fucking joke. What's she playing at_

*knock at the door* "Ma'am your information has arrived."

She smiled, "Thank you Nyxeris. You can let him in."

Red walked in and smiled at Miranda as he walked by, and she curled her lips just barely at him.

He hands Liara the dossiers. "Here's the information you requested."

"Thank you, Red."

Shepard with wide eyes, says "Holy Shit Liara, you employ the Red Dragon!?" _What the…? _

She smiled and replied. "Well... I like to employ the best Shepard and... he's one of the best in many fields."

Shepard scoffed. "Well… That answers that… Liara, let's get down to the main reason why we're here. I need information on three… two people that are on Illium. A Justicar name Samara and an Assassin name Thane Krios."

She nodded, then said, "I have that information for you right here." Picking up the dossiers and handing them over to him. "And… the third person you were speaking of?"

"Well, the third person we weren't sure of where he was currently but what do you know, here he is." He said, then pointed at Red. He watched her look at Red then back at him.

"What about him?" she replied

_What's that about? "_Well, we would like him on our crew. As you said he's one of the best, and I want the best."

Liara quickly said, "Absolutely Not!"

"Shepard furrowed his brows. "And Why not?" _hmmmm…_

"Because I need him! He's my best operative!"

Crossing his arms, S_he needs him! What the fuck? Oh… I see "_Oook.."

Red throws his head back and starts laughing. "You two! Seriously, I believe this is my choice here. Not yours." He turned to Shepard and said." So, how much are you paying because I sure as shit, don't work for free." Before Shepard, Miranda or Liara could respond. Red says "Actually, you know what…I decline regardless of your offer. I work alone and I sure as hell don't want to be cooped up on a vessel full of Cerberus people. Hard Pass…" he said as he waved his hands out, side to side

Shepard said, "Ok, I guess that settles that."

Liara with her back now to Shepard looking out the window said. "Well, now that is settled… Shepard. If you could get me that information."

He pinched his brows as he slightly glared at her._ What the hell. This is not how I imagined this_ "I'll talk to you later." He said then walked out of her office.

Once outside her office "Alright crew after we hack these terminals. I'm going to change and hit up the Eternity Bar to grab some food and drinks. You guys want to come with?"

Miranda said, "No thanks, I have some business to attend to."

Garrus said, "You're buying right?"

"Yes, Garrus I'm buying." Looking at both of them. "Let's go hack these lame-ass terminals."

"Hacking the terminals took all of an hour or so to do. Time to change out of this damn armor. Garrus, Miranda after I change I'm going to go turn these in. Garrus I'll meet you at Eternity in about thirty to an hour" said Shepard

Heading back to Liara's office. Nyxeris knocks on her door, "Dr. T'Soni? Commander Shepard is here to see you."

She smiled, "Thank you. Send him in." She looked him over as he walks through the door. _Oh, goddess, I love when he wears those jeans_

He walked up to her desk and tossed the information down in front of her. With annoyance in his voice. "Anything else? More terminals you need me to hack?"

Somewhat irritated that he threw the information on her desk at her. In a slight tone, she replied, "Shepard..."

"What Liara?" He points at the info. "Me doing that was bullshit work, and you know it. So why bother?"

Looking at him irritated. "This is not bullshit work! I need this information!"

He crossed his arms "Uh huh. What's this really about?"

"Why does it have to BE about anything? I needed the information. Plain and simple."

He scrunched his eyes at her "Liara..."

Sitting back and rubbing her temples. "Shepard… I can't do this right now... I have work to do."

"Oh, …..ok, you have "work" to do. Right... my ass you have work to do. I'm right here Liara. I'm right here…."

Slamming her hand down on her desk and rising from her chair. "I know that Shepard and you're being an ass!"

Raising his eyebrows and pointing to his chest, he responds, "I'm… being an ass… I'm being the ass…. HA! Ok….." Turning on his heel to walk out, he raised a finger and said "Maybe, YOU should work on that Icy cold heart of yours!"

With her emotions getting the best of her, she grabbed the closest thing she could get her hands on, her tea mug and threw it against the wall next to him, shattering it then yelling. "How dare you! You have no idea what I've been through! NO IDEA!"

_He stopped at the door. Oooh...She did NOT just throw that at me! _He turns and raises his voice at her. "Oh, and you being like THIS justifies it!?"

She yelled, "Just, GET OUT!"

He looked at her hurt then turned and replied: "Yea... ok.…" Then walked away.

She plops down in her chair with tears in her eyes and put her hands over her face as she cried for a moment then called out. "Shepard! wait…" With no answer, she got up, wiped her face and hurried to the door. "Shepard!"

Nyxeris replied, "He's gone, ma'am. He left rather quickly."

She closed her eyes as the pain hit her heart. _What have I done….."_Thank you Nyxeris."

-/

Shepard walked into the Eternity Bar to see Garrus sitting at the bar. "Heeey Garrus, my man!"

Garrus turned and looked at him "Hey Shepard! How'd it go with Liara?"

He ignored his friend's question and spoke directly to the Asari behind the bar, "Hey bartender!"

"Hey babe, I'm Aethyta, an Asari Matriarch. What's your poison?"

His eyes flashed, "Holy shit, you're a Matriarch! Sweet! Well Aethyta, I need a shot!" He slapped his hands together then rubbed them "I want the strongest you have and make it double!"

She tapped the bar then grabbed a glass than a bottle of alcohol as she said, "You got it, babe! Here you go! It's sure to burn a hole in your gut."

He smiled as she poured it. "Fantastic! Let's do this!" He shoots it down and instantly heaves out a deep breath as he coughs. Hitting the bar with his hand at every word. "Holy… fucking… shit! What did you give me?!"

She threw her head back and laughed, "Strongest we have babe. Ryncol."

Rubbing his chest then shaking his head. "Holy shit! that burns. Fuuuuck!" He let out a quick breath. "Give me another one and keep them coming."

Garrus looked at Shepard and said. "That bad, huh?"

He throws his head back as he takes his shot, "Yea, well, you know…." He shrugged, "She doesn't love me anymore. That's FINE!….whatever."

Garrus clear his throat then says. "Shepard, don't take this the wrong way, but I find that hard to believe".

He throws back another shot then looks at Garrus and starts rambling about Liara. "She threw a fucking MUG at me! OK! I mean…" He slams back another shot "...Her heart is so fucking frozen over that I'll need a damn ice pick to even get to it." He shoots back another shot "Nooooo better, yet she has so much ice flowing through her god damn veins it's coming out of her fucking eyeballs." He made a quick laugh then took another shot of alcohol. _"_No fucking hug. No kiss. No, I love you. No, I fucking miss you._" _He took another shot "NO… I get, I neeeed sooome fuuucking terminals for you to hack. Psshhttt…. THEN.. she's all like geeeet ouuutta of my office!" He huffed then took another shot"Yea…. Then I was all like fiiiinnnnnneeee."

Garrus looks at the bartender and motions her to cut him off.

Shepard now has his elbows on the bar, his hands clasped together and his forehead leaning on his hands. Garrus pat his back. "I'm sure it wasn't THAT bad, Shepard."

He let out a breath then sighed. "She doesn't love me anymore, Garrus. I saw her eyes. Hell, she doesn't even wear my ring anymore." He waved his fingers in the air at the bartender then closed out his tab.

"Shepard… she's been through a lot. The last two years have been really rough on her." Mentioned Garrus

He patted Garrus shoulder then said, "Yea…. well….I need to get out of here. Go for a walk and clear my head. I'll catch you later."

"Wait up, and I'll go with you. Just give me a minute to finish my drink and food."

He shook his head, "Nah it's ok… I just need to be alone…. Thanks though…"

-/

Liara looked down when her Omni tool dinged.

Message From Garrus Vakarian: Liara, I'm not sure what happened, but he's tore up. He's had way too many shots. He left for a walk. He could possibly be headed back to your office. I don't know. -Garrus

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Garrus, Thank you. I'll look into it. -Liara

—-

Liara quickly shut down her computer and grabbed her stuff as she sends a message off to Shepard.

Shepard looks at his Omni tool and sees a message from Liara. "Ugh, what do you want now?"

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Shepard, Please meet me at my home, so we can talk. My info is attached.

-Liara

—-

He gave a quick side nod at her message, "Your place isn't too far; I'll just walk there."

Liara looking at the time and pacing. "It's been thirty minutes. He should have been here by now." _What if he doesn't show. Ugh, this is killing me._

Ten more minutes passed, then her doorbell rings. She jumps slightly and hurries to the door. She looks through the peephole and sees him standing there. Smiling as opens the door "Hey, please …..come in."

As he walks through the door, he says "Hey…." he looks at her. She's wearing gray gym shorts and a black tank top. She closes the door and turns to him. He says "Soooo what do you wanna….."

She leaps to him and kisses his cheek. "Shepard… I'm sorry… Please don't be mad at me…"

He wraps his arms around her and just holds her. "I'm sorry to Liara, and I'm not mad."

She steps back and says. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't." His Omni-tool dings.

—-

Message from Miranda Lawson: Where are you?

—-

Message From Commander Shepard: With Liara. I'll meet you back on the Normandy tomorrow by 0900.

—-

Liara looks at him and frowns. "Do you need to go?"

He shook his head, "No, just a message from Miranda."

She smiled "Ok good because I ordered food and it's getting cold. Let's go, eat, and talk."

—-

As they finish up dinner. Liara finishes up her story. "So… that's how you came back...How you're working with Cerberus. How I met the Red Dragon. All the terrible things I've done." Signing heavily "…and how you and the rest of your family hate me… I was selfish, and I just wanted you back."

He ran his head over his head, "Wow… Liara that's a lot to take in. Well, I certainly don't hate you. I'm sure no one else does either."

Wiping the tears from her eyes. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not! I love you."

She stands up and walks over to him to kiss him. "I love you too. Now, come here, I want to show you something."

He walks over to the couch, sets his wine down on the side table, and sits. _Oh, maaaan this is niiice. _"Liara…. Is that my N7 chest plate?….. in a glass case no less."

She laughs. "Yes, it is, but that's not what I wanted to show you."

He saw her walking over with a long silver case, and with wide eyes, he says "NO way! You found my guitar!"

"I know! I couldn't believe it either. I found it on pure accident at the crash scene. I literally stumbled over it." Biting her lip. "Open it."

"Oh, man. Please tell me it's not broken." Opening it. "Wow. I am truly amazed." Plucking each string as he smiled. "Thank you. Did you find anything else?"

"I did! I found your N7 hoodie and shorts…you can't have those… I've cherished those too much, and they now belong to me."

Laughing, he says "ooook. I'll just have to get new ones. What else?"

"Oh, A few unbroken model ships. You can have those back. I know how much you love them. Let's see what else. Oh, I found your secret stash."

He smiled broadly and rubbed his hands together swiftly, "Yesss…." He waved his hand at her "So, where's it at? Hand it over."

She arched a brow marking "What? The guns or the metal box?"

He gave her a lopsided grin "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, hand it over."

She shook her head, "Nooooo I use it every day. It's kept me somewhat sane for the last two years. I'll have to get you another one."

Glaring at her "T'Soni…. Hand over my music player."

She gets up. "Ugggghhh Fine! At least let me copy the music so I can put it on my own player. I've really grown to love a lot of those songs."

He gets up and follows her. "What are you doing?"

She smiles and says, "I'm going to play some music."

Standing behind her. He wraps his arms around her. "Oh, yea? What?"

"Hmmm how about this one." _{playing. Etta James, At Last} _

Smiling "Nice choice." He puts his chin on her shoulder and sways her slowly to the music. She leans her head back and brings her hand up and wraps it around his neck. He kisses her neck and runs one hand down her arm and the other on her hip.

_{the next song plays, Lionel Richie, Hello}_He turns her around. "mmm dance with me." He pulled her to him, "Do you remember what I showed you on Thessia?"

She nodded, "mmm I think so."

He places his hand around her waist and places his other hand on her shoulder blade. "We'll go slow. This is the waltz box step." Slightly bobbing his head. "Ready? and Follow me….and - back - and now slide… there you go and - feet together." Smiling at her, "and again." Softly singing in her ear.

_I've just got to let you know_

_'cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_Or is someone loving you?_

She looks at him and smiled. "Mmm again."

_{playing Tim McGraw. It's your Love}_

"Ok, this one has more steps. Night club two-step. You ready?"

"Yes…" she replied

"You'll go right step - glide. Bring your left leg back and cross. Shift your right foot slightly. No… yea. Good. Now the same as before Glide to the left. cross-step - step. Now, I'll just count it out. 1 slide hold 2. 3,4 - 5 slide hold 6 7,8. Very nice. Again. 1 slide… yea that was my foot.

She blushed, "I'm sorry. This one is more complicated."

"It's ok to keep going. Yea... there you go. Nice job."

_{Singing to her again}_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell, I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

"and we'll end with a twirling of you."

She smiled, then said, "That was fun." She walks over to the wine bottle and says "I still don't understand why you keep this hidden. More wine?"

"Yes, it was. I don't know why I keep it hidden, and sure I'll take more." He walks over to the couch and plops down on it. "Mmm, this is nice." Closing his eyes as he leans his head back.

_{she plays. Rihanna- Love on the brain}_

She walks back over and sets the wine glasses on the side table, then straddles his lap, kisses his neck. She whispers in his ear. "Jon?"

He grunts," hmm?"

She continues to kiss his neck. "I've missed you, my love."

Gliding his hands up her thighs. "You have?"

She kisses his lips. "mmmhmm."

He grabs her ass and pulls her into him as he kisses her. "Liara T'Soni…. You listen to this?"

She laughs. "Maybe…"

He moves his lips to her neck; his hands shimmer up her sides and caresses her erogenous zones. She moans softly. "Oh, Goddess, have I missed you."

Sliding his tongue up and down a crevice on her neck and moving his hand down the front of her panties. He glides his fingers up and down her slick folds then rubs her blue nub. "Mmmm Liara you're already wet." She pushes her hips into him, and her breath catches as she says "Jon… {she grabs his hand} wait wait …not here."

Continuing to kiss and suck on her neck, he mumbles "Why not?"

"Because… Shandri and Kirre are just around the corner. That's why".

He stops kissing her and looks at her. "So? They're still going to hear you, either way, your room is wide open."

She laughs and slaps his chest. "Jon…"

He smiles and says, "What? You're loud."

Blushing slightly, "I am not."

He kisses her. "mmhmm…"

She kisses him and says," Ok.. well maybe I am a little bit, but they don't need to walk in here and see us having sex on the couch."

He grunts, "Ugh you're no fun."

She leans back and stares at him. "I am too! We've had sex outside of our bedroom numerous times."

"I know Lia, I was just playing around. Calm down…"

"Ok…" She got off him. Standing in front of him raising her eyebrow markings. "How about this…" She bends down slowly as she slides her shorts off. "You think I won't?"

Swallowing hard and looking up at her in her black panties and tank. He smiles and says, "Is that a trick question, Lia?"

In a seductive tone, she says, "Oh….There's no trick.. my love. "The question is…. _{sliding her finger from her lips down the valley of her breasts}_ …. do you want this?" She turns and sways her hips as she walks away toward the stairs to her room.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling "wow" slowly…then says…. "You're damn right, I want you…"

_{turning off the music player}_ "Then I suggest you come get it…"

-/

Liara's alarm goes off at 0615hours. Grunting, she turns toward the nightstand and hits the off button. Turning back toward Shepard, she drapes herself halfway across him and kisses his chest. "Good morning."

"mmmm.." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes "What time is it?"

"0615." She responded

He grunted, "Why so early?!"

"Sorry my love, I have a business to run. I'm normally in the office by 0730."

"Well... I wouldn't be so tired if you didn't keep me up most of the night."

Giggling as she kisses his cheek. "mmm, I'm sorry, but I've missed you and what you do to me."

Wrapping his arms around her. "Mmm. I missed you too. Umm babe?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Let me see your necklace."

She unclasps it and hands it to him. He takes her engagement ring off it and puts the necklace back on her. He looks at her. "Liara T'Soni?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still want to marry me?"

She smiled, "Yes, I do."

"Good!" He slides the ring back on her finger then kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you, Jon. I never stopped." She runs her fingers over the hair on his chest and smiles. "I miss this."

He pinched his brows. "What? My hair?"

She giggled, "... no... This... just being with you. Actually, I miss everything. Even your grunts."

"Nmmm.."

Laughing softly. "I don't even want to shower because I want to keep your smell on me. I love your smell."

He kisses her, "and I love yours. Let's go shower, and I'll be sure to rub my body on you."

"Ok, you have yourself a deal."

-/

Calling up to her from the kitchen. "Lia, do you not have any coffee in this place?!"

Walking down the stairs, she says "Sorry, Love I don't. I just have tea. I'll have to get some and a machine for the next time."

Kirre and Shandri walk into the kitchen for breakfast, "Good Morning Shepard."

Shandri laughs, "You umm...smell pretty Commander. It's a very familiar smell. Like...Liara's... lavender and vanilla."

Liara walks up to him, wraps her arms around him and kisses his lips. "Mmmm she's right." Laughing "mmm, you do smell pretty... like me."

He groans and rolls his eyes." Good Morning Ladies!" Glaring at Liara. "That's NOT what I had in mind."

Liara laughed then said. "I know! I'll buy your body wash and keep it here as well. That way, you don't have to use mine."

Raking his hands down his face. "You know I'm going to hear this ALL day, right?"

Giggling. "Mmhmm."

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, ok. Well, how about this." He tickles her sides.

Laughing and squirming. "Stop... please...Ok ok... ok! I'm sorry... I won't... laugh about it... anymore... or poke.. fun"

He stops tickling her. "Ok"

She moves far away from him, trying to catch her breath. She smiles. "You do smell pretty though."

"Oooh..." he walks toward her

She runs to the living room. "No... I'm sorry! I'm done!"

Glaring at her "You know what? I'm So retaking a shower when I get back to the Normandy. I should go..."

"Oh, Shepard... eat breakfast with me then ride with me to the office."

-/

Shepard arrived back at the Normandy at 0750 hours. He heard EDI say, "Welcome back, Commander Shepard. Lt Adams is now relieved of command."

While walking to the elevator, he says "Wait what? EDI where's Miranda?"

"Commander Shepard, Ms. Lawson is currently off the Normandy." Replied EDI

_Whaaaaat?! "_And what time did she leave this morning?"

"Commander Shepard, Ms. Lawson did not leave this morning. She left last night at 1942 hours."

"Thank you, EDI." _Hmm.. 1942 hours? That was right about the time she messaged me. Interesting... where did you run off to last night? Hmmm, a lil booty call maybe?_

Shepard showers, gets dressed and heads down to the mess hall for some much-needed coffee.

-/

As Shepard is getting into the shower. Miranda arrives on the Normandy. She noticed that EDI didn't give a notice to relieve Lt Adams of command. _Shit shit _She calls out. "EDI where's Commander Shepard?"

"Ms. Lawson, Commander Shepard, is in his cabin." Replied EDI

_Damn it! He said 0900 and I expected him to be late, not early_ she hurries to her quarters to shower. "Thank you, EDI"

After having several cups of coffee and chatting with the crew for a while, he sees Miranda come out of her quarters. She grabs some breakfast and coffee then heads back to her room.

Shepard excuses himself from the breakfast table and crewmates. Walking into her quarters, he says "Good morning Miranda." Pointing at the chair in front of her desk he says "May I?"

She waved her hand at the chair "By all means. What can I do for you Commander?" _here it comes_

"We need to discuss opening my communications with Liara and getting rid of the numerous surveillance devices in my quarters. I know you like watching me get naked, but it's getting tiresome."

She flashed her eyes at him then arched her brow "I beg your pardon, Shepard? I do not watch you get naked!"

"Oh, but you watch me?"

"Those surveillance nodes were Not at my request. The Illusive Man wants to know what's going on within his ship. Your communications with Liara were opened when you arrived on Illium. As for the removal of the nodes, I'll look into it."

"Thank you, Ms. Lawson. Kind of a shame we didn't get to employ the Red Dragon, huh?"

She shrugged, "Not really."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, we have plenty of other people to fill his position."

"Hmm…I suppose we do." He stands up. "Well.. good chat. I should go. I'm off to make some rounds."

"I'll see you later, Commander."

As he walks out her door, he smirks then says "I hope you enjoyed your evening." He heard her groan.

—-

Message from Jon Shepard: Can I come by, I need to speak with you? -J

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: I'm busy in meetings until 1400. Any time after that should be fine. Is everything ok? - Liara

—-

Message from Jon Shepard: Yes. No worries. I was hoping to run by now. I really need to talk to you. -J

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Ok, hurry, and I'll try to squeeze you in before my next meeting. -Liara

—-

Shepard heads back into Miranda office

She looked up from her computer "Back so soon, Shepard?"

"Yes, I need to run to Liara's Office. I won't be gone long. Maybe forty-five minutes or so. Then when I get back, we'll seek out Samara."

She stood as she replied, "I'll go with you. I need to talk to her anyway."

"What, why? I mean. I need to talk to her alone."

Arching her brow. "ok…"

"Besides, you'll need to make an appointment; she's busy until 1400. She's just squeezing me in. Anyway. I have to go! I'll let her know though. Bye"

—

Message from Jon Shepard: Lia, I'm here.

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Tell Nyxeris I said it's ok for you to wait in my office. I'm almost done here. Five to ten minutes.

—-

Liara walks into her office, closes the door, and calls out "V.I privacy windows." She looked at Shepard "Shepard what's wrong?"

He walks over to her and kisses her. "Nothing is wrong."

She wraps her arms around him, puts her cheek on his chest and breathes him in_ "_Goddess, you had me worried!….and you took another shower!"

He chuckled. "I did shower again. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I'll make this quick. I forgot to tell you this last night, but the ship is completely bugged, and I mean everything. Hell, they even watch me sleep".

Scrunching her nose "hmmm that's disturbing."

"I know tell me about it. I need something that's untraceable. So, I can send messages to you and whoever else without them knowing. I also need a scanner to detect the surveillance in my room."

She looked at him "Ok, so a coms box of some sort and a scanner. I know of a few distributors but let me get with Red about it first."

He pinched his brow, "Why him?"

"Because all his equipment is top of the line and I want you to have the very best." She said then kisses him.

He kisses her. "Yea but I need it before I leave in three days." He kisses her neck. _Breathing in her scent. Eezo with vanilla and lavender_ "Mmm you smell so good."

"Mmmm. I'll have something for you before you leave."

Running his tongue down a crevice in her neck and pressing his fingers softly into her lower erogenous zones.

Her eyes fluttered as she purred "mmmm goddess Shepard." Pulling him in closer and moving her neck, so he has more room. "mmmm…. wait… I.. can't... do this... mmmm right now."

He stops and looks at her. Smiling as he notices the slightest of black tinge in her eyes. "I know, but I missed you."

"Ugh, I know that look. My eyes are tinged, aren't they?" She closes her eyes to calm her desire.

He laughs, "Yes, they are. I'm sorry. Oh, before I forget Miranda needs to make an appointment with you."

She scrunched her face, "She does? What for?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't say."

"Tell her I'm free after 1400 and to stop by."

"I already did. Just jot her down for 1430. I'll just tell her to be here at that time."

"Ok." she opens her eyes and looked over at him "How do my eyes look now?"

"Absolutely beautiful, as always."

She smiles. "Flatter"

He held out his hand as he smiled "Let me walk you out." She smiled as she grabbed him and walked out of her office. As they walk, he says "So, dinner tonight or out somewhere?"

"I'd love to, but I'd rather have you all to myself at home." She kisses him. "I'll see you later? Love you."

He nods. "Love you too babe. See you tonight."

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Red, I need a top of the line undetectable coms box with decryption. I also need a surveillance equipment detector. Something you would use. I need it in two days, Please. Money, not an issue. -L

—

Message from Unknown Source: I'll see what I can do. -RD

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Kas, I need a favor. Your A list distro on coms night decrypt and a bug snatcher. Two day turn. Finders spilt. -Red

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Hello friend, Heard on the vine you are on Illium. Can meet if you want to discuss? - Kasumi

—-

Message from Unknown Source: You betcha! My place is secure. One hour. sent info. -RD

—-

Message from Unknown Source: L, Got a beat. Very pricey! Sent info. Let me know -RD

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Yes, I want three boxes and two detectors. Payment and finder's fee sent. Thank you. - L

—_-_

Message from Liara T'Soni: It's done. Love you.

—

Message from Jon Shepard: You're the best! Love you.

—-

-/

Later that night at 1900 he messages her.

Message from Jon Shepard: Just finished up. I need to shower and change then I'll head over.

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Ok, I'll order dinner. It should be here by the time you get here. See you soon.

—-

On his way off the ship, he swings by Miranda's office.

She looks up over her computer, "Hello, Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Ms. Lawson. I'm heading over to Liara's for the night. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

She nods. "Very well Commander. What time?"

He smirks, "Why? So, you can try to beat me back?"

She crosses her arms, "NO!"

He raises a brow "Uh huh. And where exactly did you go?"

She huffs, "That Commander is none of your business."

He raises his hands in surrender. "Ok. Well, I'm off."

-/

Liara answers the door to see Shepard standing there. He walks in and kisses her. "Is dinner here? I'm starving."

She laughs, "Yes, it got here just a few moments ago."

As they eat dinner. Liara says, "You know how I had you hack those terminals."

"mmhmm.."

"Well, I'm trying to track down the Shadow Brokers informant called the Observer."

He finishes chewing "The Shadow Broker! What's going on? You told me you weren't in trouble."

"I'm not in trouble. I mean I've had several attempts on my life while you away but between myself, my commandos, and Red we've held our own. As you know, he and I didn't start off on the best foot, but he's grown to be a good friend. He's done a lot for me."

"Yea. Well, he can be a dick, but I'm glad he was here watching over you, and you diverted my question."

"Well, this goes back to when I stole you from his base and messed up his transaction with the Collectors. I guess he's still mad about it. So, as I was saying, The Shadow Broker has this Observer watching me. I believe he/she is within my company or has bugged my office. Well, I know so because I'm constantly removing them, but they keep showing up. I need you to hack a few more terminals so I can pinpoint who it is. I have a handful of possibilities, but I still don't know who."

Sitting back in his chair, listening and drinking his wine. "Ok, I'll do that tomorrow. We'll nail who this is."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, my love."

He smiled back at her "You're welcome. hmmmm…"

Cocking her head at him, "What are you thinking?"

Standing from the table, he walks to the couch, "Are Red and Miranda dating?"

Liara drops their dishes into the sink. "Nooo, I mean, I don't know. Possibility." Walking over to the couch, sitting next to Shepard and leaning against the arm of the couch. "Why do you say that?"

Well, I noticed when he first came into your office. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She had this look on her face, and he kept looking at her. This morning when I arrived on the ship she wasn't there and got irritated when I asked her about it.

Draping her legs over his lap and taking a sip of her wine. "Well, it makes sense now that you say that. When they first met, he was flirting with her quite a bit, and she seemed I don't know….lost in him… Then they had a "meeting" on her ship. The whole time you were gone she only messaged and video called him, and he would relay the information."

Rubbing his chin "Interesting. Well, she is his type through and through. She's definitely easy on the eyes."

Looking at him with her brow marking raised and with a slight tone. "Is she now…"

Smiling at her and running his hand up her thigh. "Yes but…._{he_ _leans in to kiss her, but she turns her head}…._ I love you, and you are my sexy blue goddess." He kisses her cheek

In a jealous tone, "mmhmm…Do you look at her?"

Pinching his eyebrows "Lia…..I see her around the ship, but I don't look at her like that. I only have eyes for you."

She pouted then says, "Can I see?"

Arching his brows. "You don't trust me?"

"I do Jon, I'm sorry. It's just you bring this up and yet you still close yourself off to me."

He looked down as he shook his head slightly, "Liara, that has nothing to do with her. That has to do with my past and other things I've done that I'm not ready to share."

"I understand. I'm assuming it has to do with your father, what you've done while in the Alliance, and your shattered dreams. I've shown you all of me, and I'd hope that you could trust me enough to show me all of you."

Sighing. "I do trust you Liara, with all of my being. Come here, I'll show you all of me."

She straddles his lap. "Really?"

He places his hands on her hips. "Yes."

She touches her forehead to his and whispers "Embrace Eternity." She drifts into his mind and sees no shields up. She watches from his youth to the present day. Laughs, arguments, sibling battles, family, girls, happiness, sports, music, love, death, hatred, sadness, and darkness. She withdraws with tears in her eyes and kisses him deeply. "Oh, Jon. I'm sorry about what happened to your father. His death also disrupted you and your siblings' music career."

"Maybe but what happened, happened. He died, and our music days are over. If he didn't die I probably would have never joined the Alliance, and I would have never met you. I'd be off singing at some concert somewhere with ladies all over me and not here with you."

"Argh... Jon." She grumbled then slapped at his chest.

He pulls her close while laughing "You're so cute. You just can't stand the thought of me with anyone else."

She scoffed, "No, I can't. I love you, and you are mine." She kisses him softly.

"And I am yours Liara until I am no longer. I love you."

"mmm Show me." She said as she kissed him slowly.

He began to run his hands over her erogenous zones when they hear Shandri call out to Liara. "Mistress?"

Shepard freezes, and Liara looks over to her annoyingly and clears her throat. "Yes, Shay?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, and I know you said you weren't taking any calls, but there's a vidcall waiting in the secure room from a Hannah Shepard. She's been calling for a while, and she refuses to be dismissed."

Burying his face in her chest, he says…"Uugghhh Damn it. I totally forgot to call her when I got here three hours ago. She has to be pissed!" He slaps her butt "Get up babe so we can get this over with. Shandri, tell her I'll be there in a minute."

Sitting in the chair in front of the video display, he says "Mom! I'm—"

Cutting him off, she speaks in her military tone "Jonathan William Shepard!"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he mumbles "Yep, she's pissed!"

"You're damn right I'm pissed boy! How dare you NOT contact me, I'm your mother! I've been worried sick for years about you! To hear everything that's been happening from your brother! WHO by the way is on my shit list, along with Liara over there!" She hissed

Shepard flashed his eyes, then said "Mom!"

She curled her lip and snarled, "Don't you interrupt me when I'm talking to you, boy!"

He looked down briefly then back at her "Yes, ma'am."

"You best call your sister at your earliest convenience because she is still freaking out and I know, you have YET to call her. You best get your ass in gear and pull your head out of the clouds, Son. Do you hear me?!" She snipped

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She scrunched her face and snipped, "And what the hell is that shit on your face? You trying to look like your brother or something?"

He shook his head, "No, ma'am. My reconstruction was cut short, and they didn't quite fill in those red scars. I'm working with Dr. Karin Chakwas. You remember her, right?"

She huffed, "Of course, I do, we've been friends for years."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm working with her and Miranda Lawson to get a machine to finish that up. Then I'll look brand new."

She takes a deep breath and changes to a softer tone. "Jon, it's good to see your face son, and I would like to see you in person when we can sync uptime. I must go now. I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too Mom."

She nodded, "Hannah out."

-/

He turns in the chair to look at Liara then lets out a breath. "That went well…"

Liara scrunching her face "I'm on her what list, and you think that went well?"

He let out a hardy laugh "Her shit list babe. Meaning you're not on good terms with her right now. Don't worry about it, it'll blow over when she sees me in person." Shepard gets up from the chair and walks over to her. He picks her up and wraps her legs around him. "Now, come on… I believe I get to show you how much I love you."

She kisses him, "mmmhmmm. What did she mean by getting your head out of the clouds?"

Laughing again, "She's referring to you, babe."


	7. Illium Danger

**Chapter** **7:** **Illium** **and** **Shadow** **Broker** **Danger**

Liara wakes in the middle of the night at 0100 hours to find Shepard not there. She rises from the bed and peers into the darkness of her moonlit room and softly calls outs "Jon?" When she receives no answer, she looks towards the bathroom to see no light on. Her eyes dart throughout her loft as she scans the room with no sight of him. She furrows her brow markings then hears soft footsteps coming up the stairs and says "Jon?"

Shepard answers back, "Yes?"

She releases a breath as she relaxes, "I was worried for a moment. Where'd you go?"

"I got up to pee and was thirsty. So, I went for some water." He carefully places his water on the nightstand then crawls over to kiss her lips. "You were worried?"

"Yes, it's late, and you weren't here." She said as her eyes begin to tear up.

He kisses her lips and gently responds, "Lia, why are you crying?"

She sniffles then said, "You're going to leave me in a few days just as I'm starting to get used to being near you again."

He gently ran his hand down her face "You're my soon to be wife." he began kissing down her neck_ "_I'll always do everything in my power to come back to you."

She ran her hand up the back of his neck, "I know Jon. I'm just going to miss you. What happens after all this is all over?"

Kissing down her chest. "Well…. We get married." He gently kissed her perky blue breast then starts to suck on her nipple."

She moaned softly, "Mmmm and?"

He kisses her stomach as he glided his fingers down to rub her blue pearl. "And we'll also get bonded."

Her breath skipping. "Mmmhmmm...?"

He kisses her hips as he slides his fingers into her wet sex. "And I'll try to make love to you every day".

Licking her lips as her breathing picked up slightly "Mmmm...yesss... and.."

"And this." He shifts his body between her legs as he spreads her legs wider. He leans down and sucks on her clit as he fingers her then sends light biotic pulses up her.

She grabs the sheets as she arches her back and moans. "Oh, goddess above I love when you do that!"

After a moment, she pulls him up, "Mmm come here and let me taste me on your lips."

He kisses her then sucks on her bottom lip "mmm I love when you talk like that."

She smiles as she slowly shimmers her hands up his sides, "I know. Now I want on top."

He smiles and rolls on his back, pulling her on top. "Mmm"

She straddles his sides then reaches down and slides his hard-throbbing membrane inside her. She let out a long breathy moan when she slides him into her. She throws her head back moaning as she rocks back and forth and rubs her clit against him. "nMmm... yess.."

He shimmers his hands up her thighs and closes his eyes as he moans. "Oh, yesss Liara."

She placed her hands on his chest as she continues to slide up and down his shaft. Breathing heavier, she says "Tell me what else?"

He bit his lip then says, "Mmm, I want lots of blue babies."

She stops and looks down at him, surprised. "You what?"

He sits up and kisses her. "You heard me. You also stopped you, bad girl."

Smiling devilishly, "Mmm you going to spank me?"

"Oooh, more than that. Turn around and get on your knees."

She removes herself from him and gets on her hands and knees. He looks her sexy blue body over as he shimmers his hand over her rear then slaps it

She looks back at him as she moans "nMmm"

He smiles, "Spread your knees apart, lean down, butt up." He slides his hands over her butt then grabs her hips and pushes himself deep into her wetness. He gently began kneading one of her erogenous zones as he moves in and out of her.

Liara gripped the sheets and let out a long moan. "Oooh! goddess...yesss"

"You like when I do that? How about this" He rubs both of them together.

Breathing and moaning rapidly she barely gets out. "Yess…." Her eyes blacken over as she moans louder "... goddess... Jon... " She dove into his mind eagerly. He feels her barely hanging on, and she feels him at his brink. He sends her his love and the desire he has for her. It sends her over the edge, and it makes him follow her into it. After the release, they slowly fall back into each other.

He leans down and kisses her back then lays down beside her. "I love you."

She slides down on her stomach, "I love you too." She moves over and drapes herself on half of his body then kisses his neck. "Jon?"

"Hmmm?"

She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest "Did you mean what you said about lots of blue babies?"

He kisses her crest. "I sure did. I want as many as I can get."

She raised a brow marking quickly "Mmhmm." (_We'll see about)_

Scrunching his brow together. "What do you mean by that?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything..."

"Yes, you did. You said, "We'll see about that..."

Propping herself up on her elbow, she looks at him "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did Lia. I heard you plain as day."

"No, I mean, I didn't say it. I thought it!"

Shepard furrowed his forehead. "Are we stuck in our meld still?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so but possibly. It could be something else..."

He pinched his brows, "What?"

"You have nanites in your body. Your sister said something about them being unpredictable. She mentioned mind capabilities depend on the person. I'm wondering if our resent deep melding is causing this. When you talk to your sister, ask her about this."

He huffed. "I'm not asking Katie about Asari sex melds. Let's just get some sleep and see if it's there in the morning."

-/

He woke and hit the time on his omni tool. 0840. "Damn!" He slides out from under Liara slowly. Heads to the bathroom to pee. Comes out grabs his underwear, puts them on as he looks around for the rest of his clothes. "Lia?" She stirs in the bed. "Liara?"

She grunts, "Hmm?"

Putting on his pants and his shirt. _(Damn it woman get up!)_

Irritated she says in a tone "I'm up Jon! Why are you yelling at me?" Turning and sitting up in bed. She looks at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

His eyes were wide, and his mouth was gaping open. _(Liara?)_

"What?" Her mouth drops. "Wait...You didn't say that aloud."

"Liara hurry up and get dressed. I need to call Katie."

—-

Message from Jon Shepard: Hey Kat, I need to talk to you. Secured. Have a minute? Call me back. Info sent. -Jon Jon

—-

Message from Kathleen Shepard: Jon Jon! Hey! Give me five! -Kat

—-

He smiled when he saw his sister come into view, "Hey Katie!"

She smiled, the excitingly said, "Jon-Jon! Oh, my goodness I can't believe it! So amazing! I was so freaked out about it."

"I know Mom told me," he replied

"Look at you!..." Her smile faded. "And what the hell is with your face? You look like Alex!" she pointed to Liara "... and who is that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Ugh you sound just like Mom! I'm working on getting that fixed." He looked at Liara then back at her "Oh, I'm sorry Kat this is my fiancé Dr. Liara T'Soni."

Liara slides more into view, smiles, and says "Hello."

"Lia, this is my sister Kathleen."

Katie smiles, "Hi! Oh, my goodness, Jon, she's beautiful!"

Liara turns a darker shade of blue, "Thank you."

Kathleen smiles. "When do I get to meet her in person?"

Jon scratches the back of his neck. "Thank you. I don't know when you can meet her. I'm busy with saving the Galaxy right now. She lives on Illium, and well you're over on earth. Mom wants to get together too. Maybe we can meet up at the Citadel or something? Anyway, I need to wrap this up sister so we can all get back to work, but I have to ask you something about the nanites"

Her eyes flashed, and she quickly says "What happened! I knew it! I told Alex... but noooo—"

He waves his hand rapidly in front of the screen, "Kat calm down. I have a question is all."

"Oh! Ok well, what's the question?"

He nervously takes a breath. "Ok Ummm well it's…It's kind of... ya know... ummm see...err... we.."

She cocked her head and scrunched her face as she watched him stumble over his words. "Ugh, Jon just spit it out."

"I'm trying Katie; it's just difficult to explain."

Liara buts in. "I'll ask her. Ok, so with your nanite subjects that had these so-called extensive mind capabilities were they Asari or all types of subjects?"

Katie pinched her lips to the side "The majority of them were Asari, Yes. How'd you know that?"

"Ok, well that explains part of it. And the others?" Liara asked

"The other subjects were random species and were mildly affected and only temporarily," she replied

Liara nodded, "Interesting. Do you know if they have or had Asari partners?"

She cupped her hand around her chin as she thought for a moment. "Hmm, No, not sure about their partners." She sat for a moment processing what Liara just said then her eyes widen. "Ooooh! Oooh! _{Writing it down}_ Sexual Melding causing temporary telekinesis and or telepathy." Bringing her hand to her mouth as she gasped. "That explains a lot. Yes, I can't believe we didn't think of that." Slapping her hand to her forehead. "Ugh, I feel so dumb."

"Ok, you said temporary, so not permanent?"

"Correct not permanent per se, three to four days maybe. Technically it would renew at every deep meld. It's almost as if the nanites pick up on the meld and hang on to it. The difference here is, you two are in a relationship and are not a one-night stand. Your link is going to be continuous. As you probably know Liara, with Asari, pure deep sexual melds with the same partner, the more it happens, the more you absorb of one another." She glanced over at her brother and noticed he had a look of confusion on his face. "In other words, Jon, during your deep melds it's like you two are on a road facing each other and the information is flowing back and forth. You see her, she sees you, and in that time you two are one person. During that time the nanites trap you two, as a whole for "X" amount of time. When it's pure, it's almost as if your unlocking your souls; you give your partner all of you. Even without the nanites, in that pure of a meld, you could learn her biotic moves and or her language via deep continuous melds. So, who knows with the nanites. As I told Alex, there are infinite possibilities as to what they can do."

"I see, and yes, she's right about the pure melding. Ours didn't happen on a regular deep meld only after a few pure melds. I'm guessing that was a pure meld."

"It's different for everyone," responded Katie

"How far do you think the link reaches?" says Liara

Katie raises her brows, "Oh! Good question. I guess you'll have to find out and let me know!"

Shepard steps in "Thanks, Katie! I appreciate the info and talking to you, but I have to get to work. Love you. Bye" (End transmission)

Looking at each other. "Holy hell, Liara! I love you, and I love our melds but you in my head twenty-four seven. I don't know if I can handle that." He said as he shook his head

Furrowing her brow and bringing her hand to her chest. "Ouch, Jon!"

He shook his head slightly "Babe, You're on my mind all day but in my head? That could be highly distracting."

She giggled, "No, I know what you mean. We'll have to figure this out."

"Damn it, why now? Why didn't this happen the other day?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's because you unshielded your mind and let me completely in. Thus, being a pure meld." She quickly raised her brow markings "Oh... maybe we can shield each other out like we can memories?"

He nodded, "Ok ok ummm let's try." Looking at each other. "Ready, go." A moment or two passes. "I got nothing," he said

"Me too! Well at least we know we can shut the link down." She said smiling "So now I can tell you I love you whenever I want." she said then kissed him

He smiles and kisses her back then looks at his Omni tool time. "Shit Liara it's 0915. I have to go."

"Me as well." She kisses him. "I'll see you later."

-/

"Welcome back, Commander Shepard. Miranda Lawson is now relieved of command," states EDI

He smiles. _I see she made it back before me._ He looks up "EDI what time did Miranda make it back in this morning?"

"Commander, Ms. Lawson relieved Lt. Adams at 0730," replied EDI

Laughing "Thank you, EDI."

Shepard takes the elevator up to his quarters to shower and change. Afterward, he stops at the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat then walks into Miranda's office with his coffee. He sips some coffee then says, "Good Morning Ms. Lawson."

She looked up from her computer briefly, "Good morning Commander. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering, how long have you…. you know…. with the Red Dragon."

She stops typing at the keyboard and looks at him. Furrowing her brow and slightly shaking her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shepard jumped slightly when he heard Liara in his head _(Really love, you're going to bombard her with that?)_

Holding his hand to his heart. _(Holy Hell, Liara! You scared the bejeezus out of me)_

Liara was laughing_ (I'm sorry and what's bejeezus?) _

_(I'll explain later. We need to work on this. I have to go. I love you)_

_(I love you too!)_

Miranda was looking at him strangely. "Shepard are you ok? Shepard…."

Startled he said "Huh? Oh! Yea... yea I uhhhh….. I.. I burned myself on my coffee." Pausing for a moment "So, ummm your extra activities. Please explain?"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, then darted her eyes around. "Commander Shepard." Gritting her teeth "I honestly DON'T know what you THINK you know, but this is definitely NOT something to talk about HERE and now."

Looking at her with an arched eyebrow. "You're right! I have NO idea what I'm talking about. I was just giving you a hard time. Uuggghhh….Oh, I have a side mission to do for Liara. More terminal hacking and then some data reconstruction. I'll need Kasumi and whoever you don't need around at the moment. Then we need to catch up with Thane."

She nodded, "I'll go with you. When do you want to get started?"

"In an hour or so, I need to do some rounds. Also, when are we going to get that machine?" He made a circular motion around his face "I'd like to get these scars taken care of."

"Oh, right not too much longer. Have you talked to Liara about the body upgrades?"

_(Body upgrades? What kind?)_

Jumping again slightly. "Damn it, I completely forgot but I will." _(Yes, body upgrades. We'll talk about it later)_

-/

Shepard reconstructed the hacked information to find Nxyeris was the Observer. Also, recruited Thane and Samara.

—-

The last morning with Liara. He's awoken by the blaring sound of his alarm clock. She grunts when he disturbs her sleep as he moves to turn off the alarm. She reaches for him then holds him close. "Ughhh you're leaving me today."

He kisses her crest, "I know babe. I'll be back as soon as I can. I have to recruit a few more people and do whatever else comes up. Oh, before I forget did my equipment come in?"

Kissing his neck and running her hand down his stomach. "It did. It's downstairs in a black bag. You can grab it on the way out."

"mmm, Lia what are you doing…."

"Mmmmm keeping you here as long as I can." She began to kiss on his chest. "I'm not going to see you for months, and I want you to make love to me before you leave."

-/

**Arriving back in Illium after several months. 1800 hours. **

Message from Jon Shepard: Hey babe, I just landed I should be there in thirty minutes or so.

Message from Liara T'Soni: Can't wait. I'll see you soon!

Liara looks up when she hears her doorbell ring. She quickly slips into her skimpy black dress and calls out from upstairs "Kirre that should be Shepard can you grab the door!" She slides her high heels on then hurries downstairs to meet Shepard in the living room. She walks over to him quickly then kisses him deeply and hugs him tight. "Goddess I missed you, my love."

Mesmerized by what she's wearing, he says "Wow, Look at you!" He waggles his eyebrows "Mmm I can't wait to get you out of that sexy dress."

She stepped back and shimmered her hands down her sides as she seductively swayed her body at him. "MMmm just for you baby."

-/

Tela Vasir waiting at her sniper location.

She had her sniper rifle propped up on the next-door building's ledge as she looked through the scope of her sniper rifle. "There she is standing in the living room with Commander Shepard no less. No armor, this should be easy, I can get a clean shot to the heart through your back. It'll tear through you and hit him as well though." Sighing. "I really don't want to kill a fellow Spectre especially Commander Shepard." She groaned "Ugh damn it she just engaged the privacy windows. It's now or never, and I'll have to do it blind. I'll fire a couple of shots, one should hit her." She breathes in and lets it out slowly as she gently pulls the trigger.

-/

Liara was laughing with Shepard. "I'm going to get dinner ready." Just at that moment, she moved away from the bullet to walk to the kitchen. He cried out as the bullet ripped through the right side of his chest and the force of the impact spun him slightly.

Liara turned quickly as she frantically cried out, "Jon!"

With his left hand, he pushes her to the ground as he yells, "Liara get down." As he pushes her out of the way the second shot hits him in the back near his left shoulder.

She picks herself up slightly from the ground, and in a panic, she turns her head toward Shepard to see him lying face-first on the floor with crimson blood oozing out of his back. She screams. "Noooo no no noooo!. Jon!" She crawls to cover then biotic pulls him to her. She rolls him over on his back. "Please...please goddess..." She ran her hand down his face "Jon, look at me!" She looked up then frantically yelled "Shandri, I need lots of medi gel now! I also need a medical transport! Kirre call Miranda and Dr. Chakwas! Get someone here now!" she demanded

Shepard looking at her trying to speak but unable to speak. He tries to talks to her through their mind link, but he's been gone too long, but instead, he just coughs out blood.

Tears flowed out of Liara's eyes. "I know love, I've got you." He nods at her and closes his eyes. "Jon, don't you dare close your eyes on me." Holding pressure over the bullet hole wounds. "Stay with me, my love… Please!" Watching the color in his face beginning to fade. "No, don't you dare leave me! Shandri I need that medi gel!"

-/

Miranda scrunched her brow at the call coming in. "This is Miranda Lawson."

"Miranda, This is Kirre, One of Liara's bodyguards. Shepard's been shot by a sniper in Liara's apartment. We've called medical transport. He's fading fast. Sent you her info."

Her eyes flashed, "Holy Shit! We're actually in the same building a few floors up! We'll be there soon!"

—

"Hello, This is Dr. Karin Chakwas."

"Doctor, This is Kirre, One of Liara's bodyguards. Shepard's been shot by a sniper in Liara's apartment. We've called medical transport. We need someone now! He's fading fast. Sent you her info."

"On my way, dear."

-/

Shandri runs over to Liara with the medi gel in her hands. "I'll do the back wounds first; lift him Liara." She kneels down and squirts medi gel in both his wounds on his back. "Ok, lay him back down." She squirts another tube of medi gel in his chest and shoulder wound.

Liara gently ran her hand down his face. "There you go, my love…. Does that feel better?" He just grunts at her. She could hear his bubbling breaths start to slow. She wipes the blood from his mouth and kisses his forehead. He grips her hand tightly as he scrunches his face. She looks into his eyes as she cries and pleads, "Hold on…. Please… " Liara watches her lover's eyes lids start to blink slower and slower as his life slips away. She looks up and yells "Where my fucking medical transport!"

"Everyone is on their way Mistress," replies Kirre

Liara feels the grip of his hand release slightly_. _She looks down to see his eyes closing and barely breathing. He looks at her as he softly gasps out his last breaths then his eyes close. Her face scrunches as she starts sobbing uncontrollably and in pleading a voice "Nooo no no no… please nooo... please…."

Shandri quickly checks his neck for a pulse, and when she doesn't find one starts compressions on his chest.

A few moments later she hears banging at the door then hears Miranda yelling. "Where is he?"

She runs over to see blood everywhere. "Bloody hell! Liara, I need you to move out of the way." Liara in a daze and not responding to Miranda, says "Alex, get her out of my way!" She looks at Shandri "How long have you been doing compressions?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure. Not long I suppose."

"Let me take over!" She does mouth to mouth then starts compressions on his chest. As she's doing compressions, she looks over at Liara "Talk to me Liara; when did he stop breathing?… Liara!?…. When did he stop breathing!?"

Liara looking at her hands and clothes covered in her lover's blood, she starts shaking.

Miranda says, "Shandri she's going into shock! Keep an eye on her." She stops compressions, checks for breathing and does mouth to mouth then starts compressions again. "Damn it, Shepard! Don't you fucking die on me! Come on you little shits do your fucking job!"

A couple moments later… Medical transport and local police arrive.

EMS leader yells out. "Where is he?"

Miranda calls out, "Over here!"

EMS leader says, "What do we have?"

"Dual gunshot wound, one to the left shoulder area and one to the right chest. Medi gel in place. Stopped breathing maybe four minutes ago. CPR started shortly after breathing stopped." replied Miranda

EMS leader says, "I'm Tael, and this is Peova; please move so we can work." Tael cuts his shirt off and says "Peova prep the defibrillator." After Peova preps the unit, she starts compressions on his chest again while Tael adds several sticky nodes to his chest. After placing the nodes on his chest, she hooks him up to a portable heart machine that's flatlining. Tael unwraps the bubble breather from its bag, places it over his mouth and starts pumping air into his mouth. They hear the defib unit beep ready. Tael yells "CLEAR" then places the paddles on its pads. His chest jolts up as they shock him. They raise the voltage on the defib unit. Peova starts compressions again as they wait for the defib unit to charge. "Come on…Come on!" They hear the defib beep ready. Tael yells out "CLEAR" then places the paddles on his chest! His chest jolts up again as they shock him. They hear a slight heart beep from the machine. "We've got HIM! Let's get him on the litter and into the transport."

Karin says, "Where are you taking him? I'm his personal surgeon, and I would like to come with you."

Tael responds, "Nos Astras Central Medical Hospital. That's fine. The rest of you can follow us there."

Tela Vasir speaks loudly, "Ok crew, let's get this scene closed off and get me someone that can tell me what happened!" She looks over at Shepard then sees Liara unscathed. _Damn it! It'll be much harder to get to her now. _

Kirre walks over to her and says, "Who are you?"

Vasir responds with "Tela Vasir Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

Alex walks over "What the hell is a Spectre doing here?"

She says, "I heard the call and rushed over. Can you tell me what happened here?"

Alex narrows his eyes at her and looks her over. S_omethings not right here._

Kirre says, "Yes, Liara and Commander Shepard were standing over there, _{she points into the living room}_when he got hit."

They follow Vasir over to the living room. Tela looks at the multiple bullet holes in the large exterior glass window then down at the blood on the floor. She says, "and this is where the sniper shots came through and attempted to assassinate Liara but hit Commander Shepard?"

Kirre says, "That's correct."

Alex buts in and said, "Woah…wait a minute… why would you say that?"

Cocking her head at him, "Say what?"

Glaring at her he says "You said they attempted to assassinate Liara but hit Commander Shepard. Why not say attempted to assassinate them both?"

_Trying to recover from letting her error slip "_Why would anyone want to kill the Hero of the Citadel? I figured the attempt was on Liara considering she works in a dangerous field of information brokerage " _Shit _

"Mmmhmmm."

"Well… I have what I need here." She heads for the door and says, "Thank you."

Alex walks over to Miranda and speaks to her softly. "Something is not right with her. "

She looks up and over at her as she leaves, "How so?"

"For instance, She's a Spectre. Why is a Spectre even here? That on its own is extremely odd. Then she says the sniper attempted to kill Liara, not Jon. Why would she even know that or say that? When I asked her about it, she says it was just a hunch. She knows something, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

Miranda pinched her brows, "You're right that is odd. We'll have to talk to Liara about it and dig into it further."

Sneering he says. "Fuck that, I'm digging into it now. She just became my prey, and if she had anything to do with this, she's dead."

-/

Karin comes out of surgery eight hours later. She walks into the visitor room and softly shakes Liara's shoulder.

She opens her eyes then jolts up. "Karin! Is he ok?"

Karin speaks to everyone in the room. "He's going to be fine, Yes. He gave us quite the scare but with everyone's help plus the nanites he'll make it through. The first bullet ripped through his chest which collapsed his lung and broke through two of his ribs. Then the second bullet shattered his shoulder blade, and a fractured bone cut part of his main axillary vein. He has some internal bleeding. He's currently sedated and in ICU. We're currently running a bone restructuring scan on him. With his nanites in place, his recovery should be much faster. He should be on his feet in three to four days."

Liara stood, "Can I see him?"

She nodded, "Just For a moment Liara." Karin looked at the others "Everyone else should go back to the Normandy and get some rest."

Liara walks into ICU and into his darkened room. She softly runs her hand down the side of his face, then kisses his forehead and whispers "I love you."

Karin taps her shoulder, "Come on Liara."

"Can't I just stay here with him?"

Karin shakes her head "No, Liara go home and rest."

She turns to her. "Go home? To a crime scene?"

Sighing, "I'm sorry, Liara. They're going to stop his drip in five hours and should be un-sedated in about seven hours. You will be available to see him in six. Go home"

-/

Six hours later, her Omni tool dings. She looks at the time. 0900. He should be up in an hour. Liara gets up, showers, and gets dressed.

—-

She walks through ICU and into his room quietly. She pulls up a chair, sits next to the bed, and takes hold of his hand. He squeezes her hand and clears his throat. "Liara?"

She stands up, "Jon?"

He grunts, "Mmm?"

She leans in and kisses him all over his face. "Goddess Jon, don't ever do that to me again! I was terrified!"

Laughing softly. "Oh man, that hurts. I'll do my best not to babe. They said I'll be out of here in a few days."

Liara replied, "Yes, three to four days, I was told."

"Good that just means I have more time with you," he said then smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Jon..."

They both turned when they heard a knock at the door then Miranda walks in. "How are you doing Commander?"

"I'm alive, Ms. Lawson."

She laughs, "Yes, you are Shepard. Liara we need to talk about the shooting. Red has some interesting information about what happened." Miranda then proceeds to tell her everything.

By the end, Liara is glowing angrily with biotics. She spats out, "I'm going to hit her so hard with a warp that her remains will fit into a cup!"

Miranda laughs and says, "Well, that's if you get to her before Red. He is already hunting her."

Shepard furrowed his brow, "Why do you think she tried to kill you?"

She sighs, "It has to be another attempt from the Shadow Broker."

"I see, Red told me the backstory of what all went on during the capture of Shepard's body," said Miranda

"Yes, and we left Feron behind." Shaking her head. "I shouldn't have left him."

Intrigued. Shepard says, "Who's Feron?"

Miranda replies, "A double agent. He worked for Cerberus and the Shadow Broker. He knew the consequences Liara."

"I understand that Miranda but I still shouldn't have just left him."

Miranda holds out a datapad, "The Illusive Man gave this to me this morning."

"What's this?" Liara grabs the datapad and listens to it. "It looks like a leaked transmission between operatives and the Shadow Broker. Some hints to the location and Feron! He's still alive." she smiles then says "I need to get to a secure com and call Seket."

Shepard raises a brow, "Who's Seket?"

"He's the best research analyst I know. He works at the Dracon Trade Center. I'll send what I have to him, and he can put it all together for me in no time." replies Liara

He grabs her hand gently. "Liara don't go at this alone. Take a team with you. Tali, Grunt, Garrus, Miranda, hell even Jack. I don't care."

She kisses him. "I will my love. I must go!"

-/

Liara yells "Vasir... it's over!" _Liara, Miranda, Jack pointing their guns at Vasir_

Vasir turns slowly to a pedestrian nearby and says, "Hey... hey you. What's your name?" She walks up to her, grabs her from behind and puts a gun to her head.

"Ma...Marianna", the woman, says frantically

"Marianna, you want to live, don't you? You tell those people that you want to live."

Liara glares then said, "I'm going to end you Vasir!"

The Red Dragon materializes behind Vasir. As quick as a snake, he grabs her head with one hand, with the other he shoves his dagger into the back for her neck and pierces it through. Vasir drops her gun as her arms flop to the side. As she gurgles he whispers in her ear "For my brother you fucking bitch."

Liara looks angrily at Red and says "I wanted to kill her"

He shrugs as he says, "Yea well… too late"

She stalks up to Vasir, shoots her in the head then rummages through her pockets and grabs the data disk.

-/

On the Shadow Broker ship, Liara talks to the Yahg….

Shepard looks at Red points to him then himself and then brings his hand to his fist. Red looks back at him and says, "Oooh fuck yea! It's shake and bake time baby. I'm assuming crash and bash?"

Shepard smiles broadly, "You know it!"

Liara looks at Shepard confused _(shake and bake?)_

He laughs_ (yea. You'll see) _

Miranda rolls her eyes.

Jack looks at them both and says, "What the fuck?! Shake and bake?"

Red laughs then shakes his head from side to side as he says, "Yes. He's going to shake it, and I'm gonna muthafuckin bake it!"

The Yahg breaks his desk in two and throws it at them, taking out Miranda and Garrus.

Shepard flash charges the Yahg and shoots him with his shotgun. Then Red does the same. They rinse and repeat several more times. After Red's second hit he slices the Yahg with his poisonous blade.

Jack eyes wide as she yells, "Holy shit you two, you going to let anyone else get to play?"

Red yells back, "What the fuck are you waiting for a god damn invitation?"

"Fuck you Red!" snarls Jack

He snaps back, "Blow me, Jack."

Jack kisses her middle finger at him.

Liara looks up at the massive energy field above the Yahg. "I have an idea. Guys tag team him again. Jack, we're going to bring that massive energy field down on him."

As Shepard and Red tag team, the Shadow Broker another time. Jack and Liara give everything they have to pull the field down on it.

After the Shadow Broker is dead, Shepard and Red help up Garrus and Miranda as Jack says, "Did you two have a nice nap?"

As Miranda leans on Red, he says "Are you ok?" Then wipes off some of the debris from her clothes.

She grunts, "I'll be fine, but Bloody Hell did that hurt."

He whispers, "Want me to kiss it better?"

A smile crept across her face as she murmured, "Mmm you better..."

Jack says, "Hey, Cheerleader! Did you fall on your big bubbly butt because it looks swollen?"

Miranda grunts then said, "Shut up, Jack!"

After helping up Garrus, Shepard walks back over to Liara. "Are you sure you want to do this? Become the new Shadow Broker?"

Liara gives a lopsided grin "With the Shadow Brokers information network, I can help you tremendously." She looked at him then said, "Let's get Mordin, Kasumi, Tali, and Red in here. We need to strategize and secure this place down. We also need to figure out how to mobilize the network. I don't want to be trapped on this ship." She looks at Shepard _(TIM will know soon enough. I'm sure she'll tell him) _

He looks at her (_I don't know. She's turning on him more and more every day. She's different. Also, her involvement with Red has changed her)_ "I agree you need to be mobile. I also need to talk to Miranda about this. We need to maintain your secret." _(What about Feron?)_

She shrugged, "Hmmm I dunno..."

"I'll leave you to it. I'll see you later." Shepard walks up to Miranda. "We need to talk."

Crossing her arms. "Ok, I'm listening."

"We need to discuss what happened here," he said

She nods, "Yes, I know. He's going to want a full report."

"And? What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know Shepard, but I have to tell him something. My loyalty to him is just about gone. His ideas are ludicrous! What he did to us on the collector ship was asinine. After I get my sister, I want out!" she replied

He scratched his chin. "Is that what Liara helped you with?"

She nodded, "She is helping me with it. So is Red."

"How is Red working for you?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she said

Arching his eyebrow, "You know what I mean."

Rolling her eyes. "He can be an ass and cocky, but affectionate and attentive. He's different than others. It's not always about sex either. When we're apart, and I hear from him, it makes me smile. Ugh, damn it. I don't know what this is... I don't know if it's stress or just blowing off steam! Why am I telling you this?"

He smiled, "Miranda you care for him. Have you talked to him about this?"

She jerks her hand down, "No! This is no time for emotional entanglement."

He crossed his arms "I'm sure it's too late for that. It's ok to care for someone. I know him, Miranda. He's only been "involved" a few times the rest were a bang and toss. For him to continue with, you means he cares for you."

She sighed, "I know he does! You and I know more about the collectors than anyone. We know how unlikely it is we're coming back alive. Damn it! Why does he make me feel like I do!"

"You should talk to him about this Miranda."

-/

Miranda walked over to Red "Red, I need to speak with you over here when you're done with Liara."

He looks at her "Uh oh! Am I in trouble, Ms. Lawson?"

"Just come see me when you're done." Turning and walking away. "Ass…"

Laughing, "ok, I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

Walking up to Miranda, "Hey, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I do. Come in here." They walk into another room. As the door closes, she says "What are we doing Alex?"

Furrowing his brow and saying in a sarcastic tone "ugh... well it looks like we're fighting bad guys Miri. What do you mean?"

She huffed, "I know that, you ass. I'm talking about you and me."

He walks up to her and places his hands on her hips. "What about us?"

She turns from him. "You know how unlikely it is I won't make it out of this."

"Yea and I'll be highly pissed if you don't because then I'll have to go hunting some fucking Collectors and Reapers."

Laughing softly. "Alex... I... I care about you."

Walking up behind her. "And I care about you, Miri."

Sighing. "What idiotic bunch of hormones thought this was a good time for love?"

Wrapping his arms around her. "You love me?"

She nodded gently. "Yes, I do Damn it!"

Turning her to face him. "Hey, look at me." Smiling at her, he says "Miri, I love you too." He kisses her passionately. "Now, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

He takes a breath then explains their plan. "We have a plan in place. As you and Jon are off fighting. I'm going to stay here with Liara and Feron to secure this place for now. We need to get off this ship and take it mobile. Kas is placing an order for some extremely high-tech equipment that can do just that."

She raises her, brows, "How do you plan on doing that?"

He does a quick side nod. "Well, that's where the high-tech equipment comes in place. Liara doesn't want full control of the Shadow Broker. After this is all over she just wants Jon and a family. She wants to be involved but doesn't want it consuming her life. What we came up with is to share the load between her, myself, Feron, a select few of her commandos, and whoever else."

Miranda smiles, "Hmm that's a great idea to break it up. Can I join?"

"You want to? I thought maybe you'd go back—"

She shook her head. "No, I want out after I get my sister and I want to be done with this. I'll need something to do afterward, and this is right up my alley."

He nodded, "I'm sure she won't have a problem with it" He grunted, "Well, she'll probably want you on your own ship."

She groaned, "Ugh... I'd rather be with you."

He rubbed her back, "I know, but we'll figure it out. Let's go talk to her about it."

They walk up to Liara and Red says, "Hey Liara, do you have a minute to talk?"

Liara looks over at him "Of course. Red."

"I was discussing our plan with Miranda."

Liara blurts out "You did what?! Can we trust her!" _(Jon?! I need you)_

_(What's the matter!?)_

Miranda shook her head as she says, "Red, I knew this wasn't going to work."

He says, "No it's fine Miri." He looks a Liara. "She can be trusted."

Liara holds up a finger. "Hang on, I need to talk it over with Shepard." _(Alex just told Miranda our entire plan. Can we trust her?)_

_(Oh, yes, she can be trusted. She wants to be done with Cerberus)_

She looks at them both. "Ok, he says you're good."

Both of them raising an eyebrow at her and says, "Wait what?! How?"

"Oh, right. Shepard and I can communicate telepathically," says Liara

Miranda closed her eyes as she shook her head. When she opened them, she said "When?... wait it's the nanites... wow. Why only you?"

Liara smiles, "Yes, only me, and that's a complicated answer. Now let's get back to the question about you Miranda. So, you want in?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do. When my sister is safe from Cerberus, and this is over with. I want to be done with them. They'll hunt me but what you're doing is right up my alley."

"Ok, well Feron will be on his ship with a commando. Red will have his ship with a crew of my commandos. Miranda you can take Tezzik's ship with your crew of commandos as well and please rename it." She points to herself, "I'll be taking the Blue Lagoon with my own crew."

Red and Miranda looking at each other with frowns on their faces. Liara looks at them both. "What?"

"Well we were kind of hoping we'd be working on the same ship," replies Miranda

Liara furrows her forehead "I see... well... let's not worry about it now. Let's get through this and see what happens.

Miranda smiles, "Thank you Liara."


	8. Suicide Mission

**Chapter 8: Suicide Mission**

"Liara, the majority of the crew was taken. We have to rescue them! We need to hit that Omega 4 Relay soon. I thought I was going to see you beforehand, but there's no time. Are you still on the Shadow Broker ship?" asks Shepard

"Goddess Shepard that's horrible. I really wanted to see you beforehand, but I understand. No, and you should have seen it! We crashed the broker ship into Cerberus! It was all Red's idea..." replies Liara

Shock at what she just said "Liara!"

"Jon, we did it remotely. I wouldn't have put myself in immediate danger like that." She paused then said, "Oh, all the broker ships are set up and are already out and about. No problems so far."

He nods, "That's good news. Let's rendezvous like we originally planned. Meet up outside Omega near the relay. We're leaving from here now. It'll take us ten days to get to the relay. Wait for us there then we'll proceed from there. If we don't come out after three days. Then something went wrong."

Liara shook her head "You'll make it out. Don't say things like that! Did you do what we discussed?"

He nods, "Yes, I did the upgrades to the ship. Also, the bone and skin weaves. Those have already helped me out numerous times. I'm thankful I did them! I love you. I'll see you soon!"

"I love you too. Come back to me."

-/

**Collector Base**

Shepard points to each of them as he said, "Miranda, Tali, Samara you're with me. Let's finish this! Everyone else hold out here. Normandy be ready for an evac call on my signal. Alright, crew, we get in there, set the bomb and get out fast."

Shepard and his small crew all look up at an enormous Human reaper dangling from the ceiling.

Tali's glowing eyes widen at the sight before her "Keelah Shepard, it's a Human Reaper!"

Edi came over their com units. "Shepard, it looks like the large tubes injecting the fluid are a structural weak link. Destroying them should cause the structure to collapse."

Shepard waved them toward the hostiles as he said, "Alright, everyone you heard her. Let's kill off these incoming hostiles and blast those tubes!"

Miranda shook her head, then said, "Shepard that was too easy."

Shepard nods in agreement "I know, everyone be ready! I'm going to set the reactor for ten minutes and blow this place sky high."

Joker announces over their com units "We have an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through."

TIM: Shepard, you've done the impossible. Now I'm must ask you to acquire the knowledge from this base on that reaper they were building. I want that technology.

Shepard scoffs "That would be a negative there ghost rider! I'm blowing everything on this base to hell. Nothing survives!"

TIM: Damn it, Shepard, I need that information.

Shepard jerked his hands down and snarls, "And I said No!"

The Illusive Man turns to Miranda and commands, "Miranda do not let him destroy the base!"

Miranda arches a brow and smirks "Or what? You'll replace me next?"

TIM: I gave you an order, Miranda!

Miranda nods then said, "I noticed. Consider this my resignation!"

_{End transmission}_

Shepard laughs, "Nice one Miranda."

Garrus comes through their com units. "Shepard its calmed down on our end. I think we got them all or the majority of them."

Shepard replies, "Great, call in the Normandy and get everyone on the ship. I'm about to arm the bomb with a 10-minute count down."

Garrus: Roger that!

Shepard waves his small crew. "Alright everyone let's move. We have ten minutes until this place is blown to bits."

Shepard steadies himself as the platform begins to shake, "Ugh what the hell..."

Miranda's eyes widen then points to the massive reaper "Holy hell... the human Reaper is alive!"

Shepard quickly hits his com unit. "Joker we have a situation. Leave a shuttle and get everyone out of the relay. Now!"

Joker shakes his head and quickly replies," No way! I leave you behind again, and Liara will flay me alive!"

Shepard hisses into his com unit, "Don't argue with me, Joker. The bomb is set to blow in exactly nine minutes thirty seconds. Go Now!"

-/

The Normandy flies out of the Omega 4 Relay busted and battered. Everyone waiting on the other side of the relay cheers!

Liara looks at the ship and gasps. "Goddess, they took a beating." Worried about Shepard she calls the Normandy. "Normandy, this is Blue Lagoon welcome back! Is everyone accounted for?"

Normandy to Blue Lagoon: Negative Liara, everyone is not accounted for! Shepard and a small crew are still in there."

Liara clenches her fists and growls. "Damn it Joker, and you just left him behind?!"

Joker snipped. "Not willingly Liara! They ran into a situation and ordered us to evac immediately."

Liara grunted then said, "I will get him myself!"

Joker shook his head and replied, "No, Liara, you can't. He already armed the bomb, only seven minutes are remaining. You don't have an IFF and even if you did you wouldn't have time!"

Her eyes flashed, "Whaaaaat?!"

-/

Shepard looked at everyone then said, "Alright everyone let's kill it quickly and get the hell out of here!" He points to the red eyes "The eyes look like a weak spot. Let's take it down!" After a few minutes of battle, Shepard yells "Shit! Everybody look out it's coming down! MOVE!"

_{The reaper hits the platform disrupting the stabilizers and tilting it thirty degrees as it falls off the side}_

Miranda loses her balance and falls down then starts sliding toward the edge of the platform. Shepard quickly jumps and slides after her. Reaching for each other. He attempts to grab her hand, but it slips through. He grunts as he reaches for her "Come on Miranda!" As she slides off the edge of the platform, he clasps on to her arm. Looking down he sees the Reaper's explosion coming "Oh fuck!" He quickly pulls her up.

As the Reaper crashes to the ground, it explodes, and it sends the pieces upward. Some pieces crash into the platform tipping it into the other direction.

A large piece falls down on top of Shepard's leg and shatters it as he cries out in pain. Then a sharp piece of the reaper slices through his armor piercing his side and pinning him to the platform. He yells "Fuuuuuucccck!"

Once the shaking stops. The rest of his crew removes the debris from themselves. Banged up as well they get up as fast as they can and hurry over to Shepard.

He groans then said, "Guys, need to get out of here! Just leave me!" _{trying to pull the piece from his side but it's not budging}_

Miranda shook her head, "Not a chance Shepard!"

He shakes his head at her "Miranda, there's no time! Just go!"

-/

Liara watching the time tick down and no shuttle coming through the relay she begins to chew on her fingernail then mumbles. "Come on! Where are you! There are only four minutes left!"

-/

Miranda snips "We're not leaving without you!" She tries to help Shepard remove the debris from his side but with no avail then yells "Damn it!"

Samara stepped up to them and said, "Let me. Shepard, this is going to hurt!" Samara blazes her biotics and grabs a hold of the debris and rips the pierced debris from his side. As she ripped it out he screams out in pain. "Ahhhh!"

Miranda and Tali bend down and help him up. Shepard limping along, he turns to Miranda. "We're not going to make it like this! Just leave me."

"Just shut up, Shepard!" She looks over at Samara "We're going to have to biotic pull him as we run or we'll never make it. We'll be extremely lucky if we even make it now! Tali you're going to have to cover us."

-/

Liara checking the time. Less than thirty seconds left and still no Shepard. She scrunched her face as she shook her head, "Goddess, where are you?"

-/

Garrus sees them running to the shuttle with Shepard biotically in tow. He waves at them as he yells out. "Come on! We're running out of time!" As they all pile into the shuttle, Miranda yells "Go! Go! Go! Shit, this is going to be too close!"

Tali turns to Samara. "Samara, help me get this armor piece off. We need to get some medi gel on that wound before he bleeds out."

Seeing the relay in sight. Miranda said, "Come on push it Garrus! Less than twenty seconds."

He pushes the lever, but it wouldn't move any further "I've got it all the way up! It won't go any faster!"

Impact in 5 - 4 – _{they hit the relay}_3.

-/

Liara with tears in her eyes as she watches the timer ticks down and still no Shepard. She mumbled, "Come on…come on…come on…" {5….4….3} She looks up to see a shuttle come through. "Thank the goddess! Shandri get me on the Normandy now!"

"Yes, Mistress."

-/

Normandy, this is NS1 "We need the med bay prepped and Dr. Chakwas ready upon arrival!"

Copy that NS1.

—-

"Normandy this is Liara. Requesting to come aboard."

"Copy that Liara. Request granted."

Liara boards the Normandy. "Goddess, you all look like hell." She walked up to Miranda "Miranda, where's Shepard?"

Miranda did a quick head jerk. "In the med bay, he has a stomach wound, and part of his leg was shattered. You can see him after Karin is done with him. It's going to be awhile. I suggest you head up to his quarters. I'll have EDI notify you when Karin gives the all-clear."

"Normandy this is the Red Dragon. Requesting to come aboard."

"Copy that Red. Request granted."

Red comes aboard frantically looking for Miranda and Shepard. He sees Liara pacing outside the Med Bay. "What happened?"

Liara looks at him then said, "He's in surgery. He has a stomach wound, and part of his leg was shattered. He's going to be fine."

Red nods then said, "Where's Miranda? She ok?"

She raises her brow markings "Oh, umm yes. Just a few cuts and scrapes. I believe she went to her quarters."

Red walks through Miranda's door to see her laying on the bed.

Miranda hears the door open. Turning her head at the sound of her door, she sees Alex standing there. She quickly got up and hurried over to him; he met her halfway as she collides into him. He wraps his arms around her. "Damn it, woman, you had me worried! Are you hurt? You look like hell."

She kisses him. "No, just scratches."

He pulls out a medi gel and gently puts some on her scratches on her face. "Strip so I can look you over."

She laughs, "You just want me naked."

He smirked, "I do, but right now, I want to make sure you're ok."

She strips down to her underwear and lays back on the bed.

Red crawls next to her on the bed. "Ok, let's have a look." He gently spreads medi gel over her scratches and bruises on her body. She winced as he touched a deep gash on her arm. He said, "Grazed by a plasma beam? The doctor will need to look at that if you don't want it to scar." As he's applying the gel her door opens, and Liara walks through. They both look over toward the door.

"Miran…" Liara's eyes widen, and she quickly turns her back to them. "I am SO sorry! Your privacy lock wasn't engaged."

Miranda laughs. "It's ok, Liara… he's just tending to my wounds. What can I do for you?"

"I forgot to tell you that Oriana is on the Black Mamba. They picked her up a few days ago from our secure location. They're on their way here now."

Miranda smiled "That's fantastic news. Thank you, Liara."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to your wound care." Once she exits the privacy lock engages.

Liara smiles then sighed, "Now if only I could get to my Shepard."

-/

Liara heads up to Shepard's cabin, changes into lounge clothes and lays on the bed. She smells his pillow. "I miss you." She lays there and eventually drifts off to sleep. Several hours later she wakes to EDI calling her name. "Dr. T'Soni?"

"Yes, EDI?"

"Commander Shepard is available now."

She jolts out of bed and hurries to the door. "Thank you, Edi!" Liara walks through the med bay doors to see the bone reconstruction machine working on his leg. She walks to Karin. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine Liara. Shepard's leg is easily repairable, and his stomach wasn't too bad either. We had to repair several internal damages, but he'll recover. He's on rest for the next several days."

"Can I go over and see him?"

"Yes, Dear. He should be awake at any moment now. You can sit and wait but just mind the recon machine." replied Dr. Chakwas

Liara pulls up a chair next to Shepard and takes a hold of his hand. She brings it to her lips and kisses it.

He squeezes her hand and smiles. "Lia?"

She quickly looks up and over at him "Yes, my love?"

He smiles, "I knew it was you."

She smiles, "I would hope so. Who else would be kissing your hand?"

He smiles and laughs. "Oh, don't make me laugh..."

Shepard looks over towards Dr. Chakwas "So, Doc when can I get out of here?"

"You'll need to stay the night here. I'll check you again in the morning, then you'll be able to rest in your quarters. And I mean rest that means no sexual activity until I say otherwise." _{Liara slightly blushes} "_The machine should be done repairing your leg in a few more hours. Liara you should grab some dinner before the mess hall closes."

Liara kisses him. "I'll be right back."

They sit, eat, and chat until the bone machine is complete.

Karin walks over and does a scan on his leg. Great that healed up just fine. She does a scan on his side. "Those nanites are working quickly. You'll be healed in no time."

Shepard raises a brow, "So, am I still stuck in here?"

Dr. Chakwas immediately replies, "Yes, you are! I don't want you using your stomach muscles too much. You need to lay here and rest. If you want to sit up you need to use the bed lift."

He grunts "Yes, ma'am."

Karin looks at Liara. "Liara, I'm assuming you're staying in here tonight?"

She nods "Yes, ma'am."

She looks at both of them. "You two behave yourselves. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as the doors close behind her, Liara pulls his covers away and crawls into bed with him. Laying on his non-hurt side. She places her hand on his chest, drapes a leg over his leg then kisses his cheek. "I missed you."

He kisses her crest, "I missed you too." He runs his fingers down her crest valleys.

She shivers. "Mmm Jon... stop that..."

"Stop what? This?" {_Rubbing the sensual parts of her crest}_

Purring. "Yesss, Jon. You know what that does to me."

He smiles. "Mmhmm."

"You're injured, and this is what you're thinking about?"

He smirked, "Yes. First of all, you started it. Secondly, I'm always thinking about this."

She huffs, "Me? How so?"

"Well... you're rubbing your leg against my junk. You have your tits pressed against my body, your crotch against my leg and I haven't seen you in a while. So, yea... I'm horny, and you're turning me on."

"Jon, I always lay like this on you, except my arm is normally around your stomach. This particular time I'm fully clothed and not naked. How is this any different?"

"I miss you, that's what's different. I'm sorry, I won't touch you."

She props herself up on her elbow. "Don't be like that. You know I love it when you touch me."

"Mmhmm"

She kisses his neck. "Are you pouting?"

He shook his head as he looks away, "Nope."

She's snakes her hand down his stomach to his crotch and rubs him. "Yes, you are..."

"Mmmm. Nah uh..."

She kisses down his neck and nibbles on it. "Do you want me to love on you?" she said as she continued to rub her hand against him and she could feel him becoming hard. She pulls his member out of his underwear and strokes him.

He leans his head back on the pillow and moans softly, "Mmmhmmm."

She kisses his chest then slides down. "Mmm how about this?" She places her hand around the bottom of his hardening shaft as she slides her mouth up and down. As she came to the tip of his head she rolled her tongue around it then sucked it. She continued to bob her head up and down as she applied suction with every lift. Shepard moaned in pleasure as she continued to work her magic on him. In the end, she gently stroked him quickly and licked his tip as she waited for him to release. He gripped the sheets as he cummed into her mouth. She smiled then licked her lips "Mmmm…" She licked excess cum from him then slid back up and kissed him "You happy now?"

He smiled, "Yes, and no."

She pinched her brow markings, "Why no?"

"Because I got off and you didn't." He caresses her erogenous zones.

"Mmmm, Jon." She grinds herself wet self-up against his thigh.

He tells her, "Slide up so I can reach you better." She moves higher up on the bed and parts her legs for him. Shepard shimmers his hand down her panties and rubs her clit. She softly moans in his ear. He sends light biotic pulses in her as he fingers her. She closes her eyes as starts panting, pushing her hips into his fingers and grips the sheets. "Goddess I love when you do that. Mmm, do it faster." He complies with her wishes and swipes her clit moans "Yesss." Her eyes blacken over at the brink of her orgasm.

-/

Red gets out of bed and gets dressed. Miranda stirs. "Mmm, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go check on my brother."

Miranda looks over at the time. "It's 2330 he's probably asleep, and I'm pretty sure Liara is in there with him. Actually, I know so."

He turns and looks at her "How do you know?"

She rolls her eyes, "Because it's Liara, That's why. You should just wait until tomorrow."

He waved her off as he turned toward the door, "Ehh I'll be back. I'm just going to check on him and come right back." He walks into the med bay to see his brother fingering Liara. His eyes widen at the sight, he turns quickly and leaves. Groaning as he walks back into Miranda's room. "Well you were right I should have waited."

She laughs, "Why what happened?"

"Uh yea...well... he was in the middle of fingering the hell out of Liara, and she was moaning like she was about to come all over his hand. They must have been in the middle of a meld because they didn't hear me come in or they just didn't care."

Miranda rumbled in laughter, "Wow... go Liara. I would have never imagined."

He gets back in bed. "Uggghhhh..."

"What?"

He closed his eyes as he shook his head "Now, I have that stuck in my head."

She straddles him then kisses his lips. "Mmmm well let me distract you from it."

-/

Karin walks into the med bay to see Liara sleeping in bed next to Shepard. She shakes her head at the sight_. I swear those too..._ She clears her throat loudly. "Good morning!"

Shepard wakes. "Good morning, Karin."

Liara wakes shortly after. "Good Morning."

Karin pats Liara's leg "Hop up, so I do my scan and give him a checkup."

Liara hops down.

Karin scans Shepard. "Everything is looking good Shepard. You're cleared for light duty for two days then I want you back in here for another checkup."

Thank you, Karin. He turns to Liara, "Lia, hand me my clothes so I can get out of here before she changes her mind."

Dr. Chakwas flattens her lips at him. "Oh, and Shepard, no heavy lifting, no strenuous stomach activities and keep exercise to a minimum."

He looks at Liara after putting on his clothes. "That means no sex."

Karin grimaced then said, "I didn't say that Shepard but I suggest she be careful and have her do all the work."

Shepard nods then replied, "Thank you, Karin."

Liara turns a dark shade of blue as they walk out the door. She grabbed Shepard's hand, then said, "Let's go shower and come back down for some breakfast. I'm starving."

They come back down to see Miranda and Red coming out for breakfast as well. Red whispers in Miranda's ear. "I'm going to embarrass the hell out of Liara."

Miranda gently slaps his arm, "Don't be an ass."

He laughs, "I have to. I can't pass this up."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. They grab breakfast and sit at a nearby table. He waves Shepard over. Shepard nods in acknowledgment. Liara and Shepard come over to eat with them.

Red smiles then said, "Good Morning. How are you feeling Jon?"

Shepard smiles at him "Morning! Much better. How about you?

Red gives him a slight side nod, "I'm good." A smile crept across his face as he looked at Liara "So... I came by to see you last night."

Shepard nodded, "You did? When?"

Liara's head shot up as her eyes flashed_(Noooo!)_

Red takes a sip of his coffee. "Yea suuuuure did. Right around the time, you two seemed to be extremely busy."

"Did you now? Hmmm sorry, we missed you." Shepard said as he took a sip of coffee.

Liara turns a darker shade of blue. _(Goddess Jon, I'm going to crawl into myself and die)_

Shepard smiled as he gave a soft laugh_(Don't let him get to you. So, what if he saw. I loved every minute of it)_

Red looks at Liara blushing and laughs. "Damn Liara, I would have never even thought you were soooo... adventurous… It was pretty hot, though. I bet you're an animal in bed huh? Grrr!"

Miranda slaps Red hard on his arm. "What the hell? And to think, last night you were whining about the image being stuck in your head."

Liara covers her face_(Ugghhh she knows too? Make the horror stop!)_

Shepard continued to laugh_(He just got himself in trouble)_

Red rubs his arm. "Owww! I wasn't whining, and I was just messing with her geezus Miri."

Miranda narrows her eyes at him. "Whatever you're an ass and stop torturing her."

Liara lets out a breath then said: "Thank you, Miranda."

Jon looks at Red and winks at him, "You have no idea."

Red points at Liara, "I knew it. I fucking knew it!"

Liara covers her face. "I hate you right now Jon."


	9. The Beam

**Chapter 9: The Beam**

Shepard, Liara, Garrus, and Kirre are all making their way for the beam.

_Liara tried to pick up her pace to catch up to Shepard (Shepard! Slow down. We're not as fast as you)_

_(I need to make it to the beam Liara. Just follow me in)_

_She reached her hand out for him (Don't leave us behind)_

Suddenly there was an explosion, and it launched a Mako into the air. Shepard head jerked over at the mako and watched as it tumbled through the air. As it comes closer to him, he dodged quickly out of the way.

Liara's eyes flashed at the sight _(Jon!)_

He let out a breath _(I'm fine)_

Another explosion launches another Mako into the air. Shepard turns and watches it fly towards Liara. His eyes widen as he reaches his hand out toward her _(Liara!)_

She looks up when she sees him and hears him then yells "Watch out!" The Mako comes crashing down onto another and explodes on impact. The force of the explosion blasts all three crew members outward in different directions. Shepard immediately runs towards Liara as he frantically yells "Liara?!"

She moaned in pain, then said, "Over here."

He looks her over and sees several cuts all over her face, crest and exposed body. Indigo blood was trickling out from her wounds. He gently touches her face, "Are you ok?"

Liara shakes her head then reaches for her damaged leg. "No, I think my leg is broken."

He gently pats her shoulder as he looks around. "Hang tight babe. Let me find the others." He stands as he continues to look around then calls out "Garrus! Kirre!"

Kirre waves her hand at him as she replies, "We're here." He looks over to see them both limping and Garrus with a bad gash in his side. Shepard gets him on the com unit. "Joker, I need an evac now!"

Mumbled static comes through the line, but Shepard can make out "... on... the.. way."

He rushes back over to Liara and bends down to pick her up. "Come on, baby, I've got you." She wraps her arms around him as he runs for the Normandy. Once the Normandy touches down he hurries up the load bay ramp, sets her down carefully then said, "Here take her." Ashley grabs Liara, but Liara pulls away from her with tears in her eyes "Noooo! No no no."

Shepard looks at her as he waves his hand "Liara, you have to get out of here!"

Tears were streaming down her face. "Shepard you're not leaving me behind!"

He points to her leg, "Liara, your leg is broken, you can't come with me." Shepard runs his hand down her cheek and looks in her eyes. "No matter what happens, you mean everything to me... you always will."

She leans into his hand. "Shepard I..."

He pulls away and walks backward down the ramp. She reaches for him, "I am yours..."

He yells, "Go!" She watched as he ran back toward the beam as the bay doors were closing.

Ashley softly places a hand on Liara's arm "Come on, let's get you to the med bay." Liara just nods in acknowledgment.

As Ashley is helping her to the med bay, Liara screams out in severe agony. Karin runs over to her "Liara, What's wrong?"

Ashley winces at Liara, screaming "I'm not sure Doctor just that her leg is broken."

Liara's body was shaking as she clutched her hands to her chest, then said, "Not my pain ... It's Shepard. I can feel him, and it feels like my body is literally on fire." Her eyes widen as she gasped. "No... he got hit by Harbinger's laser beam."

Karin looks at Ashely then said, "Ashley, help me get her on the table." Dr. Chakwas quickly does a scan of her body. "Yes, fractured leg, multiple contusions, and cuts. Liara lets get your leg fixed first."

She winces in pain as she grabbed at her shoulder ."Goddess Karin, he's in so much pain and growing weaker." Her eyes flashed suddenly as she sensed Harbinger "Noo…"

Hackett: Son of a bitch he did it! Someone made it the beam!

She grabs her stomach in agony. _Goddess Jon, why would you do that to yourself? _Karin, he just shot himself in the stomach. Her mind reached out for him _(Jon?!)_

Leaning against something, he barely opens his eyes, and with blurred vision he pulls his hand away from his side to try and look at the damage. All he could barely see was blood oozing out then he felt Liara in the back of his mind.

_(Jon?... Answer me... please...)_

_(mmm?)_

_(Stay with me, my love)_

_(mmm… I… I…..can't….I'm soo tired…)_

_(Yes, you can... I need you to fight this...please... come back to me)_

He hears Hackett over the com: Nothing is happening; it must be something on your end….

Shepard flops around on the ground, "I... don't... know…" He closes his eyes as he slips into the darkness.

_(Jon? No... ) _her voice fades out...

When he comes to, he's at the top of the Citadel. A young child, like an apparition from his nightmares, walks over to him and says, "Why are you here?"

Shepard pinches his brows as he looks around, " Where…where am I?"

Catalyst looks at him "We are on the Citadel."

Liara was extremely faint in the back of his mind (_Don't listen to him. Listen to me….you're not on the Citadel!)_

He shook his head_ (I am…I did make it. I was in the control center. I saw Anderson and The Illusive Man)_

_(No Shepard…. Listen to me… You were hit by Harbingers laser beam. You didn't make it to the portal, Anderson did. Don't listen to him!)_

_(No, no, I did. I was there. He made me shoot Anderson, and The Illusive man killed himself)_

Liara fades out._ (No…Jon..)_

Blinking his eyes and quickly shaking his head, he looks at the glowing child "Who are you?"

He hears Liara again extremely faint in the back of his mind. Barely above a whisper. _(Jon...Come back to me...)_

"I am the Catalyst. The Reapers are mine. I control them. They are the solution."

Shepard furrowed his brows "Solution? To what?"

"To restore order." replied the catalyst. The child turned, and points to three machines "Control, Synthesis or destroy are the options."

Shepard squeezes his eyes then shakes his head. He hears Liara again faintly in the back of his mind _(There… you are….stay… with…Nooo….)_

Shepard looks back at the child "Options for what? For the weapon to work?"

The catalyst smiles, " Yesss. You'll need to make a choice."

Liara began pleading with Shepard_ (There are no choices, Jon!….Do not accept him!)_

The child pointed to the control device "If you choose Control you will take this ramp and grab the electric handles, and you will give yourself to them. Once you do, you can control the Reapers."

_(Nooo...)_

He turns and looks toward the control device "And my other choices?"

The catalyst points to the synthesis device and says, "Your other choice is Synthesis. You will combine yourself with the beam, and you will give yourself to them. Once you do, you will combine organics and synthesis together."

_(Nooo…)_

Shepard looks at the two devices, then said, "And my other choice?"

The child points to the last device "Your last choice is destruction. You walk over there, and you will destroy that column. By destroying it, it will cause a mass explosion. That explosion will kill all the reapers."

_(Noooo….)_

Shepard pinched his brow as he looked at all three choices "What whatever choice I choose will stop the Reapers?"

The catalyst nodded, "Yessss, but you must choose one."

_(Jon!… Listen to me, love… there are no choices….. he's trying to get you to just kill yourself. Whatever you chose is your death! Choose nothing!…. and come back to me….please)_

He shakes his head. "And what if I choose nothing?"

The child curled his lip slightly. "Then the harvest will continue, and this will have all been in vain. Choose!"

_(It's not for nothing!… It's not….. Anderson is going to fire it up any minute now… Don't listen to him!)_

Liara tapped at her Omni tool quickly, but it wasn't functioning properly. "Damn it!" She quickly turns to Ashley. "I need to get ahold Red on the Fire Breather. Now!"

"Red… come in!" Liara said frantically

"This is Red! What's happening?"

"Red, Shepard is very badly injured. Harbinger is creeping into his mind and trying to take hold. I'm trying to get him to fight him, but I'm losing. Harbinger is trying to tell him he has these choices to make in order to save the galaxy from the reapers. Whatever choice he makes will lead to his death!"

Red let out a breath, "Where is he?"

She shook her head, "I don't know exactly, but he's somewhere down near the beam."

His eyes flashed. "Liara the weapon is powering up! I won't have time..."

She pleaded, "Please... Red... if not for me then for your brother."

He nodded, "I'm on my way." He calls Miranda on the coms. "Miri come in…"

Miranda answers quickly, "Yes?"

"I'm going down to save my brother. He's badly injured."

She shook her head, "Alex, the weapon is powering up!"

He sighed, "I know. I love you"

She gripped the table she was leaning on "Damn it Alex. Let me do it. I have more medical expertise than you. I'm already on my way down. Stay with Liara. I love you!"

He shook his head, "Damn it, Miri. No way! I'll meet you down there."

Catalyst peered at Shepard, "You must choose!"

Shepard ran his hand over his mouth then answered faint voice in the back of his mind (_If this is all a ruse, how do I know you aren't part of it? Ask me something, that you know only I would know the answer to.)_

_(Ok, ummm….what memorable event happened, the day after we first made love?)_

He smiles and looks directly at the catalyst, then said "I choose to do nothing!"

He hears Harbinger growl as he pulls his mind away from it. He opens his eyes to see himself in a pile of rubble. _(Liara...? ) _He could hear her more clearly now.

_(Jon! Thank the Goddess! Are you ok?)_

_(Noo... I. I'm not…mmmphmm. What.. what's happening?}_

_(The weapon is powering up and about to fire. We're about to head through the relay to the rendezvous point. Hold on, your brother is already on his way down to get you)_

_(mmm tell him No...I don't….have….much time left..mmm) _His head slowly bobs around as his eyes lids blink slowly.

_(Jon, you promised me... blue babies… please…please.. come back to me…)_

Through a very weak link, he tells her _(I know... I did.. I'm…I'm sorry… I..I.. love ...) _Throughthe loss of blood and the red sonic blast hitting him, it knocked him out cold.

When their link is severed. She places her hands over her face and releases a blood-curdling scream thinking he just died. With her whole body trembling, she cries in between her continuous screams. After several ear-piercing screams, Karin walks over having heard them before, and she sedates her.


	10. Surviving the Darkness

**Chapter 10: Surviving the Darkness**

She was paralyzed to the nightmare in her mind. Echoes of her lover repeatedly calling out to her but she couldn't respond. He was hurt, scared, alone, and I couldn't see him in the darkness. (_Liara... please don't leave me. I need you. Liara...)_

It was dark when she woke in the med bay. "What day is it? What time is it?" She didn't really care. She laid there with her eyes closed. She tried reaching her mind out for him and hoped for an answer, prayed for an answer but knowing she wouldn't receive one. (Jon?)

Silence is all that was there. Liara clutched at her heart as the heartache blankets her in agony. _Goddess, it's happening all over again_. _The empty void-returning, the pain, the sadness. He filled my heart, body, mind, and soul with everything I ever wanted, and now it's gone. I will find him, but there's no rebuilding him this time. _She feels a hand on her arm. She wipes her face and turns to see Dr. Karin Chakwas standing there "I'm sorry dear. I know you loved him deeply and your heart is torn. Stay positive and believe he's alive. We won't know for certain until we're back there."

She shook her head, "I know but... I felt our link sever and he was badly injured and barely hanging on."

Rubbing her arm and smiling. "I understand, but you don't know. How about you get up, get something to eat, shower and rest in your own bed."

She gave a faint smile, "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

—-/

Red walked off his ship "Everyone spread out and look for him. If you find any other survivors help them as well, but Shepard is priority. Now go!"

They checked body after body, most of them dead, others injured, some hanging on to dear life, one being Commander Shepard. Villio one of Liara's commandos came upon a severely battered man lying in a pile of rubble. Most of his armor was burned away; it almost looked like it was part of his skin, blood coming out all over, his face beaten and swollen, and so many wounds. She pressed her com unit and said "Red, Miranda I've got something."

Red quickly hit his com unit "you found him?!"

"I'm...I'm.. not sure... possibly. I can't tell he's too beat up."

He pinched his brow, "Is he alive?"

She shrugged, "I... don't know! "

Red runs to her location. When he came upon her, he looked down at the solider in the rumble and says "Fuuuckk me there's no way he's alive." He immediately wiped away the dirt, blood, and muck from Shepard's known area of his scar. He knew it was him but didn't want to believe it. There it was his scar at the top of his hairline. "Damn it!" He looks around "Where's Miranda?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure."

"Get her over here now! Then find a functional Mako or something that can transport him." He demanded

Miranda runs over, and with widened eyes, she says "Holy shit. Is that him?"

He sighs, "Yes!"

She instantly checks for a pulse. She looks up and smiles. "He has a pulse; it's very weak, but he has one." She points to his abdomen then shoulder "Damn it gunshot wound to the stomach and shoulder" She applies medi gel to each wound. "We need to get him to a hospital and get that looked at before he goes into septic shock." She calls over Teyr and Lindanux. "Ok, ladies let's carefully biotically lift him out of there. Easy... Easy..."

"Miranda, there's a shuttle over here. It's in bad shape, but it's functional. Well... barely.." says Villio

"It'll have to do. Bring it!"

—

A month passed before the Galaxy communication buoys were operational.

—-

After a month of trying Genrie another of Liara's commandos with Reds crew finally received a response. "Genrie, this is the Normandy!"

Genrie lets out a breath then replies, "Thank the goddess. How is everything on your end?"

Joker responds, "We're banged up, but we're fine. The Geth are still working on the relays, not sure how much longer. Did you find Commander Shepard?"

"We did. He's at London Central Memorial. He's recovering but has yet to awaken. Please let my Mistress know."

—

Ashley and Shandri take the elevator up to Commander Shepard quarters that have been Liara's for the last month. She steps off the elevator to see the red privacy lock in place. She buzzes the door. No answer. Ashley buzzes again with no answer. "Come on, Liara. You've been locked away in there for a month with only allowing Shandri in there occasionally. I'm going to continue to buzz this door until you answer it!" Ashley waits five minutes when she received no response. "Edi open this door now!" Ashley walks in to see Liara curled up in a ball on the bed.

Liara hears the door open "I want to be left alone!"

"I get that Liara but the com buoys came back online and we have news from London."

Liara sits up quickly. "What news?! Where's Shepard?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. They found him."

She raises her brow markings "Is he alive? Please tell me he is..."

Ashley smiles. "He is. He's at London Central Memorial recovering."

Liara lights up as the darkness fades. "Thank you... thank you, Goddess!" She jumps out of the bed and hugs Ashley. "When can we get there?"

She grunts when Liara squeezes her tightly. "We're not sure. The Geth are still working on the relays. I need you to get better before we get there and Liara..."

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Please ... take a shower because you smell and eat something. You look terrible."

Liara blushes. "I'm sorry. I'm going to right now."

—/

Two months had passed before the Geth, and Rachi repaired the major Relays and four of the others.

Liara anxiously waits for the shuttle to land. As soon as it lands she hopped off the shuttle and ran at a full sprint to London Memorial. Once she arrives, she notices that they have the main area of the hospital blocked off. *Emergency personnel only. No Visitors* Frustrated she walks up to one of the many soldiers guarding the entrance. "Excuse me, I need to get back there."

The soldier shakes his head. "I'm sorry ma'am there's no visitors at this time." He points to a location with a line and several terminals. "If you need information on someone or persons you're inquiring about, please go over there. If your person or party were recovered with identification it would be listed there with the current status."

She huffed, "But I'm here for Commander Shepard!"

He nods and says, "I'm sorry ma'am but no special treatment" Then proceeds to tell her the same thing.

Annoyed, she walks over to the line to wait. She looks around for Red, Miranda or her Commandos that were with them and she sees none of them. She finally gets to a terminal and types in his name Jonathan William Shepard. The results come back with *Classified * She angrily says "Of course it IS!" Annoyed she turns from the terminal then notices a familiar woman quickly forcing her way through the crowd and to a soldier. Liara quickly walks up closer to see that it's Shepard's mother who is very angry and in full military mode.

"I don't give a damn about the rules and regulations! I'm not standing in a fucking line for a terminal to tell me about the status of my son, Commander Shepard, Private! You will tell me what I want to know or you will find someone who does, and you WILL do it NOW! Do you understand me!" She snarled

"Yes, ma'am but my orders—"

Admiral Shepard cut him off. "I don't give a damn about your orders!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Said the soldier

She scoffed, "Did…did you just fucking ma'am sandwich me with ma'am yes ma'am?!"

He swallowed hard then said, "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am, but I need you to calm down."

Liara watched as Admiral Shepard's face became beet red as she hissed and jammed her finger into his chest. "Calm down? Are you giving me orders Private? I'm your god damn superior you fucking shit-turd! I give you orders! NOT the other way around!"

He blinked rapidly, "I'm sorry ma'am."

Liara watched in complete horror as Hannah continued to lay into the poor soldier.

"If you don't tell me where my son is, right now, I swear to fucking Christ that when I'm done here, I'm going to shove my FOOT so far up your ass, you won't be able to walk for a fucking week!" She growled as she breathed heavily

"Yes, ma'am."

"If you ma'am me one more fucking time without complying to what I'm asking. So, help me, God." She clenched her fist then took a deep breath as she released her hands_._ "The next words out of your mouth are going to be where my son is. Annnnd Go!"

"I'm sorry ma'am..."

Liara watched Hannah's anger bubble over the edge. Liara was scared, and she wasn't even yelling at her.

Clenching her fist then shoving her finger in front of the soldier's face as she growled out, "Are you… fucking kidding me?! You know what, forget the foot fuck. Better yet, I will have you SHOVELING SHIT out of some constipated yahg's asshole for the rest of your fucking career! You got that?!"

"Admiral Shepard!….MOM!….Over here!"

Hannah was breathing heavily when she heard someone call out for her. She jerked her head in the area of her name being called and quickly scans the room toward the voice to see Alex headed her way. She pushes by the Private and says, "Get the fuck out of my way."

As she walks away, Liara quickly walks over to Red as well. When she passes the soldiers, she hears one say, "Damn man, that was Admiral Hannah Shepard man…you are so screwed." Another says "Yea you are, I've heard the horror stories about her. She will find a constipated Yahg."

Hannah walks up to Red and hugs him. "It's good to see you made it alive and unharmed. Where's your brother at?"

"Back this way." He looks over at Liara and hugs her. "How are you doing?"

Liara gave a faint smile, "I'll be better once I see him."

As he walks them back to Shepard's room, he fills them in. "When we found him… he was in pretty bad shape." He looks at Liara, remember when we looked in his cyro pod, and he was all fucked up?"

She closed her eyes briefly. "Goddess, is it that bad?"

"Well… not THAT bad but it's up there. His armor was damn near burned off or burn on to his skin. He had several injuries. Gunshot wound to his side… that was nasty. Damn near killed him. The doctors had to peel his armor from his skin before they could even treat his wounds. During that process, he went into septic shock. They had to resuscitate him a few times during his surgery. He still hasn't woken up. They don't know when he will." He ran his hand over his chin "Liara, Miranda is hoping maybe you'll be able to help him come back to us."

Shedding tears, she says, "Goddess Red. I knew it was bad, but I didn't want to believe it at the time. I will do everything I can to bring him back."

They walked into his room to see him lying there in a coma. Grown out hair on his head and face. Wires hanging off him that connect to machines.

Hannah walked up to one side of him as Liara walked up to the other. Hannah took his hand, leaned into his ear, and whispered "Hey my baby boy this is your mother. I need you to fight this and come back to the light my son. We're all waiting for you, and I know you can do this. Stay strong. I love you." As she lifted she kissed his forehead then wiped her tears away. She caressed his hand with her thumb for a minute then let go to walk over to Red. "I need you to do something for me."

He nodded, "Ok, and what is that?"

"I need you to go to a particular Alliance Secret Underground Research Facility and get your sister. I told her to grab as many people as she could and to hide out there until this was over. I'm hoping she's ok and still there. I haven't been able to get ahold of her, and she hasn't tried to contact me either." She tapped at her Omni tool "I'm sending you the info."

He looks at his mother and nods. "I'll bring her home. I promise"

"Thank you." She looks at Liara and says, "Ok, do what you need to do. Bring him back to us."

She nodded at her then carefully crawled in the bed next to her lover. She ran her hand down his cheek, leaned into his ear and whispered, "Hello my love, I'm here now, and I need you to come back to me. I miss you, and I love you so much. Our link is gone, but I know you can hear me. I'm going to softly meld with you now, and I will find you, my love." She walked into his mind and was presented with an entrance to a cave. Looking around to see nothing else she walked up to the cave and called out, her voice echoed. (Jon… Jon…. Jon)

She waited for him to answer like he always did when they melded, but it was silent. She eased deeper into the cave and announced herself (It's Liara, can you hear me?) She turned the light on, on her Omni tool then continued further down the path. She stopped; she came to a large opening. When she looked around there were several paths to take. (Oh goddess…. I'm going to get lost in here… I need to mark the main entrance and take one path at a time.) She searched every day several times a day for months with continuous nothingness.

Miranda walked into the room and said, "How are you doing today, Liara?"

She just shrugs her shoulders with a sad look on her face.

Miranda sighs "He'll come to eventually"

Liara shook her slightly. "It's been two months Miranda, and there's no answer, no memories, no nightmares just a sea of darkness and paths that lead to dead ends. I don't know where he is. I know he's there somewhere but where? There are so many paths."

She patted her leg, "Just keep trying. You'll find him."

Another month rolls around, and she's back in his mind searching. She's tired and deep down into a path that seems to go on forever. She calls out (Jon?) Liara stops as she swore she heard an answer. She called out to him again (Jon?) She waits and listens carefully and hears him very very faintly. (Liara?)

She instantly darted down the path at a sprint then came to a breakaway with several paths. Marking her entrance as she did in the beginning, then called out again. (Jon, where are you?!)

He responds, (I'm down here. I'm stuck.)

She still can't tell where the echo is coming from. (Babe, I'm trying to get to you! I don't know where you are. I need you to help me.) Looking around, she sees a tiny blink of light down one of the paths, and she takes off down it at a sprint. Reaching the end, she calls out (Jon?) Very softly she hears him. (Yes?)

She turns quickly to his voice that was right there. Shinning the light in the direction, she comes upon a man shielding his face and sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest. He looked like a scared frail man that's been locked away in a concentration camp for months. Walking over to him slowly she kneels down. (I'm here my love. I'm going to get you out of here ok?)

He just nods at her then says (I'm stuck.)

She furrowed her brow markings (Stuck on what my love?)

(The black tar that keeps me here.)

Looking around, she saw no black tar. Shaking her head. (There's no black tar my love.) She wraps her arms around him and touches her forehead to his. (Come with me, and I'll get you out of here.)

He holds on to her and in a nervous voice (Ok.)

As she releases the meld, she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Jon?"

He slowly opens his eyes, and his voice cracks as he says "Lia?"

Smiling and nodding her head she says, "Yes?"

He reaches his hand up to scratch his face and notices a beard. "Holy shit how long have I been like this?"

Laughing slightly. "Five months. Oh, I have to do something really quick, and I hope you don't mind." Hitting some buttons on her omni tool.

"Hello Liara, what can I do for you?" Said, Hannah

"Hello, Hannah. I promised you as soon as he woke that I'd call you. Here he is."

Smiling at his mom on the screen, "Hey mom."

Tears were streaming down her face. "I knew you would come back. It's good to see you awake son. I can't stay long but before I go." She steps out of frame

"Jon-Jon!" His sister said excitingly

He smiled broadly, "Katie! You ok?"

Wiping her tears away. "Yes, just glad to see you awake. We'll come by as soon as we can. Ok? I love you."

"Ok, Son we have to go. Love you!" Said, Hannah

He nodded then said, "Love you too!" He looked at Liara. "Thank you."

She smiled, "You're Welcome."

He looked around, "Where's Alex? and everyone else?"

"Alex is fine. He's out and about, probably with Miranda. Most everyone has gone home. They all came by to see you." Taking a deep breath. "Not everyone made it through the war. Zaeed, Anderson, Vega, and Javikk all died."

"And your Dad?" He asked

"Oh, she came by and is now back at home, helping with the rebuild. It's amazing how much the Geth have repaired in such a small amount of time."

Dr. Chloe Michel walks in. "Well… it's nice to see you awake Commander Shepard."

"It's good to be awake Doctor."

"Let's take a look at you." She does a scan of his body. "Everything looks, good Commander. We just need to get you on a physical therapy program, and you'll be out of here in no time. Just a heads up. I'm supposed to inform the council and Admiral Hackett once you've woken. I would expect them to come by with the next day or so."

"Thanks, Doctor."

—-/

"Welcome to our temporary home. We'll be staying here until your physical therapy is over. I haven't really stayed here because I wanted to be with you." Said Lira

Shepard looked around the apartment "I see a few new faces here."

"Welcome home Commander!" Said several commandos

Liara nodded, "Yea Dad brought them when she came down." She looks at him. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, uh yea. I'm just tired..." he said

She rubbed his back "It's has been a long day. Do you want to go lay down?"

"I think I'm going to need your help getting up these steps." He replied as he extended his hand.

Taking it, she says, "I thought you were getting better with these."

He whispers in her ear. "Oh, I am, but I want you naked upstairs"


	11. Life After

**Chapter 11: Life After**

Liara and Shepard are at their apartment in London. Liara is relaxing on the couch, drinking her wine. Meanwhile, Shepard is doing physical therapy with his therapist Trish. Liara looks over at Shepard doing stretches. "So, wait you're telling me that Alex proposed to Miranda and they want to do a joint wedding?"

"Mmph…. yea that's right. They figured it would just be easier." Trish stretches his other leg. "You know since everyone will be there already for ours."

"Not that I don't mind, but I want to get bonded as well. I want a human wedding and an Asari bonding. Will it be ok with Miranda if we do that?"

"Oww Trisha that hurts." Shepard glances over at Liara, "She knows and said it would be fine."

"Then I'm fine with it. We'll just need to figure out how to do the ceremony. This is exciting once we get married I'll come out of it with two more sisters!"

Trish is pushing down softly on Shepard's back. "Oh man, that's about as far as I'm going."

Liara looks over at Trish then at Shepard squirming under her hands. He turns his head to his soon to be wife. "That you will Lia. You'll need to get with Miranda on colors and arrangements. Whatever you two decide will be fine by myself and Alex."

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting out it that easy. You're helping."

Shepard holds a TheraBand at his hip and stretches it up to do shoulder exercises while he responds to Liara. "Fine, I'll pick the music and help with the cake."

"You're on medical leave for what the next four months. How about we try to do it within that time frame and try to go somewhere that's not completely destroyed? I'm thinking of sandy beaches and a fully-loaded resort. Actually, I'm going to search for that now."

He turns to Trish. "What the hell? Why does this hurt so bad. I can lift more than this."

She smiles at him "Maybe it's because you were in a coma for five months, and your muscles are weak."

Grunting then answering his fiancé. "Fine with me. Like I said you need to call Miranda."

Liara sets her laptop to the side. "I will do that now before I forget."

"Miranda Lawson here. Oh, Hi, Liara."

"Hi, Miri. Jon and I just heard the news! Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm assuming you're calling about plans?"

"That I am. I know this is a rush, but Jon and I would like to get married while he's on medical leave, if we can get an opening. We have three months, but we also want to travel somewhere for our honeymoon. We're thinking of a fully-loaded resort with a beach. You're more than welcome to book the same resort. In separate rooms of course."

Laughing. "Of course, it sounds like it would be fun."

"My only concern would be that I want to get bonded at the same time. The ceremony is similar but different. The ceremony might be a little awkward with you two just standing there waiting for it to be over, but then we do the normal human wedding. I really want our bonding to be done in Thessia. Is that going to be ok?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine Liara. We need to finish up somethings here. Where will you be in the next week? In London or on Thessia?"

"We'll be in London for another few weeks then we head to Thessia."

"Ok, I'll come by in a few days, and we can talk it over in person and start planning."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a few days."

-/

**2188 - Miranda and Alex**

Miranda walks over to Alex with a sad look on her face. Sitting down next to him, she leans into him sighing. He wraps an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"I know we discussed this before we got married and I know you're fine with or without them. I've just been thinking about this a lot. I… I don't want to adopt. I want my own children. I really don't want to grow one in a tube either." Bringing her hands to her face and crying," I just want to experience the whole thing as a mother should. I want... my own children... our children..."

He lifts her chin and turns her face to meet his. "Then what can we do for you to have them?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling, "Really?" Caressing her face, "Yes, really."

"Well according to the letter, I received years ago from the Illium Medical Center they said they couldn't firmly attribute the cause of the benign neoplasms which are rendering me unable to conceive a child."

Scrunching his face at her, "What's that mean exactly?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure, I didn't follow up on it. I'm assuming there's nothing wrong with my eggs and that it has everything to do within my uterus. Fibroids or scar tissue possibly. I really want to carry this baby, but if I must, I'll put my feelings aside and grow one."

"Let's get you to the best doctor and see what they can do."

She kisses him. "I love you."

-/

**Thessia Gynecology Dr. Glafinma D'ami **

"Hello Mrs. Shepard, I'm Dr. D'ami."

She shakes her hand. "Hello Doctor, this is my husband, Alex Shepard."

He shakes her hand. "Hello."

"I'm going to start with a DNA scan after that is complete we'll do a physical, and last but not least, a scanning of your uterus as the DNA scan is processing. We're going to cover your chart, and I'm going to ask some questions." _{Looking over her medical chart_} "Ok, it says here that you were genetically grown is that correct?"

"That's correct."

"Ok, that's not too uncommon. It is, but… people that have the money, definitely do it. You're 38."

"That's correct."

"Ok, let's get your physical out of the way." After she's done with Miranda physical, she begins typing on her laptop. "Ok, no unusual lumps in your breasts. All clear there. I did detect some fibroids in your uterus. Let's go ahead and start your uterus scan. That will confirm what I felt. It will also pick up any other issues."

_{looking at the information coming in from the DNA scan}_ Cocking her head at the screen. "Wait…wait…you were genetically grown….but differently." Mumbling as she reads "hmm…very interesting…"

"Yes, I was genetically grown from my father's …"

Cutting her off. "Yes, yes, I see that. It shouldn't be an issue as long as you have healthy eggs. Ok... moving on. I'm going to ask you a few more questions. You're here today because you're unable to conceive, correct?"

"That's correct."

"Do you have regular periods?"

"About as regular as they can be. Yes"

_{Typing at her laptop}_ "Ok, and would you say they're light, regular, heavy, etc."

"I would say more on the heavier side most of the time."

_{Typing at her laptop}_ "Pain rate?"

"They can be extremely painful at times."

Alex says, "Yea no kidding, it's like someone is stabbing her in her side!"

_{Typing at her laptop}_ Nodding and then mumbling "Possible endometriosis." She looks up and over at Miranda, "And when was your last cycle?"

"Ummm about a week ago."

_{Typing at her laptop}_ "Ok, have you had any type of major surgeries?"

"Well, yes. I've been in several battles such as the Reaper War. I have had severe injuries that required surgery, yes."

_{Typing at her laptop}_ "mmhmm. How about stomach injuries where your uterus could have been damaged?"

"Stomach area injury but I don't believe my uterus was injured. Well, not that I was told anyway."

_{Typing at her laptop}_ "mmhmm. Ok. How long have you been trying to conceive?"

"We haven't been trying per se. We've been having unprotected sex for the last few years, and nothing has ever happened."

_{Typing at her laptop}_ "How frequently would you say?"

"Several times a week. Except when I'm menstruating."

Alex says, "We're like rabbit's doctor."

Miranda rolls her eyes. "Alex…"

He looked at his wife and shrugs, "What? she asked"

_{Typing at her laptop}_ chuckling slightly "Ok, so extremely active. Last question, any irregular bleeding on non-menstrual days? Passing of blood clots?"

"No, Blood clots that I'm aware of. It's not like I really look. Irregular bleeding ughhh I don't believe so. Wait… Why?"

_{Typing at her laptop}_ "Ok. Well if you were bleeding on non-menstrual days accompanied with severe cramping and blood clotting. I would take into account possible miscarriages with the blood clotting. Irregular menstrual cycles can mean hormonal imbalance or other things."

Miranda's eyes widen at the thought of what the doctor just told her. "Wait…. miscarriages…. are you saying... I could have been pregnant at times and not known it?"

"Very possible, Ms. Shepard. Most miscarriages happen in the earliest of stages, and the mother doesn't even know. They assume it's just their menstrual cycle. Let's take a look at your scan." _{Looking at the scanned uterus} "_hmmm. As I suspected you have severe fibroid tumors along the sides of your uterus." _{pointing at the screen} "_Take a look here. You also have some scar tissue. Here and here. Your eggs look to be very healthy. So, no issues there. From what I can tell from this scan, your fertilized eggs are having extreme difficulty attaching and or staying attached to your uterine wall due to these issues. So, it is very very possible that you were pregnant numerous times and due to these issues had miscarriages without you even realizing. This is what I suggest, we surgically remove the fibroids and repair any scar tissue. This should greatly improve your chances of becoming and staying pregnant to full term. Once the surgery is complete, a full recovery should be anywhere from three to six months possibly longer, depending on your body. If this doesn't work, we can look into trying other methods. I'm not sure why the other doctor told you that you couldn't have children. Extremely difficult with these underlying issues, YES but not impossible."

Miranda was smiling. "That's fantastic news! I was expecting to hear something else when I walked in here today. When can I get the procedure done?"

"Looks like I have an opening in about three months. If an opening comes up sooner, we'll call you."

"Thank you, Doctor."

**2189 - 18 months later. **

Alex is on a vidcall with Jon. "Yea we should be there in about three days. We'll see you then."

Ringing the doorbell. Liara yells out "Jon, that has to be them. I'll get it." Liara answers the door. "Hey..." Her eyes widen... "By the goddess Miri! You're pregnant! Why didn't you tell us? Come in."

Hugging Liara and laughing, "Well, we wanted it to be a surprise."

Alex says, "Surprise..."

Liara and Miranda sit on the couch. She looks at Miranda smiling, "Soooo tell me, how far along are you? Pardon me for saying this but Miranda your belly is huge! Is it everything you thought it would be?"

Miranda rubs her belly as she chuckles, "I know, that's because there's two. Not quite what I expected, but it has its pros and cons. About twenty-six weeks."

"Really!?" Looking at her belly, she says, "May I?"

"Yes, of course, go ahead."

Liara places her hands on Miranda's stomach. She feels back to back kicks. Liara eyes light up. "Oh, goddess! That's amazing." She continues to feel kicks. Looking at Miranda with a broad smile on her face and her brow markings raised. "What are they doing in there?"

Miranda laughs. "No idea but they bounce around, and then they tire each other out. It's exhausting actually."

"Do you know the gender? Are they identical or fraternal?"

"We do! Identical boys and I already know they're going to be a handful."

"Does Hannah know? Katie?"

"She does and she's absolutely ecstatic about it. Katie, we have yet to tell, but we're supposed to see her in the next week or so. That's if Hannah hasn't told her already. I'm assuming she hasn't or we probably would have heard. I mean, she didn't tell you two. Liara we've been meaning to ask…. Can we stay with you for well….? six months maybe more?"

Liara's eyebrow markings shoot up "Six months? Why? I mean, yes not a problem but why? Is something wrong?"

Miranda plays with a piece of her hair "Nothing is wrong; it's just my doctor is here on Thessia. Dr. D'ami. I'm eventually going to get consumed to a bed, then the pregnancy, then we'll have to see how the birth goes, after birth. I really hate to ask you."

"Miri it's fine! Do you see how many people live here? We would love it if you stayed. You can stay here in the main house or in one of the guesthouses. Oh, goddess, I'll need to buy cribs!"

As the ladies talk in the living room; Jon and Alex talk in the kitchen, "So, Alex, are you ready for this?"

Rubbing his eyes, "No, I'm not! Not one bit!"

Jon laughs, "Twins, bro!"

Alex groans "ughh don't remind me…. just shoot me now! Please…."

Laughing, he pats him on the back. "I've seen the things you've done. I'm sure you can handle this. Easy peasy…"

"No no no…. killing people is easy… not raising kids and wiping asses. Not to mention a hormonal wife! Ughhh…my god Jon, her mood swings are damn near killing me! Fuuuuck man!"

Shepard throws his head back and laughs

"Noooo no no no you think it's funny, but it's not! Have you ever seen a hormonal biotic get mad?"

Jon shakes his head, "Yes, I have." He hands Alex a whiskey on the rocks.

He takes a sip then says, "NO you haven't, not like this! I'm not one to be scared of things, but SHE scares me. Ok, bro, I'm talking like…. fully lit up biotic aura and she's screaming… right…and she has this vein" _{hand motioning up and down on the side of his neck} "_right here in her neck… and it pulsates as she fucking yelling at me because I ate the last piece of caramel fucking chocolate. Not to mention there are five more fucking bars in there, but I ate the last piece of THIS bar. She wanted THIS bar."

Shepard pinches his eyebrows together "Does it matter?"

"Oooh but it does because THIS bar was cooling in the fridge a whole day longer. Then she's grabbing shit and flinging it at me. AND that's not even all of it. I mean shit just the other day I bought a new body wash…right and she's all sniffing around like some goddamn hound dog saying _"_Bloody hell what the fuck is that smell!" All revolted and what not. She's gagging and shit. Then she sniffs me and says, "OH my god, it's you! What did you wash with, scent of wet dog ass? And I'm looking at her like what do you want me to do peel my skin off?"

Still laughing, he says, "Wow…"

"I'm telling ya, man. Just you wait when it's your turn, and Liara's all like blaaaayeaaaa" _{waving his hands around}_

Alex feels eyes on his back; he turns to see Liara and Miranda looking at him.

Miranda says with a tone, "Alexander, I can hear you!"

He grunts as he scratches the back of his neck_ "_Uuuhhhh right, we're going to go outside."

Miranda glares at her husband. "Yea, you better run."

Alex mumbles, "I'm not running."

**2191 - Thessia**

"Jon, it's been five years since the Reaper war, and we still have no blue babies."

"I understand that Liara and we try for them all the time."

"For goddess sake, Will and Jimmie are almost two now. Your sister is getting married, and she'll probably have kids before we do. HELL, Aria of all people had a kid. Who is four mind you. Which means she got pregnant during the war."_ She narrows her eyes at him._

"What do you want me to do Liara? It's not like my sperm is a factor here. This has everything to do with you, not me. Don't even go there with Aria. She kissed me and I sure as shit didn't have sex her. She had…. I mean… ugghhh …..besides you can see inside my mind. You know everything, have you ever once seen me cheat on you? Don't go there."

"That hurt! Jon. Oh and no no no... I see what you tried to do there. Speaking of minds, you have that tiny black speck in your head that I can't see. Yea you thought I didn't notice that huh? Your secret. What happened?"

"Uuuuuuggggggghhh?…Whatarewetalkingabout?"

Glaring at him, "Jonathan… you better tell me or you'll be sleeping in the guest house until I say otherwise."

He shrugs his shoulders at her "Well... it's not so bad out there."

Shock at the fact that he just blew her threat off "Oh, you want to play that game. Alright, then I'm going to assume that you cheated on me and slept with Aria. As of right now, your new home is the guest house. You see this _{pointing to herself} _you'll be lucky to see it naked or have it, any time soon."

"Yea well…. it goes both ways there baby…. _{taking off his shirt}_ Look at this…flexing his stomach muscles at her. uhhh _{biting his bottom lip}_. I know you want it. I see how you look at me. Oh, and heaven forbid if a woman looks at me like that woman on our honeymoon. Remember her, huh? Fourth partner on team human. She gave me that nice little pat on my firm butt every time we scored during volleyball. Huh... you remember that? You didn't like that at all, did you… another woman groping on your husband."

Liara gets up from the couch with anger and looks down at him. "Oh, we're going back there... Tell me, Jon, what happened to touchy-feely Lisa after numerous times of me telling her to keep her hands off my husband? She wasn't just team patting your ass either; she was groping it in front of me! There's a difference!"

Laughing slightly then laughing more as he talked. "You…. you… _{swiping two fingers from right to left} _stasislaunched her…into the ocean. _{clapping his hands as he laughs harder} _That was so…. fucking hilarious. Oh, my god…the look… on everyone's faces…. was so priceless. Oh, man…. I can't breathe."

_Trying extremely hard not to laugh but still staying mad "_Exactly! So, we'll see who wins. May I remind you that I went for several decades without it!"

Wiping the tears from his eyes. "Ok ok… geezus. You have to promise you won't repeat it. Uggh but I promised Alex I wouldn't say anything. Great, I'm on a double-edged sword."

"Ok, I promise. Yea but I'm your wife, and you'll live with me every day, for hundreds of years. That's the difference."

"So true. Ok, Pinky promise!"

She sits back down on the couch and grabs Shepard's pink with hers "Ughhh fine, I pinky promise."

"So, Alex and I did that job with Aria on Omega. This next part, you may know, or maybe you don't but you will. Alex and Aria have had sex off and on for years. She pretty much expects it every time he shows up on Omega. She finds a way to get it out of him. For example, when he told me about having to prevent her from killing you. Shit like that. That's why he HATES to go to Omega. Have you ever noticed that every job you give him that has to do with Omega he hands it off to Miranda or someone else? He's good as long as he doesn't show up on his ship."

"I always wondered why he did that."

"So, after she kissed us both. She wanted her payment from him even though we helped her, but that's beside the point. I guess she imprinted on him that day and now she has a four-year-old that's very highly possible his but not for sure."

"Does Miranda know?"

"NO… I don't know, but we're NOT telling her! I know you two talk, but you better not. It's not our place."

"What if the conversation comes up? Do you want me to lie to her?"

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, and you pink swore!"

"What does that even mean anyway? If she asks me about it, I'm not going to lie to her. I don't want my relationship with her to diminish because he screwed around on her."

Shepard looks at her appalled that she pink promised him and she didn't even know the meaning behind it. "What does it mean? … A pinky swear _{locking his pinkies together} _is the promise of all promises." Lowering his head and shaking it, "Forget it… Anyway, back to our baby situation, maybe your body just isn't ready, or you're not doing it right. You should talk to your father about it."

She huffs as she places her hands on her hips, "I'm doing it right!" She squints her eyes as she looks away then back at him "I think…. Ok, maybe I should call her."


	12. Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Chapter 12: Peanut butter and Jelly**

Annabelle opened her eyes then wiped away the sleep as she crawled out of bed. After relieving herself in the bathroom, she washed her hands and crept into her younger sister's room to see her still asleep. Gently placing her hand on little sister's shoulder, she shook her until she woke. "Bene wake up." Her sister stirred in her sleep then finally woke.

Bene looked up at her still half asleep. "Hi sissy, I want… I want my daddy." Anna helped her sister out of bed, and they exited her room. Walking hand in hand down the hallway they giggled as they talked about waking their dad. They came up to the staircase that leads to the downstairs area. "Ok, Bene do you remember how to do these?"

Bene answered in confidence. "I can dew it. I no need yer hewp" She sat down on her butt and took one step at a time until she reached the bottom. When they both reach their parent's door, Annabelle brings a finger to her mouth as she opens the door quietly. Anna and Bene both walk quietly to their dad's side of the bed and crawl on to it. They heard him grunting uncomfortably as their little hands and knees pummeled into him.

Shepard opens his eyes to see his two daughters Annabelle and Benezia beaming down at him. He smiles then whispers, "Good morning munchkins." Looking over at his wife still asleep, he brings a finger to his mouth "Shhh". They smile at him and nod. He whispered "How about you wait for me here and I'll be right back. Don't wake your mother."

Speaking softly in unison, "Ok, daddy."

Shepard gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to relieve himself, wash his hands, brush his teeth, and rinse his face. He walks back into the room to see his wife is still asleep. On his way out of his bedroom, he grabs the baby monitor and waves the girls to come on. They hurry behind him and out the door as he closes it. Shepard checks the baby monitor to see that Gwyndolyn is still sleeping. He looks at his girls, "Did you ladies go potty already?"

"Yes, daddy," answers Annabelle.

He looks over at his middle daughter and gives her a lopsided grin "Bene? Did you go?"

Stomping her foot, "Daddy, I alweady go pee-pee." She said then looked around

Just staring at her for a moment. "Ooook."

As they took a few steps, Benezia tugged on his hand "Daddy… I gotta go pee pee!"

He rolled his eyes, then took her to the bathroom. As he closed the door he said: "Wash your hands when you're done."

"Daddy!"

He poked his head back in "What?"

"I need hewp. I gonna fall."

He huffed, "Bene, you're not going to fall." He points to the toddler potty cover "That goes on the big potty remember then you won't fall in."

"O'tay…"

Walking to the kitchen, he could see and hear several Commandos in there already conversing and eating. Benezia tugs on her dad's hand "Daddy I sooooo 'ungry."

Shepard in a silly and overly dramatic tone "Oh Bene your belly is soooo hungry? Ooooh Noooo! What can we get your hungry belly?" he said then poked her belly

She giggled as she grabbed her belly then stood in the hallway and thought. "ummmmmm peanabudder an jeawy."

He looks at his eldest "What about you, Anna? Peanut butter and jelly on a waffle?"

"Yea daddy me too. Peanut butter and jelly."

Anna and Bene look at their dad and giggle as he dances like a silly goof and sings his made-up jig. "Anna wants…. Uh, uh uh... Peanut butter and jelly. Yeaaa. Bene wants puh puh puh peanut butter and juh juh juh jelly. Yeaa!" Smiling as his girls start singing his song. "peanabudder an jeawy… peanabudder an jeawy."

Anna starts cracking up at her dad bumping his butt into the side of her sister.

Singing as he bumped his daughter with his butt "I'm gonna booty bump... I'm gonna booty bump… the uuuuuh…. side of yourrrrr... the side of your …head...heaaad…mmm." Making a funny face as he bites his lip, he turns to his eldest daughter. "I'm gonna put my butt…all up in your faaace…if … you…don't back…. aaack uuppp….you better back up..uh uh uh." Bringing his elbows into his side he bends from side to side. "uh huh…uh huh"

Bene is laughing at her dad. "Daddy! I'm gonna pop your booty!"

Shepard stops shaking his butt around at his daughters and walks away quickly as he says, "Pop the booty! Pop pop the booty. Bene's gonna pop my booty... she's going to pop my booty" Still laughing she runs up to him to pop his booty. Shepard abruptly stops in front of her and sticks out his butt. "Ba-boom" Not paying attention she runs directly into his butt and flies back on the floor.

"Owww, daddy. Dat hurt! Not nice!" she said as she rubbed her crest

Shepard erupts in laughter at what just happen. "I'm sorry Bene you should watch where you're going." He couldn't contain himself and begins to laugh uncontrollably at the collision his daughter just made with his butt.

His daughter pops his butt. "Not funny daddy."

He grabs his side as he stops laughing. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm stopping."

Anna jumps up and down chanting, "More dancing and singing daddy." Smiling at his eldest he begins to bob his head and snap his fingers. "Ok, Anna here we go." Shepard looked over at the kitchen cook as he danced and sung his jig to her. "mmm mmm my girls… want uh…puh puh puh peanut butter… peanut butter and…. juh juh juh jelly on uh a wa wa waffle! Chica chica yeaaaa!..." Looking at her and moving his hands like he's scratching an old record. "boop boop…boom… chica chia woaw… woaw woaw… digitititititititity digititititity…yerwep yerwep..chica chica yeaaa!" All the commandos in the room just look at him with clenched mouths trying to contain their laughter as he dances silly with his daughters and sings the peanut butter and jelly song. "Peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly. Peanut butter jelly " Anna adds to the song and Milk!

Shepard brings his knees up and pumps his fists to his chest as he sings. "And ma ma ma Milk. They want ma milk. A glass of chica chica white miiiilk!"

His girls shaking their butts chanting "Milk milk milk milk milk milk."

The cook looks at them, smiling at the sight and laughing softly "Ok, so peanut butter and jelly on a waffle and a glass of milk. Got it. Do you want strawberry or grape jelly?"

Shepard does his sprinkler move. "Uh uh uh. Sprinkler sprinkler. I'm gonna with uh uh uh grape grape….. grape on my waffle…. my waffle. I want grape. Yeaaa."

"Daddy we want grape!"

"They want gra.. ape uh uh uh Gra gra gra ga grape. Juh juh jelly"

As Shepard dances, he slowly spins in a circle to see his wife standing from afar watching the whole scene play out and laughing softly. He waves her over with his fingers as he dances to her. "We're having peanut butter…uh...and uh uh juh juh uh uh jelly." Moving his fists in a circular motion in front of him "Do you waa aant one? Do you waa aant one?"

Liara barrels over in laughter "I can't take it anymore. Oh, Goddess! That was funny. Definitely never a dull moment around here."


	13. The Datapad

**Chapter** **13:** **The** **Datapad**

Alex and Jon are sitting out by the pool, having an alcoholic beverage as their wives and kids swim in the pool. Alex turns to his brother, "Hey Jon, has Liara forced you to watch that movie The Datapad?"

Rolling his eyes, "Yes. Don't remind me."

Alex, with a disgusted look on his face "What a fucking love slap horrendous movie that was. Just absolutely terrible and it sets every male up for failure. Why do they come out with those types of movies? Women watch them and then they're like oooh I want a man just like that. Yea well, news flash that shit isn't real life…doesn't exist. Love like that, people like that. Yep, not reality." He pauses for a moment and looks at his brother. "Ok, well it's not the reality for 99.99999% of the people in the galaxy."

Jon looks at his brother with a smirk "What are you saying? Liara and I are a love slap horrendous movie?"

Nodding his head, "Well, yea, you guys are. It's almost like you never left the honeymoon phase. Liara is still goo goo gaga over you; it's almost gross. You sort of are with her but nowhere near as remotely bad as she is. To top it off she's possessive as fuck." Making a face as he spoke "Blah man ugh. How can you stand that?" Shivering and swiping his hands down each arm. "Get off of me. Yuck. Give me some fucking space. Eww."

Shepard chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders "Ehhhh. Yea, she's very clingy and lovey but I honestly don't mind. You have to remember she's in her 100s, by Asari standards she's a very young adult if that. Remember how the girls were with us in high school all lovesick and gaga? That's Liara right now. Besides she's never been in love or in a relationship before. So yea, she has it bad."

Alex brings a finger to his mouth and gags "I honestly don't see how you can stand that. I mean, it was whatever in high school but now? Yea fuck that shit. You guys barely even bicker or argue."

Laughing as he cocks his head at hid brother, "And arguing is ok? I'd rather not, I actually like having sex with my very beautiful and sexy wife. See that's how it works here. If she's happy and oowee gooey smiling, then I get sex."

Grinning at his brother "Hey, I get sex too, but Miranda is not lovesick like Liara is, that's all I'm saying."

Shepard shakes his head "What about you and Miri's love? You act like you two didn't fall in love as quickly as we did."

Taking a drink of his beer, "I'm not saying we don't have love or didn't fall for each other quickly. Look at her; she's fine as fuck and that ass. Mmmm. Oh and those titties, god I could bury my face in those all day. The tricky part of our relationship is she can be bitchy as fuck, and well I'm just an asshole. It's what we do, we argue. I tell her when she's being a bitch, and she tells me when I'm being an ass.

Shepard throws his head back as he laughs aloud, "Wasn't that what the guy in the movie said to her?"

Alex punches his brother's arm, "Shut up. We're not that sappy. You and Liara are sappy as fuck, but we're not. Anyway, let me finish what I was originally trying to say. Did you see that rowboat scene?" Rolling his eyes as he continues, "I mean, come on give me a break." He slowly waves his hands out to display his Romantic scene. "So, he's out there rowing his fucking boat with her into a sea of ducks, and she's dress to the nine's. First of all, if that was me, I'd be bashing some fucking ducks' heads. You see me coming through here? Move the fuck out of my way. Second of all, there's no way in hell Miranda would get all dolled up for a ride in a damn tiny rowboat. Yea... not happenin'! Even if hell froze over, she still wouldn't do that. Hell no! She'd be in a damn tank top, and some shorts with her hair pulled back in a ponytail as she checks her omni tool every damn second. That's what I would get because that's reality. Then how about the part where it starts raining, and she picks up that little piece of paper. Ugh hello, it's pouring down rain. What the fuck is that piece of paper going to do? Not a damn thang, that's what! The lady is all frowning like oh nooo the rain. Pout pout. Then he starts laughing all crazy like. Yea ok, you're a weirdo. Then the couple makes love in the house while they were all soaking wet. Can you imagine, if I took Miri out on a romantic rowboat trip like that and didn't seriously plan ahead and it started pouring down rain? First of all, it wouldn't happen because she would have informed me that it was going to rain that day. BUT anyway you know how our women get all dress up and look all fine as hell. Especially when they dress it up for a date, and it's an I'm going to fuck your brains out later tonight. Do you know how long it takes Miri to get ready on those nights? Forever, is how long it takes to fix herself up. So, let's say she's all dolled up, and I'm rowing her fine ass out into a sea of stupid ass ducks, and it starts pouring down rain. Do you know how pissed off she'd be? Livid is what! She wouldn't just laugh it off either. Oh nooo, she'd be yelling at me like, ooh ooh Are you… are you fucking kidding me? Fuck you! Are you serious right now? How could you NOT check the damn weather! Argh!

{making rowing motions} But me I'd be yelling right back at her "Oh yea? Oh, Yea? You say I don't do enough romantic things for you. Well, this sure as shit isn't god damn romantic anymore, so grab an oar you salty bitch and let's get back to shore! That's right, I said it. Grab an oar and get to rowing! There sure as hell wouldn't be a love scene after that. I can muthafuckin tell ya that much!"

Shepard was laughing hard "Oh my god! I could totally see that!" He wipes the tears forming in his eyes then laughs some more "...You salty bitch...Oh my god...hilarious."

"No joke me too." Alex laughs then says, "She is a salty bitch." He looks over at his wife then back at his brother "Ok, then that love scene inside with them all soaking wet. Yea, that shit wouldn't happen either. She's too anal for that kind of crazy mess. The kids drive her bananas with their mess, heaven forbid if we made one. Tracking a trail of water through the house then slamming her wet body against a wall." Shaking his head, "No way, she would ruin the moment. She'd be like... What the shit, are we tracking water on my hardwood floors? Awww Damn it, my wall is ruined… nooo, my pictures!"

Shepard chuckled "Yep, I can picture her getting mad. That woman likes things in its place. I honestly don't see how she manages with your rambunctious boys running around. How is she not losing her mind constantly?"

"Oh, she does. She puts up a façade, but she's screaming inside. Have you seen that look she gives me? It's the Alex, will you please do something with this craziness before I lose my mind."

Shepard wipes away a tear of laughter "Oh man; you act like Liara doesn't have a look like that or doesn't get angry. She does, believe me, she does. Liara likes to put up a façade as well around friends and family, but you can ask anyone of these commandos about her angry side. They'll tell you just how scary she can be. The anger she throws their way is completely different than what she'll throw our way. Her temper with them is, I'm the Queen here, and you will obey my command, but with me, it's a we're on the same playing field anger. Her children well that's totally different, it's more of a nice, polite anger. Hey, let's not do that again please."

Alex arching one of his eyebrows "Yea well, we don't have commandos, and Miranda is Miranda across the board pretty much. Usually, she needs to just go to her room and breathe before she loses her mind." Taking a drink of his beer. "Ok, so back to the movie. What about the scene where his side girl shows up at the house and what's her face lets her in to chat for the rest of the day." Laughing out loud, "Yea, not in anyone's fucking reality would that happen. Miranda would do a brow raise and give a look that would say you best get that bitch out of here, now"

Shepard slaps his leg in laughter "That would be Liara's reaction too. Take your pie and get the fuck on, before I biotically throw your ass out of here."

Their wives walk up to them with confusion on their faces then Liara says, "What is so funny? You two have been laughing for a while now."

Alex and Jon both let out the last of their laughter then a sigh of relief. Alex rubs his eyes, "Oh nothing just silly talk."


	14. Relentless

**Ch 14: Relentless**

Alex was in the living room, talking to his sons. "So, you guys are headed where?"

His youngest son James responds, "Just across the way to Conner's house. He got this new game we want to check out."

Their dad nodded as he looked around. "Where's your mother? She back from dropping off Madelyn?" Just then he heard the front door open, and his beautiful wife walks through the door wearing a red tank top that hugged her body and mid-thigh khaki shorts. She slides her sunglasses up to the top of her head and sets her purse down. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

"Oh, the boys here are heading over to Conner's house." Looking over at his wife, he gives her a quick eyebrow waggle, and she acknowledges with a smile. "That's fine just be back in time to leave for practice in three hours."

The boys look at each other, "Sweet, thanks!" They watch their boys head out the front door.

She leans into her husband's ear as she flirtatiously slides her finger down his chest. "I'm assuming we're on the same page here."

He pulls her into him, kissing her luscious lips. "mmhmm. After you, my lovely lady." He slaps her butt as she turns toward their room.

Turning her head to him, "Mmmm. We should probably hurry." She strips out of her clothing as her husband does the same in a hurry, knowing they could come back at any moment. Miranda slips back on to the bed and lays there eagerly for her husband. She bent one of her knees when she placed the bottom of her foot on the bed as he moved toward her. Alex skimmed his hard muscular body against her as he left a trail of kisses up his wife's body. She ran her hands through his hair as he made his way up her stomach and to her breasts. He kneaded one of her plump breast's as he kissed and nibbled on the other. She ran her tongue across her lips quickly as she moaned out softly, feeling herself becoming aroused. Her husband's lips moved to her neck as his fingers skimmed her inner thigh before coming to rest between her inner thighs. Miranda closed her eyes and tilted her head back when his fingers pleasured her silken sex. Her body quivered under his touch, riding his fingers for more as she took long breaths of pleasure. Alex rubbed the tip of his hardened self up and down her wetness before plunging his thickness into her dampened cave. She gasped then came back with murmurs of pleasure. "nMmm, Yesss baby" He leaned down to indulge again on her luscious breasts then to suck and nibble on her hardened nipples. They were both startled when they heard a knock on the door from their son, "Hey Dad?" Irritated that they could possibly have to come to a stop. "Yea, what's up, son? I thought you two went to Conner's?" Miranda wasn't helping the situation as she kissed on his neck and continued to rock her hips against him while he talked.

"Yea we did, but we want to know if Conner can just come over here. Our tv is bigger and better, and we're just gonna hang out here. Is that cool?"

He and his wife looked at each other with a distraught look. "Yea… I guess that's fine, just keep it down."

Miranda widened her eyes at him, and he just shrugged back. She pushed him away, annoyed with his answer, "Come on, get off."

He leaned down and kissed her "We don't have to stop if you can remain quiet. Besides, you couldn't stop while we were talking"

She laughs softly, "Why should I stop because you're talking, and no, we can't."

Sneering at her, "How is this any different than when we do this at night?"

Rolling her eyes, "Because they're asleep, and they aren't right now."

Looking at her for a moment as she peered back at him. Alex knew his wife, and once her desire sparks, she wants it fulfilled. Thinking for a split second, _If I stop now, she'll be grumpy. Hell, we both will._ He grabbed her hands, moved them above her head, and pushed into her hard. She clenched her fists as she bit down on her lip and moaned quietly. "Nmmm" His rhythm was long and hard just as she liked it. Kissing her as he filled her deep abyss over and over again.

Breathing heavier, "Do you want me to stop?"

She broke free from his grip and slid her hand down and rubbed her pulsing nub, her breath picking up "Mmm no keep going."

Once again, they heard a knock at their door. Miranda pressed her lips firmly together and shook her head as Alex clamped his eyes and screamed silently. With annoyance, he responded, "What is it now?"

"I just wanted to let you know practice was moved up to 1300" said his eldest son cautiously

Miranda pulled her husband's hips into her as she wanted him to continue. Smiling down at his wife, he continued to move inside her. He could feel her insides clamping down on him with every thrust. Her hand gripped onto her husband's arm as she pushed her hips upward to meet his. Gathering his breath, he cleared his voice, "Yea that's fine" He lifted his body up and watched her mounds bounce with every piercing thrust. He could see the pleasure all over her face, her eyes flickering, her breath rapidly picking up and her hand clenching the sheets.

Another knock at their door, "Hey, Dad?"

Losing his patience with his son's disruption "What. Son. What!"

"Well… the tv isn't working, Dad."

"Ok well, you're just going to have to wait until I'm finished helping your Mom with this project in here! Geezus."

Miranda furrows her brow at her husband and whispers, "Oh yea, blame it on me."

He makes a face at her and whispers "Oh you hush and keep doing what you're doing."

Rubbing herself for him and in her irresistible tone, "Mmm, you mean like this?"

Watching her stimulate herself as he plunges himself in her repeatedly "mmhmm."

Another knock at the door, "But Dad."

Feeling his wife beginning to tense up as her breathing elevates. She pleads quietly, "Please don't stop."

Infuriated now he yells. "For the love of all the is holy, Son. Five minutes please!"

Miranda couldn't help but giggle at her husband's frustration. She brought her hand up to his face gently and turned it to her. Panting as she licked her lips, "Please just keep going."

Kissing her deeply as he picked up his rhythm, "Mmm, you feel so damn good."

Moaning quietly, she lifts her hips into his as she ran her hands down his back. Her lip quivered as she breathed out, "nMmm Yess faster." She could feel her body beginning to reach her peak and felt her husband's body tense.

His breath was ragged "I'm almost there." He felt his wife's body erupt into a shudder as her orgasm flooded over her, and she moaned with ecstasy. He followed right behind her when she moaned into his ear. Alex collapsed on her; he laid there for a moment as he let the pleasure ride through him as he slowly continued. He kissed her, "mmm, I love you. I'm going to shower then go see what they want."

Laying there in her nakedness, she watched him walk away. "Just leave the shower running, I'll hop in there in a minute." She hears another knock at the door, "Dad?" Shaking her head as she rolls her eyes, "What do you boys what?"

"Mom, we need dad's help."

"I understand that son, and he'll be out in a minute, he's taking a shower. Your dad shouldn't be too much longer. Just go back in there and wait. Please."

"Ok, mom."

"Thank you, sweetie." Making her way to her husband, she opened the door and entered the steam filled shower. She stepped under the hot water then lathered herself in soap. "They came looking for you again."

Rinsing the last of the soap off. "What the hell? This must be the best game ever, or there's something seriously wrong with the tv."

Laughing at his words. "Well, that's all you baby."

He stepped out of the shower and groaned. "Of course, it is."


	15. Under Her Thumb

**Ch 15: Under Her Thumb**

**Armali, Thessia - July 2203 – T'Soni-Shepard Estate.**

Shepard leans on the counter, rubbing his face and groaning. "I hate to say this Lia, but I'm done with kids for now. I'm not saying we can't have more, further down the line." Extending his hand and pushing it out, "Like waaaay further down the line, but I'm good for a while."

Looking at him and laughing, "That's because they are driving us crazy right now. That's the only reason why you say that."

Shaking his head, "Lia, this was your idea by the way." Shepard flings his hands around as he mocks her, "Oh, let's give Anna a big 1-0 birthday party and invite everyone!" Closing his eyes as he raises his eyebrows, "With just her, her cousins and siblings, that's twelve kids Liara!" He looks up at the ceiling as he shakes his head in slight annoyance. "Please tell me why Aria's kid is here! And why the hell is Tevos here?"

Liara stood there and watched her husband ramble on about all the people here. She places a hand on her hip waiting for a chance to speak "Milizkia is here because she's Alex's daughter as you know. The other reason why she's here is another story entirely. Tevos is here because well... that's Aria's girlfriend erm lady friend or whatever the hell she is to Mili. The little girl Tevos brought, that's Lena she's Aria and Tevos's daughter."

Cocking his head and blinking hard. "Wait… What… Aria and Tevos? That little girl has to be five or six, maybe seven years old. How do I not know this?"

Shifting her eyes to the side, "I could have sworn I told you about that."

"No, I'm sure you didn't because I would remember something like Aria and Tevos. Now, let's roll it back to where you said: "The other reason why she's here…" What exactly do you mean by that?" He said with slight irritation

"Well, I was informed about this when Miranda and Alex arrived. Our plans have been slightly altered for our family vacation that's coming up in the next week. Not only is it going to be the twenty-eight of us that normally go but it's going to also be Milikzia, Lena and Tevos. Aria felt that Milikzia should spend more time with her dad, which he's ok with. Lena being six, she doesn't understand why her older sister gets to go on "vacation" and she doesn't. So, to please a crying little girl, Alex agreed to it with the approval of Tevos and Aria. Which they agreed to, but upon that agreement, Tevos has to go as well."

He opens his mouth then closes it then says, "Ok, let me try and wrap my head around this. We're currently at a party with 130 some odd people. Right? Then after the no-namers leave, we still have our friends and family who are staying with us, for up to about a week. Depending on schedules and what not. That's still a huge chunk of people Liara. Then after our friends leave, we're going on our annual family vacation, which now includes Aria's family. So, it's our 6 plus our 6 commandos, Alex's 5, Katie's 4, Oriana's 3, Mom is 2, your dad is 2, and now Tevos's 3. Is that right or am I forgetting someone?"

Halfheartedly smiling at him "I believe you covered it all. What does the amount of people here have to do with anything? What's 3 more… I mean 6 more. I forgot Tevos has 3 commandos. She has 1 commando per just like we do."

Giving his wife the stink eye "We better not be paying for them and I hope they acquired all their own reservations. The amount of people that are here means our life won't get back to normal for three weeks. That's what it means, and all these people are driving me nuts. I just want to sit at home with my five girls. That's it."

Rolling her eyes. "You're right, but our life isn't normal and its never just five girls here when a swarm of commandos live here as well. No, we're not paying for them. We visit this beach resort every other year, they prepare for the number of people we bring. I'm sure they can accommodate six more people."

Leaning on the counter rubbing his forehead "Lia it's not about six extra people and whether or not the resort can accommodate them. This has everything to do with Aria's family." Raking his hands down his face. "What I'm trying to say is, it's hard enough to keep an eye on my own family much less my entire family and NOW Aria's. Can you imagine if something happens to one of them? We're all dead… that's what! We all just became responsible for them. You know what activities are at that resort! Mountain climbing, deep-sea fishing, surfing, hiking, snorkeling, parasailing, sailing, ruins, cave expeditions, wildlife expeditions, and the list goes on. If one of them gets hurt, it's our asses."

She rolled her eyes "I know what activities they have there, that's exactly why we go there. What do you want them to do, sit in their room the whole time?" She said as she waved her hand around

With his irritation rising, "What I want for them to do, is NOT to go!"

Snapping back at him "Well then, you need to take that up with your brother and or Aria, not me!"

He scoffs, "Fine, I will. Where is Tevos?"

Condescendingly she says "I don't know Jon. Why don't you go search through the mob of people that are here?"

Making a stand in his tone, "I will" then turns to walk outside to search for his brother and Tevos. As he's searching outside his two eldest daughters, Annabelle and Benezia run into him almost knocking him over.

They stop to take a breath while looking around and say, "Sorry, dad."

He looks at them to see that they're wearing Laser tag gear and says, "You winning?"

Anna looks at him, "I don't know, but we both have three lives left and have a ton of kill shots."

Bene says, "Yea, we just took out Verdak and Mili. She was pretty pissed and on the warpath. We have to go, dad. We need to find Will and Jimmie."

He smiled, "Ok, good luck! Wait, where's your sister Gwyn?"

They shrugged, "Who knows dad, probably doing weird nerd stuff somewhere. You know how she is."

He chuckled. "Nerd stuff. She so much like her mother." A few moments later, he noticed Milizkia headed toward his daughters, and he stopped her to give them some time to get away. "Hey, Milizkia! You having fun?"

She looked at him and then through the crowd as she said "Yes sir, we don't get to do too much of this at home. So, yea this is pretty cool. Oh, and call me Mili."

He nodded, "Oh, Ok, Mili. I'm glad you're having fun. Are you getting some kill shots out there?"

"I am, but I'm not used to not using my biotics. That's really crippling me here. At home, mom is all about biotics first, then using weapons second. Sadly, I only have 1 life left in this round." Looking down at the ground as she says, "My mother would be extremely disappointed if she were here. I haven't even made it to the top ten either."

Patting her on her back, "Yea but she's not here; it's ok if you don't make it to the top ten because it's all about having fun kiddo."

She takes a deep breath. "Yea… you're right. Oh, Mr. Shepard, thank you so much for allowing my sister and me to go with you on your family vacation. We don't really do things like that as a family. So, this is really exciting! I have to go though, thanks for the chat."

He smiles and gives her a thumbs-up. "Alright!" As she runs off, he drops his head and mumbles "So, much for talking to Alex and Aria. Who am I to shatter a kid's heart? Now I just need to find my other two kids." _(Lia, do you have Riley with you?)_

_(Yes, Rileseya is here with the other younger toddlers.)_

_(Ok, I bumped into Anna and Bene not too long ago, and they're kicking ass playing Laser tag with the other older kids. I don't know where Gwynne is though.)_

_(Hmmm, she can only be in a handful of locations. I'll check her room. Check the non-crowded areas. Actually, look for Leelu'Zorah, Madelynn or Stephanie. She loves to hang around them. You spot them, and she'll be close by.)_

_(Leelu, Madi, and Steph got it!) _Laughing to himself, "The nerd group."He continues to make his way through the crowd until he bumps into his brother and a group of his friends.

They look at Shepard, and his brother says, "Heeeey! Where have you been hiding? It took you long enough to get those drinks that I see you didn't come back with."

Shepard narrowed his eyes at his brother "I wasn't hiding. I got caught up talking to Liara about Aria's crew coming on our vacation. Then, I got run down by my kids and Mili playing laser tag. Now I'm trying to find Gwyn. So, yea I forgot about the main reason why I went inside." His brother looks around as he scratches the back of his neck, "Yea, about Mili…." Shepard waves his hand in front of him to stop "It's fine, but I do need to find Gwyn."

Alex: "Oh, right, Gwyn ummm, I saw her not too long ago with my Madi." Looking over the crowd as he searches, then points. "She's over there with Madi, Steph and like ten other kids."

Shepard's eyes follow his brother's finger, "I see her." Squinting his eyes. "What are they doing? What is that?"

Garrus: It looks like they're building something.; robots maybe?

Shepard: Robots? As in plural? Where did they get those?

Garrus: Letting out a hearty laugh, "Probably the same place all the non-nerdy kids got a Laser Tag set."

Shepard: Oh, right…. Liara

Garrus: He bumps Shepard's arm "So… Shepard… I'm thinking rematch."

Alex: Oooohh hell yea man! I'm going to kick all your asses.

Grunt bumps his fist into his hand and roars out, "Yes, let's shoot something!"

Jack's ears perk up as she walks by and weasels her way in "Hey pussies, I want in on this."

Alex waved his hand at her and made a face "No way, Jack, this is a guy battle. Get the fuck out of here."

Jack pinched her brow "A guy battle, really dickhead? And Fuck you!"

Alex curled his lips and sneered, "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you this…" Violently throwing his hands by his crotch, "Fucking blow me!" Palming himself and humping it "Right here, I will fuck your face."

Jack arched a brow then blew him a kiss. "You wish."

Wrex: Heh heh heh. If you two weren't married to other people. I would say you two need to find a room and get it over with.

Garrus shook his head and laughed, "Every time we get together. You two, say things like that to each other."

Jack ran her finger over her lips "It's because he wants these lips on his dick."

Alex waved her off "Whatever Jack, I have Miranda for that. Besides you'd probably bite it off. I'd pass, even if my wife agreed to it."

Shepard shakes his head as he watches his brother and Jack bicker.

Liara: _(What the hell kind of conversation are you all having over there?)_

Shepard_: (Typical Jack and Alex bickering. Dick, ass, and mouths. Ya know.)_

Liara_: (JON! Did you just have an image of Jack flash through your head?)_

Shepard: (Sorry Lia. If you would have seen what she just did. You would have had the same image.)

-/

Miranda looks at Liara's facial expressions, her pausing while they talk and her glaring into the crowd. "Ok Lia, spill it, what's happening? You're more involved with whatever is happening out there than our conversation."

Liara looked back at her friend. "I'm sorry Miri. Jack and Alex are apparently bickering at each other again. You know how they are."

Glaring and snarling, "I do. I swear, sometimes I think the worst. He's always telling her to suck his ... well, you know. I honestly think that deep down, she wants to fuck our men… "

Liara wrinkles her nose "Mhmmm and Jon just had a very nasty image of her flash through his head. She's married and yet says the things she does to them. It doesn't frustrate you at all?" Liara's eye widen at the thought of Jack and her Shepard. "She will never get ahold of Jon. So, help me... I will"

Miranda places her hand on her arm "Woah easy there Lia. I didn't mean to get you all worked up about it. It annoys me, yes, but I got that man under my thumb, and he would never jeopardize our relationship."

"Alex says some vile things to her if you could hear this, you would be angry." Said Liara

Intrigued at what she said "Like what exactly, Liara."

"He said that he will fuck her face. That's just vulgar Miranda. Does Alex, you know, do that to you?"

Raising an eyebrow, "He said that, huh? Lia seriously, Shepard hasn't done that to you, even a little?"

Blushing slightly "Well, the way he said it came off differently. Like a harsh deep thrusting. No, but yes."

Bumping her friend, "Oh Lia, You're such a prude in public at times, but you're nowhere near that behind doors." Slapping her butt just to get a rise out of her friend.

Darting her eyes over at her friend, "Miri!"

Rumbling in laughter, "I love you, Lia. You seriously crack me up." Leaning into her ear. "Oh, Shepard your wife's sexy blue self makes my insides burn with desire."

Liara blushed then pushed her friend away as she began to laugh "Stop."

(Woah! What the hell was that? Is she for real?)

(No, she was kidding…. I think… I hope. Wait, why?)

(Huh? No reason)

Miri saw Liara pause, and she knew she was talking to Shepard, "Lia, I was messing with you!" Laughing at her blue friend, "No, but seriously, I've heard the saying. Once you go blue, nothing else will do."

Liara just stares at her "Wait there's a saying? Well, I know that isn't true."

Snickering "I know, I've broken that saying in two. Aria of all fucking people, that crazy bitch. I can't wait for this vacation. It's seriously hard to let loose on him with the kids around."

With a sigh of relief, "Ugh I know, and I can't wait either. It's so much better when you don't have to worry about loudness."

Miranda grinning at her "We all know how loud you can be Lia!"

Blushing "Oh please Miri. You're right there with me."

"So true sister. Well... since my kids are off playing. I'm stealing my husband for twenty minutes.".

Glaring at her and pouting "Not fair Miri!"

Miri yells back at her as she walks off, "I know! Your party, not mine!"

-/

Shepard: Ok, you two knock your shit off. Holy hell, Jack, why would you do that in a group of men. Geezus.

Jack: Slapping her ass and laughing at the fact that she shut them all up "Because you all are fucking pussies. That's why!"

Miranda walked up behind her husband and kissed his shoulder then whispered in his ear, "I want you right now." She turned and walked off toward the house.

Alex flared his nostrils as his eyebrows shot up "Well… Umm... I'll finish this conversation when I get back" He left quickly to try and find his wife in the crowd then saw her walk into the house. She looked back at him and smiled devilishly. They both hurried through the house and up the stairs and locked the door after they entered the secondary master. She kissed him, ran her hand down the inside of his shorts, and wrapped her hand around him. Their tongues danced around each other's as she stroked him. He moaned in pleasure. She slid down his body, removed his shorts, and put her mouth on him. Licking his tip and gliding her mouth down his shaft. In an overly seductive tone, "You like that baby? Hmmmm?

Her husband leaned his head back, closed his eyes as he began to slightly moan "Mmhmmmm Yesss" He looked back down to watch her suck on the tip of his member then she ran her tongue up his shaft. Shivering in delight from her mouth and tongue. She continued to suck on his semi harden member and fondled his balls. "You loooove being inside me, don't you baby?"

Shaking his head as he moaned. "Yes, I do. I love that pussy" Her voice was music to his ears.

She began to moan as she bobbed her head on him. "nMmmm you like what I do with my mouth?"

He grunted and moaned, "Oh yea baby. I love your mouth." She rose and kissed his lips, looked at him for a moment then struck like a predator waiting in the bush. Her hand clamped around his hardened member like a vise, and she squeezed. He winced slightly and rose up on his toes "Oww, aahhh…ohhh..what the fahhh…what the fuck May?"

Her face twisted as she seethed, "I don't want to ever, hear you say that you're going to FUCK Jack in her face!"

Scrunching his face as her grip got tighter. "Ahhhh...Got it. Won't say it again! Fucking noted!"

Squeezing him even tighter as she jerked it painfully, "Ever! Are we clear?"

He clamped his eyes tight and shook his head, yes, "Crystal! Stamp it, put it in certified mail, and fucking hand-delivered that shit. Heard-ja!" Jabbing his finger to his head. "Noted! Right here!"

Releasing her grip then kissing him. "Good! Now come fuck me."

Breathing hard as he licked his lips. He slapped her ass hard then gripped it "Oooh fuck May." He let out a long breath, "That was fucking hot!"

-/

Shepard saw his brother come back twenty minutes later. He smiled at him, "So, did you get a spanking?"

Alex blinked at his brother and smirked, "You could call it that. Yea"


	16. Ignorance

**Ch 16: Ignorance**

**Day of leaving to Mayneau Paradise Beach Resort**

Shepard whistled loudly until he grabbed everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone, listen up! I know everyone is excited that today is the big day. I want to make a quick announcement before we head out. As you all know, Aria's family Tevos, Lena and Mili are joining us this year and probably every year after. A few minor changes have occurred, but nothing major. We're still in our premium suites we use every time we come here, and our vacation is still all-inclusive. So, no changes to our special access to all areas of the resort and your food and drinks, including alcohol, are all covered. A new thing this year is the resort now has these access bands which ties into your fingerprint. Meaning, that if you lose them, then someone else can't use them. Please remember to always have these on, they will give you access around the resort, they will pay for your food and drinks, it's also your key to your suite. If you do lose them, then please let one of us know, and we will get you another one. If these bands become detached from your wrist at any point, then you will need to reactivate them with your thumbprint at any location within the resort. Someone from the resort will hand these out after we all check-in, and they will also cover how to use them. Are we clear here?"

Everyone: Yes!

"Great, now one more thing and this is MAINLY for all the kids but applies to everyone. The rules on our vacation and I reiterate them every year. So, all of you should know them! This should be drilled into your brains."

Rule 1: Outside of your suite, you will ALWAYS be in a group of two or more, there's no ands, ifs, or buts about it! If you find yourself alone at any point in time. You will stop where you are, and you will contact somebody immediately. Your Omni-tools have been prepped with everyone's contact information. So, no excuses! Zero!

Rule 2: You will look out for each other and always know where your group person and or persons are at all times. Take care of each other.

Rule 3: Safety! Practice safety at all times. If you DO NOT know how to swim, then don't go to the water unsupervised and please have your floatation devices on. Pretty simple. Safety applies to everything else on this resort. So, please use the available safety devices. Again, another example, if you go rock climbing, then you use the safety harness they provide for you. So, on and so forth. Please use sunscreen… sunscreen… sunscreen. We want NO Red Lobsters or Grape Apes this year!

Rule 4: Children, please try your very hardest to stay out of trouble! No hitting, biting, slapping, poking, punching, pushing, spitting, kicking, hair or fringe pulling, head thumping, Just NO thumping, nagging, whining, no usage of biotics in a hateful manner and…. just NO… ok.

Adults...you know who you are… Let's try and keep it under control this year.

Last but not least…Rule 5: We are there to Have fun and to Relax!

Everybody grab whatever it is you're taking and let's go! If you forget something, then we will get it when we get there. Commandos, I'm not sure who's rotation it is to join us this time but whoever you are, grab your stuff and let's go!

-/

**Mayneau Paradise Beach Resort**

With wide eyes, Mili looks outside the shuttle window down at the beautiful enormous resort. She could see activities for miles, a large water park, people riding dune buggies to the other side of the resort, crystal blue water, and white sandy beaches. Pure excitement came out of her mouth "Wow Tev, Lena are you seeing this? This place looks amazing! I'm so glad that you, mom, and dad agreed to this."

Alex wraps an arm around his daughter and says, "They have it all kiddo! Anything you want to do while we're here then we'll try to do it. I can guarantee you that you're going to have a blast. We all love it here, its why we come back every other year."

"Why every other year?" She asked

"Oh, because the other time we go to a ski resort. Not as many of us like that one as much, but it's still fun." He replied

"I've never been to a ski resort. Will we get to go to that one next year?"

"Of course! You all will be joining us from now on. Well, as long as it's ok with your Mom and Tevos. Our family also goes on trips without everyone else too. They're not as elaborate, but they're still fun."

Mili looks over at Tevos "Hey Tev, do you think mom will let us continue to go on these trips? Tevos smiled at her "Let's see how this one goes first dear, then we can talk to your mom about continuing them. Ok?"

Milli dropped her smile. "Yea… I'm sure she won't let us. We never do anything like this."

"I know Mili, it's just that your mom has a reputation to uphold on Omega. Her job makes it hard to get away, and that's why she agreed to this. If everything goes smoothly, then I'm sure she will continue to agree to these vacations. Ok? We'll give her a call after we get settled in our room."

Mili turned to her dad, "What are we doing today?"

He shrugged "I'm not really sure sweetie. I'll ask Uncle Jon whenever they land. Ok?"

She smiled, "Alright!"

-/

Shepard looks at his group standing in the lobby of the resort "Everyone has a band, right?"

Everyone replied in unison, "Yes!"

He smiled, "Great! Let's get to our rooms and unpack. It's still early enough if you all want to hit the beach. That's what Liara and the girls want to do. If you would like to join us, then we can meet here in the lobby at 1400 hours. If you want to do your own thing then, by all means, do so. If you're not joining us, then let's plan to meet for dinner at 1900 hours."

-/

Once they're in their room, Shepard says, "Ok girls front and center. Anna and Bene, you two are a group and are sharing the same room as always. Gwyn, your group, will be with Madi, and Steph as always. I'm sure they'll be joining us sooner or later, and they'll be bunking with you. Until we meet up with them, you're with your older sisters. Riley, your room is over there sweetie, and your group is with mommy and me. Let's unpack and get our swimsuits on."

The girls run to their rooms, yelling, "Yay! The beach!"

He looks over at his lovely wife that's leaning on the door frame of their room. She smiles and curls her finger at him to come over. Smiling devilishly, he walks over to her and kisses her. "Mmm, how many times am I going to get you alone to myself while we're here?" Pulling him through the door and closing it. "Mmm several I hope so. I look forward to these vacations. Usually, they tire themselves out so bad that they pass out when they get back to their rooms."

Kissing down her neck. "Mmhmm we're normally tired too, but I always have reserves for you, my sexy blue goddess."

"Mmm, you better." She pulls away gently, then seductively says, "I have something for you." Liara takes her tank off then erotically slides her shorts off to reveal black sexy lace lingerie. Dragging a finger down her lip and into the valley of her breasts, she looks at her lover. "Do you want some?"

Shepard locks the door and eagerly walks up to her as he sheds his clothes quickly. Kissing each other hungrily, he shimmers his hands over her erogenous zones and caresses them. "mmmm Daddy likes." He easily lifts her, wraps her legs around him, and pushes her up against the wall. Running her hands through his hair, she moans quietly as he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck.

Licking her lips, she breathlessly says, "I hope you locked the door because I want you to have your way with me."

He pressed himself up against her while he bit her shoulder and slowly ran his tongue up a crevice in her neck. "Yes, I locked it"

She could feel her body dampening in preparation. She purred out, "Good, take me in the bathroom."

They could hear banging on their bedroom door after several minutes or so. "Mommy…mommy?"

Liara was sitting bare ass on the bathroom counter with her husband between her spread legs. She was gripping on to her lover just as he was gripping on to her legs, thrusting himself into her. Breathing heavily and moaning quietly, she's was barely able to yell out to her children in the other room, "I'll be out...in a minute!"

They heard banging on their bedroom door again. "Mommy…."

Rocking her hips into him, she leaned her head back as she let out long breathless moans then murmured. "Yessss… Goddess…mmm" Liara braced herself on the counter and arched her back as her husband was plunging himself into her wet cave that clamped on to him with every chance she could get. Closing her eyes, she brought one hand up to the base of her neck and ran her fingers up the middle of her neck, crevice to her fringe. When she brought her fingers down, she ran them down her lover's neck, across his shoulders, and down his back. She pulled herself up and buried her face into his neck to muffle her moans as the fierce pounding of her husband's hard shaft into her dripping wetness was sending her body overboard. She leaned herself back into the mirror, bit down on her lip to prevent from moaning loudly and could feel her sex pulsing about to erupt. Her bondmate watched himself move in and out of her then watched her tits bounce around as he continued to pump into her. Breathing heavily, he growled out, "Mmm…your pussy feels so damn good." She could feel him coming to his peak just as was she about to. He wrapped an arm around her and braced himself with the other as he pulled her in closer. Gripping on to him, her eyes blacken completely over as their breaths were rapidly accelerating into an orgasm. Her body convulsed as waves of ecstasy rippled through her body. When the pleasure wave came to an end, she held on to her husband's body with one hand and braced herself on the counter with the other when he slumped into her. She kissed his neck "Mmm I love you."

-/

Bene was waiting impatiently out in the living room. "What's taking them so long? A minute was like forever ago."

Kirre scratched the back of her neck. "Umm, I'm sure they're just changing Bene."

The master bedroom door opened, the girls saw their dad walk out in his black knee-length swim trunks that had blue fabric accents. He was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with black piping and a small left chest logo. "Ok, ladies who's ready for the beach?"

The girls run around in a circle and chant "We are! We are!"

"Ok, I see everyone has a beach towel." He calls out to his wife, "Hey babe, we're going to head down to the lobby. I'm taking Kirre, Zenulo, and Lindanux with me. I also have the snack bag and cooler. Grab the sunscreen and whatever else you think we need!"

"Ok honey, I'll see you down there in a few I'm almost done here." She replied. After a few minutes, Liara walks out in her new teal two-piece swimsuit and a sheer tunic swimsuit cover. The top of her suit has two triangular pieces that covered her nipples and thin braided strips that loosely cover the rest of her breasts. The fabric clips at the back of her neck and behind her back. Her bottom piece just barely covers her private and most of her rear. The front and back are attached by two small quarter inch pieces of fabric on each hip. Her sheer tunic has loose three-quarter sleeves that stop just near her elbow. The body has a peacock feather graphic along the edges of the fabric that extends just below her rear. The tunic fabric is cinched together at the bottom valley of her breasts in a tied bow.

Shandri shakes her head slightly and smiles. "Lady Liara, Shepard is going to love you in that swimsuit. It is absolutely stunning against your body." Laughing softly, "I also see you marked him with your scent already."

Liara giggled as she posed for her friend, "I saw this in the store the other day and absolutely loved it! You're damn right I—"

Her newer young commando Sanava interrupts her, "Why? And how come you never mark him at home?" The moment the words came out of her mouth, she knew she going to get scolded.

Liara dropped her smile as she turned to Sanava with a pinched brow marking and with irritation she replies, "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

At the beginning of Shandri scolding her commando and Sanava's apology. Liara raises her hand to cut them both off. She looks at Sanava with glaring eyes and speaks with a scorching tone. "Sanava, your job is to protect my family and me. That is your job! It is NOT to question what I say or do within this household. It is definitely, none of your DAMN business what I do to my bondmate! I should NOT have to worry about marking my bondmate in my own home! The purpose of doing it here is because he tends to be a gravitational pull for women. It deters the majority of ignorant asari on this resort, and unfortunately, humans don't sense it. This has nothing to do with me not trusting him, but it gives me less bullshit I have to deal with!" Taking a deep breath. "Now, I consider all of you part of my family, some of you are my friends, and a select few of you are my very close friends. I hope that my bondmate will NEVER be a problem. Am I understood!" she snarled

Lowering her head in shame and swallowing hard, "Yes, Mistress."

_(Are you ok? What just happened?)_

_(I'm fine. Just a discussion I had to have with Sanava. We're about to leave.)_

Liara is about to open the door to exit when Shandri says, "Mistress, you forgot your sunglasses. Why don't you check the bedroom? I'll check in here."

As soon as Liara walks through her bedroom door, Shandri seethes directly into Sanava's auxiliary cavity "Don't you ever do that again. You will never question the Lady of the House or your General. She and I are friends, and we have a playful banter. I have earned that right, you have not! I've seen how you look at him, if I can see it, then she sure as hell can see it. You will learn quickly, that our Mistress can be very possessive of her bondmate and you will NEVER sexually look upon him in their presence. I don't care if he walks through this room naked or if they're having sex on that couch. You will go on about your way as if no one is there. If you have sexual thoughts about your General, then you will keep them to yourself, and I highly recommend that you NEVER act on them. The love that they have for each other runs very deep, they have NO secrets, and she knows all. If you DO decide to do something as ignorant as propositioning your General. I will guarantee you that your Mistress will act violently, and you will lose. She may be half your age, but she can be vicious and is an extremely powerful biotic. This will be your only warning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain!" Sanava replied

-/

Liara swayed her hips as she walked across the lobby, scanning the area looking for her husband. The majority of the eyes were on her except the one person she was looking for. When her eyes finally found him, his back was to her, and he was talking to a group of young girls. She frowned and mumbled to Shandri, "Every time we come here there's always women or men that bother us."

Her friend sighed, "I know Mistress, and you all will never escape them, but those girls are harmless. They're just getting a picture with him."

"I know. It'll be a picture than a hug. I'll bet money on it." (My love, are you almost done over there?)

(Yes, babe. Actually, would you come join me?)

Liara walked over to her bondmate and smiled, "Hello, ladies."

One of the young ladies shrieked in excitement "Oh my goodness it's Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard! I'm a huge fan of your work!"

Liara's eyebrow markings shot up as she extended her hand to the excited woman "Are you now? Miss?"

"Debbie Richardson, I'm currently working on my Masters in Historical Archaeology at Armali University on Thessia." she said as she shook Liara's hand.

Liara smiled "Oh, that's wonderful. I plan on teaching there sometime in the future."

Debbie jumped excitedly, "Are serious? That would be phenomenal if you did! Would you mind if I had a picture with you?"

Alex yelled from across the lobby "Come on, you guys. Are we going to the beach or doing a photo op!"

Liara's head turned back toward Alex then to Debbie "It was nice meeting you, but we must go now our family is waiting for us."

"Yes, of course, sorry about that." The small group of ladies watched them walk away then rumbled in excitement "Oh my god, I can't believe one of the most famous couples are here on vacation, we just talked to them and had a picture taken with them. They are so awesome."

-/

Liara looks at her bondmate, "Hey babe, this stretch of the beach should be enough room for all of us."

"Ok, everyone let's unload right here. Guys let's go grab whatever chairs, loungers and umbrellas that are available. Ladies, we shall be back." Said Shepard. After a few minutes, they return "Ok, ladies we only found these umbrellas and these folding beach chairs… that have no legs. Maybe we'll have better luck another day."

Liara lays out a large blank under their beach umbrella. She sprays down her kids with sunscreen and watches her husband take off his shirt in front of her. Her face winced when she saw his back. _(Babe, come here and sit in front of me for a minute)_

Miranda's head slowly turns to Liara with wide eyes after she saw the light red marks his back. "Geezus Christ Lia! Already?"

She closed her eyes at her words then smirked "Yes, Miri right before we came down. I thought they'd be cleared up by now. It's hard not to make those marks when he's pounding the hell out of you on the bathroom counter."

Surprised at her friend's response, she just laughed "Wow, Liara seriously. Holy hell!"

She snickered, "Well, then don't ask me about it." Shepard sat down in front of his wife. _(Ok, what's wrong?)_

Liara rubs his back to mask what she did to him_. (Goddess, I thought the gripping finger marks I put on you earlier would be cleared up by now.)_

Chuckling at her embarrassment. "Damn babe. Mmm but that does feel good."

Alex walks over and sees Liara giving Jon a back rub "Ohh what's going on over here? I want one next."

Jon playfully pushes his brother away, "Get out of here."

Alex looks at Liara with his eyebrows raised "Holy Shit Liara! Can you wear anything less revealing?"

Miranda elbows him hard in his side. "You're such an ass!"

Grabbing his side. "Babe! Look at what she's wearing; it's practically nothing. Your two piece has full fabric that covers your tits. She has a tiny piece of fabric that covers her nipples only."

Miranda glared at her husband. "Will you just shut up!"

Riley grabs her dad's hand and tugs at it "Daddy… daddy… I wanna go swim."

"Ok, just a minute sweetie. Mommy is almost done." Said Shepard

Jumping up and down, "Daddy…Daddy… water… daddy pwease."

Liara kisses his back. "All done love."

"Thank you, babe." He turns to her and kisses her. "Mmmm, you are absolutely gorgeous. I love that swimsuit on you."

She smiled, then purred in his ear. "Do you? I bought it just for you baby."

He kissed her one more time then stood up. "Alright babe, spray me down." After his wife sprays him down with sunscreen, he runs after his youngest daughter. "Come on, Riley, it's water time!" He picks her up, and she squeals as he throws her in the air. "You coming, Lia?"

"In a minute babe, I want to talk to Miri then I'll be out." She watched her bondmate throw her daughter up in the air again as he walks to the water.

Miranda relaxes on her towel and says, "I swear I don't see how you do it all."

Liara sits down then leans back on her blanket "Well the commandos help when we're in a bind here and there."

Laughing out loud. "Lia, we've only been here an hour is what I mean."

"I know Miri, one of the commandos were watching the kids as we were having sex in the bathroom. As you know, I scent mark Jon when we go on these vacations to deter other Asari. The only way to do that is to be having sex." Said Liara

Miranda grunted, "I wish I could do that to Alex. Why do our husbands have to look so damn sexy?"

Liara let out a small chuckle, "That's what they say about us."

Miranda smirked at her friend. "Well Lia, when you strut your stuff across the lobby it tends to turn heads." She nudges Liara softly, "Ugh, I hate when you wear gorgeous shit like that it makes Alex all ass-holish."

She giggled, "I know you do, but Jon loves when I wear stuff like this. Besides, I love how it makes me look and feel."

Nodding her head, "I know, I'm right there with you and you know I have similar outfits. It's just, he gets all jealous of his brother because for a split second you're wearing a more gorgeous outfit than me."

Liara laughed. "Maybe we should sync up outfits. Goddess Miri, if you think this is bad, you're going to hate me when we all go on our date night out dancing."

Miranda smiled as she rolls her eyes. "Oh no, you don't. I have you out beat this year Lia!"

Oriana walks up to them, "Hello Ladies! What are we talking about?" They look up to see Ori and Katie standing there. "Hey, hey! Oh, I'm giving Lia here the 3rd degree about her ridiculously sexy outfits."

Ori: Randa, you're not any better!

Katie: "All of you, just suck." She jiggles her small fat roll. "Look at this, I'm still trying to get rid of my baby fat."

They all laugh. "Whatever! You barely have any fat on you."

Hannah walks up behind her daughter, slaps her ass, and she says, "Oh, please, Katie! Will you get your fat ass out of my way?"

Katie: Dropping her mouth at what her mom just said to her and in a sarcastic tone, "I love you too, mom."

Hannah: Oh Liara, what is this I hear from your father of you scent marking my son?

They all look over at Liara as she lowers her head and covers her face with her hands. "Oh, by the goddess dad."

They pause for a moment, then all start laughing.

Katie: She's messing with you, Lia. We all know you do it every time we go on these outings.

Liara: Goddess, that's even worse. I should know better because you all alone, are a deterrence.

They all laugh. "Yea, No, kidding."

Katie: So, when is our dance outing?

Miri: "I believe it's Wednesday and Saturday." She turns to Liara, "Is that right?"

Liara opened her Omni tool and pulled up the schedule. "Yes, that's correct."

Ori looks at Katie. "Apparently Katie, Randa and Lia are competing in a who has the sexier dress."

Katie: Really, Ori? I guess we don't get to compete in such things?

Ori: Obviously, not!

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Whatever you two. It only came up because Ole Mrs. I'm going to strut my stuff across the lobby over here and because she's wearing a skimpy swimsuit."

Liara huffed "So, now it's skimpy?"

Miranda: No, I love it. Just saying.

Hannah: Oh, shut it all of you. You're all beautiful, and you all can pull off the sexy outfits. The majority of the men on this beach are ogling you right now and wondering if you have husbands or children. Prime example the herd of men coming your way now.

All the women glanced over at the men and groaned. Katie shook her head, "Why can't we ever just be left alone?"

Four younger men walked up to them "Hello. Hello, all you lovely ladies." They stood in a stance to flex their chest muscles at them.

They all smiled in acknowledgment then said, "Hello."

Miri looked at them with an arched brow "You all are very charming, but we're not interested. Thank you."

Shocked at her answer, "You're not interested?"

Liara replies, "That's correct we are not interested, and we all have husbands that are right over there with our children."

The leader of the group angrily kicks a huge chunk of sand at Liara and says, "Whatever, you fucking squid bitch."

_(What did he just say?) _Jon stops playing with his daughter and calls over to his brother. "Hey, we need to head back up to our wives ASAP." They leave their kids on the beach with their oldest and the other two husbands.

Liara wiped the sand off her as the other ladies stood defensively. Before the others could say anything, Miri angrily said, "What the fuck did you just say to her?"

Liara's bodyguard's quickly stood between Liara and the young men.

Shandri curled her lip and snarled "I suggest you all leave, now!"

The leader of the group decided to stick around. "You all fucking heard me." He reared his head back and spit in Shandri's face. "Fuck you!"

The women gasped at his disgusting action. Shandri wiped the disgusting vile of spit from her face as her body began to tense in anger.

_(Which one is it Lia?)_

Liara calmed her family and friends around her "Ladies, it's quite alright. Shandri Don't! Commandos, please step aside." Liara stands up and glares at the young man and in a very calm voice. "If I were you, I would highly recommend that you start running. Between all of us and two the men coming up on you now. You all have no chance. I give you about five seconds until they get here." _(Guy in the red trunks. He just spit it Shandri's face.)_

Hannah glanced toward the water to see her two sons running up the beach. "Young men, you specifically are about to be in a world of hurt."

Their leader stood there unafraid of the women before him and laughed "Oh, is this some sort of scare tactic? I'm shaking in my skin from a bunch of fucking women."

Aethyta beings to laugh aloud. "They honestly have no idea. I swear these boys have to be the most ignorant dumbasses I've seen to date."

A smile crept across Liara's face "Young man, let me introduce you to my husband, Jonathan Shepard an Ex-Commander in the Alliance Navy, a War Hero, The Hero of the Citadel, an N7 graduate, a military advisor and a member of the Special Reconnaissance and Tactical Unit."

The young man turned to see two six foot tall, very chiseled, and angry men staring back at him. Shepard clenched his fist in anger at his side. "What's your name, young man?"

The leader was a bit nervous at the two men standing in from of him. "Derrick and what the fuck are you going to do? You think I can't take you, bitch. You don't look like no Commander Shepard to me."

Shepard frowns his mouth quickly, raises his eyebrows as he blinks slowly and nods his head "Ahh… Derrick. You're a dumb ass, aren't you? Walking into a situation such as this and NOT knowing who you're dealing with and making threats. Do you want to come at me? I fucking dare you!" He sees Derrick position himself in an attack stance and watches Liara, and a few other people take a step back. Derrick leans back to take a hard swing at Shepard, and as he follows through, Shepard easily catches his fist in his hand and squeezes it. The boy cried out in pain as Shepard twisted his arm and forced Derrick to turn and face Liara. "Don't move, don't speak, just listen." Shepard glanced over at Derrick friends who just stood there nervously and watched. Shepard let go of Derrick's fist then slapped the back of his head "I'm going to feed your ignorant ass brain. Now, you see all these women here? Every one of them are trained in military and weapon combat. While some of us are also trained in biotic combat. For example, the Asari, such as my beautiful wife here. Biotics are a unique ability that the Asari possess and that others possess; where they can manipulate mass effect fields within their bodies to cause immense power and or harm. My wife here doesn't need my help, she could have crushed your body into a liquified pile of goo and your friends over there, would have had to take your dumb ass home in a souvenir cup. These four ladies here, are what you call Commandos, also known as Asari huntresses. They are, the elite of the Asari military, they specialize in guerrilla war tactics and their biotics are a force to be reckoned with. Derrick, these commandos are my wife's bodyguards, and at any point in time she could have snapped her fingers, and you all would be dead. But No, she didn't do that. Neither of these ladies did any of that. You know why? Because they all have class and they didn't want to harm a bunch of ignorant ass young boys such as yourself. Don't get me wrong… they very well could have, but they didn't. Now, my brother and I, on the other hand, are a completely different story." Grabbing the back of Derrick's neck and in a terrifying tone. "My brother here, he's psychotic and he looovvves to hunt his victims down. Once he finds them, he watches them die slowly and very painfully from his poisoned dagger. He is just itching at the moment that I release you and the hunt begins. You see, he lurks in the shadows and his prey never knows when or where he's going to attack." The boy slowly starts to turn his head toward Alex. Shepard jerks his head back. "Oh no, don't look at his face that's even worse. Once you look into his eyes, then you're definitely branded for death."

Alex starts laughing crazily then growls and starts barking in Derrick's ear. "Oh yea, you're mine." Alex shoves his knuckle into Derrick's back and snarls into his ear. "You feel that fucker? That is the butt end of my dagger and the other end… ooohhh man is it screaming your name." Alex takes a deep breath of Derrick "Ahhhhhh" He turns to Shepard hissing out "Just say the word brother….just say the word"

Derrick is now trembling beneath Shepard's hand and whimpering. Shepard squeezes his neck tighter. "Now let's talk about me." Cracking his own neck from side to side, "I've killed thousands upon thousands of species, and I've brought down skyscraper tall monsters by myself. I've charged head-on into the face of danger without a hint of fear. I've died several times just to come back to life. I could crush your head, right now with my bare hands. Now, this is what I want you to do. I want you to apologize to my lovely wife over there. If you don't, I've going to snap your fucking neck."

The young man turns to look at Shepard and in quivering fear says, "I'm so sorry, Sir."

_(Jon the girls are walking up)_

With seething anger, he says. "Don't apologize to me you piece of shit. You apologize to my wife."

Derrick turns to Liara shaking and blubbering "I'm sorry ma'am. That was a very ugly thing to say. I am so sorry."

His girls say "Daddy…"

Liara looks at them and smiles, "Just a minute sweetie, your daddy is talking to this extremely rude man."

Shepard grabs the guy by the back of his neck and jerks him around. "You bow when you're in the presence of royalty. Now try it again, this time use Lady Liara and with more oomph."

Whimpering "Yes sir!" The young man bows to Liara. "I apologize for my inexcusable ignorant behavior, Lady Liara."

Shepard pulls him by his neck over to Shandri. "Now, apologize to my friend here."

"Ma'am I am extremely sorry that I spit in your face."

Jerking the young kid around one last time. "Now, apologize to all my family here for your rude behavior and for interrupting our vacation." Derrick looks at everyone as he's crying. "I am very sorry for my extremely rude behavior, and I'm sorry we interrupted your vacation."

Their kids asked, "Mom… Dad… what's going on?"

Liara held up a finger "Just a minute, he's almost done here."

Shepard squeezes his neck harder and brings him back to his wife. "Again, say it again. This time ask for forgiveness then thank her for sparing your life. I want everyone here to hear you."

Derrick starts to speak when Shepard pushes him into a bow. "I told you to bow when you speak to her. Actually, you know what? I want you to grovel at her feet as you apologize." Shepard released his neck and waited.

The young man looks around with tears in his eyes to see them all looking at him. He dropped down and groveled at her feet. "Lady Liara, I'm truly sorry for my actions ma'am. Please forgive me and thank you so much for your very kind generosity."

Liara looks at Shepard then at Derrick. With her lips clamped together and an eyebrow marking arched, she nods in approval.

"That's your cue Derrick, and I hope you learned a lesson. Now get out of here before we all change our minds." Alex being Alex, begins to ferociously bark at the young men as they all run off.

Aethyta, along with several others, erupt in laughter.

Shepard takes Liara by the hand. "Come with me. I want to talk to you for a minute." He walks her over to the side. "Look at me."

She removes her sunglasses and looks at him with sad eyes. "Yes?"

"I know he hurt you babe and I'm sorry I wasn't there to prevent it."

She hugs him and lays her head on his chest. "It was just a stupid, hateful word. Everyone there stood up for me, and I love them all for it."

He pulls her in close and kisses her crest. "There will always be stupid people like that in the galaxy, and I'm truly sorry that it happened to you. I hope it never happens to our children." After a moment, she giggles and says. "You bow when you're in the presence of royalty?"

He chuckles. "I knew you would like that."

Liara smiles at him. "I did. Thank you, I love you." She takes a deep breath. "I'll be fine honey."

He squeezes her softly. "I love you too. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, now let's get back to our vacation. I refuse to let people like that ruin it." When they get back over to their group. Everyone says, "Liara, are you ok?" She smiles at them all. "Yes, thank you. I appreciated what everyone did for me back there. I love you all."

Alex steps up and points to the ground. "You shall bow in the presence of royalty!" Everyone starts laughing.

Aethyta says, "That was fucking awesome! It took everything I had to not bust out laughing when you said that Shepard." She looks at Alex "The barking, Goddess that was hilarious. I got the majority of that on film by the way if anyone wants a copy."

Miranda starts laughing, "I think it took everyone all they had to not laugh at those two things or Shepard jerking that kid around by his neck. Bloody hell! Let's have a drink!"


	17. Anger and Jealousy

**Ch: 17 Vacation: Anger**

Shepard woke to an extremely dark bedroom, he could just barely make out the outline of his wife; her back was to him and she was sleeping soundly. He looked over to check the time 0705, he hung his legs over the side of the bed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then drug his hand down his face. He got up and stretched then made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. Shepard slid back into bed quietly behind his warm sleeping wife. After many years of practice, he was able to maneuver his way around her fringe as if it wasn't even there. He smirked at the thought of the many eye pokes he's received from it over the years.

Liara was laying on her right side, her right leg was straight while her left was bent at an angle and her left arm was draped out over the bed. Shepard gently ran his hand down her leg and back up as he kissed her shoulder. She began to stir slighting under his touch. Shepard propped himself up on his elbow then pressed himself up against her backside. He dowsed two of his fingers within his mouth then slid them under her panties and down her folds. With her eyes still closed she moaned ever so softly. Kissing and nibbling on her neck he could feel her sex begin to dampen more as he continued to rub her clit then finger her. Rocking her hips, her breath picked up in ecstasy then her eyes snapped open. "Jon, stop..."

He continued to kiss on her neck "mmm... why?"

She turns her head toward him "Because we have a code orange."

He freezes. "What? When?" Looking over her shoulder to see his youngest daughter sleeping soundly under Liara's arm.

"Sorry my love, she came in sometime in the middle of the night."

He groans as he pulls his hand from her panties and rolls to his back. He tasted her then rubbed the rest of her on his chest.

Taking her arm off her 3-year-old she twists slightly and places her hand on his leg, pouting "You don't want to cuddle with me while Riley is in here?"

He leans over and kisses her lips. "Of course, I do" Spooning her, he takes her hand and she brings it up to her chest. "I love you." she said as she smiled at him.

"I love you too." He grunted then whispered in her auxiliary cavity "I wanted to taste you this morning."

She giggled "Didn't you just do that?"

He smirked at her "No, that was a teaser and you know what I mean."

She pushed her butt into him and rubbed it on him "This would be teasing."

He pulled his hips back. "Mmm don't do that."

Laughing softly "Sorry, I'll stop. You can have me later though, I promise."

He responded with a grunt. They laid there for a moment before he spoke. "Lia?"

"Mmhmm?

With sincerity in his voice as he spoke to her "After 19 years together and 16 years of marriage, you have given me four beautiful girls. I'm still, very much in love with you, I always will be, until my very last breath. You do something to me that I just can't explain and from the first moment I saw you, you took my breath away. You own my heart, my very soul, my body, I will always be yours and yours alone." Kissing her crest. "I love you with all of my being" He made her heart fill with warmth "And I am yours. I love you". They laid there for a few moments until she saw a blip of a woman flash across his mind. _(And you just killed this beautiful moment. Is that why you just mentioned all this?)_

_(No, it just fluttered across my mind. What happened last night has nothing to do with what I just said here, and you know that.)_

She propped herself on her elbow, twisted her body towards him and turned her head to glare at him. Jealousy and anger flowed through her link _(So, that woman from last night, who rubbed her nasty self on you. Which I'm sure you enjoyed, right? She had the fucking audacity to proposition herself to you directly in front of me. Like, who the fuck is this bitch? Looking at me like I'm the fucking stranger in the group. Talking about "Oh, would you like to join us?" No bitch get the fuck on! Instead of you just flat out saying "NO" You, ever so nonchalantly say "Sure, if my wife agrees to it." Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck Jon? I mean did you want to fuck that nasty ass bitch? You wanted to fuck her, didn't you?") _

He raised his eyebrows at his rambling wife and blinked slowly. He pulled away from her as his anger grew. _(You know what? I'm not doing this. You know damn well, I wasn't serious when I said that, but you had to turn it into something else. Just like YOU ruined this moment with your ridiculous jealousy. You're like goddamn Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde with this stupid shit.) _He got out of bed, grabbed his shoes, a pair of socks and a shirt.

Still angry she turned to look at him_ (Ugh! Who? Where are you going?)_

Opening the door to their room. _(I'm done. I'm fucking done! I'm going down to the gym. I'm not going to go to fuck anyone, if that's what you're thinking.) _Knowing she just hurt his feelings. _(Jon, Wait…) _He cut her off when he shut down their link after he closed the door behind him.

She brought her hands to her face as she began to weep silently. Reprimanding herself. _Liara T'Soni-Shepard you can be so ignorant! Here he is, pouring his heart out to you in such a sweet manner and you say something stupid like that. Why do you get like that?_

-/

Shandri looks over at Shepard when he comes out of his room. She takes a sip of her tea then says with a smile "Good Morning, Shepard. Would you like some coffee?"

He walks over to her, takes off his Omni tool, drops it on the coffee table then turns and walks out of the suite. Looking at him in confusion and concern as he walks away_. Uh oh. Lia has pissed him off badly this morning. _She turns to the other commandos. "Not a word about this unless she mentions it. Kirre follow him."

Kirre walked out the front door and he was standing there waiting for her. "I don't need protection Kirre. Stay here and do not follow me. That's an order. Now go back inside."

She grimaced "You're tying my hands, Sir. I'll be reprimanded either way."

He smirked at the thought in his head "Better yet, tell Sanava to join me but she has to lose her Omni tool and her earpiece."

She turned and walked back inside just to see Shandri rise from her seat "I thought I told you to follow him!" She shook her head at her Captain "He told me otherwise and he overrides your command, but he wants Sanava" Kirre looked at Sanava "Lose your Omni tool and your earpiece. Hurry up he's waiting for you!" Sanava quickly complied as she walked toward the front door.

Shandri narrowed her eyes at her. "Think twice before you attempt to do anything stupid" When the door closed behind Sanava, Shandri cussed under her breath "Damn it Kirre. She's going to be livid!"

Kirre looked down as she spoke "I know that Captain. I didn't know what to do! Disobey his direct order or yours?" She looked directly at her Captain "What the hell is he thinking? Sanava? Goddess, I hope he doesn't."

Shandri shook her head in disgust at the thought "He's not thinking that's the problem."

Kirre looked at her "Liara would know immediately. Right? Wait why hasn't she said anything yet?"

Shandri closed her eyes "Shit, it's going to be a long day."

-/

Shepard heads down to the gym but stops at the door when he sees Miranda in there running on the treadmill. _Well, scratch that. Guess I'll hit the banquet room then head out for a run on the beach. _Once he's in the banquet room, he grabs a water and two protein bars. On his way out, he stops at the lobby to talk to the front desk attendant. "Excuse me, the single room I reserved, what room number is that again? Last name Shepard and first name Jonathan."

"Ah yes, Mr. Shepard that would be room 220 in the white wing." Said the concierge

He tapped the counter "Great thanks. Our bag I left with the front desk when we checked in, that's already in there correct?"

"That's correct Sir."

-/

Lying in bed annoyed with herself she looks over at the time 0820. _He should be back any minute now from his run at the gym._ The door to her room opens, she sits up in bed waiting for him to walk through, so she can apologize to him. Her eyebrow markings pinch together when she notices their link is still closed. She sees her second to youngest Gwyn come barreling in the room and on to the bed. "Hi, mommy."

Smiling at her daughter "Good morning sweetie." Cocking her head at the sight before her. "Gwynne, whose Omni tool is that?"

"Oh, it's du…du….daddy's."

A pain hit her heart. "Where's your dad? Is he out in the living room?"

"No, I du…du…don't nu…nu…know. Th…th…this was out th…th…there. Wu…wu…we're ha….ha…hungry."

Liara gets out of bed and begins to dress quickly. "Ok sweetie, I'll take you all down to eat in just a minute. Mommy needs to go down to the gym to check something really quick. Gwyn, can you take your sister over to the other room please?"

Gwyn takes Riley's hand "Ok, Ca…ca…come on wa..wa...wiley."

Liara called out to Shandri "Shay, I need you in here, right now."

Shandri closed her eyes as she heard her Mistress call for her. She hurried to Liara's room and shut the door behind her "Yes Mistress?"

Liara looked at her "Please tell me Kirre is covering him."

"Well someone is covering him but it's not Kirre and you're not going to like it."

"Why wouldn't I? Why would you not send my second in command to cover your General?"

"I did send Kirre, but he commanded her to come back and asked for Sanava instead."

Liara gritted her teeth "Do what? Why? Ugh, get her on the com. I want to speak to her now."

Shandri winced at her command "I can't Lia. He told her to lose her earpiece and Omni tool."

Her chest jerked in pain at the thought in her head then tears flowed down her cheeks. Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke: "No…he wouldn't do that to me."

Her friend tried to comfort her "He wouldn't do that to you, Lia. Besides you'd know immediately, right?"

Crying on her shoulder "No, I really messed up this time. There is no way I can get ahold of him right now. He's completely shut me out! He took Sanava out of pure spite." Her Mr. Hyde side emerges as the thoughts of her bondmate and Sanava rippled through her mind "I will fucking kill her if she does!"

Shandri's jumped slightly at her friend's instant change in mood. "She wouldn't dare test you."

Wiping the tears from her eyes "I'm going to go down to the gym to see if he's down there. I won't be gone long."

"I'll go with you."

Irritated with herself "No, just stay here." She quickly left out of the bedroom and out the front door. Liara didn't bother with the elevator but instead ran down three flights of stairs to the gym. She opened the door to see her bondmate not in there. Her next place was the banquet room. Scanning the room but saw no Shepard. Breathing heavily in a panic, she walked into a stairwell when her heart began to ache. She sat down and cried for a moment. _You are an imbecile! _Taking a deep breath, she wiped the tears from her face then got up to head back to her suite. When she entered, she put on a smile for her children "Ok girls, are you ready for breakfast?"

Annabelle looks at her mother and says "Yes, I'm starving! Where's Dad?"

"Your Dad is ummm out and about. He'll be joining us later sweetie. Let's head down to the banquet hall and eat." She pulls one of her commandos aside before she leaves, you message me the moment he walks through this door."

-/

They grab their food and sit down at a table to eat. Not alone for long, Miranda sits down next to them. "Good morning Ladies!" She looks around, "Where's Jon?"

Liara closes her eyes for a moment. "Good morning Miri, the gym I think."

Miranda knew something was up. She looked up at Liara after shoveling a fork full of eggs in her mouth and cocked her eyebrow at her. Liara closes her eyes as she lowers her head "Yes, I know and no I can't."

Miranda takes a sip of her coffee then wipes her mouth. "I see." She gets up from the table, "Come with me. Kids, we'll be right back and please behave." She walks Liara into the lobby. "Ok, so tell me what happened?"

Leaning her forehead on Miri's shoulder. "Ugh, why do I get so idiotic with him? I can't stand it when women rub themselves on him. Then I have to smell them on my husband argh! It's disgusting, and it makes me cringe. He knows damn well I don't like it. Shepard did politely push her away, but they're savages. That woman had the audacity to proposition him in front of me then only included me because she saw me get angry. Ugh I mean really? Like I would want the love of my life putting himself in some nasty ass bitch like her or any other damn woman for that matter, other than me! I scent mark him, he wears a bond bracelet, he has his wedding band on and they still do it. What more do I have to do? Put a flashing sign over his head saying, "He's mine. Fuck off!" Argh!"

Rubbing her back. "Calm down Lia, you're getting yourself worked up."

Taking a deep breath. "Jon was telling me how much he loved me and for just a fraction of a second that damn woman flashed in his mind. I ruined that moment with my jealousy and I hurt him. He was so upset and angry that he shut me out." Whimpering on her shoulder. "Miri, he hasn't shut me out in eight years since that one time, when I was pregnant and a hormonal horrible mean bitch to him. He even left his Omni tool on the coffee table this time. I have absolutely no way to get a hold of him. If something happened to him I wouldn't even be able to track him. To top it off he's out there with Sanava of all asari. I know how she looks at him. He told her to lose her Omni tool and earpiece." Clinging to her friend as she cried "He wouldn't do that to me. Right, Miri?"

Embracing her best friend. "It's going to be ok Lia; married couples have arguments and fights. Believe me, I know all about that. Besides he's too in love with you to ever leave you or cheat on you. He's probably just down running on the beach blowing off steam. Shepard will be back loving on you in no time." Hugging her tightly. "He would never cheat on you with one of your commandos. Don't think like that Lia." Pulling away from her gently and looking into her eyes "Everything is going to be fine. Now, wipe away those tears and let's go sit back down. Ok?"

Wiping away her tears as she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Miri."

-/

Liara looks down at her Omni tool then pushes the button to display the time. It read 1015 and still no Shepard. She checks her messages again and nothing from her commandos. Checking her link and it's still closed down. She looks over toward Miranda and she raises her eyebrow markings at her in concern. In the distance of her clouded mind, she heard her daughter Bene excitingly call out to her "Mommy! Mommy, did you see me? I made it all the way to the top."

Looking over at her daughter. "Yes, sweetie! Good job!"

Anna looks at her mom oddly. "Mom, where's Dad? He promised me a race to the top of the rock wall. Medium mode with some obstacles this year."

Before her mom could answer, her dad walked up. "Hey Bella bear, you ready for that race?" He saw excitement all over his eldest daughter's face "Heck yea Dad! I'm totally beating you this year!"

"I bet you will Bella. Let me grab my harness really quick."

Liara walks up behind him and in a pleading soft voice, "Jon?"

Grabbing a harness and strapping it around him. In a resentful tone. "What do you want Liara?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Please don't shut me out…"

Shrugging her hand away and ignoring her, he turns to walk toward the rock-climbing attendant. "Set my daughters to medium hard with obstacles and put mine on elite pro."

-/

His coldness stabbed her in the chest like a dagger. Her face scrunched from the pain, she dropped her head as her eyes closed to hide the tears forming in them. She took deep breaths to prevent herself from breaking down in front of her children and everyone else that was around her. No one else in the world could cause her to have instant radical emotions, except her bondmate. Everyone else, there was a gradual acceleration of emotion depending on the situation. No one else mattered to her as much as he did. Her children and friends mattered to her of course but not like him, he was her everything. People don't understand their love and they tell her she's just love drunk. Maybe she is but it's more than that to her. Their love runs deep down into her soul, almost as if they were intertwined. She feels him throughout her body constantly. He can make her body shudder in pleasure from across the room from his thoughts and feelings pouring through their link.

His thoughts are always flowing in the back of her mind like a news ticker at the bottom of a tv. At first, she had to get used to the humming of white noise constantly in her mind. Now she's accustomed to the white noise in the back of her mind as if it has a volume button, turning it up on a conversation that catches her attention or down to give him privacy. Seventeen years of her life he's been in her head. He was constantly there in the back of her mind and now he's gone. Without him in her head was almost like a part of herself was missing. When he travels for a job for a week or for weeks. She knows it's going to happen and she mentally prepares for it. When he shut her out instantly it's was like a door slamming in her face. Now, she was alone with her thoughts burrowing in her mind.

-/

He looked over at his daughter and smiled "Ok, Bella are you ready?"

Annabelle looked at her dad overly excited. "I sure am!"

Attendant calls out "Wall 14/15 changing to elite-pro. Wall 12/13 changing to medium-hard with obstacles. He walked over and checked both knots on each person's harness. Checked with their safety handlers.

Shepard looked at his daughter "36 ft wall this year kiddo. I see you have your chalk. No safety pully on this wall so don't forget to clip off. Uncle Alex is your safety handler. When you reach the top, he'll belay you back down."

She grinned at him. "I've got this dad. I see you set me on a medium-hard with obstacles."

He smiled evilly "Let's see what you got Bella."

The Attendant called out to them "Ready, on my mark! 3 – 2 – 1 – mark!

Anna took off for the 36-foot wall and darted up it like a natural. Shepard looks over and surprised that she's climbing the wall so quickly. "Wow, Bella you're doing fantastic! I think you're going to beat me!" Shepard looked up at his jagged wall and struggled to find the next rock he needed to pull himself up.

Bella passes her dad up, clips herself off then looks down and says bravely "You struggling over there old man?"

Laughing as he grabs the next rock. "Did you just call me old man? Oh! You are so done kiddo!" He clips his rope then hurls himself up to the next lever.

Bella taps the top of the wall just as her dad leveled himself at her feet. "Yes! I so beat you! Woohoo!"

He pulls himself to the top of the wall and taps off. Both safety releasers belay them slowly back down to the ground. He smiles at his daughter. "Yes, you did Bella. Nice job!"

Bene runs up to them. "Oh, oh I want to go again! But I want to race Mili this time!"

Mili looks at her. "Sweet! This is going to be so awesome." They walk over to a different section of the area. Shepard walks over to the Attendant "Can you set wall 8 on easy and wall 9 on easy-medium?"

Alex walks up to his daughter and straps a harness around her. "This is her second year running this on easy so don't get discouraged. Just do what you can and pace yourself. Do you want to try on Beginner first then easy?"

Mili looks up at the 26-foot wall set on easy. "No, I think I'll be fine on easy."

He looks at his daughter "These walls are set up with a safety pully. Once you tap out at the top just grab onto the rope then lean back in a sitting position and it'll lower you back down. Also, if you lose your grip and fall it'll stop your rope and also lower you back down."

The attendant called out "Wall 8 changing to easy and wall 9 changing to easy-medium."

Mili held up her hand "Wait! If Bene is doing easy-medium than I want the same."

Alex arched an eyebrow at her. "Ok..." He walked over to the Attendant "Make a wall change to 8 to easy-medium."

The Attendant called out again "Ok, changing wall 8 to easy-medium" He checked their knots then addressed the young ladies in front of him. "Ok, ladies on my mark. 3 – 2 – 1 – mark!

They both take off toward the wall in an equal manner. Bene climbs up the wall like an expert. While Mili scurries up the wall just as quickly. She starts scanning the wall for hand and foot placement like a pro.

Alex clapping and yelling. "Wow, way to go Mili! You're doing great!"

Shepard cheering for his eight-year-old daughter. "Bene! You got this, just stay focused and keep going!" Bene looks over and down to see Mili right on her trail and gaining quickly. In a frantic pace, her grip slips on her foot. She catches herself on her hand grips then she hears her dad call up to her. "You ok?" Frustrated now that Mili caught up to her she yells down "Yes, I'm fine!" Finishing the wall together they cheer when they both get to the top. Bene looks over and says, "Great job Mili!"

Mili smiles at her and says "Thanks, that was fun."

Alex walks up to Mili as soon as she returned to the bottom. "You killed it! Fist bump it right here. Tevos recorded that! She is so sending that awesomeness to your mom."

Shepard looks at his daughter "Good job kiddo!"

Shepard kneels down to his five-year-old daughter Gwyn. "You want to try this year? Maybe you and Lena can have a go? It'll be fun."

Gwyn looks up at the towering wall, at Lena and then at him. Wringing her hands together, "I du..du…don't know dad." She looks at Lena nervously "Du…du…do you wa…wa…want to try?"

Lena wringing her hands together just as nervously and shrugs "Ummm maybe?"

Shepard looks at his daughter then at Lena and laughs softly. "Not this wall you sillies." He walked them over to the 20ft wall. "How about this one?"

Gwyn nods "Ya…ya…yes much ba…ba…better. "I ca…ca…can do th…th…this one."

He slaps his hands together in excitement "Alright Gwynne! Let's get these harnesses on you two and you'll be ready to go! Now I'm going to hold your safety cord and Alex is going to hold yours, Lena. If at any point you want to stop just say the word and we'll slowly bring you down. Ok? Just take your time and find the rock you need to make your climb up on, Ok?" He tells the Attendant "Both walls on Beginner"

The attendant says "Ok, wall 4 changing to beginner and wall 5 changing to a beginner" He walks over to the girls to double check their knots. "Ok girls, on my mark. Ready, 3 – 2 – 1 – mark!"

Both girls walk up to the wall in a cautious manner. Carefully analyzing all the different rocks, they needed to make the climb up on. Both of them strategically scanning the wall. Trying to carefully calculate the best possible choice. Shepard smiling and shaking his head at his nerdy kid who's still on the first set of rocks. Jokingly he says, "Gwynne it's not some scientific project baby, just grab a rock and pull yourself up."

"Ok, ok. I ga…ga…get it. Ju…Ju….geebers!"

After some time, they both make it up the wall, then Shepard and Alex lower them down to the ground.

Gwyn runs up to her dad excited. "Da…da….did you sa..see me? I ma….ma…made it to the ta…ta…top!"

Grinning from ear to ear. "I know, I'm very proud of you Gwynne Minnie!" They bump fists then she turns and runs to her mom. "Mu…mu…mommy, I ca…ca…climbed the wa…wa…wall!"

Hugging her tightly. "I saw baby. You were very brave."

-/

When Liara hugged her daughter, she couldn't help but glance over at her husband patting Lena on the back. She did a double take when she finally realized he was wearing a set of skin tone tight fitting fingerless knuckle gloves and she could tell he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. _He never wears gloves when he climbs. Why the hell is his ring off? Argh!_

-/

Shepard turns to Lena and pats her on the back. "Great job kiddo. Your dad would be proud."

Lena smiles. "Thanks." She turns to her mom. "Mommy I did it!"

Shepard's 3-year-old Riley tugs on his hand. "Daddy?"

He kneels down "Yes sweet pea?" Daddy… daddy, I wanna climb wocks.

"You do? Ok, follow me." He takes her hand and walks her over to the young toddler climbing area. "Ok, Riley Miley go go go." With his hands right behind her, he coaches her as she slowly but eagerly climbs the 5ft tall wall to the top. As soon as she reaches it everyone cheers for her. Shepard grabs her and pulls her down into a hug and she wraps her arms around his neck. He kissed her crest, "You're such a big girl."

Anna looked at her dad "Hey dad, are you going to race mom to the top?"

Shepard looked at her then over at his wife who is looking at him. "Nah, not today Bella. Maybe she can race Auntie Miri or how about you race her?"

His daughter scrunches her face "But you race every time we come, then you hug her and give her a big gross kiss."

Letting out a huff "Yea but I don't feel like it besides I'm going to race Uncle Alex on pro." His daughter's face lit up in excitement "Wow on pro. I want to see that."

Miranda wrapped an arm around Liara "He's just being an ass, Lia. It'll be fine." She slapped her friend on the butt. "I'm going to kick your ass at this on Elite mode."

Liara smirked, "The hell you are!"

Miranda smiled "There's my girl. If you really want it, I can give you a hug and a big kiss afterward."

Liara laughed then pushed her friend away "Get out of here!"

Miranda just laughed at her "Hey, you're laughing aren't you!"

-/

After Shepard's numerous cold shoulders and him ignoring her the rest of the morning she walked to Shandri "Where is Sanava?"

Shandri hit her earpiece "I need a report on Sanava." She looks at her Lady of the House then said, "Teyr said she didn't return to the room and the others report that she's not out here."

Snarling "I told her to contact me when he went back to the room to clean up. Where the hell could she be if she's not on her post?"

"Teyr said Shepard never came back to the room either, Mistress."

Liara's brow markings shot up "Whaat? He showered with his body wash he had to have!" She stood there in thought for a moment then checked the hotel registry on her Omni tool to see if there was an extra room added on. She read: White wing room 220. Access: Jonathan Shepard only. Her face twisted in agony as her heart began to shatter at her bondmate having sex with her commando Sanava. Liara began to shake but in anger. "Find her and get me access to that room, Now!"

Shandri quickly made her way to the front desk in the lobby "Excuse me, Sir. I need to find out why my Mistress, Lady Liara doesn't have access to her secondary room 220 in the White Wing? Last name T'Soni-Shepard first name Liara. If it isn't under that name then it will be under last name Shepard first name Jonathan."

The concierge tapped at his keyboard "Let me take a look for you, ma'am. Hmm, this room was added on after the fact, but she should still have access. There, she should have access now. Oh wait, it looks like we're in the process of moving them to another room due to repairs."

Shandri smiled at him "She needs access just for a moment. It shouldn't take long."

"That's not a problem ma'am. If you could just swing by here afterward. I should have a new room number by then."

She smiled again "Thank you." Shandri made her way back to her Mistress. "You have access now Liara and another room is being prepared."

Liara looked at her Omni tool to read the time 1230. "We'll be going to lunch soon. When we do I want to head over there." She stopped as the last words finally connected to her brain. "Another room?"

Shandri just shrugged at her. "Something about repairs."

-/

When everyone one sat down to eat lunch Liara excused herself and Shandri left with her to room 220. She entered the room and heard Sanava call out to Shepard "Hey Shepard is that you? They came and cleaned up and I have your…." Sanava came through the bedroom door as she spoke and saw Liara standing there with pure hatred in her eyes and shaking with anger. Before Sanava could speak to her. Liara flicked her wrist at her, trapped her in a stasis and pulled Sanava over to her. Liara's saw her husband's wedding band in Sanava fingers. Her words came out in such heat it could have burned her face. "I'm going to crush your body slowly until it's a liquid pile of nothingness. I want you to feel every bit of my pain that I have rippling through my body!" Liara bared her teeth as she began to squeeze Sanava slowly.

Sanava face twisted and her mouth open as she tried to cry out in a pain. She struggled to plead for her life "Please… I… did... nothing..."

Liara stood there glaring at her and breathing heavily. "Show me" Liara released her and Sanava dropped to the floor like a wet sack. Shandri helped her up and sat her in a chair. Sanava cowered in fear as her fuming Mistress walked over to her. Liara was not gentle with her, she invaded her mind for the answer she wanted. Sanava knew the moment Liara would enter her mind she would see the thoughts she had about her General. Liara saw Shepard go down to the gym but left when he saw Miranda. She saw him go to the banquet hall to grab a few protein bars and some water. Then he stopped at the front desk to inquire about the extra room he made and about the bag he left. She saw him run along the beach for a few miles and stop at a pier. He had some small talk with Sanava during that time but there was no flirting on either part. He sat there for a while looking out on to the ocean and what looked like him being lost in his thoughts. After several moments of silence, Sanava jumped when she heard him screaming in anger at the end of the pier. He stopped after a few short bursts then made his way back to the hotel. Even after his run he still looked upset. She saw that Sanava stood guard on the inside of the front door, she could hear him smashing things in the bedroom and yelling in anger. She heard the shower running after a while then silence. When he emerged, she saw hand towels wrapped around his hands with blood seeping through. Before he left he told her to make sure the cleaning people came to clean up, but not to use the sinks, wait for maintenance and to move them to another room. Liara saw the horror that came over Sanava after Shepard left, and she walked into the bathroom. The mirror was shattered, glass all over the bathroom, several of the tiles in the shower were broken and there was blood all over some of the towels. She saw some sexual thoughts Sanava had of her bondmate, but she dismissed them.

When Liara exited Sanava's mind her anger was gone but her heart was sad that he did that destruction and hurt himself because of her. Liara looked at Shandri "Nothing happened."

Shandri cocked her head and scrunched her eyes "Then what's with the room?"

Liara shrugged "I don't know Shay."

Sanava spoke cautiously "If I may Mistress?"

Liara looked at her "Go ahead"

"Your clothes are in the bag too. This room was for you and him"

Liara stood there confused then walked the one-bedroom suite. It had a small living room and a kitchen. The bedroom was large and spacious with a king size bed and a desk in the corner. She walked into the bathroom that had a jetted tub, a long double sink vanity, no mirror, and a shower with broken wall tiles. She looked at Shandri "He must have gone to the medical center here. I did notice he was wearing gloves. I'm assuming he picked that over bandages. With his nanites, it should be healed by now."

Liara walked over to their bag that was sitting on the desk. She rummaged through it to see there were a few basic sets of clothes, night clothes, and toiletries. Liara stood there lost in her thoughts of pure aloneness with her bondmate and a smile crept across her face then frowned at him still being angry with her. She looked at Sanava and snapped her fingers at her "Give me his ring!"

Sanava flinched at her Mistress snapping at her and her tone. She walked over to her and handed his ring over to her. "The maintenance guy said he luckily found it still in the pipe."

Liara closed her eyes and shook her head slightly "So, that's why he smashed the bathroom up? Because his ring fell down the sink?"

Shandri smirked, "I'm sure it was a combination of things Lia."

Liara nodded her head "Very true Shay." She turned to Sanava "Do you need medical attention?"

Sanava shook her head no "I don't believe so ma'am"

Liara placed her hands on the desk "Sanava just go down to the medical center and get a scan. If there's something wrong just get it fixed. When you're done go eat and then relieve Teyr." Sanava acknowledged her request then turn and left the suite.

Shandri watched as her friend turned then leaned her butt against the desk. She sat there in thought as she rolled her husband's ring through her hands and fingers. After a moment she lifted off the desk and let out a sigh before she spoke to her " Shandri I'm headed back to the banquet hall to eat. Can you take our bag, head to the front desk and let them know we're done in here. Find out what the new room is and have them move our bag there, please."

-/

Later that night after dinner, Hannah walks up to Katie and says "Ok, fill me in on what the hell is going on with Jon and Liara."

Katie leans into her mom. "From what Alex told me earlier, she pissed him off this morning. So bad, that he shut their link down."

"Hmm… must have been pretty damn bad because he sure is laying it on thick."

"You think? Look at her, you can tell she's crying inside. Goodness Mom, my heart aches for her. Now he's just torturing her, going on about his day like she's not there. It's just really strange to see them like this and the kids are starting to notice."

"Ok well this silly shit is about to end, this is ridiculous." Said Hannah Hannah walks up to her son and pulls him to the side. "Ok, Johnny, myself and everyone else here thinks you've tortured Liara enough. Don't you think?"

Snarling out, "Maybe but her jealous behavior gets out of hand Mom. She honestly threw it in my face this morning, oh you wanted to fuck her? Did you see her that woman from last night? Gross, Like I would fuck that nasty ass woman when I have someone like Liara. I can't stand when she gets like that."

Chuckling softly. "You get the same damn way when men throw themselves at your wife. Son, the problem isn't, that you had an argument or that you're mad. You have every right to be. The problem here, isn't even that everyone can see that you two are not ok. It's when your children begin to notice it. They don't understand why their mother is upset or why you're treating her the way you are. You need to work it out and let it go. You keep it up and you won't have that beautiful wife to come home to."

"Mom, this is my business and I'll handle it, however, I want too!" He snipped

Sighing and shaking her head. "You can be so stubborn!"

-/

Shepard walked into their bedroom to shower and change. Liara looks at her girls, "Ok, shower time ladies then a movie on the couch. Anna, can you please help Riley get cleaned up. Now, go get your PJ's and hit the bathroom." She turns and heads to the master bedroom and into the bathroom. She looks at her husband and sadly says "Jon?"

He looks at his very heartbroken wife. He sighs. _Ok, enough is enough._ He opens his link to her _(So, are you just going to stare or are you joining me?)_

Relief rushed through her body when she felt the link open and heard his voice in her mind. She removed her clothing after she closed and locked the door. Walking into the shower she quickly wrapped her arms around him, laid her head on his chest and started crying. "I'm so sorry baby. I know how much you love me. It's just…"

Wrapping his arms around her. He was flooded by her emotions through their link. He interrupted her "Stop right there. We both said and did things today we're not proud of. I'm sorry, I let my anger carry on for so long today. It was horrible and I'm truly sorry I treated you the way I did." Looking in her eyes. "Please, forgive me?"

Looking back into his eyes. She smiled. "I forgive you." Kissing his familiar lips. "Do you forgive me?"

Slapping her butt. "Yes, I do. I love you."

Her pain washed away. Smiling and giggling. "Oh, my love, I have missed you terribly today. I love you so much." Pressing against him and running her hands down his wet body. "Mmm are you going to finish what you started this morning?"

Raising his eyebrows and laughing. "T'Soni, sometimes I seriously wonder about you baby."


	18. Punishment

**Ch 18: Punishment**

Later that evening, when everyone was asleep, Shandri pulled Kirre to the side and softly spoke near her auxiliary cavity. "Liara almost killed Sanava earlier today, she was going to crush her slowly."

Kirre turned her head toward Sanava, "Almost? What happen?"

Shandri looked around before she continued, "Thank the goddess she didn't, or we'd be cleaning her off the floor." She took a deep breath " You should have seen the rage in her eyes and the tone that came out of her mouth, it was downright terrifying. The biotic grip Liara had on her was so tight that she couldn't even scream and was barely able to squeak out a plea for her life. Liara released her after she heard her plea then demanded her to show her the day." Shandri paused for a brief moment as she thought back to when Liara grabbed a hold of Sanava's crest and forcefully invaded her mind. Watching her whimper and shake beneath her grasp. When she was done with her Sanava was leaning down on her thighs with her elbows tucked into her stomach, holding her head and quivering in fear. "Kirre, Liara invaded her mind forcefully at first, but I believe after several moments, Sanava allowed it just to ease the pain of her tearing through her mind."

Kirre eyes were wide, and her hands were cupped over her mouth "By the goddess Shay!" She just shook her head at her Lieutenant "It's disturbing, knowing that she can do that with such force and ease. Also knowing that she will kill anyone of us in a heartbeat if we cross her." Kirre just stood there staring at her "That is very true, but most of us know better than to cross her. We've seen her in action, and we know what she can do. The biotic force that comes out of her is centuries beyond what she should be capable of. The new ones such as Sanava will learn the hard way if they refuse the advice from others."

"You are correct in that statement. I hope she has learned from that experience."

-/

**Saturday the day before they're leaving**

Liara awoke early, cracking her eyes open slowly, she blinked a few times, looked over at the time then grunted at it only being 0650. She laid there for a moment trying to go back to sleep but then thought it would be a perfect moment to talk to her commandos while her husband was asleep. She got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to relieved herself, showered, and got ready for the day. After she exited her room and closed the door behind her, she turned to see her commandos sitting down with their breakfast eating. They all looked up as their Mistress entered the room and said, "Good Morning." Shandri turned to her "Good morning Lia. Would you care for some tea?"

She smiled at them, "Good Morning ladies and tea would be wonderful, Thank you." She sat and drank her tea for several moments then spoke: "I'm assuming you all know what happened to Sanava by now."

They all nodded at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"I will not apologize for my actions. Those actions would have never occurred if I didn't see the numerous times of how she looked upon him. What happened in that room was me completely consumed in anger over the thought of the two being together. Sanava, I've been thinking about the thoughts I saw in your head." Liara stood and waved Sanava over "Come here so I may speak with you directly."

Sanava walked over and whimpered softly, "Yes Mistress?" The rest of the commandos stopped eating and watched the two Asari carefully, not knowing what their Mistress was about to do. Liara looked at her for a moment then spoke in a breathy loathing tone "I saw the thoughts in your head, and you wish you were me. You want my bondmate fucking you, giving you pleasure, touching you and putting his mouth all over you." Liara looked her up and down then glared at her. "Hmm? Is that what you want?"

Sanava shook her head "No, I don't."

Liara looked her over. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Her commando shook before her "Mistress, it's just a fantasy. I will not act on it. Please, I'm sorry."

Liara glared at her "On that day I dismissed it all because it's natural, it happens, and that's ok. Just as you said, it's a fantasy. But, there was this one thought that I just can't get over. That thought was of him pleasuring you as you forced me to watch from a distance in torment. So, this is what I'm going to do, normally on a date night none of you follow, but tonight you will follow. You will remain outside the exterior door until I give you the go-ahead to enter the suite. I'm going to leave my bedroom door open; that way you can watch from a distance if you so gladly choose to. I'm going to allow you to look at him naked that way you no longer have to imagine it."

Sanava eyes darted over at the other commandos who lightly shook their heads at her. She then looked at Liara "This is your night My Lady, and I do not wish any of this. Those thoughts have been purged from my mind. Please, I beg of your forgiveness."

Liara shook her head slowly. "No, I've already made my decision."

-/

Liara walks into their dark bedroom over to her husband, who was sleeping quietly on his stomach. She crawls onto the bed over to him, dragging her breasts up his bareback, she kisses his back near his shoulder. "My love?"

He grunts at her.

"It's 0830, and the girls are hungry. We're going to head down; do you want us to wait for you?"

Grunting again as he wipes the sleep from his eyes. "Ugh already?"

Playfully rubbing her breasts on him again then kissing his shoulder blade "mmhmm."

"T'Soni, you keep rubbing your tits on me like that and we're going to have problems."

She snakes her breasts down his back and giggles. "You mean like this?"

"Oh ok, keep on keeping on, and you're going to be cruisin' for a bruisin' babe."

She giggles as she rubs her breasts up his back. "How about this?" He quickly reaches behind him and tries to grab her. She squeals as she retreats to the other side of the bed. Softly laughing at him, "You needed to get up."

Slowly crawling to her. "Yea, well you need to come here."

She shakes her head as she says, "Nah uh."

He grabs her thighs, pulls her under him and kisses her. "You are in trouble now."

Biting her bottom lip. "Mmm. Are you going to spank me?"

He straddles her and pins her to the bed, smiling evilly. "Oohh you'd be so lucky."

Pursing her lips and blinking her eyes. "What are you going to do to me?"

He leans down to the side of her head, "Oooh just you wait."

As he starts to lean back up, her smile drops, and she starts squirming. "Jon don't you dare. Please don't."

-/

Shandri watches Liara walk into her room, and she pulls Sanava off to the side. Speaking to her softly "She's testing you and tempting you. Do not play into her dangerous game. I know her, she does NOT want you looking at him or them as they have sex. If you decide to be brave and play into this stupidity then don't think for one moment that she won't lash out at you even though this is an "invitation". My recommendation would be to stay outside in the hallway. That would be the smart thing to do."

-/

Laughing at her, then saying, "It's too late for that T'Soni, here's your bruisin'." He yells "Girls! Girls! I need your help! Hurry! Come quick!"

Liara's eyes widen "Noooo!"

His daughters, Shandri and Kirre come charging in the bedroom door quickly. His girls reply, "What daddy?"

Looking at them, he says, "It's mommy attack time!" Then starts laughing evilly. Shandri and Kirre smirk and walk back into the living room.

Liara starts squirming harder under him. "Nooo nooo, it's not mommy attack time! Please don't!" The girls jump on their mom and start tickling her with a vengeance. Liara legs start kicking, and her arms are flailing around trying to fend off her attackers. Pleading for her life and laughing. "Please stop! Before I pee myself. Jon, please! I'm seriously about to pee."

After a few minutes of tickle time, he saves his wife from his girls. "Ok girls, I think mommy has had enough tickle time. Head back out to the living room, and we'll be out in a minute."

Catching her breath from laughing. "Ugh, my sides hurt from laughing and small fingers."

Chuckling, he leans down and kisses her forehead. "I'm going to hop in the shower, I won't be long. You can wait, or I'll meet you down there."

-/

Walking up to their reserved table, Shepard sees everyone enjoying their breakfast and chatting. He sits down next to his wife and kisses her cheek. "What's on the menu for today? Anything good?"

"Yes, they have a crew making omelets over in that line," she said as she smiled at him "You might want to go stand in it."

Looking at the long line, flaring his nostrils then he looks down at her plates and smirks, "I see you have two there. Did my loving wife happen to get me one?"

Smiling and kissing him, "Yes, she did."

Miranda looks over at her two friends and smiles. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

As he's chewing his food, he hovers his hand in front of his mouth, "I don't know, what do you all feel like doing?

Alex says, "The boys were just talking about zip lining. Mili wants to do the dune buggy off-roading and cave excursion."

Liara pulls up the map of the area on her Omni tool. "Well, the zip lining is on the same side as the dune buggy and cave excursion, those are always fun. We can do that or hit the water park again today."

Miranda nods in agreement. "Oh, I like the dune buggy and cave excursion. What about you all?" Looking at the rest of the adults.

Hannah and Aethyta look at each other and then back at the adults going out later tonight without them "Water park, with lots of swimming and sun!"

Shepard throws his head back in laughter "I knew you two were going to pick that, but we already did the water park! So, HA!"

Aethyta says, "We just want to keep our sanity tonight is all. Hours at the park and they're all passing out tonight."

Shepard laughing, "Yea but they won't pass out if we come back and take a nap before we leave."

Aethyta rolling her eyes, "Shepard, you better have alcohol in your room!"

Katie grunts "Well, today is going to be exhausting! I'm definitely going to need a nap."

Alex laughing "We're going out tonight even if we have to down three energy drinks before doing it. I'm getting my gambling, dancing, and… umm, yea dancing on tonight."

Shepard looks over at his beautiful wife _(You'll get that spanking you were asking about tonight.)_

Smiling as she finishes her omelet. _(Oh really? Mmm. How about after we finish here?)_

He raises his eyebrows (I don't know about you, but I'm all done.)

Liara looks over at her kids, and everyone else still slowly eating and talking. _(Yes, right now. You go, and I'll follow.)_

He winked at her _(White wing room 248)_ She watches him get up and leave then follows him not a moment after.

-/

Aethyta looks over at her daughter and son-in-law glancing around and obviously talking via their link. She knew that look on her daughter's face very well. That burning desire that needs quenching, as herself has had it many times over the centuries. She laughs to herself and mumbles, "Liara get yourself under control."

-/

Alex leaned into Miranda's ear, "Did you see what I just saw?"

Taking a bite of her toast and responding when she was done chewing. "Yes, I did." He just looks at her for a long moment and waggles his eyebrows at her. She looks around at the table and smiles, "You go, and I'll follow."

After several minutes went by, then Hannah looked over to see four adults missing. She turns to Aethyta "You've got to be frickin' kidding me."

Katie and Ori look at Hannah to see what the fuss is about. Then they both look around then notice what she's talking about.

Aethyta laughs, "I saw them leave over ten minutes ago. I believe as soon as Miranda and Alex noticed those two rabbits leave, they left."

Hannah shakes her head "I swear it's like dealing with young adults!"

Aethyta nods her head, "You're correct there Hannah, she technically is a young adult for Asari standards. Liara is in her prime and a very horny one at that."

Hannah shakes her head. "Ugh don't remind me Thyta!"

Katie and Ori mumble, "How is that even fair?"

Hannah laughed, "Oh, you two are just mad because you didn't think of it first."

-/

It was their last night in white wing room 248, and Sanava watched them from a great distance away to give them privacy. She had to admit that her Mistress was absolutely radiating in beauty. Liara wore a figure fitting black dress. About a hand length down from the right side of her hip all the way down to her calf was a large open slit that bared her lovely blue leg. The fabric didn't drop straight down but curved off gradually toward the other side. The front of her dress had a deep cutting v that stopped almost mid-stomach, it was accented with an inch thick of small sparkling jewels along the edge. The deep v exposed just a hint of the inner plumpness of her breasts and two spaghetti strings of fabric held up her dress on her shoulders. Those spaghetti strings crisscrossed at her back ran through a small loop at the mid-side and tied in the middle of her lower back. The same inch of small sparkling jewels that trailed down her deep v also made their way down the edges of the rest of her sexy dress. She topped the rest of her style off with elegant jewelry and black high heels.

He wore grey dress slacks with a black belt, a black button-down dress shirt, and black dress shoes. His sleeves on his dress shirt were rolled up to just below his elbow. Shepard had a very short nicely trimmed beard. The sides of his hair on his head was short and combed back. The top length of his hair was a short to medium length that was parted to one side, at one point it was neatly combed up and back. His hair was lightly dampened from sweat and slightly tussled from Liara running her hands through it throughout the night on the dance floor.

-/

Shepard and Liara walked into their suite, and as soon as the door closed he walked up behind her and pulled her close as he kissed her neck. He untied her spaghetti string bow at the lower part of her back. Liara turned to him and hungrily kissed his lips. She felt her desire for him out on the dance floor, and she wanted him badly. "Mmm I want you" Pausing for a moment, she turned then hurried into the bedroom, removing her shoes on the way. "Two seconds!"

Chuckling at his wife "Ooook" After a brief moment he made his way to the bedroom as he unbuttons his shirt. He looked around the dark room then saw the bathroom light illuminating through the slightly closed door. Removing his shoes and socks as he said, "You ok?" He heard the toilet flush then his wife "Yes, I just had to pee" Nodding his head as he softly grunted then removed his shirt.

Liara exited the bathroom door to see her bondmate with no shirt on. "Mmm undressing yourself are we?" Smiling as he made his way to his lovely blue goddess standing before him. She kissed him as she slid her hands down his muscular chest to his stomach, then unbuckled his belt. Their kiss broke as he pulled away gently. "Just a minute"

She kissed his chest as her desire wanted him badly. "Hmm?" His hands slid her spaghetti straps off her shoulders, and she let the dress fall to the floor. "Oh, is this what you want to see?" she said as she backed away.

He looked at her and smirked, "I love your red candy lace underwear." He pointed at the things on her breasts "I don't like those."

She looked down and laughed "Babe, I wore these awful stick-on plunge bra things because of the dress. That way, my nipples weren't showing through, and they provide little to no support. I honestly don't know why I wore them."

Arching an eyebrow at her as he laughed for a brief moment "Well, do you need help taking them off?"

She groaned, "Ugh these are probably going to hurt coming off."

He sat on the bed. "Come here and let me see." She stood in between his legs, and he slowly ran his hands up her butt as he kissed her chest. She lifted her arm up and let her elbow bend as her hand dangled by her neck. He carefully pulled the tape away from her skin to get a grip on it. "Quick or slow?"

Her body tensed, "Just pull it." He looked up at her, her face was scrunched ready for him then he pulled it off her quickly.

She made no noise; she looked down relieved "That wasn't at all what I thought it was going to be."

He kissed the slightly darken mark at the side of her breast. "Good do the other one. I have to go pee."

She groaned at the thought of having to do it herself, "Ughhh just do it for me."

He turned to her, and she was waiting for him to do it. "Ok, you ready?" He gently pulled back a small piece, and he looked up at her.

She was looking at him this time. "Yes, do it."

He ripped it away quickly then tried to fling it to the side. "There you are plunge free. Those things are weird. Don't wear those anymore."

She laughed at him cringing at the plunge and trying to unstick it from his hand. "Ok, no more of those. I'll have to find something else. Now hurry up and go pee." She said as she gently pushed him to the bathroom.

She removed her red lace thong, left the door to the bedroom open, messaged Sanava and began to pull down the covers on one side of the bed. She softly called out "V.I, Lights to ten percent."

He walked through the door with his belt hanging, and the front of his slacks parted like a butterfly. For a moment he just stared at the very naked and sexy Asari with her back to him turning down the bed. "Mmm don't you look delicious"

She stuck her butt out and swayed it at him "Come get it, baby." When he walked to her, his pants fell to the floor, he stepped out of them and walked up behind her pressing himself up against her.

-/

Sanava was standing outside in the hallway when she received a message on her omni tool.

Message from Liara: You may enter if you so choose.

She stood there, looking at the message and thinking. _I could look for just a moment but leave at any time. The doors at this hotel are silent opening no whooshing. She'll never know._ She walked in, saw the lights were out in the living room and kitchen. She looked over toward the bedroom to see that the door was open, and the lights were barely dimmed almost as if a nightlight was on. Sanava heard a slap then heard Shepard say "Mmm you're mine tonight T'Soni and I want to hear you." She heard her let out a soft moan "Oh, you're going to hear me."

Sanava stood there debating on whether or not she should watch, listen, or leave. _I should probably take the advice of my Captain. Damn it, but I want to look so bad. _She could hear Liara softly moaning as she crept up to the room to look. Her heart was beating fast as she leaned up against the wall to their room beside the door. She was hoping it was the same similar layout as the other room 220 with the bedroom door off to the far right and the bed on the opposite side of the room. Peeking quickly, she saw the king bed at the opposite side of the room in the middle of the wall but more offset to the left and the bathroom to the right. When she looked, they were at a slight angle on the bed. Shepard's back was to her, but she could also see his right side, and he was making his way down on her. _Oh my, he is so damn sexy._

-/

Her hands rummaged through his hair as he made his way down to her now dampened sex. Closing her eyes in anticipation, she felt his breath just above her then his mouth made contact with her eagerly awaiting blue nub. His tongue stroked it with long strides, quick flicks then gentle rolls. His wife let out soft moans "Mmm yess baby." His fingers entered her when he rolled his tongue around her, as he fingered her wetness he sent light biotic waves into her. She bucked once at the biotic wave flowing through her, licking her lips she breathed "Goddess, I love when you do that. Mmm" She felt his mouth applying small sucking sensations on her for a moment then he removed his fingers and stopped sucking. He moved her left legs up to lean against his shoulders to get a better position.

-/

Sanava stood there against the wall with her hands on her crest looking at the ground listening to Liara moaning in pleasure. She turned to peek again, and when she did, her legs were up against his shoulders, and her thighs were against her chest, he was leaning on them as he thrust into her hard. With every thrust, his body slapped up against her; she had one arm extended above her head with her hand on the headboard as she moaned loudly.

Before she turned away, she saw him stop, lean his body upright then begin again and rapidly rub her clit up and down. She heard her Mistress raggedly moaning.

-/

He could feel her meld tugging at him in the back of his mind, but he denied her. She whimpered, "Baby, please…" She couldn't hold it any longer, and he felt her body shudder as she moaned loudly. He pulled himself from her then moved to her side, as he leaned down to kiss her, he slapped her clit, and she gasped. She was upset with him "Ugh, you denied me!"

-/

She was no longer watching and about to head for the exit when she heard him say, "I'm not done with you. I'll allow you when I'm finished." She slowly slid her head to the edge of the door frame. Sanava heard her repeatedly beg him to wait as he entered his two middle fingers into her wetness and finger her hard. She could see his muscles flexing in his arm. His hand was cupped against her, the palm of his hand was slapping up against her clit the force of the movement was making a sloshing sound, and everything around it was shaking. Liara was gripping the sheets and breathing heavily and began to beg him "Jon.. please."

He looked at her and said, "No, not yet." Then her body jerked as she let out multiple moans. Her head was tilted to the side, and her hands were at her chest with her fingers curled. _Holy shit! _

-/

When he stopped, he slapped her clit again. "Ahhh, Goddess!" She took slow breaths as she watched him stroke himself next to her and let her recoup for a moment. He saw that she was relaxing then watched as she closed her legs "No, I want them spread open" Looking at him, she cautiously widen them back open. He leaned down and kissed her as he gently rubbed her erogenous zone. "You like when I finger you like that?"

She kissed him as she ran her hands through his hair. "Mmmm yess I do…sssss but I want you in me. I need you to let me in."

-/

His lips moved to the folds in her neck, and his fingers glided up and down her slick folds then entered her again. She felt them curl inside her and rub up against her sensitive spot. He wasn't gentle with her at all, he fingered her violently, and with every motion, it was beginning to make her insides pulse again. Shepard leaned back, watched his wife gripping on to the sheets and moaning loudly in pleasure. She couldn't even say Goddess anymore. She was breathing heavily; her mouth was open, and her eyes were fluttering "Ahh God.. Yess…yess.." Before she could go into an orgasm he removed his fingers.

-/

Sanava just stood there watching unable to look away. Watching him give her orgasm after orgasm, and she could feel herself was completely soaked. She couldn't help but rub herself as she watched him and wished that it was her he was doing it to. When he asked Liara if she liked it when he fingered her that way. Sanava physically nodded yes. After he fingered her, she watched as he moved between her legs, lift one leg on his shoulder and pierced his shaft into her dripping cave. After several thrusts, he rubbed his fingers up and down her slick folds then quickly rubbed her already sensitive blue nub.

-/

Her mind was grabbing at him, but he continued to refuse their meld. He watched her; he saw that she couldn't speak just spill out very long moans then he felt her buck repeatedly against him. He lowered her leg but stayed inside her, he leaned down and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He slowly began to move inside her as his hands stimulated her e-zone. She gently rocked her hips into him as she murmured "Mmm I love you. Let me in, Please."

He leaned back up and went for her already sensitive and radiating nub, and she quickly said "Wait…wait.." Her body gave off small continuous jerks as he rubbed her up and down quickly then stopped. She laid there as the ripples of ecstasy flowed through her body, and she was out of breath.

-/

Sanava finished off her own silent orgasm on the other side of the wall. She leaned against the wall then heard him say, "You had enough?." She peeked around the corner again to see that he was no longer inside her but kneeling next to her then heard her say "mmm she's pulsing badly." He smiled evilly at her. Liara clamped her legs shut and pleading with him "No no no….baby wait…she soo sensitive..." He looked at her for a moment then spread her legs just enough for his hand to get down to her wetness, his two middle fingers entered her again the same as before, but she gripped at his hand to try and remove his fingers from her. Sanava noticed that every time he denied her that her biotic aura grew bigger.

-/

Liara gripped on to his arm and couldn't help but rock her hips into his fingers as her body convulsed. Her eyes were clamped shut, her legs twisted around his arm, she was panting heavily and moaning loudly. The sound of her growling moans, the jerking of her body and the sloshing of her dripping wetness under his hand was music to his ears, and he loved it. He saw her blue aura around her growing larger, he reached around to her lower back with his other hand and gently pressed into her erogenous zone as he continued to cup her as he fingered her. She was pulling at his mind, dragging him into a meld and he let her. When her eyes opened, they were jet black; she arched so badly that she rolled up on her shoulders, and he felt her spill out all over him. Her force was so strong within their meld that it hit him like a massive truck and it made him release all over her stomach.

-/

Sanava watched Liara have a massive orgasm, and she's never seen a biotic aura explode as she saw just then. It was so strong that when it hit her, her body shuddered in pleasure. _By the Goddess, what the hell was that?_ Knowing Liara was spent she left in a hurry to the front door to exit.

-/

When they fell back into each other she tried to turn on her side and close her legs, but her clit was too sensitive, her body jerked then she cried out in pain. He looked at her "Are you ok?"

She whined, "No, damn it! I have a cramp in my calf."

He kissed her; then before he rubbed her calf muscle, he wiped his hand on the bed. He touched her leg. "This one or the other?"

She grunted, "The other one."

He gently rubbed her calf muscle" Right here?"

She cringed at his touch, "Owww yes!"

He kissed her leg then smiled. "I'm sorry baby. Too many orgasms?"

She giggled, "Yes and I seriously think you bruised the hell out of me tonight." She took deep breaths then licked her lips "Oh babe, my body is still rippling in pleasure, and she's so damn tender right now. Goddess be damned that felt so amazing though! Ahh I can't even move my legs without setting it off"

He kissed her then got out of bed "I'll be right back" He brought her some water with electrolytes.

She reached for it, "Yes please." As she guzzled down the water he went to the bathroom and came back with a few hand towels and a damp one. He arched his eyebrow at her as he smiled "Towel?"

She laughed as she shook her head "You did this to me."

He gently cleaned her stomach then patted her sensitive area, and her body jerked a bit "Oooh you weren't lying about being sensitive babe"

Her heavy eyes lids began to close, "Oh, you… think? I…mmm…" He chuckled at her words when he looked back over to see that his wife was out like a light. He pulled her limp body over to him in a cuddled, and he could feel her body lightly shuddering. He smirked then kissed her crest "I love you"

Shepard pulled the sheet over her then got out of bed, put on a pair of shorts and walked to the front door. He opened the front door to see Sanava standing there. "Did you enjoy the show?" She swallowed hard and just blinked slowly.

"Whatever this shit is between you two, needs to stop. That was her pleasurable punishment for inviting you here. I saw that you were almost killed by her several days ago and apparently you didn't learn from it. This was a test, and you failed it miserably. Now, go back to the main suite."

Looking at the floor in shame, "Yes, sir."

-/

All the way back to the main suite, she scolded herself for being so stupid. Sanava walked through the front door of the main suite around 0300 and not a moment later saw several commandos running around the corner, some with guns pointed at her and others lit in a biotic glow. She forgot about the door sensors that are set at night that make a low-pitched noise in the activated commando rooms. She put her hands up. "It's just me!" They lowered their weapons and withdrew their biotics. Sanava walked toward her Captain and the other commandos. When she reached the back of the suite Shandri spoke to her in an angry tone. "What did you do for them to send you back here? Please tell me you weren't that stupid!"

She closed her eyes as she lowered her head in shame. All the commandos gasped at her. Shandri just shook her head. "I'm guessing Shepard saw you and sent you here because you'd be dead if it were Liara. I can't believe that you'd be that ignorant to actually take her up on that invitation." They all froze when they heard Aethyta behind them. "What in the fucking blue blazes is going on out here at 0300?"

Shandri turned to her "My apologies for waking you, Madame. I was reprimanding Sanava for being sent back here for getting caught watching them have sex."

Aethyta laughed quietly so not to wake anyone up, "You must have a death wish."

Sanava looked up at Aethyta "I must, but I have to ask. What does it mean when a large biotic aura erupts into the entire room? It was like a biotic supernova. The force of it was so strong that when it hit me my whole body shuddered." Every commandos' mouth dropped opened, and their eyes darted from one to another.

Aethyta was even taken back by what she just heard. "Athames tits! He must have really been working it to get one of those. I've heard about those but have never had one myself. I've heard they're so fucking amazing. The nirvana of a sexual meld release and you saw it in action. That shudder you felt was her orgasm hitting you, it was released from within her meld then out through her biotic aura. Let me ask you something. What did you see?"

She leaned into Aethyta, and the others leaned in as well. "I'll give you the quick version. He gave her multiple upon multiple orgasms, and she was pleading with him before every major one, but he would deny her. I'm guessing she wanted a meld and he would tell her no. After every denial, her aura grew. He was pumping into her hard, and he also was doing something with his hand that was vicious, and it was driving her crazy. He only gave her small breaks in between and on the last one she was actually clawing at his hand to make him stop; then to top it off he rubbed her erogenous zone on the back. I'm assuming on the last one he accepted her meld, and she exploded. Before he sent me back here he told me that was her pleasurable punishment for inviting me."

Aethyta looked at her with wide eyes. "Holy fucking shit pleasurable punishment? Fuck I'll take that shit any day of the week! He was rocking the G-spot, the clit and the E-zone! Goddess be fucking damned!" She shuddered in pleasure at the thought. "Do you know how hard it is to deny an Asari such as Liara that's attempting to gain access to your mind or a sexual meld that's gripping at you in the back of your mind? He has to be extremely strong-minded to be able to do that not once but multiple times in a row." She looks at all of them for a moment. "Do all know what happens when your body is prepped, and your sexual biotic aura is rippling around you, and you don't receive your sexual meld for release?"

Shandri speaks up, "I've had that happen a few times throughout my life. Always due to an immediate interruption and unable to finish. It can be very uncomfortable and sometimes painful to forcefully take that extra energy back into your body."

Aethyta nods her head, "Yes, it is." She turned her head to Sanava "Wait, and you watched this whole thing go down? I bet you're drenched. Go shower and everyone else back to bed."

-/

He woke the next morning to a very knocked out sleeping asari, he glanced at the time 0900. He grunted as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Shepard showered, dressed and left his sleeping wife as he went downstairs to eat. He walked over to his brother, then sat down to eat "Good morning!"

Alex looked up then noticed Liara wasn't with him "Good morning. Where's your other half?"

He laughed "She's still sound asleep. I wore her out so bad last night that she passed out in the middle of us talking."

They fist bump, then Alex says, "Damn sooooon!"

Shepard leaned into his brother, "Bruh, she had multiple upon multiple orgasms. Her last one during our meld was so explosive that it tore right through me and made me come all over her, it was awesome. I denied her several melds last night, and after every denial, her aura grew bigger; it was crazy, and it wasn't just rippling around her body like normal."

Alex's mouth was gaping open "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Jon smirked "I pounded her hard, bull-horned the fucking hell out of her viciously and a few other things. I gave her tiny breaks in between, and her body was convulsing. It was fucking amazing watching her."

"Holy fuck!"

"I get a few chances out of the year to really hear her moan and yell loudly in pleasure, that's what I wanted. Also, it was her…." They stopped talking when Miranda walked up

"Hey Shep, where's Lia?" asked Miranda

Alex just laughed, "Jon here, wore her out last night. She's still passed out in the room."

Miranda just looked at Shepard in amazement. "Wow, I'm sure I'll hear about it later."

Alex sat there for a moment. "Wait, I thought Aethyta stayed in your suite last night with the kids? How was Liara screaming her head off?"

A smile crept across his face "Oh, I set up a single room suite for just the two of us."

Alex looked at Miranda. "Oh we are sooo doing that next time!"

Shepard got up from the table to grab some food, "I bet you will."

-/

After he was done eating, he had the chef make his wife an omelet, bacon and a stack of pancakes. He grabbed napkins, silverware, an orange juice and some hot water with a tea bag before he headed back to the room. When he walked in it was almost 1020, he set the tray on the kitchen table and went to go check on his wife. He walked into the bedroom to see that she was getting dressed, he could feel the steam coming from the bathroom and could smell her vanilla body wash "Good morning my lovely blue goddess."

She turned to him and smiled, "Good morning my love. Why didn't you wake me? I am staving, please tell me they're still open for breakfast."

He chuckled, "I figured you needed the rest and I brought you up a tray of food for you."

She quickly walks to him and kisses his lips, "mmm I love you! Where is it?"

He kisses her, "On the kitchen table."

She walks over to the tray, takes the covers off the plates, and smiles from ear to ear "I love you sooo much right now."

He let his wife indulge on her food while he packs their bag. "Hey babe, I'm done in here. I'm going to go relieve your Dad then pack up our stuff in the main suite."

Chewing what she had in her mouth "Ok honey, I'll be up as soon as I'm done here. Oh, can you send Sanava in here I want to talk to her."

He turned to look at her "I talked to her last night then sent her away. Whatever is going on between you two is over. Ok?"

She let out a huff. "Yes, fine it's done."

-/

As soon as he walks into his main suite, he hears Aethyta "It's about fucking time Shepard! Where's my daughter?"

He smiled. "Liara woke up late from her strenuous workout last night, and now she's eating breakfast. How were the girls?"

Aethyta smirked. "Well hot damn Shepard what did you do to her? Oh, and your kids are hellions, but I love them."

"I'm not telling you what all happened last night. I'm hoping they ate breakfast."

She jerked her thumb toward one of the rooms. "Yea they're good to go. They're in Anna's room watching some stupid show."

"Thanks, dad. You are free, run away while you can!" He said as he laughed and walked towards his daughter's room.

She just sat there, "Oh no! I'm waiting until Lia gets here so I can give her shit."

-/

Liara walked through the door about thirty minutes later, and all the commandos were looking at her in amazement. "What?"

Her dad walked up to her, "You come with me. The rest of you feel free to follow."

Liara scrunched her eyebrow markings together as she looked at all of them "What is going on?" They all walked to Aethyta's room, and she shut the door.

She pointed to Sanava, "Nosey here told us about last night. She said you had a "Biotic aura supernova." Just like when the Batarians relay exploded. It was so bad that she felt your damn orgasm hit her, and it made her whole body shudder."

Liara looked at everyone "Is that what that was?"

"Wait you didn't even know? Liara, what did it feel like?"

Liara just looked at her dad for a moment then crossed her arms and shook her head no.

"Wait wait I'm not teasing you. I honestly want to know. I've never had one." They were all looking at Liara intrigued. Liara just looked at everyone for a minute then her eyes fluttered, and her body switched. "The most incredible feeling ever. Well, that was the icing on the cake, but everything else he did was also unbelievable."

Aethyta smirked, "I know we heard!"

Liara snapped her head around in anger at Sanava, quickly clamped her hand at her and threw her a short distance to the nearest wall. "You watched the whole damn time!" Everyone moved away quickly as soon as she snapped her head toward Sanava.

She picked her up off the floor in a stasis and began to squeeze her. _(Liara, Knock it off!)_

_(Fine!) _She took deep breathes then released her. Liara walked directly up to her and snarled "Did you enjoy it? You damn perve!"

_(Enough!)_

Sanava decided to be brave, "I did actually! His words were, your pleasurable punishment for inviting me."

Liara's eyes grew wide at her and her fists clenched at the side of her. _(How can I? With this insubordinate behavior!)_ "The only reason you're not dead right now is because of my bondmate."

_(Just breathe and calm down.)_

Aethyta laughed, "You are brave or very stupid, Sanava!"

Liara looked at Shandri and seethed out, "Get her out of my sight, and I want her gone when we get home!"

Sanava pleaded, "Please, I'm sorry. Don't dismiss me from your home. I will be branded, and no one will take me."

Liara looked her over and smiled "Well, you should have thought of that beforehand. I'm sure the Eclipse sisters have an opening."

They heard a hard double knock on the door then an angry, harsh voice "Liara, open this door!" They all looked at each other then Liara opened the door. Shepard stood there looking at them all. "Everyone get out but not you two." He looked directly at Liara then Sanava "I told both of you that this bullshit was done!" He points to Sanava "Know when to keep your damn mouth shut!" He looked at Liara "We'll figure out her punishment when we get back to the house."

Liara crossed her arms "Alright. That's fair."

He turned to Sanava, "Get out of here."

After she left, he walked up to his steaming wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Will you calm down, please."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest as she took deep breaths. "She watched you pleasure me the whole time and probably fingered herself in the other room."

He chuckled then slapped her butt "Did you not invite her?"

She grunted. "Not the point!"

"So, you're going to reprimand her for obeying what you asked her to do? If you didn't want her to be there, then you shouldn't have said so to begin with. Besides you loved that pleasurable punishment that I unleashed on you last night."

Her body shuddered in pleasure, "Yes, I did!"


	19. Milizkia

**Ch 19: Milizkia**

**Omega – Aria T'Loaks' Home – Spring 2215CE**

It was late into the afternoon, and Milizkia was in the living room watching tv when she heard her mother shuffling around in the kitchen. She turned towards her "It's about time you got up."

Her mother groaned as she reached for a cup and a tea bag. "I was up until the crack of dawn, give me a break." Aria removed the wrapper from her tea bag, placed it in her cup then poured hot water over it. She grabbed a muffin and made her way to the couch to sit near her daughter. She placed her cup down to let her tea seep then bit into her muffin as she sat down. "Mmm…"

Mili looked at her and smiled "You like those, huh?"

Aria nodded her head as she chewed the remaining bit in her mouth. "Yes, these are soo damn delicious. Where did you get them? I didn't think any place on Omega made anything like this."

She smirked, "I didn't buy them, mom, I made them. Like any place on Omega would carry something that good."

Aria arched her brow. "You made these? Damn." She took another bite then put the muffin down and slightly circled her hands around her mouth. "The flavor is just soo..mmm. It's fluffy and moist, and it's like a tiny explosion in your mouth. So good!" She paused from her moment with her muffin and turned her head to her daughter then said, "Wait, where did you get all the stuff to make these? I don't have any of that shit here."

Mili gave her a lopsided grin. "Seriously mom, I've been here for four months and several times before that over the years. You think I haven't purchased what I need to live here or haven't brought items with me, goodness!" she said as she laughed. "Oh, don't mind me. You can go back to your intimate moment with your muffin."

Her mother laughed, then pushed her daughter's arm, "Shut it!"

They heard Bray in the background "Hey Mili, can I have one of these muffins?"

She called out to him "Su—"

Her mother cut her off, "Bray, stay the fuck away from my muffins!" She looked at her daughter and winked as she smiled.

Mil shook her head as she smiled "She's kidding you can have one."

She heard him say, "Holy shit, these are good!"

Mili and her mother propped their feet up on the coffee table, crossed their legs, and sunk back into the couch. Aria continued to eat on her muffin and drink her tea then said with a partially full mouth "You know you could probably sell these badass muffins. These are that fucking good and people will buy the shit out of these fuckers."

Mili opened her Omni tool to check for messages as her mom talked. She saw several messages, some from friends and the others from her cousins but no emails. "Mom, if I ever sell these, it's not going to be on Omega."

Aria shrugged "Well, whatever but people will buy these, just sayin'. What do you put in these to make these so good? My taste buds are dancing right now. Mmm…"

"My secret mom." She looked over at her mom that was examining the berry in the muffin. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh! What kind of berry is this? The name is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't place it." She said as she finished off her muffin.

"They're expensive to have them exported." She said as she looked over at her mother when her hands popped together.

"I know what these are! You put frazzle berries in these muffins. Hot damn, before this week I haven't had those in centuries. Those berries are only grown on Thessia, and I am very impressed with your baking skills. The fact that you're able to cook these and keep the frazzle. That's literally the tiny explosion I'm feeling in my mouth, isn't it?"

Mil nodded, "Wow, mom, you're good. That's correct, what you're feeling in your mouth is from the frazzle berries. Frazzle berries are extremely potent if eaten without cooking and can overwhelming. What's unique about cooking with frazzle berries, especially in bread mixed with a special ingredient is when the berry cooks or shrinks. When the frazzle evaporates, that special ingredient traps the evaporated frazzle into the muffin. The berries in the muffin aren't actual frazzle berries; those are just regular asari gumble berries, which makes them super yummy. I use one frazzle berry per batch of twelve on a separate baking sheet."

"Damn Mili my mind just exploded. How did you come up with this?"

"Well, it wasn't all me. Lena came up with the how after my many attempts of failure, but the cooking idea was mine." Said Mili

"You two absolutely amaze me," said Aria as she flipped through the tv channels.

Mili smiled as she looked down at her Omni tool when a few more messages came through. "Thanks, mom." She pinched her lips to the side as she hit the refresh button on her email. "Mom, it's been four months, and I still have not heard back from the higher learning schools." She said as she replied back to her messages.

"hmmm… that is strange you should've heard back by now." said Aria as she continued to flip through the channels. "I wonder what the holdup is?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, but Tev said that I'm just impatient and that I'll receive them soon enough once the school year is over. The reason could be that there's a waiting list, they are busy, or multiple other reasons." She said with irritation.

She watched her mother scrunch her face then say, "What a load of horseshit!"

"That's exactly what I thought," she said as she laid her head back on the couch and groaned.

"What else is up your ass?" Aria asked

She grunted "I'm on the Omega, that's what's up my ass. That and not hearing back from these damn schools."

Her mother huffed. "Your attitude about Omega is getting old."

She waved her hands around "Being on Omega is getting old. There's nothing to do here, and I honestly don't understand how you can live h—"

"Here we go… All you do is complain all damn day. I'm not forcing you to be here. You came here on your own free- "

"Mom, I came here because I miss you and I love you, but I can't stand it here. It smells, the people here are disgusting, the whole place is just gross, and it's just horrid here."

"Then go back to Illium with Tevos and Lena." She said with annoyance than she paused "Oh wait, you don't want to be there either. Well, you have to be somewhere."

She rolled her eyes and grunted, "I expected to be in school by now with most of my day being consumed with education. Not sitting on my ass on disgusting Omega."

"I resent that, and I expect you to be the queen of Omega someday."

She shrugged, "That's the problem I don't want to be the queen of Omega. I seriously cannot stand this place. I'm a prisoner locked up in this house. I can't go outside; I can't even walk around or visit any of the shops." She cringed, "Not that I would want to but still."

Aria rolled her eyes "I set those rules for your own safety, and you're allowed to go with escorts." Her mother's voice trailed off as she received messages…

-/

Group message from Anna and two others: School is out bitches…

Message to Anna: I've been out of school biaaaatch!

Message from Anna: Oh, that's right. You still on shitter rock?

Message to Anna: Yes, and I'm losing my mind. Please save me!

Message from Anna: I can't even imagine what you're going through. You've been on Omega for four fucking months now. How about you come here? Gimme a sec and let me go ask my mom.

Message to Anna: Seriously, can I please? For like the entire summer? Tell auntie that I would love her to pieces!

_-/_

Her mother saw her smirk. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head "Nothing, it's just Anna. She wants to know if I can come over for the entire summer, can I?"

Her mother ran her fingers around her eyes "You must think I'm an idiot. I know she didn't come up with that on her own, you asked her. How about you call your auntie and ask?"

"Seriously?" she said as she crossed her arms.

Aria just gave her a look. "If you want to go, I need to hear Liara or Shepard say it's ok."

She groaned loudly, "Ugh Fine!" She taps a few buttons on her Omni tool to vidcall her aunt. After a moment, she saw her aunt appear on screen, "Hello Milli, we were just talking about you."

Mili smiled. "Hi, Auntie! Yes, I know, but my mother said I had to call and ask so she could hear from you that it's okay. I'm assuming she wants to make sure I'm not running off somewhere."

Her mother spoke sharply, "That is NOT what I was thinking!"

She's smiled and shrugged. She heard her two older cousins pleading with their mother. "Please please please we haven't seen her in months please, mom."

"Aria, you're okay with this?" asked Liara

Mili turned to look at her mother "Well, are you okay with this?"

Aria took a breath as she sat up straighter on the couch "I'm sure those girls have told Liara how you feel about being here." Aria changed her voice to mock her daughter "Oh, it smells here, I'm cooped up inside and have nowhere to go, and it's sooo boring here. Goddess, this place is sooo horrible! It's sooo much more fun at auntie Liara's house." She looked at her daughter with her head cocked. "Does that sound about right?"

She rolled her eyes at her "Yes or no, mom?"

Aria pinched her lips together, then said: "Yes, if your aunt wants to take my nagging daughter off of my hands, then please do so."

Mili laughed silently as she watched her aunt make a face. Liara smiled then said, "Aria, I agree to keep Milli for the summer."

Mili smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll see you in a few days." said Liara before she ended the call

-/

Mili got up from the couch to go pack her clothes, and as she began to walk off, she heard her mother say, "Sooooo how do you plan on getting there?"

Mili's head and shoulders slumped at her mother's words. "Seriously mom, do you want me to take a fucking cargo transport over there? No better yet how about one of your crew take me over there?" said Mili as she turned toward her and dropped her hand down on her thigh.

Aria curled her lip as she turned toward her daughter, "Don't get smart with me, Liz! How about we call Tevos and ask her to come pick you up and take you there? I sure as shit am not having some fucking Batarians or some damn Vorcha take you there."

They heard Bray from the other room, "Hey…." Aria's head whipped around and snarled, "You shut the fuck up, and you know what I mean!"

Aria pulled up the large video screen to call her lover. After a moment, Tevos appeared on the screen and said: "Hey love, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your lovely face this afternoon?"

Aria smiled "Hey babe, Liz has something to ask you."

Mil took a breath as she looked at her mom then over at Tevos "Hey Tev, I was wondering if it was a possibility that you could come pick me up and take me to the T'Soni-Shepard's."

She looked at Aria then nodded, "I don't think that would be a problem I could swing by and spend time with your mother. How long do you plan on staying?"

"Anna and Bene got their permission to have me over for the entire summer." She heard her sister in the background "Aww that is so not fair; I want to go."

"Well, maybe you should call and ask squirt." said Mili as she saw her younger sister look at Tev.

"Mom, can I go for the summer if Liara says it's ok, please?" asked Lena

Tevos looked at her daughter then at Aria with a smile on her face. "It's fine with me if your dad is ok with it."

Aria smiled broadly, "Sounds fantastic to me, babe."

"Wonderful, I'll see you in a few days." said Tevos

-/

Message to Anna: Do you think Lena can come too?

Message from Anna: Ha! Gwyn just asked my mom, and of course, she agreed. I'll see you bitches in a few days.

Message to Anna: Hells yea, see you soon. Thank you for saving me!

Message from Anna: You know it!

_-/_

She looked over at her mother, who was still talking to Tev. "Ha... I look forward to several days of just us. I'll see you after you drop the girls off." After she ended the call, she looked over at her daughter gagging.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Oh, please you act like your dad and Miranda or your precious auntie and uncle don't ever have sex."

Mili scrunched her face, "Gross mom, I don't want to know..."

Aria was now turned and leaning on the back of the couch. "Well, you know you're in the age for sex and sex melding..." She arched a brow "Have you-"

"Mom! I'm not having this conversation with you!" she squealed.

Aria smirked "Oh come on, you can tell me. I'm your mother…" she stared at her with a broad smile.

Mili looked at her. "No, I haven't… thoughts yes, flirting, and been flirted with… but no. I wasn't really that interested in anyone at school. It's not like I've had many species options."

"You have decades to pick from species Lizzie, so don't you worry about that. Rule of thumb though, physical stimulation is good, but once your biotic aura has been activated toward a sex meld then you'll need to complete it or you'll be in pain for a day or so." said Aria

Her forehead scrunched. "hmmm well good to know…"

Aria smiled. "You know… I heard from Tev… that heard from Thyta that Liara has had a Biotic Supernova. Do you know anything about that?"

She furrowed her brow as she leaned on the back of the couch, "A what?"

Aria grinned. "Yea that caught your attention didn't it. Not many Asari have had one. Most are lucky to get one in their lifetime, but Liara has had several. Lucky bitch!"

"What is it though?" Mili said as she cocked her head.

"It's the ultimate sex meld release an Asari can have. I've only ever had one in my six hundred some odd years. It was the most amazing feeling ever, and I'll never forget it. I felt that pleasure ripple through my body for days. I would love to know what he does to get her to do that."

"Mom, auntie Liara, and uncle Jon are a very unique couple. They are constantly mind-linked … I'm talking like twenty-four-seven, and only the relays separate them. Their connection runs deep; it's almost like their souls are attached. I think that's why they're able to do that Nova thing you're talking about consistently."

She watched her mother cringe then say, "Fuck that shit. I can't even imagine someone being that close to me twenty-four seven. That's just too much." She shook her head. "Your aunt is going to crumble when that man dies… I do know that much."

Mili sighed at the thought, "You're probably right there."

"There's no probably about it, dear. She crumbled the first time he died, and she will crumble…if not die herself when he does."

-/

Mili walked briskly to the door and rang the doorbell. As she waited, she heard Anna yell from the other side "They're here, I'll get it!" The door swung open to the eldest of the T'Soni-Shepard girls. "Hey cousin, Lena, Tev. Come on in." Annabelle gave everyone a quick hug before they walked through the door. Mili walked further into the foyer and saw her auntie Liara and cousin Bene walking down the hall from the living room. They walked up to each other, and she gave them a quick hug "Thanks again for allowing us to stay for the summer. Oh, I brought this for you." Mili said as she handed her aunt a muffin.

"It's no problem at all Mili. The girls have been dying to see you and Lena. Oh, and thank you." Said Liara as she took the small clear container from her.

She looked up the curved staircase toward the loft and saw her younger cousins Gwyn and Riley leaning on the balcony and waved at them. "Hey." They looked at her and smiled, "Hey." She saw their faces light up when they saw her younger sister walk up behind her.

They shouted down, "Lena! Come on up." Her sister looked at her, then up the staircase. Mili nudged her, "Go ahead." She watched her sister run up the stairs towards her friends.

Mili looked around, "Where's uncle, Jon?"

"My dad is out on some job. He's been gone for a few days and should be back in a week or so." said her cousin Benezia

"How's your mom doing?"

"You know my mom. She absolutely can't stand to be away from my dad." said her cousin as she shrugged.

Anna shakes her head. "She calls him at least two to three times a day. It's so gross to hear her talk to him. She so mushy." She laughed when they both made faces. Her aunt walked up behind her and leaned in "Then don't listen…"

"Well mom, it's hard not to when you make your vid call on the couch for all of us to hear."

Liara laughed as she walked with Tevos to the living room. "It's my house, ladies…if you don't like it, then you have the outside and the entire upstairs to flee."

"Yea yea.." grumbled Anna.

Her aunt shot back at her. "Besides, it's not like you hear everything we talk about, Anna."

All three of the girls looked at each other with a distorted face, then Anna yelled back, "Believe me, mom, we've heard you and dad."

"Annabelle-T'Soni-Shepard! That is NOT what I was referring to young lady!" her mom screeched as she came around the corner quickly.

Anna looked at her sister and her cousin with a clenched jaw, and a scrunched forehead then breathed out "Fuuuuucck…" Bene and Mili both had their hands over their mouths with wide eyes.

"You're crazy!" said Mili through her hands as she stepped back from her.

She watched as her aunt walked directly up to her eldest, and she could see Tevos standing down the hall. "Anna, how dare you say such things when we have guests in this house! What I do in the privacy of my bedroom young lady is my business, and it's none of either of yours or our guests' business. Do you understand me?" she snipped

Anna stood with her hands together and her head down, "Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry."

Her mother lifted her chin up, "Look at me, Anna." She said in a stern voice. Then a smile crept across her face as she murmured out, "That's exactly what I was referring to… you terd." Her mother made a face before she turned around toward Tevos, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. Shall we have that glass of wine now?"

Anna turned her head to the other two with wide eyes. She saw that Bene and Mili were laughing quietly into their hands. Bene made hand explosions then whispered, "Mom just killed it."

Mili quickly walked over to Tev and handed her a small cooler. "Can you put this in the fridge for me please?"

Tev took the cooler from her. "Of course sweetie."

They were walking up the stairs when Mili heard Tev call her. She walked to the balcony and leaned over, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Sweetie is this one of your delicious muffins?" Tev said with a smile.

"Yes, it is." She watched her turn to Liara and tell her, "Liara, you have to try this. It is absolutely amazing."

She waited in anticipation for her aunt's reaction. Liara whipped her head up toward the balcony. "Mili, this is amazing. What's in this? Goddess, girls you have to come down and taste this."

Her two cousins ran down the stairs and over to her mother. They both pinched off a small piece and popped it in their mouths. "Mmmm wow…" said Anna as she went in for another piece then saw her aunt knock her hand away "Hey, she brought this for me."

Tevos and Mili laughed. "Well, if you don't mind auntie, my mom asked me to make her some more before I left, but I didn't have time. I told her I'd make some here before Tevos went back to Omega."

"That would be fantastic. I would love it if you made more." She handed the container to her daughters. "Here you can have this only if you give your two younger sisters some." Bene grabbed the container, and they both ran up the stairs.

Tevos looked up toward the balcony "Mili, did your mother figure out what's in it?"

"She thought I bought them on Omega. What a joke!" She said as she shook her head, "I did blow her mind when I told her I made them. You should have seen her face Tev; it was priceless." Mili laughed at the thought, "But yes, she did figure it out. I was impressed."

Liara turned to Tevos. "What's in them. They are delicious."

"Don't tell her, Tev. If mom can figure it out then I know auntie Liara can figure it out. Here I'll give you the same clue I gave mom. The berry is only grown on Thessia and very expensive and no cheating and looking it up. Oh Tev, Mom said I couldn't totally sell these."

Liara and Tev shook their heads in agreement. "Yes, you could sweetie. Your mom is correct there."

Liara called to her daughter, "Nezzie, bring that back down to me and let me taste it one more time."

Benezia groaned "Ugh mom, I just got all the way up the stairs." Said Benezia as she turned and walked back down the stairs and over to her mom.

"Too bad, Mili has me on a mission to figure out what this is and I will figure it out." replied Liara

-/

The three girls walked into Anna's room, and Mili tossed her bag near the dresser. They all three sat on the bed, then Mili looked at her two cousins "That sexual reference was out of character for your mom."

They both shrugged then Bene said, "Not really, she tends to put on a façade for company except for auntie Miri and uncle Alex."

Anna laid back, "Yea mom has lightened up over the last decade and a half. Dad is just too playful and silly to not invoke his demeanor." She paused for a moment "Well, Dad is just dad, and mom is nowhere near dad, but she has her moments."

"Yea but making a sexual reference… that was a step for mom…" said her sister.

"That is true. I was shocked."

Bene nudged her cousin. "But those muffins are killer!"

Anna sat up on the bed, "Yea they are, what's in them?"

Mili propped herself up on an elbow and turned toward her cousins. "They're called frazzle berries, that's what gives you the tiny explosion feeling in your mouth. The actual berries in the muffin are called gumble berries, and those are what give you the yummy flavor."

Her cousins just look at her as they blink slowly "Damn cousin maybe you should go hang out with the nerd crew." said Anna

Mili laughed, "You're such an ass, Anna."

Her cousin laughed, then said, "I know."

"I have a random question to ask you two? Do I smell… and be completely honest with me."

Her cousins both looked at her, laughing, "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Mili looked at them "I'm serious, Omega smells, and I want to know if I smell like Omega. I can't tell because the stench is in my nose."

They both started laughing again. Then Bene leaned in and sniffed her shirt. "Oooooh…Mili you might need to change."

Anna looked at her sister, "Shut up, are you for real?" Anna leaned over her sister to smell her cousin "Damn, she isn't kidding."

"Damn it. I knew it!... Ok, do me another favor. Can you smell my clothes in my bag and tell me if they smell too?" Her cousins both get up and walk over to her bag. Bene kneels down and unzips it "Holy crap Mili this whole bag reeks!"

Then Anna quickly covered her nose, "Wow… it's like you have a dead varren in there."

Mili looks at them with her mouth gaping open "Shut – up! You two are full of it!" Her cousin's start laughing.

"Damn it you two, I can't trust either of you for shit. I'll go ask the others." Mili gets up and walks over to Gwyn's room with Anna and Bene right behind her. She walks in, "Hey ladies, Can I ask you all a favor?"

Gwyn and the others look at her "Sure. What's up? Oh, before you do. That muffin was amazing!"

She walked closer to the three sitting on the bed. "Thanks! Now for my question. Do I smell?" They all scrunch their face at the question as they look over at Mili and they see Anna standing off to the side with her finger to her mouth and shaking her head yes.

In their own way, they all say, "Yes, you do."

"Ugh Damn it!" Mili said as she turned and saw Anna and Bene standing there then they all started laughing. "You all just suck! Fine, I'll go ask auntie and Tevos." She walked downstairs and into the living room where her aunt and Tevos were lounging on the couch, talking.

Her aunt looked at her, "Hey Mili… you ok?"

She wrung her hands together "Yes, I just need to ask the two of you a question."

"Of course, sweetie. But before you do. I figured out the berry or should I say two berries." Said Liara as she set her wine glass down.

Mili smiled "Oh, did you? Let's hear it."

"Your question is somewhat of a trick question though. The one in the actual muffin are gumble berries, but you have somehow captured the essence of a frazzle berry within the muffin which is not physically present. I'm extremely impressed Mili." Liara said with a broad smile

Mili's looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow, auntie you nailed it! I'll have to show you want I do tomorrow."

"So, what was the question?" Liara said as she continued to smile.

"Do I smell? Please be completely honest with me." She watched as her aunt and Tevos looked at each other then back at her with furrowed brows. Then they both leaned in and smelled her clothes. "No, you don't. Who said you smelled?" They all looked up at the balcony when they heard an eruption of laughter.

Mili blushed as she walked off quickly "You all suck! Lena, you're my sister; you're supposed to be on my side! Trader!" As she walked off, she heard Tevos say, "They've been here less than an hour, and you agreed to the whole summer."

"I know… but they all get along just like sisters."

Mili ran up the stairs to be greeted by all the girls. "Mil, you know how we are." said Anna as she hugged her.

Mili bumped her side as they walked back to her room "I know exactly how you two are, but I wasn't expecting the others to play along."

They all said in unison, "We love you!"

She waved them off, "Yea yea..."

-/

"Oooo Mil you're going to be here for our annual hiking trip with dad." said Bene as she shut the door.

Anna plopped down on the bed. "Ohhh hells yea Mil. It's so much fun! Mom drops us three off up in the mountains, and we make our way down over the course of a few days. We make camp, dad tells us stories about the war, he teaches us how to survive in the wild, and we just do what we do."

"How come just you three go?" asked Mili

"The other three do what they like to do while we're up there. Ooooh, get this… Mom packs us these nasty MRE's, but we never eat them unless we're in dire need of them. Dad lets us kill our own dinner." says Bene as she lays back on the bed.

"That sounds awesome. Wait, what's an MRE?"

"Oh, those are Meals Ready to Eat. Military prepackaged food." Bene extends a hand toward her sister, "Hand me a pillow, please."

"When do you go on this trip?"

"We normally go toward the middle or end of the summer." says Anna as she hands her sister a pillow.

The girls chat for the rest of the hour, then they hear Liara over the intercom "Ladies, it's time for dinner."

Bene hops up out of bed and walks over to the intercom and pushes a button "Ok, mom, we're heading down."

After dinner, the younger three went back upstairs, the older ones stayed downstairs to watch tv while Tev, Liara, and Shandri sat at the kitchen table and talked. They all heard the very familiar subtle ringing of their mother's Omni tool. Anna quickly said to Mili, "My dad."

Mili heard her aunt gushing over her Omni tool, "Hey my love."

"Hey baby doll, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting here talking with company."

"Oh, yea who's there with you? Wait, let me guess… Miri?"

She laughed, "No, Nice try, though. Tevos, Lena, and Mili are here."

"Really? How long are they hanging out?"

"Tevos is here until tomorrow or the following day, and the girls are staying for the summer."

"Hmmm, that'll be interesting."

"Yes, it will honey. Mmm lovie I miss you, but can I call you back later tonight?"

"Of course, my lovely blue goddess. You know I'll answer your call even if I'm asleep. I love and miss you."

"You better… I love you. I'll talk to you soon. Bye, my love."

Anna nudged her cousin and whispered, "See what I'm talking about."

Mili smirked "Yes."

-/

All three girls were snuggled up with each other under a blanket on the couch watching a movie when Mili felt her Omni tool buzz a few times. She looked down and saw several emails come through from Higher Learning Schools. "Excuse me, ladies." She removed the blanket as she got off the couch and walked over to Tevos. "Sorry to interrupt auntie but there's something I need to show Tev." She said as she sat down next to her, "Tev, I just received several emails from the schools."

Liara and Tevos's faces lit up. "That's wonderful dear. I knew you'd get a response. Bring up the emails and let's look at them." said Tevos. Then she paused, "Or we can call your mother, and we can walk through them with her."

"No that's ok Tev I don't need to call my mom. We can walk through them then I'll call her later." She brought up the emails on her Omni tool and scanned over the recipients.

Liara walked up behind them and points to one "Oooo Illium Higher Learning, that's one of the best schools on the planet, and they only accept the best."

Tevos turned to Liara "Mili graduated two years early and in the top five percentile of her class. There's no way she didn't get in. I'll honestly be surprised if she didn't."

Liara patted Mili's shoulder. "I'm impressed, Mili! I would be surprised if she didn't as well Tev."

Mili looked up and saw Anna and Bene standing at the table, waiting to hear the good news. "Open one up." said Benezia with a smile.

Mili took a deep breath and clicked the email then read aloud "Dear Milizkia T'Loak, thank you for your application…" her smiled, and her excitement faded as she continued to read "but we regret that Illium's School of Higher Learning cannot offer you a place at our school. In reviewing your application, we considered the strength of your academic curriculum, your athletic performance, your standardized test scores, as well as other supporting information that may have been included." She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were creeping through. She took a ragged deep breath and continued as her voice cracked. "Unfortunately, due to your mother's background, we cannot have someone of that stature attending our school. We appreciate your interest in our school, and we wish you success elsewhere to pursue your educational goals."

Anna was the first to speak, "That's bullshit!"

Her mother looked at her eldest, "Anna your mouth, and yes, I know!"

Tevos rubbed her back. "It's ok, sweetie; it's just one school. There are several more to choose from. Open another one."

She clicked on another, then another, then another and all the results were the same. She threw her hands up in the air. "That's just awesome my mother's way of living has ruined mine, literally. Fan-fucking-tastic!" She looked over at her aunt, "Sorry, Auntie."

"Even the military academies denied me. What's up with that? I thought they took everyone!"

Liara let out a breath "I thought they took everyone too! I'm highly surprised that Dean V'Crios came to this decision. I know her personally and deal with her throughout the year. I donate money to them and several of these other schools. Every one of these letters was the same. It was almost as if they had a get together about this before they sent these."

Tevos sighed as she rubbed her temples "Aria is going to blow a gasket when she hears about this. Liara do you mind if we use your office to vidcall her?"

Liara stood up, "Of course you may. Follow me, and I'll get you set up." Liara set the wall monitor up for viewing then walked out to give them privacy.

-/

Tevos and Mili stood there and waited for someone to answer. They saw Aria's right-hand man appear on the screen. "Aria T'Loak's line…. Oh, hey kiddo! Tevos… Just a minute. Let me go get her." said Bray before he left.

Mili saw her mother appear on the screen with a smile on her face. It quickly faded away when she saw the faces of her daughter and lover. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Tevos sighed, "Love, we just heard back from Mili's schools. They all denied her acceptance."

Aria roared. "WHAT?! How is that even fucking possible! WHY?"

Mili growled. "Because of YOU! That was their reason!"

Her mother snarled "What? Oh, fuck that! I'm calling all these motherfuckers. I will kill them all." She hit her com unit, "Bray get in here, NOW!"

"Oh, stop it! That's exactly why they won't allow me into their school. One argument, one mishap and you're ready to kill them. You did the same shit all during basic school. It doesn't matter how good I am; they'll never let me in. I'm fucked! I'll be out there with the other dumb ass fucking pole and lap dancing fucktards." she snapped, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Aria pinched her brow markings. "Fine, I'm sorry! Well, then what the fuck do you want me to do? You sure as shit are not going to be some exotic dancer, not my daughter. We can just hire a personal teacher to come to teach you."

She scoffed, "Yea, right. No teacher is going to take you up on that no matter how much you pay them. What if I just went to dad's or hyphenated my name to T'Loak-Shepard?"

Aria clenched her fists "Absolutely NOT! You're a T'Loak you will not water down your name with a damn hyphen." she hissed

"Water it down? What are you talking about? I would be strengthening it with Shepard after it. Uncle Jon is famous for his military background, and aunt Liara has her name hyphened." Said Mili

Aria laughed. "Uncle Jon is, but your dad isn't. Your dad was dishonorably discharged from the military and became an assassin. Liara ruined her long-lived house name when she hyphenated it. The T'Soni's have been a high social ranking aristocrat type house for several millennia. Asari of her family lineage are not supposed to hyphenate their last names because the high council looks down upon that. I don't want you living with your dad. You need to learn the Asari way of life, not a human's."

"People won't know that I didn't come from Uncle Jon. Both of them, regardless of her last name, look up to them and respect them. Their children will never struggle."

Aria pushed her chair back as she rose. "People respect me-"

"No mother, people fear you. There's a difference!"

She turned her back, "Damn you, child! What do you want from me?"

"Nothing mother, I think your everyday way of living has done enough!" she screamed as she stormed out of the office. She leaned against the wall and slid down as she wept.

Liara walked up to her and knelt down beside her. "We'll figure something out sweetie. You will never struggle, not while we are around to help you succeed."

Mili embraced her aunt, "I know." She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. They could hear Tevos trying to calm down Aria. "Babe, you need to just breathe. We'll figure this out."

"I will call all these fuckers personally!" Aria growled.

"Mili, with your mother's permission I would like to do a conference call to Dean V'Crios. I have her home number right here. I would like to hear what she has to say about this." Said Liara

Mili nodded her head and walked back into the office with Liara.

Aria scoffed "Liara, this is a personal matter if you could get the fuck out!"

"MOM! Aunt Liara is here to help. She has Illium's Dean V'Crios's home number. She would like to do a conference call to her home to hear what she has to say."

"Fine." Aria turned to Bray, "Bray, get this bitch on the line but block out and hide Liara's video."

Liara, Mili, and Tevos stood there and waited until V'Crios came into view "Aria T'Loak, it didn't take you long to hunt down my home number. What can I do for you?"

Maintaining her angry look but Aria spoke calmly, "Dean V'Crios, what you're doing to my daughter is completely unfair to her."

"I understand that Aria, unfortunately, our board of directors, staff, and parents do not want a T'Loak in this school. I cannot have parents removing their children because of her or you; it's bad for business. That's exactly what happened when she attended Illium's private general education school. I've spoken to them, and to all the other schools that your daughter has applied to. We've all come to an agreement; you're just bad for business."

Aria slammed her fist down on the table "I will fucking kill you all for denying my daughter!"

She rebutted quickly. "That's exactly the reason why we don't want her here. That's your answer to everything! We've all notified the local authorities, the mayors, counselor Irssa, and the justicar's. If we come up missing or dead, then you will be the first person they look into. Your threats may work on Omega and elsewhere in the galaxy, but they will NOT work here!"

Aria clenched her teeth as she took a deep breath. "What will it cost to get my daughter into this school?"

She smiled broadly "I'm glad you asked. Regular tuition for a year is ten thousand credits and every year after for twenty years. The years, of course, depends on the student and the rate at which they learn. Students don't live here; they just attend their part-time classes here. Your daughter's tuition for a year is two hundred thousand credits."

Aria blinked her eyes slowly "Let me see if I understood you correctly." She began to laugh in bursts, then shook her head "You want me to pay two hundred thousand credits a year for twenty years?" She continued to laugh, then wiped her eyes "That's fucking hilarious!"

Mili, Liara, and Tevos look at each other with their mouths gaping open.

V'Crios crossed her arms then just looked at her before she spoke. "That's her fee for her to attend this school, take it or leave it." She fiddled with her shirt. "Ask any other school, and their fee will be just as high. The military academies will be double that fee."

"Fuck you, I'm not playing into your extortion!"

"Then we are done—"

"She may have the last name T'Loak, but she has the DNA of a Shepard imprinted on her. Being a T'Loak and a Shepard, she will find away, I will guarantee you that!" snapped Aria

She watched as Yaere V'Crios paused for a moment then laughed. "Wait, are you trying to say that she's Commander Shepard's daughter? Nice try Aria as if he would associate himself with the likes of you. I know Liara, she's been with him since the Reaper war."

Aria snarled. "Fuck you, V'Crios. She may not be Commander Shepard's daughter, but she is a Shepard! Her father is Alexander Shepard, Commander Shepard's identical twin and the paperwork was filed and has been documented with the High Council. Look it up, if you think I'm lying. Better yet, why don't you ask Liara herself."

V'Crios laughed. "Oh, yea right Aria. When? After you put her under complete duress."

Liara quickly pointed to Tevos to move out of screenshot, and as soon as she was, she spoke up and said, "Aria, open video."

"Bray open video on Liara's end," said Aria cautiously

Liara looked at the screen "Yaere; I can guarantee you that I am in no type of coercion, Milizkia T'Loak is a Shepard. She is my niece and my god-daughter that I love very dearly and would do just about anything for."

Yaere V'Crios cleared her throat "Liara…I didn't realize—"

"You didn't realize what? That Aria and Milizkia T'Loak are actual people with feelings?" She pointed to her niece. "This is Milizkia T'Loak the lovely and very bright asari that you are denying acceptance to your school. She is currently here spending the summer with us." Liara shook her head as she took a breath, "Yaera, I'm extremely disappointed that you would do this. Especially with the type of consequences that this could have on you."

V'Crios cocked her head to the side. "Liara is that a threat?"

Liara laughed, "Do you think that was a threat? Yaera you have NO idea what I can do, and you've never seen my bad side. Here let me show you a smidge of my bad side and what I can do. I own the number one information brokerage in the entire milky way galaxy. Do you have any idea the type of information I can pull? Not to mention, I have my hands in multiple businesses across the galaxy. I am a multi-billionaire. You have absolutely no idea the type of damage I can do." she growled

V'Crios attempted to speak "Li—"

"I am not finished!" She snapped as she placed her hands on her desk, "Glyph!" They all watched as a glowing semi-translucent orb flew over to Liara. "Yes, Dr. T'Soni-Shepard, what can I do for you?"

"Glyph, I want operative Mike -Lima one niner on this left-hand monitor with distortion of video and voice version three." As she was talking, she was typing a message to Miranda.

-/

Message to Miranda: I need you right now as a scare tactic. Playing as operative Mike-Lima one niner There are voice and video distortion.

-/

She turned to Mili, "Forward every one of those rejection letters to me, please."

Mili opened her Omni tool, "Yes, ma'am."

They watched as a grey distorted video came on view. Who spoke with slight distortion "Operative Mike-Lima one niner reporting in. What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Operative Mike-Lima one niner, I have a Sierra Bravo priority rating three. I'm forwarding you a list of emails. I want everything you can find on these people, but first I want everything on Yaera V'Crios, and I mean everything."

"Yes, ma'am… pulling it now." Said Mike-Lima one-niner

As she waited for Miranda to pull her information. Liara did a quick search on her Omni tool in her company system on V'Crios then turned back to the main screen. "Yaera, here's the beginning of my threat. I will pull my funding from your school in a heartbeat. From what I see here, two of your daughters work within my companies, and I will let them go right now. Not to mention they live in my apartment buildings, and I will evict them today on the grounds of however I see fit!" Liara seethed.

"Liara, Nice try, but you will find nothing on me. My school relies on that funding, and you wouldn't dare!" said V'Crios frantically

Liara's laughed then her voice rose in anger. "Oh, I know I will find something because I always do. You think that I wouldn't fire your children!" She looked at Mili and winked. "Glyph, draw up paperwork for the termination of Erirao V'Crios and Cheava V'Crios on the grounds that our company feels that their performance is hmmmm lacking. Then draw up paperwork to evict them from my apartment buildings, both effective of as of right now. Next—"

"Liara! Please don't do this. This has nothing to do with my children!" V'Crios screeched

"Exactly the point I'm making Yaera. Aria's daily life has NOTHING to do with Mili. Now, what's it going to be? My niece is relying on an education to excel in her life, and I'm sure your children rely on their daily jobs." She pointed to the screen, "Mike-Lima one niner what do you have for me?"

"Sending you what I have so far ma'am, but the search is still running. I think you'll be content with what I have."

-/

Message from Miranda: Holy shit Mili was rejected from all these schools. What the hell is going on? Nothing really on her but something on her husband. He has a gambling problem, and it seems he's drained her bank account. I need more time to search.

Message to Miranda: Stay tuned in

-/

Liara looked down at her Omni tool, shook her head and then looked up at the screen. "I have some fascinating information here, V'Crios. Now, what's it going to be?"

V'Crios swallowed hard then paused before speaking again "What if she hyphenated her name? That will improve her situation immensely. Everyone will take her with Shepard in her name."

Aria growled and repeatedly hit her fist on her desk. "I'm NOT hyphenating her name to T'Loak-Shepard! Fuck that horseshit. She's a damn T'Loak period!"

Everyone jumped when Aria hit her desk. Dean V'Crios panicked. "Then her fee to attend this school is four million credits!"

Before anyone could respond, Liara did "Yaere, that was not the answer we were seeking here. Mili is a highly exceptional student that would knock your curriculum on its ass. She graduated from Illium's general education two years early and at the top five percentile of her class for goddess sake. I would have understood if you charged a bit more per year, twelve, fifteen to twenty thousand credits but two hundred thousand credits is completely absurd!" She took a deep breath before she continued, "Your actions here have NOTHING to do with this young Asari's education or future for that matter. This has EVERYTHING to do with money. You would even let me kick your children to the curb for four million credits! Unbelievable. - Let me tell you something. Don't think for one inkling of a second that Aria T'Loak cannot afford four million credits to put her daughter through school. That's not it at all, she can afford that amount and then some. It's the fact that you're attempting to extort her through the means of her daughter. Four million credits are you out of your mind!" She shook her head then looked down at her omni tool.

-/

Message from Miranda: Loan Shark has a request into Sierra-Bravo for two hundred fifty-thousand credits to find him. Her husband is in for a substantial debt with this shark and is on the run."

-/

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find anything on you or your family? Every single one of you knew that this would piss off Aria to the point that she would call you all. You wanted her to call you so that you could extort her and pocket the difference for yourselves. Your reason for four million credits is to pay for your husband's gambling debts and to replenish your bank account that he's drained. Not to mention he's currently being hunted down for that debt." Liara closed her eyes as she sighed heavily. "You have lost my respect; my friendship and your funding ends permanently as of right now." She snapped her fingers, "Glyph, cut Illium's Higher Learning funding."

V'Crios was weeping "Liara please…"

"Dr. T'Soni-Shepard that request has been completed."

Liara leaned on her desk as she shook her head. "No, I was your friend. You could have come to me for help, but instead, you deny my niece just to extort her mother for money. The money I was funding your school with probably wasn't even going to the school, was it?"

"Liara I didn't know she was your niece; no one did. No, please, I'm sorry." V'Crios pleaded.

Liara rubbed her temples as her heart was getting the better of her. "Here's my deal Yaera, I pay for your husband's massive gambling debt and my niece attends your school for free. Take it or leave it!"

V'Crios sat there for a moment. "Liara, I can't do that; the board will never approve of free tuition. Can we do five hundred thousand?"

Aria crossed her arms. "Get the fuck out of here V'Crios; you make me sick."

Liara shook her head then looked at Aria. "Aria, thank you for allowing me to sit in on this conference call. I've heard more than enough, and I'm done here."

"As am I Liara." Aria turned to Bray, "Bray, please remove this piece of shit from my view."

Dean V'Crios attempted to rebut before she was disconnected. "Wait…Liara… please -"

After V'Crios video was cut, Liara said: "Glyph, remove distortion on the left monitor."

They all turned to see that it was Miranda behind the distortion. She smiled and said, "Hey, Mili."

"Well hot damn Liara. I would have never of known you had that in you!" said Aria with a grin on her face "Thank you for—"

Liara waved her hand at Aria. "No need to thank me Aria. All of us, as a family will figure out something for Mili to continue on to the next step. Even if I have to teach her myself. She will be approved for a university one way or another."

Aria nodded. "Very well." She turned her head then looked back at the screen "I must attend to some business. Thank you again, Liara. Mili, behave yourself while you're there and I expect my muffins. Tev, my dear, I'll see you in a few days." She said before she cut video

Mili looked at the screen "Hey Miri! Thanks for helping."

"Anytime kiddo. Are you ladies having a slumber party without me? I'm hurt, I really am." she said as she placed her hand on her heart then smiled

They all laughed. "Well, Miri you're always more than welcome to come over. Tevos is heading out tomorrow or the day after, but Mili and Lena are here for the summer." Said Liara.

"Oh, sounds fun. Maybe Madi and I will come on by." Said Miranda

"Hey Miri, where's dad?" Said Mili

"Oh, he's with your uncle Jon out a job. They should be back in a few weeks. Alright, ladies, we're going to go pack. We'll see you tomorrow, probably."

Mili turned to her aunt after Miri faded from the screen and hugged her "You were awesome, Thank you!"

Tevos smiled "Yes, she was. There's Liara's way of handling things, and there are your mothers."

They all laughed. "Aria is pretty damn scary," said Liara.

Tevos and Mili both shrugged "Ehhh she comes off that way, but she really is a softie." said Tevos as she smiled.

Mili and Tevos looked at each other "Liara… you're pretty damn scary yourself!" said Tevos.

Liara waved them off "I suppose I can be, but I'm not going to fire her children or evict them. That would just be wrong, and I was just trying to make a point. I did cut her funding, though. I hate that she was using my funding to pay for her husband's mistakes and that she and everyone else were trying to extort your mom."

Mili scratched the back of her neck. "Even though you winked at me, I still believed you were going to do it."

Liara laughed "Well, that was the whole point, dear."

They walked out to see two young Asari standing there. "Anna…Bene. I thought I told you two to stay in the living room!" fumed their mother.

"Sorry, mom… What are we going to do to help Mili?" said Benezia softly

Liara sighed, "I'm not sure, sweetie. We'll think of something. If it comes down to it, I will teach her everything she needs to know to continue on myself. I'll need to discuss this with your father here in a little bit."

-/

The three young asari walk into Anna's room and close the door. Mili looked at her cousins "Your mom is a fucking badass! Please tell me you both heard her in there."

Anna and Bene smiled "Oh, we heard her. You have no idea what she can do."

"Oh, I have an idea. I saw her work. She's fast and strikes like a snake. She impressed the hell out of me."

Anna and Bene looked at each other than at Mili. "We have a secret to tell you. If you can take it to the grave."

Mili looked at them both. "You know, I will. What is it?"

"You have to pinky promise Mili," said Anna as she and her sister held out their pinkies.

Mili hooked her pinky to both of theirs and said, "I cross my heart and hope to die then stick a needle in my eye that I will not tell a soul."

Bene became nervous and strutted around the room "I don't know Anna…this is huge. No one can know about this!"

"She won't tell anyone. Right, Mili?" said Anna as she looked at Mili.

"I won't. I promise! What's the big secret?"

"Our mom is the shadow broker." said Anna quietly.

Mili's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped "Shut the fuck up. Are you serious?" She paused, "No, no, don't answer that I totally believe it. I saw the way she worked and let me guess uncle Jon, Miri, and my dad are all part of it?"

They both nodded in agreement. "Yes, they share the responsibility and so do a few others."

"Our parents have a secret shadow broker base underground. Code name is Sierra Bravo." Said Bene.

Mili rubbed the back of her neck, "I heard auntie mention that along with Mike-Lima one niner."

Anna sat on her bed "Yea its part of the military alphabet. Sierra Bravo S-B. Mike Lima one niner is M-L 1 9. Mom asked Glyph to call Miranda Lawson-Shepard. When she came through on video, my mom told her she needed a shadow broker database search of a priority level three."

"Wow, that's cool! I was totally lost when she was talking about that." She started laughing, "Do you know how many times my mom has used the shadow broker services because she refused to use T'Soni analytics?"

Anna and Bene laughed, "That's hilarious, and she paid a premium for doing it!"

"Wow, my mind has literally been blown right now. How do they do it? It's not like they sit locked away all day."

"Well, it's mostly on autopilot unless something out of the ordinary comes up. You saw Glyph in there, right? That thing can analyze information at the blink of an eye. There's currently only two of them, and they're both here in the house. Glyph remains in my mom's office at all times to help her with all her business stuff, then there's the other one… I can't remember its name because we never see it, but it stays down in the broker office underground. Between Kasumi and Tali, they have programmed them with tons of coding to respond to operatives, and if it can't comply, then it'll tell the operative or the client that it'll get back with them shortly with an answer. Then it sends a message stating that it needs attention into all the shadow broker boxes and one of them will answer it." Says Bene as she sat on the floor against the bed

"I love you ladies already, but this has taken my love for you all to another level. I fucking love this place. Seriously, you ladies have everything and do all this cool shit, and all I get is fucking Omega. It's really depressing. Ugh… I wish I could stay here forever…" said Mili as she joined her cousin on the floor.

Anna leaned her head in between the two "Mili, you'll always have a place here. You're practically our older sister."

Mili smiled, "Aww thanks, Anna…"


	20. She's Amazing

**Ch 20: She's Amazing**

The living room furniture was pushed out of the way, and it was now a large open dance floor. There was a table lined up with food, a bartender was serving drinks, and another hired person was walking around handing out drinks, tube shots, and jello shots. All the ladies in the house were having fun singing, dancing, and the adults were having alcoholic beverages. Liara even let the commandos join in on their fun night. She had over forty people in her house all women, friends, family, acquaintances, and some of her children's friends. It was dark, lights were strobing, the music was blaring, and the bass was thumping through all the downstairs speakers. The selection of music was all coming from Shepard's music list. A few hours into the party, turned into something from a night out at the club, they were feeling the alcohol, and everyone was dancing.

_Current song blaring "Good Feeling."_

Anna, Mili, Madie, Bene and her friend Suada all take a group picture together. She posts on social media, "Me with my sister, cousins, and Suada parting at my mom's crazy summer party!" #mymomisfuckingawesome. She felt her omni tool buzzing from responses. She looked down and showed her friend some of the replies. {Ugh how come you didn't invite me? I thought we were friends.} {No fair, you picked Suada to go. Ugh,} {Can I come? There's always room for one more.} {Your mom's parties are always so cool!} They just laugh at the responses.

Anna's friend Suada says, "Anna, your mom, and aunt have some moves." She looked at her. "Oh yea, they can definitely dance. They know pretty much all the songs on my dad's party list."

Suada says, "Your mom is awesome for having a party like this. I'm surprised that she allows her commandos to join in."

"My mom may come off as a snooty asari at times, but she really isn't. Our commandos and asari soldiers are family, she treats them as people, not property, and they all love her for it too. There's about twenty-five of them that live here maybe more. My dad uses a military rank for himself and my mom's main crew. He's the General, Shandri is Captain, Kirre is Lieutenant, and Teyr is Chief. The rank doesn't apply to my mom because she's the lady of the house— she's just the Queen. For parties like this only the asari with seniority get to go, which are pretty much the majority of the commandos because they've been here since my grandma Benezia. There's a list of all of them in the commando quarters of who does what and who has seniority. There's always one spot left open for the soldiers, and they cycle through. With my dad out on a mission, there were several spots open, and they had to draw names to be here tonight. For our vacations, they do a rotation of who gets to go, so everyone gets a vacation eventually. It's funny to see some of the soldiers begging the commandos to give up their spot. Our commandos and soldiers have it so good. My mom just remodeled their living quarters, updated their recreation center, updated all their suits to this new high-tech material, and they received the latest weapons. Anyone of them that volunteer when my parents ask for volunteers for something they get a prize of some sort. So, yea our commandos and soldiers are spoiled. My mom gets requests all the time, asking if she needs any new commandos or soldiers."

"Wow, you don't hear every day that commandos and soldiers of such houses are spoiled. Your mom is NOT snooty. People outside of Armali may assume she is because she comes from a high-ranking lineage and because she's a multi-billionaire. Your mom has so much money, it's ridonkulous. She's so nice, and it's not like she hordes her money either. She's always helping the community where she can with funds, the orphanages, scholarships, grants, food drives, medical supplies, she updated several of the community recreation centers, especially in the lower-class area… the list just goes on and on, and now she's building an Academy! My parents told me that her ties with her friends and the geth helped rebuild Thessia to where it is today. Without her or your dad, we would be in ruin. Your dad even helped realign the structure of our defense system. People of Armali love her…Thessia loves her… errr… your parents."

"My aunt… her mom is amazing, and I love her to pieces. You should have seen her the other day. She was tearing into the Dean of Illium's higher learning school for trying to extort my mom for four million credits. My gawd was she the bomb diggity. She literally ripped that woman a new fucking asshole. To watch her work, scary business tactics were amazing. She was all like, do you know who the fuck I am? Bitch, I will fuck you up. When the Dean tried to speak, but my aunt just held up her hand and was like UM NO, I'm not done. Not only will I fuck you up, but I will also fuck up your family for trying to hurt my family. Oh, you think I won't? Ok, well watch this. Boom and with the snap of her fingers she was drawing up paperwork to fire the Dean's kids from her company then she cut her funding to that school. By the time she was done, the Dean was blubbering in tears and begging Liara. I was like DAMN!. I mean she didn't literally say those things, but the gist of her whole conversation was pretty much what I just said. My mind exploded that day. I was surprised because of who my mother is. The difference is when my mother says something like I'm going to gut you then it's literal because—"

Suada holds up her hands. "Woah woah woah wait I'm confused. Who's your mom again? I thought your mom was Miranda."

"Nooo, well she's my stepmom, and I call her mom when my mom isn't around. My mom is… wait you don't know who my mom is?"

Anna turned to her, "I thought I told you. Yea, her mom, is Aria T'Loak."

Her mouth dropped open, and she did a hard blink. "Shut up! You're fucking with me!" Then she looked at them, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. So, when my mom says she's going to gut you, then she's going to fucking gut you. But anywho, the way my aunt did things that night was like…ummm …strategic. It was like she was playing chess, moving pieces to apply pressure until she had the information needed, and then she was like you're done. She did cut her funding because the lady was abusing it, but she didn't fire the Dean's children, and she never planned too. They were just pieces on the board. It was crazy; even my mom was like damn." Says Mili.

Anna laughed as she nodded, "Yea that night was crazy. You should have seen us listening outside the door. We were like damn mom; you're kicking that bitch's ass."

Suada just stood there with her eyes wide "That's what I'm talking about your mom is just amazing. I mean hell look at the people that are here. Nowhere else would you see this mixture of people, power—"

Anna smirked, "Your mom wouldn't let you come unless we let her come as well!" She pointed to her mom. "Look look look…check your mom out…check your mom out." She whipped her head over towards her friend with wide eyes, "Ooooo.."

Suada covered her face "Oh my, I did NOT know she could dance like that. She's always heard of your mom's parties, and this was her opportunity. My dad was upset that he couldn't come." She laughed, "Mom didn't care though. She was like I'm fucking going. You know how many people she called just to shove it in there face that she was going to a T'Soni-Shepard party."

"Seriously?" said Mili

"Oh, yea they were hella jealous too. To get invited to a T'Soni-Shepard party is a big thing because it's like hanging out with a celebrity. We only know what happens from the news or your posts on social media, which never show anyone but yourself, your sisters, friends, or cousins. They always look so much fun, and I can see why now. Two years ago, when you guys were on the news. The headline was The T'Soni-Shepard's throwing another massive party. All we saw were tons of sky cars in the front yard and could barely see people dancing out by the pool, and the music was blaring just like this. Your soldiers had it on lockdown too. Talking about "No, back away from the gate. This is a restricted no-fly zone; if you do not remove your small drone from the area, we will shoot it down you have five seconds to comply. I can't believe you have a restricted no-fly zone over your estate."

Bene laughed, "Yea, and my mom likes her privacy. I remember that party. Who was it that streaked through the crowd then jumped into the pool? Wasn't it the salarian councilor?

Anna cracked up, "I honestly don't remember, nnnmmmm maybe."

Madie turned to Bene. "It was definitely a salarian, but it wasn't the councilor." She snapped her fingers repeatedly "It was… what's her faces husband….ughh damn it's right there on the tip of my tongue."

Bene looked at her and pointed "Ooooo yea yea… I know who you're talking about but yeaaaa I can't remember her name either." She starts laughing, "That was hilarious, though."

Bene moves her hands really fast next to her chest "He was bookin it so fast, it was like his ass was on fire… then he leapfrogged so hard off the diving board– he got some serious air too." she laughed. "His back was arched, and his chest was all broad — I don't know what he did, but he twisted or something. He came down.. and he was like ooh shit… then his body connected with the water and all you heard was Pow!" They were all cracking up. "His stomach hit that water so hard that people were concerned that he knocked himself the fuck out. People were standing by ready to jump in and get him; that's how bad it was."

They all continued to laugh, "Oh maannn… good stuff. Oh, and Riley…" Bene's laugh came out harsh and hissing as she tried to continue. "...she said ewww mom his wiener…. and mom was like nnMmnnn nah uh that is a sad, sad sight." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and she began to snort in laughter. Then the other girls laughed even harder. "Wheeewww…."

—/

Suada nudged Anna. "Holy shit, Anna! My mind is blown by the people here; there are several matriarchs, the mayors of Thessia, councilor Irissa is here…." She laughs, "These ladies are all wild. Is the mayor of Armali bumping asses with… wait who is that?..."

Madie laughed aloud, "Is this the first time you've been to one of their parties? What happens at the T'Soni-Shepard Estate…" The other three chime in "Stays at the T'Soni-Shepard estate!"

_Song playing "How Low."_

"They know that when they come here, they can let it all hang out. Just wait in another hour or so you'll see something crazy happen. It won't be a party until some drunk ass jumps in the pool." Said Bene

Anna started to laugh, "I don't know Bene that normally happens when men are here. No dads means no men at the party."

Mili snorted "Thank the goddess because they practically have sex with our moms on the dance floor. Well, all the drunk asses do that with their partners."

Suada points, "Anna, look look look…. there are our principle and our language teacher...what's her face…Ms. Praza!"

Anna looks quickly. "Where?" she laughs at the sight, "Damn!" Anna lifts her omni tool and snaps a picture. They turn and look at her with wide eyes!

Anna just starts dancing next to them as she smiles, then points to them, "How low can you go? Go low… lower than you know… go low." They just shake their heads and go back to dancing. She turns to look at her sister, cousin, and friend, and dances behind her teacher. She turns back to them, and they're all laughing.

Anna holds up a finger and makes her way over to her mom and booty bumps her. Her mom slowly turns her head with a brow marking arched then laughs when she sees who it is. Miranda and Anna do a Liara dance sandwich. They were rocking wide from side to side. When Miranda and Anna went right, Liara went left. Mili rushed over and joined in but behind Miranda. Everyone started laughing, "Don't stop… get it get it" Bene comes over with her omni tool recording. "Totally sending to dad."

—/

Bene nudged her sister. "They're so going to sing to each other."

Anna laughed, "Yep and there they go. They're going to do their dance too…"

Suada turned to her friend, "What dance?"

"Oh, just wait…"

Miranda and Liara were dancing next to each other when "Lady Marmalade" came on. They turned to each other. Liara put her hands in the air then swirled her hands in a circle over her head to everyone in the room. Several commandos and their kids sang along with her.

_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

Then she just pointed to Miranda after each sista and switched hands as she sang.

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

Miranda ran her hands through her hair. Her hands hovered in front of her body as she slowly moved them up and down then began to wiggle her fingers to the song as she sang.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

She strutted sexily in place.

_"Struttin' her stuff on the street."_

Miranda placed her hands on her hips and swayed them in a circle.

_She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

….

Several of them were in the middle of the circle who knew the song which included

Liara and Miranda were leading them in their dance. They ran their hands over their breasts then down their sides and they swayed their hips in a circle as they sang, "Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried" When their hands got down to their crotch, they swirled their hands in front of it, rocking their hips into them slow then faster as they threw their heads back as they sang "more more mooooore!" then they slapped their ass.

They heard several women yell out "Woooo! Yeooooow!"

Suada eyes widened at the sexual reference and looked at Anna. "Ummm I think they're forgetting that we're here."

Anna smirked then said, "Oh no… they know we're here. They just don't give a shit!"

Suada laughs, "My image of all of these women has changed forever."

Anna looked at her friend and laughed "This is our family. Serious when outside the house and fun or normal when we're at home. Well…. depends on if we're on vacation or not."

"I've been over here many times before and they didn't act like this." Said Suada

"Well, it depends on what's going on. It's not like they're silly or like this twenty-four seven. They're just normal people."

"Yea but it's just weird. Your mother is Liara T'Soni-Shepard! The youngest asari ever to accomplish what she has at such a young age. Do you know how many of us want to be her?

Anna shrugs "Yes but she's just my mom… ya know and other things." She laughs and points to her mom, "Well, that's her! I take that back… that's her now…actually, that's just her wild side. From what I heard, she used to be a recluse and the complete opposite of what she is today. This all happened after she met my dad, her war friends, and the reaper war; they all changed her into who she is now. Don't get me wrong she still is who she is, but she's different. I mean….my mother is complex… ummm… it's hard to explain—"

"Yea I get it."

—/

Liara and Miranda laughed out loud to the next song that came on "_Footloose_." Them and most of the asari commandos didn't skip a beat… They moved their heads from side to side as they clapped their hands together and moved their bodies and feet to the music. They brought their hands up to their chest and closed them into a loose fist; their pinkies were slightly bent. Their shoulders were rocking back and forth as bounced from foot to foot. They leaned toward each other and shook their chest somewhat then came back up as they sang…

_Been working so hard.._

_I'm punching my card.._

Then took several steps to the right then to the left. They both swayed their hips as they did a small strut. Miranda and Liara look at each other then they swirled imaginary lassos over their head then hurled it out to Bene and Mili then reeled them in as they waved two fingers at them. The girls looked at each other, then grabbed onto the pretend robe as they danced toward the center of the circle. They danced with their backs to each other for a few moments then reeled in Suada's mom and someone else. Suada's mom pointed to herself and looked around as Mili pointed to her and nodded. She quickly made it to the inner circle and danced sexually by swaying her hips with her hands over her head then dropping down low.

Anna arched a brow as she nudged her friend, then laughed, "Your mom!" She clapped her hands to the beat, then threw her head back and howled "Yeeeooooowwww!"

Suada covered her face "Mili did that on purpose."

—/

Many drinks later… the bartender is pouring all the adults several shots. The perfect song comes on. "_Shots_" Everyone's dancing and jumping with their hands in the air saying "Shots shots shots shots shots shots everybody…"

Anna records a video of herself nodding her head to the music and moving her hand up and down. "It's getting crazy in here..." She turned the camera to her sister, cousins and friend dancing then they jumped and pumped an open hand in front of their chest every time the word shots were said. They shouted, "shots shots shots..." They threw their heads back and yelled, "Everybody!" She posts on social media, "We're killin it." #tsonishepardsarekillinit. She felt her omni tool blowing up with responses. {Awesome!}{You ladies look like you're having a blast!}{Invite me next time, please}{You're parents are so cool}

Anna's friend leaned into her "These songs are awesome. I've never heard of most of them."

Anna leaned into her friend "Yea, it's my dad's special list that's been handed down for generations." She nudged her friend, "Your mom blended in well."

She laughed, "Yes, she did. She's having a blast, and she's completely smashed."

—/

Aethyta watched her daughter a few times out of the night. The main person she danced with all night was Miranda. The more they drank, the closer they got.

_Song playing "Peaches and Cream."_

They were touching each other's hips, legs, and sides. Liara and Miranda were grinding on each other; they both bit their bottom lip and gave each other a look then her dad just shook her head. They did this during the beginning of the song then parted when they realized what they just did in front of everyone.

Mili turned to Anna and Madie then said, "Our moms have been getting really close the last couple of songs. Like dirty… they're practically grinding on each other." Madie and Anna looked over at her mom and aunt. "They're just dancing… and they're drunk." Said Anna

"Yea and we've all been dancing together," said Madie.

Mili scrunches her brow. "Yea but not like that or how they've been dancing. They're dancing like how our dad's dance up on them."

Anna looked at her "So, that doesn't mean anything. They're just having fun. Look at all the others and the commandos."

"Yea but those are partners…Anna… look how they're looking at each other…" said Mili

Anna looked over at them again then pushed Mili's arm "Shut up… they're just drunk. Look, they parted."

Liara walked over near her dad. Thyta turned to her daughter, "Liara, I saw that."

"Shut up, dad. I don't know what that was," replied Liara

"You're a young asari you can get cravings at times. Without Jon around to fulfill it, she's your next best thing. You're the best of friends, and you love each other, it happens. She looked at you the—"

She shook her head, "Stop it. I've had too much to drink, I need something to eat and water."

"Mmmhmm… you're panicking because you'll have to explain that to Shepard."

"Ugghh. Damn it. Will you just shut up." Liara said as she grabbed a quick bite to eat.

"You're just mad because I'm right." Said her dad as she grinned then leaned into her close, "Just fuck her and get it over with."

Liara quickly turned to her dad, "Dad!"

Aethyta laughed, "You didn't say no because it's running through your mind."

Liara looked down at her omni tool to see several missed calls and vidcalls from Shepard over the last several hours. "Damn it." She staggered slightly to her room and vid called him. He answered and sounded like she woke him up, "Baby, I'm so sorry. We're having this party, and I didn't feel or hear my omni tool. Mmmm, I miss you."

He rubbed his face "nMmm mmhmm. I know I saw the vid from Bene. What else are you doing without me?"

She panicked and quickly responded, "What…what, do you mean? Ummm Nothing!?"

He could tell his wife was drunk, and he caught an unusual panic in her voice "Liara…is there something you need to tell me?" he said as he sat up in bed.

She hung her head "I've had a lot to drink, and I was dancing with Miranda. We were dancing a lot closer than we should have been. I had some sexual thoughts about her. That was all." She looked up at him to see that his brows were arched.

She closed her eyes as she braced for the worse.

"I'm surprised that you haven't had them before, to be honest with you." He said with a smile.

Her eyes popped open, "Seriously? Are you not mad?

"I'm not mad babe. It's normal to have thoughts, and you two are pretty close. Did she return the feeling?"

She cleared her throat, "Ummm, yes…"

"Hmm… well… is she my competition?" He said with a smirk.

Liara shook her head, "No baby, never. My heart is yours always. I love you." She looked over at her door then back at her bondmate. She bit her bottom lip "I'm just, really nMmm horny baby. I need you is what I need. I have a desire that needs quenching badly."

"Mmm, what type of desire? Physical, melding, or both?

She closed her eyes "When are you coming home?"

"Another week or so. We were going to head home after we completed that Spectre case, but we found clues on the Wisbey Hilmus case, and I believe we're right on their trail. That's a hundred million credits if we can close it and money that we can use toward the Academy.

Liara smiled "Oh, you found them? We've been looking for them for months!" She took a deep breath then said, "Ughh babe, I need you."

"Babe, I can help with your physical release but not with the other."

"I know you can, baby and you have before." She sighed.

"Are you asking for my permission to be with Miranda?" he said gently then arched an eyebrow

She responded quickly, "NO! I wouldn't do that to you."

He smiled, "I trust you and love you with all of my being. Couples do things like this all the time. If you want to venture down this road, we can. I'm ok with it…if you are."

She pinched her brow markings then looked at him. "What…what are you saying? That it's ok for me to be with her tonight or to bring her into our lovemaking? Wait, is there someone you want to have sex with?"

"I want you, but we can venture out if you so choose, but it'll have to work both ways."

She gave him a small glare. "I've seen her pop into your mind several times but never said anything."

He laughed. "I'm fine if you want to experiment with her but only if Alex approves and knowing him, he will. Here's the deal though, if you sleep with Miranda then you'll let me sleep with Miranda. I'm going to assume Alex will want to sleep with you."

She scrunched her face and shook her head. "I'm ok with Miranda, but I really don't want anyone else in me but you."

He laughed, "hmmm...I'm assuming you don't want me in Miranda either?"

She groaned "nnnMmm baby. You're mine..."

He shook his head, "How is this fair? So, we just get to sit back and watch you two?"

She pouted "Baby…nnnmm" she looked at him and then smiled, "Oh…you want to watch us together?"

"Maybe. If you do something tonight. I'll get to see it anyway."

"Mmm you're so bad, and I love you."

"Ooooh look at you. Your face lit up, and you want to do this." he said

She nodded her head. "Yess but I'd rather you be fucking my brains out right now."

"Damn babe, you are horny. We'll need to talk about this more later. Go have fun. Eat something, so you don't get sick. I love you."

She made kissy noises at him, "I love you. Goodnight my love."

—/

Liara walked over to Miranda, "Hey, you ok?"

Miranda touched her forehead "Yes, too much alcohol. I need to eat something."

"Yea me too." She paused for a moment, "About earlier…."

Miranda shifted her feet, "Yea… umm, I'm sorry."

Liara looked at her "Sorry for what? We were equal in what we did."

They grabbed some food and walked out toward the pool, sat down, and ate.

Miranda let out a breath. "Liara, you're my best friend, and I love you very much… you know not like how Shepard loves you but love you."

Liara laughed, "I know, I love you the same way, and you're my best friend as well."

Miranda ate some of her fried chicken tenders "mMmm nothing like fried food to help with drunkenness."

Liara finished chewing. "Yea, I know. So good."

Liara looked around then leaned into Miri's ear "Jon said it was ok if you want to. You know…"

"If I want to what-" Miranda dropped her chicken tender, "Get the fuck out!"

Liara leaned back and rubbed the back of her neck.

Miranda looked at her "Lia… "

Liara closed her eyes then looked at her friend, "Yes?"

"You actually want to? I mean, I know how you are with Shepard. You surprised me is all. Giving me a look is different than following through. Well, and you were touching me, but yea."

"Well I do, if you do and if Alex is ok with it. Do you think our friendship will get weird if we do?"

"Alex and I have talked about it over the years but have never agreed on someone. I know him, and he will definitely agree to you. It won't get weird if we don't make it weird."

"Jon and I talked about it; I don't want anyone other than him in me, or him in anyone else..."

Miranda arched her, brows, "Oh!" She laughed, "You greedy bitch. So, we get to have all the fun, and the guys don't?"

Liara laughed, "I guess so. How different can it be? They're twins… wouldn't it be just like having sex with my husband but with blonde hair and green eyes?"

Miranda gave out a hardy laugh "I see your point, but you honestly intrigue me with the stories you tell me about him. Similar but I'm sure he's different than Alex. I've never slept with a woman or another race other than a human."

"Oh, well, then you and I are the same."

Miranda rolled her eyes then pushed her arm "That is true."

—/

After they finished eating they both got up and walked into the house to a blaring song "Hey Mama" _Yes, I'll be your woman; Yes, I'll be your baby…_

Liara walked in after her and began to dance behind her. Miranda swayed her body to the music then looked back and pushed her ass into her. Liara grabbed her hips and moved with her. Liara pushed her tits into Miranda's back as she brought her lips to her ear and sang part of the song. "I wanna hear you callin' my name…"

Miranda smiled as she reached a hand behind her then placed it on Liara's hip then gripped it slightly and sang part of the song to her "I know you want it in the worst way…"

Liara leaned into her ear and breathed, "How about right now?"

Miranda nodded her head, then said, "Yes, your room? Give me two minutes." Liara moved from behind her, walked toward her room then turned and gave her a look and smiled as she walked away.

When she got to her room, she called out "V.I lights at twenty percent." Liara hit the bathroom to relieve herself and to freshen up quickly. She walked out of her bathroom, and Miranda was walking in. Liara called out "V.I, I want a secure door but with no halo indicator. No one comes in here." Liara's heart was beating fast. _Goddess, I know this woman, but I'm nervous. _She walked to her friend, and she watched as her hips swayed seductively. When she reached her, she ran her hand through Miranda's black silky shoulder-length hair. Liara leaned in, and before their lips touched, she closed her eyes. Miranda gently brushed her lips up against hers and gave her small tender kisses, then she felt her tongue parting her lips. _Her kisses were much different than Jon's. Mmm and she tastes like green apples. _Liara took her hand and walked her over to the bed, and she could feel Miranda was nervous, more nervous than she was. With all her years of melding with Jon, she was familiar with all his techniques. She decided to take the initiative in taking control and pleasing Miranda. She would be fine without the physical stimulation, but she needed her sexual melding. They both sat on the bed and removed their shoes. Liara looked at her "You ok?" She said as she removed her jeans.

Miranda looked at her "Yes, why?"

Liara took her top off "I don't know you look really nervous."

Miranda removed her bra and smirked, "No more nervous than you are." She said as she slid back on the bed. Liara removed her bra, and her underwear then noticed Miranda with hers still on "mMmm would you like me to remove those for you?"

She grinned at her and bit her bottom lip. "Mmmhmmm"

"Mmm," Liara crawled on the bed towards her seductively. Miranda looked at her. _She's absolutely beautiful_. When Liara got closer to her, Miranda extended her arm and gently ran her hand down Liara's arm. "Lia your skin is so unique. I really love the feel of it."

"Miri, you've touched my skin before."

"Yes, but not like that." She said as she laid back.

Liara shimmered her fingers down her chest and over her breasts, "Your skin is so soft Miri, I love it." She bent down and kissed her breasts then sucked on her nipple. She heard her moan in delight. Liara rolled her tongue around her nipple then bit it gently as she kneaded the other.

"MMmm." Mira softly ran her hand up and down her back.

Liara kissed up her chest and to her neck. Miranda closed her eyes when she felt her breasts against hers, then tilted her head to the side as Liara kissed down her neck. _Her lips and kisses are so gentle and sweet._ As Liara kissed and gently nibbled on her neck, she ran her hands down her back. Her hands shimmered over her e-zones as they made her way to her ass. She heard Liara moan when her hands made her way down. "Wait, what was that?"

Liara kissed her neck, "My erogenous zone on my lower back, you touched them. It spikes my sexual desire; it just feels really mmm good."

Miranda moved her hands back up until she heard Liara moan again, "Here?" She said as she gently caressed them in circles and felt her body shiver.

"Mmm… yes." She breathed, "Miri, are you going to be ok with me melding with you?" She said as she made her way down her stomach. She kissed her hips then slid her thong off.

"Yes, tell me what I need to do."

Liara slowly slid her hands down her legs and parted them "When I'm ready you'll feel me gently pull at the back of your mind" she said as she kissed down the inside of her thigh.

Miranda's heart was racing in anticipation _God she's driving me crazy, her hands are like silk. _She took a deep breath when she felt Liara's fingers glide down her wetness then felt her mouth on her clit.

Everything she could remember seeing Jon do to her, she did to Miranda, and she knew she was doing it right when she heard her breathy moans.

Liara was rolling her tongue around her clit as she fingered her. Miranda was moaning in pleasure but didn't know what to do with her hands as Liara had no hair to grab on to and she needed to do something with her hands. She decided to run her fingers down a crevice on her crest. Liara stopped and moaned "Mmmm Miri, that's another e-zone."

"Damn how many do you have?" She wanted her to answer, but she wanted her to keep going.

Liara stroked her engorged pink nub with long wet strides. "Several, Mmm, you taste good." She said before she sucked on her clit.

She let out long breathy moans. "Liara you are… very good at this…" Miri said as she pushed her hips into her.

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying it." She flicked her tongue quickly over her pink nub.

"Yesss…. " she breathed then licked her lips.

Liara slid up her body and raked her hard nipples against her body, kissed her lips, and rub Miranda's clit quickly from side to side. Miranda bucked against her hand. Liara stopped kissing her lips and kissed on her neck. She gently ran her fingers up and down Miranda's dripping wet folds. "Do something for me?"

Miranda ran her hands down her back as she murmured "mMmm… Tell me…"

"Rub my lower ezone," she said as she gently suckled on her ear lobe.

She slid her hand down to her lower back, "Here?"

"A little lower…"

She slowly walked her fingers down until she heard her moan then she stopped. She gently did a two-finger walking motion over her e-zone and could hear her purring

"Mmm Miri what are you doing…"

"Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's mmm nice. I like it. Do it a little bit harder."

Miranda applied more pressure, and she felt her body react, and her breathing became heavy. Liara murmured. "Mmmm yesss…. perfect…"

She felt Liara rub up against her leg, "Mmm, you are wet …"

"Yes, I am Miri. You turn me on."

"I have? I haven't done anything to you. You're pleasing me."

"Oh, you're doing plenty to me," she said before she moaned.

Liara slid her two middle fingers into Miranda and palmed her clit. She curled her fingers and pumped her hand hard. She smiled as she heard Miranda let out a loud moan as her hips bucked into her. Her head tilted back, "Oh my god... Liara yesss…"

Liara breathed into her ear, "Mmm you like that? Because I sure as hell do."

"Fuck… yesss… God, please don't stop." she said as her breaths became ragged and her hand gripped onto the sheet.

Liara's rubbed herself up against Miranda's leg. "Are you ready for me?"

Miranda could barely speak "mmmhmm. Yess…. Yess..." she panted out.

"My eyes are going to turn black" As she said those words, her eyes went black as night and said, "embrace eternity." Miranda could feel her gently pulling at the back of her mind, and she let her in.

She was in darkness then she heard Liara sweet voice come across (Miri?)

(Lia? Is this what's it's like all the time for you and Jon?)

She heard her giggle (Sort of… I haven't opened my gates yet. Don't be scared. I promise I won't hurt you.)

(I'm not scared of you hurting me because I know you would never.)

(I know, but you're shielding all of yourself to me. Here, let me show you some of me.) Liara opened bits of her mind to her friend.

Miranda was amazed. (Wow, did I just see parts of our friendship over the years?)

She saw Liara smile (Yes, you don't have to show me anything that you don't want to.)

Miranda opened partial pieces of herself to her.

(Awww thanks Miri.)

(Miri this isn't all…)

(What's next?)

(You're going to feel me and I'll feel you. Then when I release it'll be like a tidal wave crashing into you. I'm going to show you where I am as of right now.)

Miranda's body shivered (Oh wow…. Bloody fucking hell. I'm loving this already.) She could feel her body coming to a peak, she could see her and feel every bit of her, and she was pulling her with her.

Liara's sweet sensual voice echoed in her mind (Miri…)

(Yes… Lia? Why is your voice so damn sexy in my mind?)

Liara laughed (Because it's how I'm sending it to you.)

(Mmm well I like it.)

(Miri… come with me.)

(I'm barely hanging on Lia.)

Liara let herself go and when she released Miranda's body convulsed, and she was breathing heavily. The moment Miranda was alone in her mind, she spoke, "Holy hell….fuck me… that was amazing! I understand the saying now and believe it."

Liara kissed her and laughed. "Once you go blue nothing else will do?"

Miranda laid there as her body still had tiny ripples of pleasure flowing through it "Yes… and I've been missing out. Ssssss…I don't know if Alex will ever do now." She said as she laughed

Liara looked at her and laughed, "I hope you're kidding."

"I love my husband's dick, but you were amazing." She said as she smiled. "I want to do something really quick."

Liara arched her brow marking "Thank you and yes, so do I. What do you want to do?"

Miranda leaned over her, "I want to touch you." She ran her fingers over Liara's breasts and felt her hard nipples then leaned down and sucked on them.

Liara ran her fingers through her hair. "Mmmm Miri...you're going to spike my desire again." She said as she looked over at the clock 0110, "Shit, were we really in here for forty minutes?"

Miranda looked at the time then at Liara. "No way... Were we? I was thinking more like twenty-five. I don't know, but I'm sure someone has been looking for us by now."

They both slid off the bed and put their clothes back on quickly.

Miranda went to the bathroom to fix her hair, checked for any of Liara's lip gloss on her body and to use the bathroom. "Lia I'm going to head back out there."

Liara went to use the bathroom. "Ok, I'll see you out there."

—/

Miranda jumped when she heard Bene behind her, "Hey Auntie, where's my mom?"

She panicked for a moment then said: "Oh, ummm I'm not sure where your mom is, she might be in the bathroom."

Liara came out of her room and back to her guests. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard one of her daughters calling for her. She whipped around and said, "Yes?"

Her daughter looked at her weird, "Are you ok?"

"Hmmm? Oh, umm, yes. What did you need?" she said as she fiddled with the side of her jeans.

"We have cabs lined up outside whenever you're ready to kick all these people out. All of us younger girls are already making our way upstairs, I just wanted to let you know. Where have you been and I think something is wrong with your door because it wouldn't open."

Liara swallowed hard. "Thank you, sweetie. Oh, ummm Well… Miri and I were outside chatting for a while then I noticed I had several missed calls from your dad. So, I decided to step away and talk to him for a bit. As for the door, I'll have a talk with your dad about that when he gets back."

"Oh, I forgot to tell auntie. There are several guests passed out in her room. I guess she's sleeping with you tonight. I walked into my room, and someone was asleep in my bed too. So I'm bunking with Milzkia in her room."

Liara turned then smiled. "Thank you. I'll let her know. Goodnight sweetie. It won't be much longer." She walked to the kitchen over to where Miri was to get some water. "Nezzie just stopped me, and I thought I was going to jump out of my scales."

Miranda swallowed her water, "God, I know she stopped me too, and I did the same thing."

They both took a breath. "Shit…" then started laughing. "Whewwww"

"Oh, Nezzie wanted me to tell you that there's several passed out ladies in your room. So, you're with me tonight." She said as she smiled.

"Mmm lovely," she said as her eyebrows raised quickly then she smiled.

Aethyta walked over to them and had a good idea where they disappeared to. She leaned in near them and pointed to Liara's neck "You missed some of her lip gloss." Liara's hand quickly shot up to wipe it away then realized that Miranda never kissed her neck. She closed her eyes at her mistake, and so did Miranda.

Thyta smirked and waved her finger in front of both of them. "You two, naughty. What will your precious bondmate say?"

Liara looked around. "Shut up… and he already approved."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Wow!"

Liara clenched her teeth, "Shut up! And help me get these people out of here. I'm ready for bed."

Thyta laughed again. "Oh, I bet you are!"

"Dad, shut up!" Liara hissed

—/

Miranda was standing in the kitchen drinking some coffee then said, "Ok, so let's talk more about this Higher Learning Academy you want to do. Where are we on it?"

Liara walked by her to get more fruit when Miranda slapped her ass and said, "Damn Lia when's the last time you were on a treadmill. Bla-blam" Several people clutched their mouths and tried not to laugh.

Liara's mouth dropped open as she turned and looked at her. "Excuse me, are you saying my ass is fat?" she said in a tone as she grabbed a handful of grapes. Several eyes were looking at them now.

She laughed, "I'm not saying your ass is fat. I'm just sayin'…" Miranda pinched her fingers and her thumb together. "So, husha ya mouthsa."

Liara walked up to her, leaned in close and murmured, "You didn't have a problem with my mouth last night."

Miranda starting choking on her coffee; she just swallowed. She took a long-strained breath then began coughing again.

Liara cocked her head and patted her back as she gave her a slight smile, "Are you ok?"

Miranda struggled to speak through random coughs. "Yes, coffee just went down wrong." she said as she looked around. She took another deep breath and patted her chest.

Liara turned her head from everyone and covered her mouth as she laughed quietly.

She leaned into Liara and whispered, "Your ass isn't fat; I just needed an excuse to touch it."

Liara smiled as she ate her grapes. "Ok so, Shepard loves the idea, so do the mayors and the high council. The mayor of Armali has sent me the paperwork to get filled out. Which I have already, to get the ball rolling for accreditation. Once that's in the pipeline it'll be filtered out to all the asari basic schools, companies, and the universities."

Aethyta walked over, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Liara looked at her dad "Setting up a Higher Learning Military Academy for asari girls that couldn't afford to get into one because as you know higher learning is optional but without it, it's harder to get better jobs, and they can't attend a university."

"Yea but why… Do you know how much this is going to cost you?" Aethyta said with a tone.

"Mili is why, plus she gave me the idea to help others. Yes, it's going to cost at least eighty to a hundred million credits or more easily."

"How do you plan on them paying for yours if they can't afford to pay for the others?" Said Thyta

Miranda spoke up, "We've figured that out. They do a work-study while they're at school. They work jobs such as kitchen help, mowing the grass, laundry, housekeeping, etc. instead of Liara hiring people to come in and do it. Then when they get out, they work something similar to an intern, but instead of paying the student, the company pays Liara for their time."

Aethyta nods "Interesting… There's no way you can do this for ten to twenty years as the other schools do."

Liara says, "No way… The structure will be similar to uni. Four years to get our hundred minimum approved credits in then they're out, and they have one year to work to pay off the rest of their debt Dad, as you know higher learning is mostly about learning our biotics, fine-tuning them and our mental stability. Another large portion is learning the different asari languages because before uni they want you to be able to speak High Thessian. Then we dabble in business, culture, the psyche, economics, politics, and whatever else. We still need to come up with an actual fee for the four years. I'm thinking it has to be under sixty thousand maybe even under fifty thousand credits for the four-year term to make this work."

Aethyta smirks "Lia, there's no way you can cram three to fifteen asari languages into four years. It's not possible. That's the point of the ten to twenty-year span."

Liara snapped back at her in ancient Thessian that isn't translated by communicators and knew that maybe only one or two of the older asari there knew it. "You think I don't know that! I'm not a moron! Don't make me look like one in front of everyone here, especially in front of my children!"

Her dad threw up her hands, palms out and made a quick nod.

Miranda just stood there confused as several of the others in the room were as to what was just unknowingly said "So, how do we handle the language part. What's the minimum?"

Liara took a breath. "Absolute minimum for High Thessian is three, but the preference is eight. Fifteen is on the high upper end of everyday conversation. The theoretical maximum is in the low forties. For accreditation, they'll need to know eight, but they really want ten. So, we'll focus on just the eight but work towards the ten."

"Bloody hell that's a lot in four years. Hell, humans take several years to learn one language. How are we going to do this?"

"I know, but we're Asari, and we have this lovely thing called melding. The kids should already come in with a knowledge of four to five...I'm hoping. We're only going to focus on Thessia's home republic languages. My top choices are Armali, Serrice, Attena, Kendra, and I'll have to pick other ones. With the help of melding they'll learn the languages in the time frame that we're giving them." She pointed to Mili, "Mil, how many languages do you know currently?"

"Auntie, I know eight already."

Liara smiled. "Good! Then you're already set."

Aethyta smirked "That's because she went to a private school for basic learning and Illium of all schools. Also, she had the help of ex councilor Tevos."

"Dad, you're not helping one damn bit!" Liara turned to Anna's friend "Suada, you're the same age as Anna. Right? Twenty-two? How many languages do you know?"

"Yes, ma'am I'm twenty-two, and I know five but working on my sixth." said Suada as she looked over at her own mom and smiled.

Liara looked at Bene "Nezzie? How many do you know?"

"Eight, I think." Replied Bene after she finished chewing her food.

Liara looked at her eldest, "Anna?"

"Oh, umm nine or ten, I believe." Said Anna as she looked up from her omni tool.

Aethyta laughed, "Liara, you won't be dealing with children compared to yours. You're a linguist it was one of your many majors, and you're constantly teaching your children, they don't count. You'll be dealing with lower-class asari that went to public schools that teach the basics of information. You'll be lucky if they know three at best, maybe four. Four years is not going to cut it. Your application needs to have a spot for known languages. So, you can see what you're dealing with. The ladies you pick need to be dedicated to this program, or they won't make it."

"Mhmmm good idea…" Liara turned to Mili, but before she could speak, Suada's mother said something "Dr. T'Soni-Shepard?"

Liara looked her way, "Yes? Treis… right?"

"Wow, you remembered. Yes. So, who all can join your Academy? What's going to be your selection process?"

"Treis, we're really aiming for the families that can't afford to send their children to higher learning. Even though I know, my two eldest will want to attend very badly because they know what type of training-"

Anna's head shot up and interrupted her "What are you serious? We're not going to get join? So not fair!"

"See what I mean. My two eldest love our commando military training. Plus, my husband and I train them."

Treis eyes widen. "Your girls have trained with your commandos and with you both?"

"Oh yes, they all have but these two, love it. That's why they're one of the best on their teams at the Armali Armax League. Isn't Suada part of their team?"

"Yes, but your girls carry the team on the Armax league and they're always directing them on what to do. I guess that's why Anna is the captain and it all makes sense now." replied Treis

"Well, Suada is always more than welcome to come over and join us when we do our sessions."

Suada looked over at her mom then at Liara. "Seriously? Can...can I?"

"If Dr. T'Soni-Shepard is fine with it, then yes." She looked at Liara. "I have a cousin whose's daughter has a lot of potential, but they can't afford higher learning school. So, as long as they fill out the application in time and fall within your parameters, she's in?"

"Correct, but we're only allowing so many girls in a year. I'm thinking of twenty a year. My expectation will be high; I want 110% from these ladies even when filling out the application if you catch my drift. Our website will go live in a few days. I have a feeling that we're going to get flooded with applications within a short amount of time. I'll give your cousin the benefit of the doubt and send you an application for her personally. If she falls within our parameters and makes it through our selection process and interviews, then she'll be in."

"That's fantastic, thank you! You're an amazing woman for doing this for our community and these young asari." Said Treis with a grateful smile.

Liara smiled and nodded her head then looked over toward Mili "Mil?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I've talked to several of Deans here on Armali, they all have the same issue as the others unfortunately but if I'm backing you then they'll let you in and none of that ridiculousness you heard the other day." Liara paused for a moment and shook her head then continued, "So, you have three options come August:

One, you can join any one of the schools here that you choose for the next ten to twenty years. Two, you can wait until our Academy is finished, which should be at the start of the 2216 school year and join us. Three you can do a combo of each, start in August then join us after it's built. You tell me what you would like to do?"

"Wow, auntie that's great! Thank you, I would love to attend Armali higher learning—"

"Well… then that settles that. I'll give Dean–"

"Umm, auntie I wasn't done."

"Oh… I'm sorry, sweetie. What else did you want to say?"

"I would love to attend Armali higher learning or any of the others, but if I'm not truly wanted there, then I'll wait for a place that actually wants me. So, I'll just wait until your Academy is complete."

Liara smiled "Of course I'll want you. I still don't understand why these schools don't want someone as intelligent and athletic as you. Are you going to help us plan and prep for it?"

"Heck yea! Whatever you need from me. I'm here and ready to help."

"Great because we have a ton of work to do."


	21. Gadgets

**Ch 21: Gadgets**

**Armali, Thessia 2215CE**

It's been two weeks since her husband's been home and Liara misses him more every day that he's gone. All the young girls were downstairs cuddled amongst each other on the couches watching tv and eating popcorn. Liara and Miranda were into their second bottle of wine and chatting. Liara looked down at the time 2100 hours then looked at Miranda. "I'm going to call Jon."

Her friend smiled at her "Of course you are. I should probably call Alex as well. "They both pulled up their Omni tools to vidcall their husbands. No ring just immediate placement to voicemail. "Hi, you've reached Spectre Jonathan Shepard. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, Thanks."

"Babe, it's me. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I miss you. Call me when you get a minute. I love you." said Liara before she ended the call.

They look at each other "Miri, it's 2100 it's well beyond dinner, and they should be on downtime by now, but both went to voicemail instantly. What are they doing?"

Miri pinched her eyebrows. "The only logical answer is they're working out on a mission."

Liara nodded, "True, but he always answers my call like ninety-eight percent of the time."

Miranda nods her head. "That's true too. Wait a few minutes then ring him on his regular line."

Liara sat there as her mind began to wander for a very long ten minutes. _What is he doing? _She huffs. _At a bar. Hmmm, he better not be… Well not with his phone off. _She taps her finger on the couch._ What if?... Nah… he wouldn't. _She fidgets with a little jagged edge on her thumbnail while she continues to think. She taps at her Omni tool then looks over her Shadow Broker account and pulls up the profile of Harden and Agarian, two ruthless killers with a large gang of mercenaries. Tibertis Agarian a biotic turian. Dillian "The Blade" Harden. Wanted dead or alive for fifty million each, plus the information and equipment they stole. **Information retrieval a must**

She stared at their faces on her screen then turned to Miranda, "Something doesn't feel right."

Miranda looked at her "Why do you say that? What are you looking at?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just have this strange feeling. The more I focus on the feeling or think about Shepard, the more it bothers me. The Wisbey and Hilmus case and having this info on the Harden Agarian Gang."

Miranda's eyes widen as she sat up more in the recliner "What? Lia… Who else is working with them on this?"

She shook her head, "No one…Not that I know of."

She ran her hands through her hair "You have got to be shitting me! Oh, my gawd Lia those guys are ruthless… if any of them get caught—"

"They won't! I hope…"

"No Lia, you don't understand the severity here. Several of our operatives assigned to this case have gone missing. All they were doing was trying to track down the info, not trying to complete the mission." She sighed "These guys don't mess around. They'll attempt to capture you and then extract the information they want from you. When I say extract everything, I mean everything! They have an Asari to do that for them, and once they have it, they just shoot them point-blank. They have to know Sierra Bravo is looking for them. If they find out that Shepard is after them, they will take the opportunity to take him alive. They won't shoot Shepard though they'll ransom him. This is no bullshit Liara." She hit the arm of the recliner with her hand "I can't believe Alex didn't tell me about this. I'm highly pissed off right now! How long have you known?"

"He mentioned it during the party we had. Miri they have a crew of six—"

"This should have been a crew of ten or more! When was the last time you talk to Jon?"

Liara nervously played with her fringe, "I don't know, around noon, I think."

Miranda looked at her "Call him again!"

"Ok" She tapped on her omni. She smiles at Miranda for a second when she thinks he's answering, but it's just his voicemail. "Hi, you've…." She hung up. She looked at Miranda "Straight to voicemail. You have me concerned now…"

"I'm sure they're fine," Miranda said then paused for a moment. "You updated all their armor right?"

"Yes…" Liara said, then looked toward Miranda "Cams?"

"Yes, let's go," said Miranda as she got up.

They walked quickly to Liara's office. "Glyph, find where Jon and Alex Shepard are and show me on the left wall monitor.

"Dr. T'Soni-Shepard, Jonathan, and Alexander Shepard are in Calestron Rift." Replied Glyph

Miranda leans on the desk, "What the hell…They're clear across the damn galaxy."

"Glyph, center wall bring up Jon, Alex, and Kirre's head and bodysuit cameras and I want sound as well." She looked at Miri. "They must have found the Harden Agarian crew!"

The moment the camera comes on screen, they see Shepard get blasted out of a tree and fell to the ground. Then see Kirre hover over him "Sir, are you ok?"

He was breathing heavy "I'm fine just a hard landing. Where's Alex and Vi?" Shepard looked down at his armor and saw no damage then tapped it. "Damn nice job on the new armor babe."

"I'm not sure he's still running stealth. I'm assuming she's still with him." Kirre looked at his armor "Wow, not a scratch. That held up well against that small cannon blast."

He looked at her "That's what I was just saying. It blew through my kinetic barrier but yea nothing. It's probably already—" He looked down and tapped his omni tool. "Damn it…"

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know what the hell happened, but my omni tool isn't working…wait there it goes… nope. Damn, I can't tell if my shield recharged."

Kirre smirks as she looks through the foliage for enemies. "I'm sure it did. Liara isn't going to like not being able to get a hold of you whenever she wants." She laughed quietly "She's probably already tried to call you being that it's late."

Shepard made a quick side nod and grunted. "Yea, I know… ok, let's keep moving." He went to tap his earpiece on his helmet, "Shit LT; my com unit was linked to my omni tool."

"Damn ok. Uggh do you want me to call him?" said Lieutenant Kirre

He waved her closer "Here get closer to me. Hit your unit, and I'll talk to him through you."

Kirre hit her com unit then Jon spoke "Alex, don't fuck around; just drop the locators and grab the info then head back to rendezvous location bravo. We've been spotted and on the move."

"Roger that. Almost done here." murmured Alex. "Why do you sound so muffled?"

"My omni tool broke. Talking through LT. Just hurry the hell up!"

-/

Vilio scurries down the hall and slips into a room several rooms down the way from Alex. She scans the room quickly. She sees nothing of interest then continues down to the next room. Two crates catch her attention. She walks over to it and shines her low light on it. Big letters on the side say, Wesby and Hilmus Corp. She pushes her com unit. "Alex, I think I might have found that equipment." Whispers Vi

"Can you tag it? How big is it? What is it?" says Alex as he taps away at the computer in front of him.

She lifts up on the larger crate, but it doesn't budge then tries the second with the same result. "I see two crates with Wisbey and Hilmus Corp. stamped on the side. It looks to be still sealed. No way we can move these without being spotted. No idea what's inside; it could be anything. I can tag the boxes, but if they open these, then we'll never know."

"Damn. Ok, umm just tag the boxes and we'll have to come back if at all. They said priority was the info, not the equipment or the gang. I'm just about done here so head back my way."

"Roger that. Headed back now." She hears someone walking down the hall, and the footsteps are getting louder. She quickly checks that her cloak is still engaged and hides deeper into the shadows of the room. She hears a man call out to someone "What's the deal with these crates in this room? Are we supposed to move them in with the other ones?"

"I'm not sure, hang on… No, they want those singled out. High-value equipment or some shit and some hotshot is coming to check it out in a few days; mega payday apparently. Let's just move these other ones that are in here."

Vi waited for clearance then quickly scurried down to where Alex was. "Hey, we have to move. We have guys up on this floor now."

"I'm done. The scrub just finished. Let's get out of here."

-/

Miranda let out a breath then says, "Good, they're mostly doing recon and not trying to capture or kill them. I'm glad they're playing this smart. The main thing these guys wanted back was the information. The equipment was second on their list, but they can always buy new equipment. They'll definitely pay us for the info."

"Hmm, I wonder what this info is. I want to look at when they get it." says Liara then looks at Miranda with a broad smile, "Looks like we're going shopping tomorrow."

-/

A few hours later, Liara receives an email from Jon: Babe, call me secure on my room line.

She looks over at Miranda "I'll be right back. Jon wants a secure call. Must be about Sierra Bravo."

"Ok, shout if you need me."

Liara smiles broadly when she sees him appear on the screen, "Hello, my love."

He smiles. "Hey, sorry for calling so late we were out on recon. We were able to obtain the information for Sierra Bravo. We weren't able to complete it 100%, but we did drop locators if you want us to return at a later time."

"Fantastic news babe. Can you send me that info? Once I take a look at it, I'll give them a call and see what they want us to do, then renegotiate our deal. The major thing they wanted was the info, so just come on home."

He let out a breath. "Good because it's going to take a large team to infiltrate and takedown that crew. Oh, I'm going to need a new omni tool."

"I'll head out tomorrow and get you a new one. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Sending info now. Oh, When Alex and Vi were in the facility, they found the equipment, but the crates were too large for them to move without being seen. Also, they were still sealed and couldn't see what was inside. Another thing Vi overheard some guys talking, and some high roller is coming in to look at that equipment in a few days. I wonder what it is."

"Hmm…" She taps at her computer. "Babe… I'm assuming Alex scrubbed their computers before he left."

"I'm going to say he did, but I can't be sure if they made an external copy of that information or not. Why?"

Her eyebrow markings pinch "Hang on babe" She turns and yells "Miri, come here!"

"This doesn't sound good," says Shepard.

Miranda comes running in "Yes? What happened?"

Liara says, "Take a look at this."

Miranda leans in and scans over the documents "Quantum Technology, cryptographic security, quantum mechanics, quantum electrodynamics…" She shrugs at the info "We've been working with this already. TIM had a quantum entanglement communicator, and so does the Alliance. We have Quantum Blue boxes. I mean hell, look at EDI."

Liara points to the screen "Yes, but look at this. Sub-power of physics manipulation, energy manipulation, zero-point energy."

Miranda looks at her with wide eyes "If they're able to build a suit that can give the capability of manipulating the physical body. That could be bad."

Liara scrolls through more pages. "Quantum computing. Neural implants…"

"Woah what?" Miranda says as she arches her eyebrow.

Liara points to the screen "This is major. Right here, read this"

Miranda mumbles as she reads " Implants connecting not only the nervous system, but circulation, endocrine function, and exteroceptive senses. Synced with an artificial intelligence…" She continues to mumble as she reads then says, "…. They've figured out how to miniaturize a QEC into a neural implant?"

Liara makes a copy of the information "Miri, I believe we need to renegotiate our deal in a major way. I'm making a copy of this, sending it to Tali and Kasumi for our tech company and to Ori and Kat for our scientific research and development company. We need their intel and let's tap into this project."

Miranda nods, "I agree. I'm thinking one hundred million credits for the return of this hot commodity is nowhere near enough, regardless if they didn't get their equipment back. Wait… equipment…" Miranda taps Liara's shoulder "Have they already manufactured these chips? Is that the equipment?"

Liara shakes her head, "I don't think so, but maybe." She scans the documents "Implants tested and working on pathfinders for Andromeda Initiative. Redevelopment for military contract and side market production." Liara leans back in her chair, "Damn…they have had this for a while now."

Shepard sighs "We need to go back in there and get the equipment, don't we?"

Miranda nods her head "Yes but call Tali she's the closest crew to you. Take a large crew with you just to be safe."

Shepard arches a brow "What are we looking for exactly? Tiny chips? Suits? What?"

Liara rubs her eyes then rakes her hands down her face "I don't know! I guess I'm going to have to call Wisbey and Hilmus and ask. I'll get back to you. Oh, have Tali get you a basic omni tool for now. We have to go. I love you. I'll call you back in a few." She let out a breath, "Let's head downstairs and find out what we're dealing with here."

-/

Liara and Miranda walk into the master bedroom. Liara taps at a translucent panel on the wall then waits for the floor to uncover a staircase. When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Liara taps at another panel, and the level above them slides closed then the door in front of them opens.

Liara sets her voice disrupter and makes a secure call to her clients. They hear, "Hello?" then another separate person's "Hello?"

Shadow broker replies, "Wisbey, Hilmus this is the Shadow Broker I have obtained your information."

They both say, "YES! And the equipment?"

Shadow broker says, "Well, that is a different situation. I don't know what equipment needs to be found."

"Well, that's on a need to know basis!"

"And this is a need to know basis. So, stop wasting my time!" snarled the Shadow Broker

"The crates should say Wisbey and Hilmus on them. One, four-foot-tall crate and within that crate are four military-grade prototype suits and one small box of four implant chips and all encased within a protective foam. The other is a two-foot-tall crate and contains similar contents but the nonmilitary grade and half the amount."

Shadow broker says, "Wisbey, Hilmus, we need to renegotiate our contract."

"What? NO, we agreed on one hundred million credits!

Liara looks at Miranda. "Well, my fee has gone up to let's saayyyyy…ummmmm…" She signals with her fingers to Miranda two? Miranda shakes her head no and signals for three. Liara nods

Shadow broker continues "…. four billion credits for the return of your information and equipment."

Miranda looks at her with a face then mouths "What are you doing?"

Liara just shrugs at her.

"Whaaaat! No way!" yells Wisbey

"No? Hmmm…I could sell this information alone for that amount of money… The equipment goes for way more than that I bet. Plus, those chips. Those are individual sales." Says the Shadow Broker

"Ok, ok, ok wait. What about eight hundred million credits?" says Wisbey

"Hmmm. I know several companies and people who would love this type of information…. Let's do three and a half."

"I'll do one billion that's it!" squeals Hilmus

"Hmmm. I'll do three billion credits and won't go any lower, and I want half now." demands the Shadow Broker

"Fine! Done. Just get me my information and equipment back." Said Hilmus before he ended the call.

Miranda looked at Liara with her mouth dropped open "Holy shit! I was talking three hundred million credits."

Liara laughed "Oh! Well, then, we did good!"

-/

Liara calls Shepard back. As soon as she sees him come into view, he says, "Hey babe, so what am I looking for?"

"Ok, they said the crates would have Wisbey and Hilmus on them. One, four-foot-tall crate and the other is a two-foot-tall crate. Within one crate will be four military-grade prototype suits and one small box of four implant chips. The other will have two non-military prototype suits and two chips."

Shepard says, "Alright, and what did we renegotiate our contract for?"

Miranda jumped in and quickly said, "Three billion credits!"

Shepard eyes widen. "Damn, nice job, ladies!"

"Babe, this is what I want to happen though. If everything is intact, I want one of everything. Give them to Tali and Kasumi to analyze. We'll have Kat and Ori come in and take a look at them as well. I want our companies on top of this, replicating it, or coming up with a solution to combat it. When I tell Wisbey and Hilmus their equipment isn't intact, they'll want to renegotiate the remaining funds. Which I will not renegotiate because that's how we found their gear. We currently have roughly one point five billion of their money, and we'll split that into fours for roughly three hundred and eighty-seven million credits each for the work you guys have done already. Miranda and I will split three hundred and eighty-seven million for realizing the importance of the data and having this deal be renegotiated." Says Liara as she looked at Miranda and they both laughed. "The other fourth of three hundred and eighty-seven million will be for the second part of this job, and that will be split into five for roughly seventy-seven million each. For you two, Tali, and Kasumi. I'm assuming Kasumi is there on Rannoch working with Tali on our tech, but if she is not then, we can move money around. The last portion will be spilt amongst the miscellaneous crew of whoever you all decide to bring in plus the operatives we used, the equipment you need to buy, and whatever is left gets divided back up however we so choose. The other large half will be spilt into separate bank accounts to fund this new tech project. Do we agree on this?" Says Liara

Miranda says, "I think that's fair. The guys did all the work for the last week or so. Tali and Kat are just pretty much showing up for their money."

Shepard says, "Yea that seems fair.

"Babe, these guys you're going up against are no joke. So just hire who you need to get this job done and make it easy peasy." Mentions Liara

"Ok babe will do. I guess we have this all figured out. I'll give Tali and Kasumi a call, and we'll get this job done. I'll talk to you later. Love you." Says Shepard before he ended the call.

Miranda shook her head at Liara and laughed, "Nice cut for you and me. What are you buying with your cut."

Liara chuckled "You mean the six hundred and fifty-seven million credits we just made. You know we both run the money in our household."

Miranda laughed "That's what I was referring to."

Liara smiled, "I'm buying my Academy, and I guess Jon gets a new omni tool." Liara said as they walked up to the stairs to the central part of the house.

Miranda laughs and jokingly mocks Liara, "Sorry babe, you just get a new omni tool."

Liara smirks then pushes her friend. "What? He has everything else plus he wanted this school too. Half of everything I receive gets divided up into the girl's accounts, you know. So, technically, I only made Three hundred and twenty-nine million credits today."

Miranda frowns "Only three hundred and twenty-nine million credits. Aww, that's too bad."

Liara looks at her then shakes her head, "Shut it." They walk back into the living room. "Hey, ladies, we are going shopping tomorrow. We need to get dad a new omni tool and whatever else we want to get. Plus, something for the ladies on his crew."

Gwyn smiles then says, "Mom, Armali Council recently launched their latest model two weeks ago. It has our new tech integrated into it. It's the hottest civilian omni tool on the market right now. You'll be lucky if you can even get one."

Anna threw a hand full of popcorn at her sister then said, "Seriously, Gwyn? Like mom can't get one. She could call up there right now, and they'll deliver her one directly from the warehouse."

Liara laughed, "Easy there, Anna, I'm a customer just like everyone else."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Yea, right up until you can't get it, then you'll call the warehouse and say give me a damn omni tool."

Bene laughed then said, "Mom, can we get new ones too? Ours are five years old."

Liara turned to Shandri, "How old are yours?"

Shandri shrugs then says, "I'm not sure maybe a few years older than hers."

Liara sighs "Ok, so I guess I know what everyone is getting. After we all get our new ones, then your old ones get donated. Gwyn, which one was dad's?"

Gwyn replies, "The military-grade ones we normally go with Serrice Council. Our tech are in those as well."

Miranda looked over at Mili, Lena and Madi. "Ladies, we're going too. Everyone is included here." Miranda looks at her daughter, "Madi, I believe yours is about four- or five-years-old right?"

"Yes, that sounds about right, Mom." Says Madi

"Mil, Lena, what about yours?" asks Miranda

Mili looked over as she shrugged, "I don't know maybe six. Mom and Tev don't really keep up with that kind of stuff. I figured as long as it worked, I was good. I don't know."

"Ok, then new ones it is. Anything else we need to get?" said Miranda

Madi looked up, "Mom, what about dad? Will and Jimmy?"

"Ehh I'll let your dad pick out his own. You know how he is about his tech stuff." said Miranda before she shook her head, "You're always looking out for your brothers. They're fine; I need to call them actually. I haven't talked to them in several days. Besides they're big boys and have money in their account. If they want a new one, then they can go buy their own."

Liara looked at Miranda "How do you handle their money? They're what twenty-four going on twenty-five now and out of college?"

Miranda grimaced "Yes, they're done with college and out in the world doing what boys do after college. We've been regulating their money. Basically, they get what I would assume would be a graduated college students' salary of their particular degrees. They get a monthly "paycheck" that equates to sixty thousand credits a year that way; they learn how to manage their money and their bills. If they run out before the end of the month, then they make that dreaded call to us, and we scold them about it. We gave them to the age of twenty-five to get all their goofing around out than on the twenty-fifth birthday they need to get a job. I refuse to let them be a bunch of prissy asses sitting around playing video games all day and clubbing all night burning up our money."

Mili spoke, "It's not like they have to work."

Miranda nodded as she looked at Mili and responded, "You're right; they don't, and they're set for life, but it's not the point. I didn't raise my kids to be a bunch of lazy bums. Get out there and make a difference in the world. They didn't have to go to college either, but I told them if they wanted their inheritance, they had to go, they also had to make above a 3.0 GPA and graduate. They could walk into any one of our companies today and get a job, but I'm still going to make them go through the whole interview process because that's how real life works."

Liara looked at her girls "You all hear that? I think I'm going to do you all the exact same way after you're done with higher learning and in Uni. I expect you all to be doing something by the time you turn eighty but will give you until one hundred if you so choose to "play around." She hears all her children grumble. "Oh, yes. You ladies won't be getting your inheritance until sometime after you turn five hundred years old. Dun dun dun …."

"What?!" shrieked Anna

"I know, the price you pay for being an Asari. Awwww. Also, there's no amount of pampering to your dad that will change my mind. So, don't even try it."

"This is so not fair." Says Bene

Liara gasps, "I know! Your lives are soooo HARD, and you get everything you want." She looks at all of them with a grin.

-/

Liara and the horde of her crew walked into Armali Council Tech Store. She heard a gentle voice say "Hello, Welcome to— Oh wow Dr. T'Soni-Shepard; this is a delight to have you in our store. I'm the manager currently on duty, and my name is Nura; what can I do for you?"

The girls looked at each other than scattered throughout the store to look at all the Omni tools and gadgets.

Liara smiled as she shook her hand "Hi Nura, I'm here to purchase several omni tools for myself and my girls. Which ones are your top of the line omni tools?"

Nura came around the counter and walked Liara over to their top of the line ones where Gwyn and Riley were already standing.

Nura waved her hand in front of the omni tools and said, "These are our two Pro Series, and each one comes with a variety of colors. They both have the highest of security features and are mostly purchased by corporations and business type individuals. The one on the left is last year's model the 8000 series and the one on the right is the latest model the 9000 series that just came out this month. Each model comes with a Pro matching auxiliary piece, a very nice feature. The Pro 9000 or P9000 comes with everything you could possibly want in an Omni tool. It has a camera, phone, datapad, regular calls and vidcalls, emails, messaging, it has all the business programs and functions you could possibly need, and you can customize it to your liking, but there are so many features that I could stand here for a while as I ramble them out. The new 9000 series has the new ultra-lightweight material; you won't even feel this omni tool on your arm; it's so light. This omni tool is absolutely amazing and well worth the money."

Liara smiles as she nodded, "Sounds wonderful. Does the Pro series still have the personal channel frequencies?"

Nura nods then says, "The chat to chat? Yes, it does."

"Can you still do the chat to chat to let's say a higher-end version of the Serrice council?"

"Yes, we still have that partnership with Serrice Council." Replies Nura

"Ok, great because we use that function every day. Tell me about your non-pro versions here."

Nura walks down the way to the non-business section and points "There's a regular version of the 9000 called the R9000 it has all the qualities of the Pro but made for the everyday type person that doesn't need all the business features. It also has a chat to chat feature."

Liara nods and says, "Fantastic" She continues to walks down to glance at all the other models then points, "What about this lower-end model the Echo700? Does it have all the basic functions for let's say that a young Asari student would need?"

She pinches her brow markings for a brief moment "Yes, that one is ok. It has all the basic functions, camera, messaging, email, extranet capabilities, and phone." She stands in from another model then says "The Luminos120 is our number one seller and that's what sells the most for the students and adults around here, it has everything the Echo700 has, but it has the datapad integrated, it makes vidcalls and better processing chip. The Luminous is the omni tool that starts with the new colorways." She points to another "Then there's the Safu G6 it has all the major things the Luminos120 has but not the colors. That one is an excellent seller as well."

Liara pinches her lips to the side "Hmm.. and what's the price differences?

"The Safu is five hundred credits more than the Echo, and the Luminous is three hundred credits more than the Safu."

"Ok, let me get sixty of the Luminos120's and have them delivered to my home. Do those come with auxiliary pieces?"

"No, only the higher-end models come with auxiliary pieces."

"I'll also need sixty earpieces and have those also delivered to my home."

Liara looks at the girls, "Ok ladies; I'm assuming everyone wants the R9000, right?"

All her girls reply, "Yes, Thanks, mom."

Liara looks at Miri. "Do you want to do separate orders or just one?"

Miranda gasps and places her hand on her chest, "Oooh megabucks, I thought you were buying us all something."

Liara rolls her eyes as she laughs, "You're one to talk. Fine but you're buying us lunch and taking us all to the movies. I want popcorn, candy, and a drink."

Miranda quickly says, "Deal!"

She looks toward Nura and says, "On a separate purchase, I'll take two P9000's and seven of the R9000's."

Nura tapped at her terminal "Unfortunately, we are completely sold out of each of those, but I can put in an order and have them delivered directly to your house. Arrival will be in about four months. They look to be back-ordered. Sorry. We do have the 8000 series available."

Liara groaned. "Four months! Ugh. It looks like I need to make a call to Ms. Keor."

Nura turned to Liara and blinked long and slow, "Ms. Helri Keor, the CEO of Armali Council Tech?"

Anna walked over and nudged her sister Gwyn. "See. Told ya."

"Mmhmm," Liara said as she tapped on her omni tool and waited for Ms. Keor to answer her vidcall "Liara, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello, Helri. Mrs. Miranda Shepard is here with me, as well. We're in one of your stores in Armali buying several new omni tools, but your store seems to be back-ordered four months on the P9000 and R9000 series. We're standing here wondering why we still have five-year-old omni tools and haven't received the latest one from our partner from Armali Council Tech? Did our companies not build this line of omni tools together?"

Ms. Keor pinched her brow markings and quickly responded: "Liara, Miranda, I apologize, but from my understanding, everyone was taken care of."

Liara looks at Miranda then back at the screen with a frown and a saddened tone "I'm sure Ms. Zorah and Ms. Goto were taken care of but us fifteen percent partners apparently were missed for several years." Liara furrowed her forehead and with a saddened tone, said, "I thought we had a partnership Helri… I mean, I thought we were friends. I invite you to all my parties, but I can't even get an omni tool." She scoffed, "Here I am about to drop some serious credits in this store, and I can't even get an omni tool. I wanted to showcase Armali Tech at my Academy's live orientation next year, but I can't even get an omni tool. I could have sworn I just hired your eldest daughter at T'Soni Analytics and pulled a favor at Armali University to get your other daughter accepted." Liara closed her eyes then took a breath "I think I'm going to have to re-evaluate my friend and party list."

Ms. Keor cleared her throat, "Liara, I am so sorry and highly embarrassed at this mistake. I will get this corrected right away. I would never purposely leave any of my partners out. I greatly appreciate what you did for my children, and I've told you that numerous times. I will have four of them sent to you within the week at no cost. Please don't cut me from your list and we are friends. This will never happen again, and I can promise you that. In the future, just let me know which ones you want, and I'll make it happen."

Liara sniffed "Thank you Helri, that's very kind of you. Is it possible to get seven of the R9000 series sent within the week as well? I'll pay for those of course. I'm about to go ahead and purchase sixty of the Luminos120's for the Academy. I'm sure those aren't hard to get, right? What about your military-grade auxiliary pieces? I need to purchase about thirty new ones." Liara watched as Helri's eyes went wide at the amount of money she was about to spend.

"We just launched our new super-ultra-light weight military grade earpiece. It can integrate with just about any tech out there; throat units, armor headsets omni tools, etc. We tested this earpiece against electricity, fire, frost, biotics, etc. and it still worked. The Armali republic just put in a large order for them, and so did the Alliance. Are you upgrading Jon, Alex, and your commando's omni tools?"

"Yes, but we've always gone with Serrice—"

"Wait, wait wait… Before you upgrade with Serrice. Let me just really quickly say this… We are about to launch our new Military Grade Omni Tool series called the MGO 500 and MGO 550. I believe it's right up there with Serrice if not beyond theirs. The Alliance and the Republics are testing them right now, and I am highly confident that we'll get their business. What if I send you two MGO 550's which are the blade series, one with tech abilities and one without. Plus, I'll send you an MGO 500 series for your first hand to try out. What do you say?"

Liara taps her right hand on her jeans. "Alright, sounds good to me. I'll have them try them out, and if they like them over Serrice, then I'll put in the deal with Armali Tech. So, is everything going to come this week?"

"That's correct. I'll have everything at your door within the week. I'll make it even better for you I'll send you the Luminos220 that's not supposed to launch until next year, this week as well for the Academy. I want you to know that all four of you should be paying only fifty percent every time you purchase anything within any of my stores."

Liara smiled and shook her head. "Fantastic, thank you Helri. I'll be sure to upgrade our website to state that T'Soni-Shepard Military Academy uses Armali Council Tech for our students. I'm thinking of computers, laptops, and data pads as well, Helri. Can I depend on Armali Tech for those too?"

"Of course, Liara we do it all, and the same discount applies. Several of the Armali schools use our computers, and I think they'll work well for your Academy. Whenever you're ready to place that order let me know. We're ok now, right?"

Liara smiled "Yes, we're good. You know what? I want to update that order. I still want the sixty Luminos220's for my Academy, but I also want one hundred Luminos120's, one hundred of your Safu G6's, one hundred of the Echo700's and three hundred auxiliary pieces just so I can give away. Can I get those within the week as well? Do you want me to pay for that now or do you want to just bill me?"

Helri just sat there and blinked for a moment then said "That shouldn't be a problem at all. I can just—"

Nura interrupts "Ms. Keor; This is Nura Mzya, the store manager at store 397. Don't worry yourself with this order. I've written everything down. I can have this order put in and sent to you with notes in the next thirty minutes."

"Alright, Ms. Mzya. I expect to see that e-mail with Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard's order within the next thirty minutes so we can get this order down to packing and shipping. Liara, thank you very much for your business."

"Thank you. Have a nice day," said Liara as she ended the vidcall. Liara looked at Mzya "Very nice on collecting that commission from this order."

Mzya smirked, "Thanks, are you really just giving these omni tools away?"

"Yes, I am. Do you want one?" she says then looks around at the three customers standing in the store. "Does anyone else want a free omni tool because today is your lucky day? Actually, let's do this. I want every Luminos120, Safu G6, and Echo700 you have in stock. Whoever walks in this door gets ONE of these omni tools for free, if they want it. Hand it to them and say have a nice day, compliments of the T'Soni-Shepard's." She paused, "Actually, I have only one request, and that is they give their current omni tool to someone who doesn't have one." Replies Liara

The other employee in the store looks at her and just blinks "Are you sure about this ma'am this is a considerable sum of money."

Nura shakes her head. "Apparently; you don't know who this is George. She could buy this whole store without an issue at all. Just ring her up."

Liara turns to Miranda, "I need thank you gifts. I think the mayors would love a P9000. What do you think?"

Miranda laughed, "Oh yea, bribe them with a P9000."

Liara gasped as she placed a hand on her chest. "What? I'm doing no such thing. They've already approved my paperwork. Thank you very much!" She turned to Nura, "Can you add to my order? I want twenty-five more P9000's."

Miranda scrunched her forehead, then says, "Lia, what are we going to do with all these?" She crossed her arms then said, "Are you going to stand outside the schools and hand them out because I'm not doing that. I want to let you know right now. I'm not doing it— uh ah— can't make me."

Liara laughed, "I honestly have no idea. I'm just applying pressure to Helri to get an extremely large order out in two days."

Miranda snickered. "Oh my gawd, you are so bad. Jon is going to shit a brick when he walks in and sees three hundred and twenty omni tools and earpieces."

Liara laughs, "I know. Goddess, I can't wait to see his face."

Nura whispers to George "She just dropped several hundred thousand credits and they're just giggling about it. Must be nice."

-/

Liara waited all day to hear from her bondmate. She was nervous when he didn't call until later that evening. "Hey babe," he said

"Hi, my love. Oh, so how'd the mission go? Have you done it yet?"

"Not yet. Tomorrow. If everything goes smooth, we should be home in about two weeks or so."

"Uggghh babe. Two weeks or so…" she looked around then lowered her voice as she pouted "Lovey…"

He looked at his wife's face and knew what she was thinking, "I know. It won't be much longer. How's the Academy coming along?"

"The site went live with the application portal. We had fifty applicants already today. I have a feeling I'll have to shut down the application portal tomorrow, or we'll be sorting through applications for months. Miranda and I have a location picked out for purchase of one hundred and twenty acres. Oh, I need to get with Tali and Kasumi on tech and security for the school. The girls are helping us pick out uniforms. We have an idea on the dorms and teacher dorms. I spoke with Helri at Armali tech today and purchased thirty new earpieces for us and sixty omni tools for the students and their parents. She cut us a fifty percent off deal. With that deal, I'm thinking we do all the computers, laptops and data pads with them too. So, yea it's coming along."

"Great, sounds like you're all over it babe. We're on Rannoch, and we have to finish up some stuff here. I have to get going. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

She made several kiss noises at him "Ok. Love you too."

-/

A week and a half later, Jon and Alex walked through the door. "Lia?"

Liara hopped off the couch and hurried down the hall, "Jon?"

"Yea, we're back." says Shepard

She kissed him and hugged him tight "You didn't even tell me. Goddess, I've missed you so much."

"I know. Surprise." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I missed you. nMm, let me go put this gear up. I'll see you in the living room in a minute." He walked down the hallway to the right where his office and gear room were. Shepard started to place his gear in their lockers then glanced over his shoulder and saw his wife standing there. "Hey, baby." Shepard knelt down and zipped the bag then stood to face her. "What are you doing?"

She shut the door and walked over to him quickly and kissed him hungrily, "mMMm I am craving you so badly. I have been for days."

He ran his hands up her back to her, ezones, "mMmm Can you wait?"

"Goddess not if you keep doing that." She kissed his neck "mMm actually can I have a quick meld.. mmm."

He smiled, "Babe, I haven't even said hello to the girls or the rest of our guests yet. Can you just wait for tonight?"

She pulled away, looked at him, and whined "nnnMM lovey… really?" She pouted, "Did you not miss me?" she ran her hand down to his crotch and rubbed him "I know he missed me."

He kissed her and pulled her hand from his pants "It won't be too much longer. mMmm Yes, I've missed you baby. I have something for you if you can wait."

She grumbled, "Lovey, you know how much this has been bothering me. Come on—" Liara heard one of her daughters in the hall. "Dad?" She pulled away slightly "Anna, can you give –"

Anna came in the door, "You're back!"

He smiled at her, "Hey, Bella Bear. I am, where's Bene boo at? Gwynne Minnie and RyRy at?"

"Bene is right here in the hall waiting for you to finish putting up your gear. The other two are in the living room. Did mom give you your gift?"

"I need to finish talking to your dad. He'll be out in a few minutes. Can you just-" Said Liara

Shepard looked at his wife "You got me something? What? What I get?" he said eagerly

"I'll give it to you when we're done in here." She said through her teeth. "Anna, Bene, we'll be out in a minute."

Shepard kissed her then gently popped her butt. "You can wait until later."

Liara grumbled. "Fine!" she said as she stormed out of the room.

Shepard lifted his hands at her "I thought I had a gift, you big baby."

Liara turned and glared at him "No, maybe later." She said as she turned her back to him to walk down the hall.

He cocked his head and watched her walk away. "Babe, are you really going to be like that?

"Yep. Actually, I think I'll just take it back," she said as she walked down the hall and to the living room.

"Fine be that way!" He walked back over to his bag, knelt down to pull out his wife's gifts he got her, and a few others then walked over to his desk and set them down. He tapped at his omni tool and hit LT on his chat frequency. "LT, can you come here, please? I'm in my office."

A few moments later, Kirre walked through the door. "Yes, Sir?"

"Are all of Liara's gifts outside?" asked Shepard

"Yes, sir, everything is good to go." Replied Kirre

"Thank you, that's all I needed." Kirre walked out and back to her room. Shepard walked over to his desk and grabbed a post-it and wrote on it. _Just play along._

Shepard hugged his two daughters in the room. "I missed both of you very much." He walked over to the door and closed it then back over to his desk. "Girls come check this out." His girls hovered over the box as he opened it.

"Dad, what is that? Looks like some kind of knife handle," says Anna.

"Ahh it is. Watch this." says Shepard as he lifts it out of the case. He wraps his hand around it, flips a small switch on the handle and a four-inch red glowing blade shoots out. "Fire" He flips the switch again, and the blade turns solid. "Solid." He flips the switch, and it changes to a sparky blue "Electric." He flips it again, and it becomes an ice blue "Cryo."

Anna and Bene jerk back when the blade shot out then a smile crept across their face "Oooh that's fucking sweet!" says Anna.

Shepard whipped his head at his eldest "Hey, watch your mouth, and yes it is."

"Sorry, dad." Said Anna

"Kas and Tali gave me this to test out on our adventure down the mountain."

Bene furrows her brow at it then says, "Why so many different kinds?"

"Well, different enemies have weaknesses to different elements. Pretty nifty little gadget, huh?"

"Heck yea! I can't wait for you to try it out!" Anna said excitingly

Shepard smiled "We all got one."

"Whaaat? No way! Sweet." says Bene

"Hey, same rules apply as your other weapons. It's not a toy, so it stays in lockup until we leave."

They both grumble. "Aww man."

"You'll have plenty of time to mess with them on our trip now get out of here and let me finish up here." He walked back to his bag and grabbed a small device out of it and put it in his pocket.

-/

Shepard headed down the hall toward the living room, glanced to his right and saw a whole room full of omni tools. He shook his head and blinked hard then yelled: "Lia what the hell is with all these omni tools!"

She yelled from the other room, "None of your business, Jon!"

Shepard yelled back, "Alright then; you want to play like that. Fine!" He walked to the foyer and hugged his other two girls. "Hey, I've missed you."

Riley said, "What's with mom?"

"Ehh she's just grumpy and being a big baby." He said then walked down the hall and into the kitchen over to Miranda where she was standing at the bar top. He glanced over at this wife sitting in the loveseat in the living room. He turned to Miranda, "Miri, I have something for you." Liara turned her head toward Miranda.

"For me? Aww, thanks, Shepard." She said as she grabbed the box.

"Yes, for you. Well… it was for my lovely wife, but she didn't want it."

Liara snarled, "I said no such thing!"

He ignored her, "No worries though, you can make some adjustments, and it'll calibrate to you. That's what Tali told us, right, Alex?"

Alex nodded and replied, "Yep, that's what she said." He looked at his wife. "Babe wait until you check out this new omni tool! It's sooo awesome! There's nothing on the market like it." said Alex energetically. He whispered in her ear "I have your gifts in my bag in the foyer. So, don't think I didn't get you anything." Miranda turned and smiled at him.

Shepard gave her another small box "This is for you too. One of a kind piece of jewelry. She sadly didn't want this either."

Miranda opened the box to a lovely necklace and bracelet "Oh wow. This is gorgeous Jon. Is this a Lilac Emp stone pendant necklace with a matching bracelet?" she said loudly. She looked over at Liara and said in an overemphasized tone, "I'm surprised you don't want this. This is so you, and you've wanted something like this for a while now. Just the other day you were gawking at it in the window." She turned back around, "Thanks, Jon."

Liara looked over then down at her hand and fiddled with her fingernail.

The girls crowded around them to look at the gifts "Mom… how come you don't want this?"

Gwyn pinched her eyes as she gasped then struggled to speak "Oh.. ma..ma…ma… gu…gu…gu.. th…th…th… mmm…mmm… "

Shepard raised his brows as he turned to his struggling daughter, who was overly excited. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Breathe and slow down. Breathe. Gather your words then speak, ok?"

Mili pinched her brow markings as she whispered to Bene, "I thought she was over that."

Bene spoke softly "She is, for the most part, it tends to only come out at times when she gets overly excited or very nervous about something. She still sees a speech pathologist for it."

Gwyn took several deep breathes as she closed her eyes and scrunched her face then began whimper.

Shepard leaned into her aux, "It's ok… you're among family; no one here will make fun of you. Don't be embarrassed; it's ok. Keep going…ok."

Gwyn wiped her tears and took another deep breath. "Th..th..this is the Armali Pa…pa…Pro MX1 this.." She took a deep breath, "…hasn't even ba…ba…been announced yet!" She turned to her mother, "Ha...ha…How come yu…yu…you don't want this?"

"Yea mom, this looks better than that R9000 you just got!" said Riley

"I never said I didn't want it!" Liara fumed then looked away as she crossed her arms.

Shepard looked at Liara then at the girls. "Oh, she got a new one already then she definitely doesn't need this!"

Gwyn said, "Wu...wu…we all got new ones."

"Oh, and one more present" He paused for a moment and noticed that his wife looked over. He handed it to Anna, "Take a look, Bella. Since your mother doesn't want this either."

Anna popped open the small box to see three-car emblems, but the Vortex V caught her eye. Her eyes widen as she screeched, "Shut up!" She ran toward the front door, opened it, squealed, then came back and said, "MOM, you are crazy? You don't want that Vortex V sport skycar. Dad can—"

Liara quickly said, "I… I never said I didn't want these!" She got up from the couch and walked over.

Miranda quickly rustled the boxes. "Nope, he said they were mine. I claimed them and the car."

Liara looked at her "Miri, give them to me."

Miranda held her hands to her chest and walked toward the stairs. "No, he said you didn't want them! They're mine, too late."

Liara walked after her "Miri…"

Miranda ran up the stairs. "No… mine! I touched them first."

Liara ran after her, then yelled, "Miranda!"

Miranda stopped mid-way up the stairs and started laughing, "I can't. I'm sorry." She turned to her and said, "Lia, I don't have anything."

Shepard and Alex were laughing silently. The girls were also chuckling.

Liara turned toward Shepard and glared "Seriously? That was not funny."

Shepard looked at her and said teasingly "Yes it was. So, do you want your stuff?"

She crossed her arms, "NO!"

"Ok, then. I guess you can have them Miri."

Miranda walked down the stairs. "Ok, this time, I really am taking them, Lia."

Liara walked in front of her "No, you won't!" She walked over to her, bondmate, "So, is there something you want to give me?"

He looked at her "No, maybe later. Actually, I think I'll just return them all." He said mockingly as he arched his brow.

She glared at him then leaned her face into his chest and mumbled: "I'm sorry."

"I didn't catch that? You're what?" he said with a smirk

Liara pulled her face away and looked at him "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven" He slid her the jewelry box, and she quickly opened it "Oh, it is beautiful. Thank you." It was a large oval lilac emp stone necklace and a solid lilac emp stone bracelet. It was light purple with lovely bits of white and dark purple streams throughout.

He slid her next gift to her, and when she reached for it, he slid it back toward himself. "You don't need this; you just got one!" He saw her pout then say, "Ugh babe."

He picked it up and said, "I think Katie would like this."

Liara grabbed for her new omni tool, "Babe, stop." He smiled then gave it to her, and she opened her new omni tool eagerly. Liara took off her P9000 and set it on the MX1 box.

Shepard helped her with the new one. "Wait, check this out. Just lay it on your arm" _Detecting… attaching_. He watched as the unit attached itself to itself in several locations.

"Ooo it's so light. Oh, wow, that was cool," said Liara.

Shepard smiled, then said, "Yea, wait for it…"

She looked down, and the unit read. _Please open and close your fist five times and flex your forearm_. "Oh, wow auto sizer. Love it." She looked down, and it read_, please rotate and move your hand around several times_. "Oh, wow so many adjustments." She looked down again, and it read _calibrating_ then it said _ready for activation_. Liara tapped a few buttons on her omni tool to activate it. The unit display read _thumbprint required_. She pressed her right thumb against the pad. The unit read _eye_ _scan required_. Liara leaned in and let it scan her eye. The unit read _voice activation required_. Please say your name. She spoke, "Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard." The unit read, _please select your species_. She scrolled through and selected asari. _Your Pro MX1 is now activated and now ready for commands_. _Do you have an older omni tool you would like to transfer?_ She chose Yes. _Would you like to transfer over the extranet or via the cord? _She looked at her, bondmate, "Over the extranet or cord?"

"Tali recommended via the cord."

They connected the cord, and in a split sec, it read _transfer complete_. "Wow, that was fast!"

She looked down, and it read _unit cloaking is now activated_ "Oooo I love when it goes into cloak mode." Liara leaned into her omni tool, "MX1 vidcall My Lovey." It responded _Vidcalling My Lovey._

Everyone started laughing at the name. Liara looked at everyone "Oh hush!"

Shepard walked to the other side of the kitchen and answered, "Hey, babe."

She smiled, "Hey.. ooooo, look at the clarity."

"I know how's it sound?" he said

"Perfect. I love it. Thank you!" she said in giddiness before she ended the call.

Shepard looked at her "So, Where's my gift?"

"Oh, Gwyn can you go get your dad's gift please."

He took the gifts from his daughter and opened it. "Armali? MGO550 and MGE500"

Liara shrugged "Helri said it's supposed to be better than anything that Serrice has. Oh, and these new auxiliary pieces are pretty damn good. Very lightweight and they don't dampen your hearing. I forget it's there."

He smiled. "Yea that's what Tali said, but they didn't have any there. She gave me the newest Serrice. So, I'll compare them."

She rubbed her hands together "Now, about this Vortex V." She grabbed the box, ran toward the door, and swung it open. "Goddess Jon! How many cars did you buy?"

He laughed, "Well, nowhere near the amount of omni tools you bought!"

She laughed, "Yea… about that."

"I'm assuming you're giving them away." He pointed to the first vehicle "Well, that red Vortex V Sports Skycar is actually mine."

She looked at him and huffed. "What?! Seriously?"

He pointed to the other vehicles "I actually got you those two Colossus SUV family skycars for you." He then pointed to two sedan skycars. "I also got you those two Nimus XL12's."

She groaned, "Not fair."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Babe, they're all yours."

She walked to the vortex and tried to open the door. _Access Denied._

He laughed as he walked up to the car then ran his omni tool in front of it, and the door opened. "I'll have to program you in, hang on." He pushed the on button then said "Vortex V this is Jonathan Shepard authorizing Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard as another primary user.

Shepard exited the driver seat and let his wife sit down, then walked over to the passenger side.

_Please provide voice recognition. _"This is Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard." _Please provide a thumbprint_ She pressed her thumb against the pad. _Please provide an eye scan_. She leaned in and let it scan her eye. _Please provide the activation code to the omni tool if necessary_. "Ooh, I like these security protocols" She typed in the activation code. _The user is now active._ She squealed then sat back into cushioned leather seats, and she adjusted all her mirrors and seats. _Would you like to keep these settings?_ "Yes." She took a deep breath, "Mmm I love new car smell" They closed the doors on the sky car, in an instant she took off vertically then horizontally.

Shepard threw his hands up into the ceiling then forward on the dash "Ok woah woah. It has a—"

"Woah I barely hit the accelerator. Honey, I've got this; just let me get a feel for it." Liara zipped around in her new sports skycar for a bit and was now heading back to the house. "I love this car. Thank you, baby."

He smiled, "I have something else for you pull to the far end of the property." He looked down, "You see that large open spot on the other side of those trees?"

She looked down, "Yes. What's over here on this side of the five hundred acres? "

"You'll see. Can you land it there?"

She gave him a lopsided grin and a raised eyebrow marking "Yes…"

He hops out of the car after she lands and pulls two bags from the back of his seat then waggled his eyebrows at her.

She smiled, "What is this?"

"Your last present." He removed a blanket from one bag and laid it on the ground several feet away from the car then pulled a chilled bottled of wine from the other bag along with two glass.

She walked over to him and kissed him. He slid his hand down the front of her terry cloth shorts. She parted her legs so he could move his fingers up and down her folds easier then he entered her. "Mmm Goddess I need you badly. Is this why you wanted me to wait?" She said as she unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts.

"Wait wait…and yes" He pulled his hand out, licked her wetness off his fingers then took her hand.

"Ughh lovey…"

He kissed her "Patience baby. I promise you'll get what you want here in a minute. Here sit with me." He sat down and gently pulled her down with him then opened a bottle of wine then poured two glasses "I want you to try this."

She took a sip, "Mmm... this is really good." Liara looked at the bottle _Aurtumbes Noir_ _2192_. She looked at him "How long have you been here?"

He laughed, "Just today and part of yesterday. We got in, and I went shopping. Tali and Kas gave me the omni tool for you to test out. I knew you wanted that set of jewelry for a while. So, I stopped off and bought that. The sky car dealership was right there. I thought it was time for new cars and I know what you like then stopped off at the wine store and bought this." He leaned over and kissed her passionately then kissed down her neck.

She leaned back, then ran her hands through his hair. "mMmm I've missed you, baby." She felt her omni tool buzz then looked at it to see it was Riley and she grunted. "It's Ry. I'm guessing they want to know where we went."

Shepard looked at her, then slid down her as he said. "Well, you better hurry up and call."

As his wife was pushing the button to return a regular call, he slid her shorts and underwear off. "Babe wait…" She cleared her throat, "Hey, sweetie."

He spread her legs and kissed up her inner thigh.

She clamped her lips together as she listened to her daughter talk. "mmHmm." she closed her eyes and leaned her head back as her bondmate pleasured her. Liara tried hard to keep her composure, "We…just.. took a ride.. around." Liara hit mute on the call as her daughter rambled on. She tilted her hips up and gripped on to his hair "mMmm Yes goddess. I've missed you… mmm" She moaned "Mmm yess baby..." She cleared her throat then hit unmute "Yess.. we'll be back… in a few." She hit mute when he came up to kiss her.

"You better hurry this call up." He slid his hand down and entered his two middle fingers into her and palmed her clit.

She unmuted the call "Ry… car is great…trying to drive.." she quickly muted as she moaned loudly "God...Yesss." she gripped the blanket, began breathing heavily and rocking her hips into his hand. Instead of unmuting the call she just ended it then hit the Do not disturb button.

-/

Shandri was standing in the living room at her post when she heard Naida, one of her top commandos raise an alert "Captain; we have an unidentified skycar over in the top far right quadrant of the estate acreage landing as we speak." Shandri pushed her com unit. "Mistress just received a new red skycar and took it out for a spin. Do you have a visual that it's her and the General?"

"Not yet, ma'am. Cap, the closest camera shows a red skycar and two people getting out of the car. Yea that's them." Replied Naida

Shay smirked and shook her head "Check back in a few minutes to make sure they're ok, but I think it's alone time." Shay heard Naida laugh then say "Yea he's throwing down a blanket. I guess she couldn't wait."

-/

Liara leaned over and kissed him "I'm sorry lovey. I couldn't wait. I've been craving you for a while now. Mmm, you're back in my head. Goddess, I've missed you."

He smirked, "I know, and it's ok."

They were propped on their side, drinking their wine. He looked at her, then said, "So… about your time with Miranda."

Liara looked at him and smiled, "mmhmm, you saw that, did you? Did you like it?"

He smiled broadly at her. "I did, and you stole all my moves."

She laughed, "You're damn right I did. I know they work on me, and I knew they would work on her. She loved it as you saw."

He poked her side. "Cheater… cheater. "

She swatted his finger away. "Yes, I cheated."

"You let her fumble—"

She cut him off as she already knew what he was going to say, "I did not! I helped her all the way through it." She caught Miranda rolling through his mind sexually, "mmm you want her?" She finished her wine, set her glass aside, then leaned over and kissed him.

"You've had her a few times, bad girl. I wouldn't mind having a go at her, but I want you. My desire is you." He said as he finished his wine then set his glass aside.

She leaned on him and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. "Yes, I did, but only you can fully quench my desire baby. I know you desire me as I do you." She smiled then kissed him again "You are mine, and I am yours forever. You want me, don't you?"

He leaned up and kissed her neck. "Yes, I am yours, and you are mine forever. You want me just as bad as I want you."

Liara ran her hands through his hair. "Mmmm my love, you are my everything. I love you." She ran her hand up his leg then touched his pocket "What's this?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small gadget and started laughing "This is compliments of Ms. Goto. I was so wrapped up in you that I forgot about it."

He pushed a tiny button on the unit and tossed it off to the side on the ground. They watched as it quickly formed a giant dome over their blanketed area. It shimmered for a few moments then stopped.

Liara arched a brow marking and looked at him "What's it do?"

"It's a prototype cloaking device. It's also soundproof on the inside." He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "I meant to show you before we started."

"mMMM so we're cloaked?" she tugged at his shirt then pulled it off. "How do we know?"

"Yes, it detects who's in the dome, and it keeps everything else out. The inside will shimmer green every few moments to let you know it's cloaked." He removed his shorts and underwear. _Authorizing.. two detected waiting…_

Shepard speaks "V.I, Jonathan Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard." He looks at Liara and smiles, "Neat, huh. If you leave and come back, you just say your name." He touches the side. "It's solid inside. So, there's no accident of leaving. Just say exiting, and it'll create a hole where you touch to let you out."

Liara smiled, "mmHmm, so we can use this in our room?"

He unhooked her bra then remove it and her shirt. "Exactly." He had Miranda rolling through his mind as he nibbled and kissed on her neck.

She bit his shoulder and growled, "I want her out of your mind right now, though."

Shepard rolled her over on her back, and she spread her legs for him. He rubbed up against her "Do you want me in you?"

Liara shimmered her hands down his back then hooked a leg around him "nMmm yes I do."

He slid his hardness into her dripping wetness and pumped himself into her. She moaned, "Mmmm yess baby."

"Mmm… Ooooh, you're growing angry because you're not in my mind." He smiled and let Miranda roll through his mind again.

She bared her teeth at him then bit his lip "You're doing it on purpose…"

He slid his hand down her thigh then slapped the side of her ass. He pushed her hands above her head and held them there "Did you think of me when you fucked her?" He kept the image in his mind then pushed himself into her deep and hard. He heard her moan loudly. "Is this why you don't want me in her. Huh? You don't want me fucking her like I fuck you?

She clenched her teeth as she pushed her hips into him and tried to pull her wrists apart. "Yes and No." She snarled, "I don't want you fucking her like you fuck me. Damn it, stop thinking of her!"

He let her wrists go, and she brought them quickly to his back and gripped on to him. She tilted her head back and wrapped both legs around him as he moved inside her. He leaned into her aux, "Do you want me to eat and finger her pussy like I eat yours?" Then he leaned up and looked at her.

She dug her fingernails into his back and bit his shoulder as she moved her hips with his. She glared at him, then said. "Nooo!" she kissed him then bit his lip and sucked on it.

He put her legs on his shoulders and leaned into her as he pushed himself into her. "Did you enjoy eating her pussy? Hmm...how'd it fucking taste? Does it taste as good as my dick?"

She was moaning loudly and breathing heavily "I did like it, and she does taste good. Mmm but I love your dick."

He was breathing harder as he continuously pierced her wetness. "Mmm, I bet she has a nice pussy." Liara growled then slapped his face "Stop it! And get her out of your damn mind!" He stopped, leaned back, and just looked at her. He removed her legs from his shoulders and let his mind go blank.

Liara leaned up, placed her hands on his cheeks gently then kissed the one she slapped. "I'm sorry… baby…"

-/

Shay heard Naida frantically call her "Captain, we have a priority code red!"

Shandri hit her com unit as she ran down the hall to the commando security room, "WHAT?"

Miranda looked up and ran with her, "What happened?"

Shay turned to her, "Naida said we have a priority code red."

Miranda's eyes went wide, "What? They're missing? How?"

Anna and Bene ran over, "What do you mean they're missing?"

Miranda looked at them "I don't know. Where's your uncle?"

"He went for a walk with Mili," said Anna.

They walked in behind Shandri and heard her say, "Naida, pull up the video coverage you have."

Shandri looks at the screen to see a red skycar with its doors open and no Mistress or General.

Naida points to the screen "There was a blanket right here, but that's gone too."

Miranda says, "Roll the footage back to when they landed, and we can go from there." She watches as the car lands, and they get out. She sees Shepard pull out two bags from the car. Then a blanket from one bag then lay it on the ground. Next, he pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses. They kiss for a moment then they sit.. . Miranda pauses it then turns to her nieces "Ok, ladies, how about you go back to the living room, and we'll come get you when we know what happened."

"What why? Ewww they're about to have sex, aren't they? Yea yea we're going." Said Anna Then they both walk out of the room and back to the living room.

Miranda quickly calls Liara, and it goes straight to voice mail. "This is Dr. Liara…"

Miranda calls Shepard, and it also goes straight to voice mail "Hi, you've reached…"

"Damn it!" she snarled

-/

Miranda sends a message to Liara: Where the fuck are you?

-/

Miranda looks at Naida, "Ok, hit it." She could see them drinking and kissing. Miranda saw Shepard go down on Liara when she was tapping at her omni tool. "Geezus Liara, he did that when you were on a call with Riley? Bloody hell woman."

Naida mumbles. "He looks really good at that. Look at her."

Shandri thumps her crest. "I'm sure he is but don't let her hear you say that."

Miranda arches a brow then laughs "How do you all stand around and listen to them fuck all the time? It has to be annoying."

Shandri shrugs "Part of the job I guess. She's toned it down since the children. So, it's not like we hear them all the time."

Miranda smiles when she sees Shepard do what Liara did to her _Hmm that sly ass bitch. I see where you got your moves._

Naida murmured "Woah that did it."

Shay thumped her crest again, "Stop watching them."

Naida rubbed her crest then says, "Oww stop doing that. Hard not to watch when we're supposed to be watching. Goodness, like you didn't watch..."

Shay thumped her crest again just because.

The video footage continued to play. They saw them drinking wine and talking. They set their wine glasses aside and start kissing. Shepard pulled something from his pocket then toss it aside. She watched them both look to the side; the camera flickered for a moment, then they were gone. Miranda shook her head, then blinked, "What the fuck! Where the hell did they go?" She ran the footage back before the screen flickered and played it again. She carefully watched the time stamp in the corner nothing changed it kept running. She ran it back again and waited for anything unusual. "What… just happened? Did you see something off to the side? Did someone sneak up on them?" asked Miranda

"I didn't see anything unless they were cloaked, but they both turned their heads in the same direction." Said Shay

Miranda looks down at her omni tool to see no response from Liara. She runs her hands through her hair as she closes her eyes. "Damn it Liara where are you?" She ran it back again and watched them closely right before it flickered. She pointed "There" a fraction of second before the camera flickers. "Did she throw up a barrier?"

"Possibly. I couldn't tell." Said Shay

Miranda took a breath, "Get someone over there!"

Shandri hit her com unit "We have—"

Miranda interrupted her, "Fuck it, let's just go Shay!" They ran out of the room and out the front door.

-/

Shepard just looked at Liara then glared and said, "I'm still going to fuck her. Whether you like it or not!"

She clenched her jaw then slapped the other side of his face. "NO you will NOT!" He grabbed at her hands, and she pushed him back hard then put him on his back and straddled him. She slid herself on to his hardness then rocked her hips back and forth on him as she ran her hands up his chest. She glared at him "Do you not want me or my pussy?"

He just looked at her and continued with a blank mind. She glared at him, "Do you want her over me?

He ran his hands up her thighs and slapped her ass, "Never baby." Then he thought of only his wife. "I love you too much, and your pussy."

She smiled then came down and kissed him. She gently kissed each side of his face a few times, "Mmmm, I'm sorry, my love."

He grabbed her hips, then laughed, "You are fierce and possessive. I love what you just did. It was a turn-on." He caressed her lower ezones "mMmmm my baby only wants me wanting her."

She laughed, "I knew what you were doing, and you know how I am over you. nMmm yes I do. Mmmm." She continued to rock her hips into him "I only want you… wanting me right now. Mmmm." She was breathing heavily "My mind set…. is you mmmm… can we… talk about her mmmm in a few days…"

He smiled as he felt her gently pulling at the back on his mind, "mmm I love you."

-/

Miranda looks out the window of skycar and points, "There I see a red skycar. Shit, we'll have to land it on the other side of that set of trees. Do you see where I'm talking about?"

"Yes, it'll be just a short jog over." Says Shandri

-/

_(Mmm I've missed you so much, my love. Goddess, my body and mind have missed every bit of you.)_

_(I've missed all of you too baby.)_

_(Goddess I love feeling you come to peak baby. mMmm come with me. I need you. Mmmm you feel so good. Yesss…)_

The moment Liara released, she abruptly ended their meld when she heard "Miranda and Shay yelling in a panic." Liara's eyes snapped open, and she saw Miranda and Shay circling her car then walking out into the woods calling for them. She shook Jon." Babe something is wrong."

He looked at her and immediately grabbed his head, "Arrghh Fuuccck…." He closed his eyes tight then opened them slightly to blurred vision. His head was fuzzy and pounding.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she said as she got dressed quickly "Can you get dressed?" she said as she handed him his red boxer-briefs then stopped and looked at him in terror "Babe, our link is gone...I don't feel you or hear you." She began to cry. "No no no. What have I done?"

Shepard sat up, then slowly pulled his underwear on then grabbed his head. "Ahh" He brought his hands to his ears to the loud buzzing then opened his mouth wide then closed it. He curled into a ball a few times and clenched his fists "Ughh."

Liara knelt down in front of him, her face scrunched as she wrung her hands together "Oh baby I'm so sorry. Hang on. Shit. I'll be right back. Exiting. Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard" Liara came out from the cloaked dome. She walked toward her friends, "Miri! Shay!"

Miranda and Shandri whipped around "Liara!" Miranda ran over to her and hugged her "What happened? Are you ok?" Miranda looked around, "Where's Jon?"

Liara wiped her tears and hugged her "We're fine, we've been here the whole time. Kas gave Jon this prototype cloaked dome thingy. Well…. I'm ok, but Jon isn't"

Miranda snapped. "Lia, we thought you got fucking kidnapped or some shit! What do you mean Jon isn't?"

"Sorry. I abruptly ended our meld when I heard you yelling. He's still sitting under the dome completely disoriented, and our link is gone." Liara watched as Shandri cringed at the thought. "Damn, Lia."

Miranda and Shay looked at her "Your link is gone?"

Liara sighed, "I know. Yes, I don't know if I'll get it back. Damn it… hang on." She walked back over to where she was a moment ago. "Shit, I know it's here." She walked with her hands out. "Ok, here it is. Umm… Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard." Liara entered the dome then knelt down and kissed her bondmate's head "How are you feeling love?" She heard him just groan "Aww, my love I'm so sorry." Liara looked around for the cloaking gadget. When she found it, she fiddled with it but couldn't figure it out. "Exiting Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard" said before she poked her head out briefly then said, "Miri come here."

Miranda walked over to her and felt something but couldn't do anything. "Ugghhh Liara?"

Liara waited then said, "Exiting Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard " then poked her head out, "What are you doing?"

Miranda looked at the floating head of her friend, "Liara, that is highly disturbing. I can't get in. It won't let me do anything."

"Oh, hang on." She popped her head back in. "V.I add Miranda Shepard." _Adding Miranda Shepard_. Liara said, "Exiting Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard" then popped her head back out, "Try now." She popped her head back in then said: "Exiting Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard " then back out. "Oh, you have to say, Miranda Shepard."

Miranda shook her head, "Stop with the head thing!" She let out a breath, "Miranda Shepard."

She walked in and knelt down to see Shepard laying there moaning in his underwear. "Liara this is not the time for a threesome." She said jokingly. _Detecting another person waiting…_

Liara giggled then handed Miranda the gadget "V.I new person is Miranda Shepard." Miranda pinched her eyebrows as she looked at it.

Liara looked at her "Can you turn it off?"

Miranda fiddled with it then it shut down.

Shandri watched as they all reappeared. "Umm I don't like that thing, and it is highly dangerous."

Miranda nodded, "Agreed. I'll have to talk to Kas about this scary little gadget!"

Shay looked at Shepard laying half-naked on the ground then looked away "Lia is he ok?"

Liara cringed. "I hope so. Have you had this happen to you?"

Shandri sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. It's painful and very disorienting depending on how bad the disconnect was."

Shepard mumbled "I can't.. fucking see and can barely hear. There's a loud buzz in my head, and everything just hurts."

Liara begins to shed tears as she chews on her thumbnail. "I'm sorry. What do I do? Do we need to take him to the doctor?"

Shandri scrunches her face, "Damn, he sounds bad. Yea you might." Shay tapped at her omni tool and waited for Dr. Caliix to answer her vidcall "Hi Shay, what can I do for you?" said Dr. Caliix

"Umm, we have a situation with an abrupt meld disruption. Looks like complete body disorientation."

"Oh ouch, is it with one of the commandos?" asked Dr. Caliix

"No, with the General." Replied Shay

"Oh… Umm have her try something before they come in. Have her do another meld and see if that helps correct it. If not, then bring him in, and I'll check the damage."

"It has to be sexual right?" Said Shay as she looked at Liara.

"It needs to be a sexual meld to bring the nervous systems completely back together. She should be able to calm, but I don't know, not everyone can do it. Depending on the severity, it can be challenging. It may take several attempts to bring it back to normal. Slight disorientation can correct itself in several days."

Liara covers her face and mumbles "Ugh goddess…"

"I'll call you back." Said Shay before she ended the call. "Liara, we're going to head back to the house. Call us if you need anything."

"Miri stay with me. Shay, you too." Liara kneels down in front of her bondmate and runs her fingers up his arm.

Miranda and Shay look at each other; they knew she was in pain for doing this to her bondmate." We'll be sitting in your sky car, just let us know if you need us." Said Miranda as they walked to the car to give them privacy.

Liara looked at them "Ok, Thank you." She straddles her lover's lap and runs her fingers through his hair, then leans her forehead against his. Liara felt his fingers caressing her lower back ezones "Mmm baby you always do it perfectly..ssss... Mmm" He kissed on her neck and ran his tongue up a crevice in her neck. "Mmm yess baby… get me there." Shepard ran one of his hands up her back and to the back of her neck then caressed her neck ezone. Liara shivered and panted out "Goddess yesss..." Liara murmurs "You ready?" She felt him shake his head yes as he wrapped his arms around her.

When they connected, she saw his mind and body in complete chaos.

_She began to weep (Oooh my love. I'm soo sorry. Baby where are you? Answer me please.) _

_She heard him, but it wasn't the same as normal it wasn't clear but distant and shattered. (Lia…)_

_Their connection shimmered (Ugh babe I can barely stand this through the loud buzzing. I can hardly concentrate.) She looked around and saw flashing, zipping thoughts that she couldn't see then the loud buzzing. His mind was generally in pristine condition, clear and organized. For the first several years, she taught him how to categories everything like a library with all its books put away. Now, it was like a tornado came through, and those books were scattered everywhere. Then she saw several she knew well and battled with for years during and after the reaper war. Many nights of him screaming in the middle of the night and her trying to calm him down. She cringed at the thought of those being out again. Liara continued to walk and look around. (Jon, can you find me?) She waited for him to answer then she saw their connection flicker. (Jon? I need you to answer me.) _

_She heard him come through crackly and distorted (Lia, I can barely feel you.) _

_Liara looked through the chaos and saw their connection faltering then began to cry. They've always had a solid connection from beginning to end. This connection was barely staying connected. She pulled away slowly as they both went back to their bodies. _

When they were both safely back into their body, she wrapped her arms around her bondmate tightly and continued to weep. She pulled away from his ear and screamed, "Aaarrgghhh!"

Miranda and Shandri came running over and saw Liara crying hard on Shepard's shoulder and shaking. "Shit this is bad." Said Shay to Miranda.

"How do they fix it?" Miranda looked at Shay then over to Liara and Shepard.

"Caliix might be able to, but if it's as bad as I'm thinking, then an experienced Matriarch might have to come in and help repair it." Shandri looked at Liara shaking and groaning "Lia… you didn't release, did you?"

"Noo… I couldn't… The connection was crippled. Ahhh" She takes a deep breath.

Miranda knelt down beside her "Fuck you look like you're in some pain."

"She will be for a day or until she releases. Let's get them to the med bay."

"Do we need to call Thyta? or someone from the council?" said Miranda

Shandri shrugged "Thyta might work. Let's just get him to Dr. Caliix to scan."

Liara looked at them with tears streaming down her face. "His mind is in complete chaos. Our connection was barely there. I couldn't even find him."

Miranda helped Liara up and started walking her toward the skycar. Shandri helped Shepard up, and he stumbled around like a highly intoxicated person. "Damn Liara he can barely walk. How deep were you when you disconnected?" scolded Shandri.

Liara snapped "I don't know Shay! It's not like there's a level meter in there!"

Miranda called Alex "Babe, can you meet me over at the med bay? No girls, I'll explain when you get there."

Liara called her dad on the way to the med bay, "Hey dad, I need you to come to the estate. I did an abrupt sex meld disconnect, and now Shepard is badly disoriented."

"Damn Liara; I thought you knew better than that! Must be bad if you're calling me."

Liara sighed, "Please don't, I'm already embarrassed and distraught as it is. We're headed to the med bay. Just get over here please."

"I'm leaving now. I should be there within the hour."

-/

Miranda and Shandri helped both of them to the med bay. As soon as Dr. Caliix saw them helping them into the med bay, she knew it was severe. Liara saw Dr. Caliix face when they walked through the door and knew it was bad then said, "I already called my dad."

Caliix let out a breath "Good because I have a feeling we're going to need a Matriarch. Go ahead and put him here and what's with you."

Shandri softly said, "She didn't release when she went in to try and repair."

"Ugghh damn Liara." Said Dr. Caliix

They all turned around when Alex and Kirre came running through the door, "What happened? And why do you look like shit?"

Liara put her face in her hands "Goddess. I'll never hear the end of this."

Miranda looked at Liara then Alex. "She apparently did a deep disconnect or something, and he's all fucked up, and she didn't release."

Alex groaned, "Damn. I always heard that it was bad. What caused that?"

Miranda tossed Alex the small gadget "This damn thing. We thought they got kidnapped when they disappeared, and we went looking for them. We interrupted them apparently."

Alex caught it and smiled "We got one too! Why didn't you come get me? I would have told you."

"Well, you were on a walk with Mili. I panicked and just left!" she snipped.

Dr. Caliix ran a scan over Shepard, and as soon as she did all sorts of alarms went off. Liara looked up and over, "What's that mean?"

Alex looked over and snarled, "It means he's all fucked up is what it means!"

Liara snapped at him, "Shut up!"

"I will not! Fucking look at him! I thought you all knew better than this. I get us humans not knowing what the fuck to do, but you should know! Don't give me that I'm young bullshit either." He walked toward her, and Miranda grabbed his hand. "As much as you two have sex you should know how to fucking disconnect. You're not new to it Liara!" he yelled in disgust at her

"I didn't do this shit on purpose, Alex. It's not like I wanted him to be like this! Our link is gone, and it's not like I want to be in pain right now either! So, shut your damn mouth." She snapped

Alex pulled away from his wife and stepped closer to Liara, "Your link? Is that what you're worried about? I don't give a fuck about your damn link. I give a damn about my brother and whether or not you turned him into some blubbering irreversible vegetable!"

Liara began to cry at the thought of her permanently injuring her beloved bondmate.

Dr. Caliix snarled. "Ok, That's enough! Everyone out except for these two. Go!" She placed her hand gently on Liara's shoulder "Just breathe. He'll be fine, and your pain will subside. Go ahead and go lay with him. I know you want to. I'll come back when your dad gets here."

She hurried over to her bondmate and got into the bed with him. He laid his head on her chest and wrapped an arm around her. Liara laid there, trying to control her own pain as she gently ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. She knew her bondmate loved it when she did it. It always calmed him and at times put him to sleep.

-/

Message to Miranda: Will his nanites help fix this?

-/

Message from Miranda: I forgot about those. Yes, in time, I would assume. How is Thyta going to help? I mean is she going to have to you know?

-/

Message to Miranda: Goddess, I hope not!

Message to Shandri: Is my dad going to have to do a sex meld with Shepard?!

-/

Message from Shandri: Umm no comment!

-/

Message to Shandri: Are you serious! Please tell me there's another way.

-/

Message from Shandri: Umm no comment!

-/

She heard her husband grunt. She stopped messaging and ran her fingers through his hair.

Several minutes went by, and Liara could tell by the way her husband was breathing that he fell asleep.

-/

Aethyta walked into the med bay and saw Dr. Caliix "So, how bad is it?"

She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them "When they brought him in he could barely walk. Liara tried to repair the damage but couldn't; she also didn't release. So, she's in some pain right now. Shandri and Miranda had to help them both in. When I scanned him, my scanner went berserk. I haven't talked to Liara about it in detail. So, I'm not sure how bad it is in there, but I have a feeling it's bad. She's pretty torn up about it though, so I'm assuming it's bad. There was an argument between her and Alex. He fell asleep a while ago, and I believe she dozed off shortly after. Can you do a regular meld to fix this or will you have to do a sexual meld?"

Thyta let out breath "Damn, I really hope I don't have to do a sexual meld. She'll flip the fuck out with that. Ugh, what a cluster fuck. Where's Miranda?"

"She went back to the house about forty minutes ago with the others to inform the kids about what's going on. Well, I'm sure she didn't tell them the whole story."

Thyta tapped at her omni tool and rang Miranda. "Hey, Yes, I just walked through the door, but I need you in here as soon as possible. Ok, bye."

A few minutes later, Miranda came running through the door and out of breath, "What… what happened?"

Thyta looked at her "Did you just run from the house?"

"Yes, as fast as I could. Are they ok?" said Miranda as she was breathing heavily.

Thyta smirked "I haven't done anything yet I was waiting for you. They're both asleep which is good for Shepard. Liara should have access to him 100% by now and shouldn't need his permission to enter. Well, we don't really need permission to enter, but it's a common courtesy to ask first and then knock per se. I'm going to wake Liara and inform her because she's going to be my buffer when I enter his mind through her. I don't want him resisting and making things worse. When we're all linked, this is what I want you to do. I need you to stimulate one of her ezones. I need her basic meld to turn into a sexual meld. In a sexual meld, our mind and bodies are open fully, unlike a basic meld. Also, when you trigger her sexual meld, her body will calm down, and the pain will subside somewhat because it knows it's going to get a chance to release."

Miranda blushed slightly, "Why me?"

Thyta looked at her and rubbed Miranda's arm "Because her body knows you. Even though she'll be in a meld, she'll know it's you. If it's anyone else, she'll reject it. You know where they are right?"

Miranda cleared her throat. "Yes, well, some of them."

"Since she's on her back, the lower ones are out of the question, but her neck is turned. You'll want to target the one at the back of her neck." She steps up to Dr. Caliix and points to the base of her cranium. "Right here. This one and the lower back are the main ones." She points to the top of the crest "You can also caress in betw—"

"Yes, I know about those."

"Ok. I'm not going to tell her you're going to do this. Once I'm linked in, then I want you to stimulate her ezones. Here's the difficult part on your end. Liara is going to try to pull you in because you're the one stimulating her and she's going to want you. I need you to resist her if you can. You won't think it'll be difficult now, but it is especially if she's tugging at you. If you need to walk away from her, then do so. If you can't, it's fine but the reason I say no is because I need her focusing on Shepard."

Miranda smirked, "How can she focus on Shepard if I'm the one—"

"I know, but I will be guiding her through it."

"Will you–get –you know…"

"Me? Nah… you're not stimulating me. Besides, I have self-control, unlike her. That's another thing she needs to learn. I'm going to head in then I'll have Dr. Caliix come back and get you."

She walked in to see them both sleeping soundly on the bed. Shepard's head was laying on Liara's chest, and his arm and leg were draped over her, Liara had her left hand cradling his head, and the other was laying on the bed. Thyta grabbed a chair and brought it over to the bed and sat down in it. She touched her daughter's hand, and Liara opened her eyes to see her dad sitting there. Before Liara could speak Thyta quickly brought a finger up to her mouth and made a soft Shh with her mouth.

Thyta quickly typed on her omni tool

Liara looked over at the message she just received.

-/

Message from Dad: I think it'll be best to try now while he's asleep. His brain will be calm… I hope.

I want to try a tri-link. You'll slip in like you used to when he had those terrible nightmares. Then I'll try to link with you. You're going to be our safe buffer. I'll try to help you clean up the mess. Ok?

-/

Liara looked at her dad and smiled as she shook her head, yes. Liara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her doorway to her husband was always open to her. She never even really had to ask anymore, but she still did during their intimate melds.

Thyta turned to Dr. Caliix and whispered, "Ok, go get Miranda. Bring back a few eezo cubes and some water."

Dr. Caliix hurried out of the room. "Miranda you're up."

-/

_Liara was standing alone in the Chaos of what seemed to be a sleeping nightmare and wondering where her father was. She sat down with her hands over her auxiliary cavities to silence the loud noise at what resembled a passing frigate. Finally, she felt a tugging and knew it was her dad and invited her dad in. _

_(Athames tits this is bad Little wing.) _

_(I know…) Liara's body shivered. (Mmmm…) _

_(Liara, Miranda is activating your sexual meld, but I need you to concentrate on what's going on in here. Do not pull her in here.)_

_Liara giggled (Mmmm…yess..)_

_(Liara, I need you to pay attention!)_

_(Hmm? Sorry. It's hard to concentrate with this noise in here and with her..) She shivered again (…doing that. Mmmm) _

_(Damn it, child. You need to learn self-control.) Thyta extended her mind around Liara to block out the chaos (There. Now try to pay attention)_

_(Goddess, that is so much better. I can actually think now. How'd you do that?) _

_Thyta pointed to Liara's head (Control little wing. You always have to maintain control of yourself and the area around you. It's broken in here because of you, and you need to fix this. The connection is weak because you're afraid of what you did. Now open up fully and gain control.)_

_(mMmm but I'm wanting Miri right now.) Liara mind drifted off toward Miranda (nMmm I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I won't..)_

_Thyta shook her head at their conversation. (Liara don't make me slap you around in your own damn mind because I will. Now focus! We're here for Shepard. You can fuck Miranda another day.) _

_(Ok, Sorry! So, what are we doing?) _

_(You know how you find his core when you want to imprint to have children? We need to find his core and look at the damage. I suggest resisting the urge to imprint while you're near his core.) _

_(His core? I know of the general location, but he normally guides me there.)_

_(Damn, Liara. You need to work on your melding. This is exactly why young asari are NOT supposed to get this serious or have children at this age. Prime example because you don't know what you're doing! Inexperienced child.)_

_(Please don't give me the third degree right ...Mmm) She started to giggle at what Miranda whispered to her (…nnMm mHmmm..yess..)_

_(Woah, hey, did you just let go of my hand? Wait, are you kissing her? Liara… focus and go find his CORE!)_

_(Mmmm … her lips are so soft… Fine. I'm going…ok, ok..ummm.. it's this way.)_

-/

Miranda caressed her dearest friend's face as she whispered into her auxiliary cavity. "You scared the hell out of me. Please don't ever do that to me again." She gently rubbed the side of her face against Liara's. She kissed down her neck then murmured, "Damn it, why am I so drawn to you right now. I want you." Miranda ran her tongue up a crevice in her neck then bit it. "You put me in ecstasy, and I want to feel you again. Will you do that for me?" She ran her thumb over Liara's lips then slowly drug her thumb down her lower lip to her chin. Miranda leaned over her and brushed her lips against her, then kissed her with a fiery passion.

-/

_(Ok, dad we're here now what?)_

_(What do mean now what? Fucking look at that mess. It looks like a pyjak got in there and ripped all the damn cords out of a fucking terminal.) Thyta shook her head (Damn Liara, how deep were you when you left?)_

_(I don't know dad! I left a split second after I released.) _

_(Liara! Fucking quad balls child, no wonder his core is shattered. When you release, it is when you two are the most united. If you leave before he fully receives your release, then this shit happens. It's like you ripped yourself from him. His mindset is strong enough that you didn't do extreme damage. If it was anyone else, you very well could have.) She points to his core. (Thank the Goddess for these little fuckers. They've already been fixing your damage.)_

_Liara drops to the floor and starts crying into a blubbery mess. _

_(Oh, stop that shit. Get your ass up and get over here and fix it.)_

_She continues to cry (Why can't you just fix it?)_

_(He's your precious lover. Get your ass up and come fix your damn mess! You need to learn this; that way you know, and if it ever happens with your girls you can help them. I'm not going to be around forever. Get up!)_

_Liara gets up and walks over. She reached out to touch it. Thyta slapped her hand away. (Don't touch it! What's wrong with you? You don't even touch it when you imprint. Damn, Liara!)_

_(I've never touched his core and there's usually a barrier around it anyway. I thought I had to, to fix it. I don't know! Why can't I?)_

_Thyta looked at her with a straight face (Do you—want me— to stick my finger— in your bootyhole?) _

_Liara jerked her head back as she scrunched her face (What? No!... What! Why would you say that?) _

_(Exactly, your asshole puckered up didn't it?) said Thyta before she started laughing (Your face. Oh Goddess. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.) she continued to laugh (Just don't touch it Liara. You're right; the core normally has some type of protector around it to prevent you from touching it. You apparently shattered his, another reason why everything in his mind is in chaos.) she takes a deep breath (Ok, see all these pieces on the surface here?)_

_(Yes.) _

_(Pick those up and connect them back to the core.)_

_Liara walked over and bent down _

_Thyta rolled her eyes (Liara… seriously? With your mind, you knucklehead.) _

_(Ok, ok, geez. I forget, at times.)_

-/

Dr. Caliix walked in to see Miranda holding Liara's hand. "What happened?"

"Oh, Ummm she stopped responding to me a while ago. I assume she's on a mission and concentrating now on fixing Shepard." Said Miranda

Dr. Caliix looks down at the time. "They've been in there for over an hour. What about Shepard? Has he moved at all?"

"No, he hasn't; no noises either. I figured he would have by now. I even bumped him a few times and nothing. I know he's not that hard of a sleeper." Said Miranda

-/

_(Ok, there that's the last of the barrier.) said Liara._

_(Yea and I repaired the core as best I could. His nanites should be able to correct the rest, and so will time. Ok, I'm going to remove our field and let's see if the noise is gone and if you can hear him. The rest you should be able to fix with several melds the hard part finished. You ready?) said Thyta_

_Liara nodded then watched as Thyta removed her field and heard just a low buzzing. (Ok, that's a considerable improvement. I can deal with that.) She looked around at the connection and noticed it was still fractured somewhat but not like it was. His memories and thoughts were still scattered everywhere. She took a deep breath (Jon?)_

_She heard a frantic voice (Lia!) _

_She smiled (Where are you?) _

_Thyta smiled (Liara, I think we're good here. I'm going to disconnect now.) _

_(Thank you, dad.)_

_Liara felt her dad disconnect and could feel her bondmate getting closer. _

_Shepard came toward her talking ninety to nothing. (Damn it Liara, I've been looking everywhere for you! I felt you barely when you came in, then you disappeared, but I didn't feel you disconnect. Were you in my core because that feels much better now… and thank god that loud ass noise is gone. That was driving me nuts. Holy hell I'm a fucking mess. Wait… was that your dad? Was Miranda in here? I could have sworn I heard her.)_

_Liara started laughing (Will you just be quiet and come here so I can love on you. Goddess I was so scared that I permanently damaged you.) She smiled when she could feel him completely again. (mmMmm there you are.) _

_(Babe, you can't hurt me. I'm like a rubber band; I pop back.)_

_Liara rumbled with laughter (Yes, you do.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and ideas are always helpful. Thanks for reading.


End file.
